


Qmi prompts

by coley_merrin



Category: Super Junior-M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 87,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley_merrin/pseuds/coley_merrin
Summary: Compilation of unposted qmi requests





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are prompts from a couple of years at least and are VERY varied in content from fluff to explicit smut to femslash to... Well, the sky being the limit. Definitely pay attention to the prompt description. Please watch out for the occasional pothole (I mean, uh, typo), though I've tried to comb through as I could. I've tried to generally group them by request string, but there may be some scattered. If anything is spotted that needs a better warning, please let me know~

***

 **Prompt:** write a qmi where kyuhyun is a ghost in love with a perfect sunshiney human

***

“Your skin is nice enough without all that goop, you know,” Kyuhyun said. It was green that night, Zhou Mi humming as he rinsed out the bowl he’d been mixing it in. “I hope you don’t get that song stuck in my head.”

Or in his…something. Ether maybe. He’d still have it stuck, far after Zhou Mi had washed off the green stuff and applied a different kind of cream that was supposed to keep his face wrinkle free.

“You’ll get old, you know. Keeping the wrinkles away won’t stop that.”

All Zhou Mi did was make weird faces in the mirror at himself as he washed his face. He didn’t pay attention to Kyuhyun’s dire warnings. Then again, he never did. Kyuhyun was just the ghost who lived in Zhou Mi’s apartment. It wasn’t like Kyuhyun had had a chance to get old, but he had his opinions about things anyway. Zhou Mi was a way better roommate than the last people had been. They’d fought a lot, and though Zhou Mi was loud - everything about him, the way he sang, the way he laughed, the way he chatted on the phone - he was good company. Kyuhyun didn’t feel the urge to shout much, and sometimes he could even feel what was, apparently, some kind of ghost smile because Zhou Mi dropped something and was chiding himself or cooing at something cute on the TV.

“Why couldn’t I have met someone like you when I was alive,” Kyuhyun wondered, watching as Zhou Mi ate his cereal shirtless. “Even when I wouldn’t have wanted to be around people, I’d have wanted to be around you.”

It wasn’t embarrassing saying it, because it was true and no one could hear him.

“And you really shouldn’t have to sleep alone,” Kyuhyun said. Even with a body pillow, Zhou Mi looked very slender and alone in the big bed. He wondered if Zhou Mi was warm. Probably.

“Are you there?” Zhou Mi asked, and Kyuhyun recoiled. “Sometimes I feel like someone is watching out for me. Thank you.”

“All I’m doing is griping at you, not anything else,” Kyuhyun said, sighing. He knew where his body was. He was kind of glad he didn’t have to see it. But he really wished— He watched Zhou Mi sleep a while longer and faded because wishing did him no good at all.

Things could happen in the blink of an eye. A small puddle of water and suds, an awkward step. Zhou Mi was rubbing his hair with a towel, stepping, his weight shifting. Kyuhyun sometimes watched idly when Zhou Mi showered out of professional curiosity but he watched Zhou Mi slide, his body pitching back. He could see without it happening Zhou Mi’s head hitting the edge of the tub, see the blood, Zhou Mi unconscious, Zhou Mi dying. 

Kyuhyun didn’t remember moving, didn’t remember reaching, didn’t remember trying. He just knew everything inside of him was screaming, and all he knew was that one moment Zhou Mi was falling, and the next he was on the floor with his neck cradled in Kyuhyun’s hand.

Zhou Mi was warm. Alive.

And he was staring at Kyuhyun with eyes wide.

“Who— Who are you?”

Kyuhyun’s belly clutched. “You can see me?”

***

 **Prompt:** omg a sequel to the ghost qmi pleaaaaaaaase that is the cutest thing ever brb cooing all over the place

***

It was Zhou Mi who moved before Kyuhyun ever could, sliding back across the floor, grabbing for his towel, for anything, like he was trying to protect himself. Though if Zhou Mi could see him, he was a stranger in his bathroom. But Kyuhyun stared down at his hand - his hand! - and back up at Zhou Mi.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Kyuhyun said, trying to figure out what was happening. He’d touched Zhou Mi, could still feel his hair. When Kyuhyun touched the tile floor, it was cold against his fingertips. “You can see me.”

“How did you get in here?”

“I live here? Lived here,” Kyuhyun corrected. Both were right. He had, and he did. It was just living in a different way than he’d ever really known was all.

“But I changed the codes,” Zhou Mi said.

Zhou Mi thought he was an intruder. He wondered if he could leave, if he’d somehow done his good deed and was somehow free. But no matter how the words came to him, he couldn’t lie to Zhou Mi.

“You said once that you felt like someone was watching over you. That was me. I’m Kyuhyun. I used to live here, and I— I’ve been here for a while.” Zhou Mi glanced at the closet like Kyuhyun had some kind of secret hideout, and Kyuhyun shook his head. “I died. I died, but I was still here somehow, and someone moved in, and then you moved in, and I couldn’t touch or feel or— And then I saved you, and you can see me.”

“You need to go,” Zhou Mi decided, and Kyuhyun stood, not a wobble. He stared down at his clothes. Familiar clothes. Clothes he’d been wearing when he died.

“I’ll go. I’ll go, I just didn’t—“ Zhou Mi was okay. Kyuhyun could see his family. His family thought he was dead, totally gone. He could have a life again. Maybe not his old life, but some kind of it.

Zhou Mi followed, wary, at a safe distance, wrapped up tight in a robe as Kyuhyun paused, stymied, by the door.

“I don’t have any shoes,” he realized.

“Take any of them.”

Kyuhyun settled on slippers. It didn’t matter. His parents could have had some of his old shoes. He just didn’t want Zhou Mi to look at him like that any more. He pushed open the door, felt a tug as he stepped toward it.

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi gurgled.

Kyuhyun looked back, but Zhou Mi was not looking at him in worry, but shock. Fear. He’d stepped right through the slippers, leaving them scattered behind him. The door had slid back too, and he stared down at his hand. He could see through it.

Kyuhyun was the one who leaped back that time, back into the apartment, back past the shoes. The door clicked closed and Kyuhyun could feel himself shaking as he watched color bleed back into his hands, his legs.

“I could see through you,” Zhou Mi said. “How—“

“I told you. I died. I can’t leave here. Why can’t I leave here?”

He was tied there somehow, by something. Something unfinished, a memory. A person. Zhou Mi touched his hand and tears burned him, hot as they spilled down his cheeks.

***

 **Prompt:** omg omg OHEMGEEE COLEYYYYY can you continue ghost qmi pls the sequel's ending was so heartbreaking ;A;

***

Kyuhyun didn’t have a lot of answers for Zhou Mi, but he stayed right where he was, sitting on a chair for the sheer novelty of it as Zhou Mi got himself dressed and girded. He’d have probably wondered himself, some weird guy appearing to save him from injury. That same guy half fading away when trying to leave. But what answers Kyuhyun didn’t have, the Internet did. Zhou Mi sat across from him with Kyuhyun’s name, his birthday, and he found news articles, articles Kyuhyun couldn’t bring himself to look at. He knew he died. He didn’t remember it, didn’t really know how it had happened. Maybe it was better that way, so he didn’t relive it.

“I didn’t die slipping in a bathroom, right?” Kyuhyun asked, wry.

“No,” Zhou Mi said, gripping his phone, his fingers white. “You had a sister. Parents.”

“My sister, she’s beautiful. She was— So wonderful to me when we were—“

Kyuhyun had to clear his throat, not willing to cry again from sadness or shock. He’d been so close to normal, and there he was stuck.

Chairs weren’t as comfortable as he remembered.

“Were the funeral pictures nice at least?”

Zhou Mi nodded, putting aside his phone and looking to Kyuhyun directly. It was hard to meet that stare, sitting totally still as Zhou Mi poked his shoulder as though testing if he was really solid. He was. Zhou Mi gestured to the door, to Kyuhyun, to himself and back again, completely without words.

“You want me to try and disappear again? Your brain’s okay, I promise. You’re not dreaming.”

It made him afraid, really, viewing the door like it was his enemy. What if he went through it? What if he disappeared entirely, maybe he wouldn’t be solid any more, speaking so no one could hear. But he also couldn’t just sit there and leave Zhou Mi wondering. Not when he was wondering too. But that time, he didn’t reach for the door, he just stepped toward it, putting his foot on one of the abandoned slippers and leaning. He reached for the handle. And he realized he could see the handle through his hand.

He didn’t even have to say anything, staring back over his shoulder as Zhou Mi stood up to pace.

“That’s impossible.”

“I’d think so too! I’ve never been able to talk to someone after I died. Or touch someone.”

Save someone.

“If you’re dead, why are you here?”

Oh yeah, logic was going to cover it.

“Unfinished business? Someone cursed me? I don’t know. Being dead is boring as fuck. I couldn’t just turn on the TV. You were my only entertainment.”

“You watched me?” Zhou Mi squawked.

“I talked to you a lot,” Kyuhyun said, balling his fists on his thighs. “You were cute. Singing while you cooked, pacing while you talked on the phone. All those gloopy masks, though, I don’t know.”

Kyuhyun touched his own cheek. He still had his scars. Death didn’t even fix that.

“I thought you looked lonely,” Kyuhyun mused. “I can fade out sometimes, but. I didn’t want to leave you here alone?”

Not being alone had saved him. But it didn’t mean that he’d want Kyuhyun there.

***

 **Prompt:** oooh, can I ask for more of the ghost!au? (at this point, it will become a full fic :D) 

***

He couldn’t go, but he also didn’t know if he could stay. Kyuhyun watched as Zhou Mi tried to go about his life as normal, as normal as he could with a ghost seated in his apartment like someone’s leftover party decorations. He was pretty sure Zhou Mi was getting together something to eat just for the reason of having something to do, something that wasn’t staring at Kyuhyun and wondering what he was.

And Zhou Mi whirled around, a knife in one hand and half a carrot in the other. “If you just disappear, you’ll still be here, but I won’t be able to see or hear you.”

“Probably?” Kyuhyun said.

It wasn’t as though there were absolutes. But Zhou Mi turned back around, muttering to himself as he chopped and put more things in a pan. If Kyuhyun disappeared, maybe Zhou Mi would be able to convince himself that Kyuhyun had never been there at all. Or maybe he’d move out, feeling like he was always being watched, and that thought put a real lurch in his far-too-real feeling stomach.

“I’m not some kind of a peeping tom,” he declared, needing to get that out there. Sure, he’d looked. He was dead, but curiosity hadn’t died with him. It wasn’t like he could hump the air but a little appreciation never hurt anyone. Though, he cast a thoughtful look downward and wondered just how far this whole solid thing extended. Later. Definitely later.

“You saw my face masks,” Zhou Mi said, his back going straight as he stirred. “You saw them. Were you in my bathroom all the time?”

“You mopped the kitchen in a face mask. You watched TV in them. How could I not have seen you?” Kyuhyun said, exasperated, crossing his legs for emphatic measure. “Believe me, bathroom business is not all that fascinating. Sure, sometimes I talked to you while you brushed your teeth or listened to you when you sang in the shower, but I didn’t have much interest in anything else.”

Then wasn’t the time to bring out stories of Zhou Mi mumbling in his sleep, or the time he’d rolled around so much his butt had been hanging out of his sleeping shorts. But he stood up, testing his feet, staring down and watching his toes move in his socks and taking a step, and a few more toward the scent of cooking vegetables and rice and egg.

“That smells really good,” he said, and Zhou Mi startled, sidling half to the side so he was facing Kyuhyun.

“Can you eat? Is it just going to fall through you? I mean… you’re solid. You can cry. Are you hungry?”

There was a gnawing feeling that seemed to feel like it, that or it was worry. His lips parted, staring as Zhou Mi dipped a spoon into the sauce and held it out to him. It was hot, when he closed his lips around it, as he pulled the liquid over his tongue. Salty, a hint of sweet, rich and meaty and he didn’t even realize he had moaned until Zhou Mi grinned at him.

“I guess so, huh?”

Zhou Mi served him at the table like he was a guest, a friend, and sat with him. Kyuhyun learned again the feeling of good food settling inside of him, warming him.

***

 **Prompt:** could I please have more of the ghost qmi? c: 

***

The weirdest thing about being solid wasn’t the things he’d tried. It was weird being able to eat, walking again, feeling the urge to pee. But being tired trumped all of those things, one moment pouring over a box of things that Zhou Mi had found hidden in the back of a closet when he’d moved in, and the next yawning.

He blinked, and kept blinking as he wondered why, and then yawned again, just before watching Zhou Mi do the same.

“It’s catching,” Zhou Mi muttered, not realizing.

“But I’m a ghost. Why am I tired? Why can I eat? Why— Can I sleep now, do you think? Do I have to? Isn’t that weird?”

Everything Zhou Mi hadn’t remembered came flooding back, and there it was again. If Kyuhyun could sleep, even if he couldn’t he was there and couldn’t leave. And Zhou Mi could, and had to sleep, which meant that there wasn’t going to be anyone on watch.

“You can lock your room,” Kyuhyun offered. “I don’t have x-ray vision.”

That made Zhou Mi laugh a little at least, instead of lingering in being weirded out. He didn’t know that Kyuhyun had shut himself in the bathroom and smelled all of the different bottles, fascinated by everything. He had a moderate panic attack while doing it, realizing that nothing was holding Zhou Mi there - a lease, he realized after a minute of struggling to breathe. But after that was up, Zhou Mi could go anywhere. And then Kyuhyun would be that weird guy who’d have to skulk in the back somewhere until someone else moved in, and start all over.

But Zhou Mi was— Zhou Mi hummed to himself while he read.

That was one panic attack he didn’t need to continue, because he couldn’t do anything about it. He was just disappointed there was nothing of his that he remembered in the box of odds and ends, putting back a roll of string and half-used pencil.

“Nothing feels like mine,” he said. Nothing that could hold him there, anyway. How depressing would it be to be bound to a pencil anyway. Someone could’ve just kept sharpening until nothing was left.

“I have a mattress,” Zhou Mi offered. “There’s not enough room out here, though. My friends usually sleep beside my bed.”

Kyuhyun wondered if Zhou Mi knew how brave he was, offering him a place to sleep instead of barricading him in the kitchen or something. Buying handcuffs. Maybe those were later. Zhou Mi gave him pajamas, and Kyuhyun inspected his body as he changed. Nothing much different there, just like his face. Time hadn’t changed him, and neither had death, so he was just there. His nails against his skin left pale crescents that flushed dark. He wondered if he could bleed, but actually injuring himself was way too weird. Zhou Mi was already in bed, and it was like it was a fortress, Fortress Zhou, where he was there, and Kyuhyun was absolutely down on the nice mattress on the floor. He felt drowsy, like he did sometimes when he was floating, drifting.

“Good night,” Zhou Mi said. Polite.

Kyuhyun listened to him breathe, like he always had.

***

 **Prompt:** Qmi: one of them is a ghost who has haunted the other for a while now but winds up doing a pretty sweet gesture for the haunted over the holiday ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun had a little nook set aside for him, an old laptop that Zhou MI had pulled out. Once they’d realized that Zhou Mi was the only one who could see him, when some of Zhou Mi’s friends had come over, Kyuhyun had given up on the idea of meeting his sister again. It was better for all of them to think he was gone. And he was. He was just… He was lingering, ineffectually. All the parts of him outside of his clothes were visible, but he’d gotten a shock pulling up his shirt in the bathroom. He could see his belly button, and the toilet behind him in the mirror. It was like… Anything Zhou Mi couldn’t see wasn’t important. And yet the breeze didn’t blow through him. And he could drift while Zhou Mi was away. It felt like he was a kite, then, anchored in some way but able to lose himself in the calm. It was something familiar, and it made the yawning emptiness of the apartment and his own half existence less enormous.

Zhou Mi was busy though. He had parties to go to, and Kyuhyun had lent his fingers to hold wrapping paper in place so Zhou Mi could line up the tape. He was good for something. Zhou Mi was feeding him, which took money, and housing him in a sense. Even though a ghost didn’t exactly up the lodging fee, Zhou Mi couldn’t been grumpy or tried to exorcise him or something.

But Zhou Mi was having a little party of his own, and he was already running around trying to do things. So while Zhou MI was out shopping, which seemed to be a thing, Kyuhyun dug under the bathroom sink for gloves, brushes, sponges, and cleaner. He tackled the toilet after dusting everything first, and was glad that Zhou Mi was tidy at least. The chrome handle gleamed. No one was going to shower during the party, but he scrubbed it out anyway and cleaned the drain filter. He was owed cake for that. He switched to a cloth and got whatever flecks of makeup or toothpaste had become one with the counter. He was playing some classical marches in his head like he was on some campaign, and he swatted those things down.

Next was the mirror, getting it free of dust and spit or water flecks.

Last, he swept, getting everything off of the floor, and mopped. He wasn’t rearranging the makeup, cologne, hair goop, and whatever. Not his job, but at least the counter under it was clean.

Since the mop was wet, he swept and mopped the other hard surfaces, too, and had just flopped down about twenty minutes before hurricane Zhou Mi stormed in.

“Oh, Kyuhyun, can you take this bag to the fridge? I need to clean! Why did I say I’d host this—“

Kyuhyun took the bag, like your friendly ghost did, and waited for Zhou Mi to notice the floor. Which he didn’t.

“Put your stuff away in the bathroom first,” Kyuhyun said. Subtle.

“Oh, yes! Oh. Kyuhyun!”

Kyuhyun huffed a laugh, putting the bag in the fridge as asked. And getting engulfed in a hug as he stood. That was—

Getting hugged while a ghost, it felt the same. But not, because it was Zhou Mi.

***

 **Prompt:** Hello! Qmi based on this sexy music. Kyu is the "Mr. Bond". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_kqQj1lJRo And congratulations on your amazing fics, you are very talented. Thank you! 

***

The suit was quality, blending in with the others in the room that came from money. The difference was, Zhou Mi had never seen the wearer of that particular suit before, a man who stood out not because he looked out of place, but because he blended in almost too well. The lazy eyes flickering, taking everything in.

It was a more interesting prospect than some, and it drew Zhou Mi right to him.

“Can I interest you in a drink?”

The dark eyes were not lazy when they took Zhou Mi in, and that was not the stare of gentleman. “Please.”

It was a good thing that gentleman held no interest for him. He fetched both drinks, settling in with a fresh one for himself.

“My name is Zhou Mi.”

“Kyuhyun.”

Kyuhyun, who had very good reasons for being there, who listened to him, and looked over everyone Zhou Mi pointed out when Kyuhyun said it was his first visit. No talk of who had invited him, none of that. But his fingers around Zhou Mi’s wrist caused a feeling a lot less like suspicion, and a lot like something else.

“Bring your drink,” Kyuhyun murmured, and tugged him up.

The chatter, the clink of ice cubes against glass, and low laughter, it faded into the cool hallway. But when Zhou Mi sent one last glance over his shoulder before the door closed, there as at least one man watching them leave. It made him stay a little closer.

***

 **Prompt:** http://ask.fm/coleymerrin/answer/123716864886 Oh! That sounds interesting. Please a continuation is possible? Thank you! 

***

Zhou Mi didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe a little groping in a dark hallway, or a proposition that would include discarding his drink in favor of drinking Kyuhyun up instead. But if anything, Kyuhyun’s hand tighten on his arm, spending up until Zhou Mi was nearly forced to jog and pushing Zhou Mi back around a corner for a moment, holding his breath as he seemed to listen. Like he was expecting to be followed.

“Is everything okay?” Zhou Mi asked, his voice soft when Kyuhyun had finally taken a breath.

“We need to get out of here. They saw you speaking to me, so it’s not safe for you to go back there.”

“They?”

“I’ll explain when we’re gone. Trust me. They’re bad news.”

Their glasses, even if Zhou Mi winced, were discarded into a garbage can, and Kyuhyun pointed him into a car, only measurably relaxing after circling away from the hotel and gunning it onto the highway.

“Did you leave anything behind?” Kyuhyun asked.

“I have a room there,” Zhou Mi said.

“We’ll have someone get your things. You shouldn’t go back there, though. Maybe not ever.”

“Is this some kind of mafia movie?” Zhou Mi asked, laughing.

“In the glove box,” Kyuhyun said.

The first thing Zhou Mi saw was the hilt of what looked like a very expensive knife, and under it, a short folded thing that looked almost like a passport until he pulled it out. A badge holder. Special agent. Cho Kyuhyun. Even if the dark, in the glare of passing headlights, Zhou Mi could see the picture was Kyuhyun’s.

“Are people at the hotel safe?”

“Yes. They are. You’ve been at that hotel a week, correct?”

Zhou Mi tried to remember if he’d told Kyuhyun that or not. “Yes. Why?”

“I need to tell me everything you’ve seen. Everything.”

***

 **Prompt:** http://ask.fm/coleymerrin/answer/124548274294 Omg this is really cool! I love special agents! You write so well! A continuation with more sexual tension? And who knows a sexual relationship in the midst of all the mystery and action? You are an amazing writer! XOXO 

***

Zhou Mi startled awake now and again, the flash of highway lights and sweeping turns making his eyes hurt as he dozed and woke and dozed again. He didn’t know how long they’d been driving, but at least he knew where they were, catching sight of a road sign that told him they were about 30 minutes from the next major city. In one of his dozing, he wondered if maybe the badge was a fake, and Kyuhyun was some kind of kidnapper. Well, the joke would be on him, then, because while Zhou Mi had a considerable and wonderful wardrobe, the payout on it would be pretty bleak.

The exit they took was in the suburbs, city outskirts with mid-level buildings that were mostly dark except for all-night stores and restaurants. It made his stomach growl, and he looked to Kyuhyun, who’d apparently heard because he was chuckling.

“Don’t worry, they’ll have food waiting for us in the safe house.”

Safe house. He’d woken up that morning intending to tan a little by the pool and maybe show off a little doing laps, and he was on his way to some kind of secret agent hideout. He’d always liked the thought of being James Bond. Maybe minus getting shot at, and falling off of buildings, and getting his eardrums exploded. Besides that. The intrigue. People thinking he was totally hot stuff all steeped in mystery. He wanted to escape into the desert on a horse with a hot guy, and eat dates and sleep in a feather bed next to a pool and shower.

So his fantasies didn’t really add up, but who cared. He’d talked until he was almost hoarse about things he remembered. There hadn’t been any kind of clandestine meetings or femme fatales roaming around. Just the usual vacationing crowd who liked the thought of dressing up and feeling glamorous for a night or two. He hadn’t been taking notes of who’d talked together and who hadn’t. He hadn’t felt anything creepy until that night, when Kyuhyun had pulled him out.

“Did talking to you put me in danger?”

“We knew you’d been there. The easiest way to find out what you knew was get you out of there.”

“You— You lured me?” At first he felt insulted. Then, a little proud. Then a little suspicious. “Wait. How did you know someone like you’d be able to catch my eye?”

Kyuhyun smirked, Zhou Mi could tell, and Zhou Mi flopped back against the seat in a huff. Fine, he’d be a secret agent informant if they made him.

Though he kind of wondered if he was Kyuhyun’s type, too.

***

Kyuhyun didn’t just throw him to the other agents, staying with him, showing him the bathroom and giving him food. It was like a laid-back interrogation, Kyuhyun piping up with things Zhou Mi had mentioned until they gave him pictures of people who’d been there for him to match with others he’d seen them talking to. The man staring after them stuck in his head and they wouldn’t even tell him if that guy was involved. Maybe he’d just been into Zhou Mi, too. His eye caught Kyuhyun’s. Anything was possible.

***

 **Prompt:** Um. Do you remember the qmi!omegaverse where Zhou Mi is a celebrity and Kyuhyun goes into heat from seeing him on TV? I'd like more smutty smut. Please? :D 

***

“I want you,” Zhou Mi had said to him over the phone. And Kyuhyun hadn’t gone into heat, but straight into lust.

Fuck, he’d had phone sex with a celebrity, kneeling on his bed and moaning with his phone on speaker and stroking his cock while he fingered himself. He’d begged for Zhou Mi’s knot, he was sure of it, talked like he was in heat, that he couldn’t wait for Zhou Mi to come back, to fuck him, how badly he wanted to come in Zhou Mi’s mouth, to bend over for him, to come on his knot.

Zhou Mi had lowered his own phone so that Kyuhyun could hear the lust-slick slide of Zhou Mi’s hand against his cock.

“My knot’s ready for you,” Zhou Mi said, his voice a bit tinny from the distance. But Kyuhyun could hear him moaning, could hear the deliberate stroke, followed by another, another. And Zhou Mi moaned, “I’m coming.”

And that was when Kyuhyun had moaned helplessly against the bedspread and then come all over it wishing it was Zhou Mi coming inside of him. He’d just barely missed landing in the wet spot when he flopped down, and he’d expected to hang up, only to lie there for the next hour, just talking to Zhou Mi.

He’d made sure Zhou Mi knew he was invested in Zhou Mi returning and soon. There was no point in going out on a date and risking the arousal hitting, or a heat, so when Zhou Mi finally, finally came back into town, all Kyuhyun did was text him his address, and when Zhou Mi gave him a general time, Kyuhyun existed in some hellish half arousal, barely able to focus on anything else as he waited. And his cock twitched at the door chime, starting to throb as it filled and hardened as he made for the door. And his knees were almost weak when Zhou Mi slid off his sunglasses and flashed him a smile.

But the smile faded as Zhou Mi pushed into the door, closing it and pressing Kyuhyun back against it as he breathed into Kyuhyun’s neck.

“How many times have you jerked off since you knew I was back in town?”

“Today?” Kyuhyun asked. “Or since you texted me.”

Yes. That many. Zhou Mi cupped between his legs and Kyuhyun almost came right then, writhing against the door as Zhou Mi kept pressure there as he knelt and tugged down Kyuhyun’s pajama pants. The slick heat of Zhou Mi’s mouth had his eyes rolling back. When he breathed in, he could almost smell how hard Zhou Mi was, how hard he’d been, how much he wanted. Kyuhyun moaned at the ceiling when he released into Zhou Mi’s mouth and fuck, he was still hard when Zhou Mi let him go and stood and shared Kyuhyun’s come with him, kissing him until he was moaning and ready to rut against Zhou Mi’s body.

“Why?” Kyuhyun asked faintly, licking his lips.

“You told me on the phone how much you wanted my mouth on you,” Zhou Mi said. “I always want to give my omega what he wants. Do you want my knot?”

Kyuhyun didn’t know what he moaned for more, the possessive language of “my omega” or the thought of the knot.

“Fuck, please.”

He stumbled out of his lowered pants and pulled Zhou Mi with him toward his bed. Zhou Mi stopped him, right at the edge.

“I want you like this,” Zhou Mi said, pressing up against his back and speaking close to his ear. “I thought about this ever since you came for me on the phone.”

Yes. Yes, he wanted. He knelt and bent over, his cock cradled on the mattress and offering his slick body to Zhou Mi. He did everything but pull himself open, grasping the blanket, his jaw dropping at the intrusion of Zhou Mi’s cock. Zhou Mi was kneeling between his thighs, pressed over his back, cock filling him, and Kyuhyun moaned in wanton joy. It took only a few thrusts of Zhou Mi’s cock in him before Kyuhyun’s had left a wet trail for him to rub against on the blanket, grabbing great fistfuls of the blanket and reveling in being fucked.

“Your moans could undo any man,” Zhou Mi groaned for him, kissing the side of Kyuhyun’s neck, the backs of his shoulders. He touched, too, Kyuhyun’s hips, his sides, fingertips just brushing his nipples and then bracing on the bed as ground his cock deeper. Ground his knot deeper.

“Oh fuck,” Kyuhyun whimpered, his cock spasming but not quite coming as Zhou Mi growled with every pulse of his swelling knot. “Kyuhyun!”

Then Kyuhyun came, wetting the blanket he rubbed against and tightening without knowing he did on the knot and taking Zhou Mi from close to moaning in ecstasy as he felt Kyuhyun come around him. And his hips jolted, seeking even deeper as he came in Kyuhyun and knotted him tight.

“I waited a long time for that,” Kyuhyun sighed, feeling Zhou Mi breathing against his neck as his knot still pulsed in time with his heart.

“You like smelling of an alpha?” Zhou Mi asked, soft, and Kyuhyun grunted his affirmative. “There were no alphas since me?”

“Glad, too,” Kyuhyun said. “Wouldn’t have lived up to you.”

Zhou Mi pressed another kiss to Kyuhyun’s neck and covered him with the comfort of his body for as long as the knot tied them together. For that long, at least.

***

 **Prompt:** could I please have a continuation of the qmi!omegaverse where mimi is a celebrity? c: 

***

Kyuhyun almost didn’t feel the buzzing of his phone in his pocket, the way he was moving his leg and the sound of the music throwing him off for a moment. But the name on the phone, that he knew. Not that he put “Zhou Mi” on his phone, because that was asking for someone to see and ask questions. He was worried enough that his picture would get out from the day he dropped into heat in the middle of a fan crowd.

“Hey,” he said, answering the call labeled only “Smile.”

“Hi!” Zhou Mi said, and made a sound at the obvious ambient sounds that were not Kyuhyun’s computer. “Oh, you’re not at home, are you?”

“No, I’m out,” Kyuhyun said, eyeing the people talking around him and making sure no one was imbibing too much. “My friends are throwing a mingling party for a bunch of omegas and alphas, so I’ve been here helping.”

There was a pause, breathing on the other end of the link.

“You’re at a party,” Zhou Mi said slowly. “To meet alphas?”

“Yes? I mean, yes, at a party but not here to meet anyone. I’ve been here for an hour and haven’t begged anyone to take me home yet,” Kyuhyun said, adjusting the phone against his ear. “If you were here, though…”

Zhou Mi huffed out a laugh, knowing he’d been caught in showing just a little jealousy.

“If I got on a plane, I could be inside of you by midnight.”

“Your manager would probably discourage that,” Kyuhyun said, snagging some kind of dessert cup and leaning into a corner to observe while talking to Zhou Mi.

“Not if I got on another plane after.”

“Awful lot of money to spend on a booty call.”

“You— You’re not a booty call,” Zhou Mi said.

Which was a nice thought. And the chocolate was nice as he snapped it between his teeth. “Well, okay. But seriously, don’t you have omega’s flopping into heat for you everywhere you go? I bet you could walk down onto the street and point at your dick and you’d have a line down the block.”

Zhou Mi roared with laughter, which made Kyuhyun grin too, holding the phone away and continuing to eat while Zhou Mi tried to gain control.

“I could have a ticket waiting for you at the airport,” Zhou Mi offered.

“Trying to get me away from these scary alphas?”

“Maybe a little.”

Kyuhyun glanced at the time, wondering just how long he was obligated to stay and figuring he had another hour at least.

“How about this. We’ll save your wallet and my job, and I’ll call you when I’m home and alone. You know what I like.”

The last was said low, attempting to be sexy, and he could almost feel Zhou Mi smirking on the other end of the line.

“We’ll see if I can wait until then.”

“Hey!” Kyuhyun protested, and Zhou Mi assured him otherwise. But one of the last things that Zhou Mi said before he hung up stuck with him.

“There aren’t any lines of omegas, Kyuhyun.”

Which meant that there was at least a small possibility that he was the only one.

***

 **Prompt:** in case someone asks for more

***

Kyuhyun successfully kept Zhou Mi from spending ridiculous amounts of money to spend maybe two hours in his bed. Of course, that didn’t keep him from approving Zhou Mi coming a day early and Zhou Mi nearly dissolving Kyuhyun into his mattress.

“You make me glad I invested in a mattress pad, or between you and me we’d have ruined this mattress,” Kyuhyun sighed, and sighed even more when Zhou Mi kissed along the side of his neck. It felt nice, Zhou Mi all snuggled up behind him, relaxing together, pulling up blankets as their bodies cooled when they were still tied together.

“I’d have bought you a new one,” Zhou Mi said.

In his defense, he almost stopped the snort. “That’s romantic. Thanks.”

“Sure,” Zhou Mi said, clearly amused. But he was silent a moment, turning his head slightly. “What’s holding you there?”

Kyuhyun squeezed around his knot. “You?”

“No, I don’t mean— Do you like your job?”

“Eh,” Kyuhyun grunted.

“Do you like your apartment?”

“It’s okay,” Kyuhyun said, shrugging and shifting for a more comfortable position.

“Do you like—“

“Zhou Mi!”

“Well, no,” Zhou Mi said. “I hope you like me, though. I was going to ask if you. Hmm.”

Zhou Mi pressed his face into Kyuhyun’s neck and Kyuhyun could feel the scowl. And Kyuhyun nudged him.

“Maybe just ask what you really want to ask.” Funny how that worked.

“Do you wonder what it would be like to live…nearby,” Zhou Mi said, his hand stroking down Kyuhyun’s side.

“Nearby…? You mean to you? Easy access sexy times.”

“Someone to share your heats,” Zhou Mi said.

And Kyuhyun laughed, flopping his head onto the pillow. “You mean someone to trigger them?”

“I haven’t lately!”

One of his fingers poked into Zhou Mi’s arm. “You know it’s only a matter of time.” And he hesitated for a moment. “Besides, I like having sex without it sometimes. Things are clearer. How nearby?”

“My manager has been subtly pitching the idea of moving to Seoul for a while, getting endorsements, interviews, expanding a bit. They say I could film a drama here, something about an ex-pat. But we could see each other between my schedules. Stay over. It’d be six months at least.”

Being close was one thing. Easy access. Weekends here an there. But six months put a different spin on it entirely.

“It can be dangerous to share a knot that long,” Kyuhyun mused.

Scents got exchanged, and something more than that. Bodies that adapted together, that almost became part of each other.

But it was only dangerous if the parties involved didn’t want their fling to become permanent. Zhou Mi’s fingers were still and steady on his arm, asking in some way perhaps if that would be so bad.

“It doesn’t matter how many omegas you think are lining up outside of my building, when right now, there’s only one I think about,” Zhou Mi said.

For right then, Zhou Mi had said it. But anything could change. And they could change in a heartbeat, not just in six months.

***

 **Prompt:** Can I ask for the qmi celebrity au ... Zhou mi asks kyuhyun to become his mate? 

***

Kyuhyun’s sound of appreciation was instinctive, the wide floors and immaculate walls, and the bank of windows as he turned the corner. It was a large space, not overwhelming, but empty and sterile right then. But Zhou Mi didn’t stop him when he beelined toward the windows, staring down at the city and trying to pick out landmarks. Oh, there was the subway stop he came up at to get to work, and there—

Zhou Mi hadn’t told Kyuhyun where they had been going, calling it a secret, and Kyuhyun could feel himself being watched as Zhou Mi came up beside him. Zhou Mi wasn’t looking out at the incredible view, but at him.

“It’s really open,” Kyuhyun said. Not that anyone could see in that far up but some birds.

“Curtains could be installed,” Zhou Mi said. “Do you like it?”

“It’s gorgeous. Huge.” Four or five times bigger than his own apartment. “Is this where you’ll rent while you’re here?”

Zhou Mi shook his head, smiling a little. “I’m thinking of buying it. It will be a place to stay while I am working here, a home base of sorts.”

“It’s close to my work,” Kyuhyun said, and Zhou Mi nodded, that fact clearly not being lost on him.

“If I’m here— Being close to you is the main thing that I would be thinking of. It would be too big and too empty here on my own.”

Kyuhyun snorted, reaching out and grinding his knuckles against Zhou Mi’s ribs. “So you want to knot me and live with me. You weren’t listening when I said that was dangerous, were you? Besides, that’s a lot of effort, moving my stuff over here and then back when you head back to China.”

Zhou Mi wound his hand around Kyuhyun’s for a moment, almost weighing it before squeezing it and turning to face Kyuhyun fully.

“There wouldn’t be any danger. And since I’m buying, not renting, this place would need someone to stay in it while I was away. We could make this place suit us both, a place we’d both want to return to.”

Then being near his work was a bribe, and Kyuhyun sighed.

“So you’d be my sugar alpha then, right? I’d be your Seoul omega, kept in your gorgeous home. I’ve never thought of being a pet before.”

“Not Seoul, sole,” Zhou Mi corrected. “My only. This home would be our home, a place for me to come back to, to stay when I could. I don’t want you to be a kept omega, but to be my mate.”

“Your…mate.”

No danger. No danger in the joining of their bodies taking them too close to the edge, when that was what was wanted to begin with. No danger in living together, in becoming part of each other, when that was the design of it all.

Zhou Mi kissed him and Kyuhyun curled into that kiss, not caring about the windows or the glossy floor.

“You don’t have to decide today,” Zhou Mi said, nuzzling against his cheek. “I’ll buy this place, and you can see if it’s what you like, and if I am.”

“And your home in China? Would you take me there?”

Might as well know everything, and his heart did weird things as Zhou Mi smiled.

“It would be more home to me, to have you there.”

***

 **Prompt:** COLEY THE CELEBRITY AU. IT'S MY FAVORITE AU FOR QMI BY YOU AND THEY'RE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATES ;A; AAAAH MY FEELS. COULD WE SEE MORE OF THEM GETTING THROUGH THE WHOLE CELEBRITY MATE LIFE ISSUE? I love all of your stories you're such a senpai coley  >~< <33 haha sorry this is so incoherent ;;;; 

***

There had been curiosity, of course, after their first rather public meeting. It wasn’t as though Kyuhyun was a public figure, though, so even when they had met up or when Zhou Mi had come to his place for a day or a few hours, there had been a certain level of anonymity. But living together, that was something else. They had gotten curtains, lots of them, which facilitated them enthusiastically welcoming their newly delivered couch and trading chuckles as they hoped the knot would go down before their next delivery. Good planning, that was.

But it had, and the furniture Kyuhyun had given his okay on via a flurry of texts from Zhou Mi filled up the space and made it less prone to echoes. They had dishes, and a stocked refrigerator seen to by a housekeeper, and one of the rooms was full of Kyuhyun’s stuff, mostly for him to start going through to see what he needed and what he didn’t. He’d get to that. One day. Mostly he planned to get to that when Zhou Mi was out of the apartment or out of the country, because they had way more important stuff to attend to when they were there together.

Fans got word of Zhou Mi’s more official lodgings, but that didn’t bother Kyuhyun. He usually went out a side entrance closer to his work anyway, and there weren’t people hiding in the bushes with cameras. But, he forgot sometimes and went in the front if he was carrying home food. No one shouted or pointed, and he was blissfully unaware until Zhou Mi sat down beside him and shoved a tablet into his face.

“The omega who demanded Zhou Mi’s relocation?” Kyuhyun asked in a rising dramatic tone.

There he was, unflattering lighting and all making him look haggard as he scuttled in with his sustenance spoils. The article went on to detail pictures of him when he first met Zhou Mi, and a whole heaping cupful of speculation between that and when Kyuhyun was spotted outside of Zhou Mi’s building.

“How do they know I didn’t live here anyway?” Kyuhyun wondered. Not like it mattered. That might’ve been worse, even.

“I just wanted you to know in case there are reporters or fans. You don’t have to talk to them. If you want, I can have my team put out a statement? Kind of take the steam of out of them.”

Zhou Mi said part of that quietly, putting his hand on Kyuhyun’s arm as though offering it, as though Kyuhyun would reject being tied to Zhou Mi, officially. The cat was well out of the bag there. Their rather public initial meeting hadn’t helped.

“If we denied it, it’d just look bad when the truth comes out. Besides, it’s kind of hard hiding having a mate. I knew moving in would mean someone would know.”

Maybe that’d put some of the worry out of Zhou Mi’s head anyway, and Zhou Mi snuggled right against him, humming.

“You really did demand that I move here,” Zhou Mi mused, chuckling when Kyuhyun glared at him. “By being so amazing.”

They wrestled right over as Kyuhyun shoved him because of the sing-song tone. All the better to watch the sunset.

***

 **Prompt:** could you please write some more of the qmi celebrity au? ;A; it's my favorite ~~~ ty Coley ♡ 

***

“Hey, hey, you’re home finally,” Kyuhyun said, on top of Zhou Mi almost before he’d gotten through the door. He’d been on his feet the second the door chimed, and he could see that Zhou Mi knew why before the door had fully shut behind him.

“You should have called me,” Zhou Mi said, putting a hand on Kyuhyun’s sweating neck.

“And having you pop a boner in the middle of an interview, and then announcing you need to go because your omega needs your knot?”

“I wouldn’t have said that,” Zhou Mi protested, still trying to step out of his shoes. And his eyes rose from Kyuhyun’s mouth to his eyes, his voice somehow so much lower. “/My/ omega.”

Who cared about the shoes? One of them was abandoned halfway. Halfway to where, he didn’t know. He just cared that he could smell Zhou Mi, not his arousal, but his body, warm, and rich, and sharp. Kyuhyun’s goal was a bed, a bed he’d turned down in anticipation of getting Zhou Mi in it. He made it exactly halfway, twisting them both onto a chaise that Zhou Mi had insisted on, and moaning against Zhou Mi’s neck as their hips settled together. His first heat in the new apartment, and the want was almost painful as he stripped himself out of his robe with Zhou Mi’s help. It fell behind him and he worked the double tongues of Zhou Mi’s belt free. Zhou Mi lifted his hips, helping, letting Kyuhyun push at the cloth to bare his hardening cock. Hard for Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi’s omega.

“Come here,” Zhou Mi said, and pulled him in. Kyuhyun moaned into the kiss, moaned at the shift of their bodies and the way Zhou Mi’s hands roamed his skin. His ass, his thighs, his back, Zhou Mi was eating him up with touch, with insistent kisses that turned into Zhou Mi sucking against his neck. He couldn’t—

Zhou Mi moaned when Kyuhyun’s hand wrapped around his cock, but that was a quiet one compared to the one he gave when Kyuhyun began to sink onto him. Hard and ready, Kyuhyun had been needing that cock for over an hour.

“How long did I make you wait?” Zhou Mi asked, like he was reading Kyuhyun’s mind.

All of Kyuhyun’s nerves were tingling as he sank down further.

“Long enough that I had to resort to my fingers for a while.”

That got him what he hoped, the narrowing of Zhou Mi’s eyes as he imagined Kyuhyun fingering himself as he waited for Zhou Mi to get home. He didn’t know if Zhou Mi wished he could have seen or if he wished he could’ve been there to offer his cock as a substitute, but he was there, then, and Kyuhyun moaned as he rolled his hips, feeling the slide and the fullness of Zhou Mi inside of him.

Zhou Mi didn’t urge him to slow or to savor as he rocked faster, as he began to bounce a little until his moans were choppy as he fucked himself on Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi braced hm, a hand on his hip, one hand sliding between Kyuhyun’s neck and his hair and moved with him, his hips lifting as Kyuhyun sank, his mouth wet and eyes dark as Kyuhyun devoured him. The hand on Kyuhyun’s hip moved, and Kyuhyun’s moan was startled as Zhou Mi began to stroke his cock, Zhou Mi’s lips curving as he squeezed and moved, letting Kyuhyun fuck into his hand and stroking him twice as fast as Kyuhyun’s body began to falter. 

“Come on,” Zhou Mi urged, and it was Zhou Mi who cried out as Kyuhyun seized, tightening so much that it hurt and that only delayed his orgasm for a moment and Kyuhyun gasped came in Zhou Mi’s hand. He was coming. He was coming and he couldn’t stop moving as he stared at Zhou Mi’s sagging mouth. He was coming, and he realized Zhou Mi was not far behind him.

“Oh yes, yes,” he moaned, his voice cracking as he forced the swelling knot in and out of himself, reveling in the growing stretch of it, until he couldn’t take it any more and lowered himself fully. Zhou Mi had been grasping at him, gasping at the friction on the knot and once he knew he was fully in Kyuhyun, that Kyuhyun was ready, Zhou Mi grunted, his hips straining and breaths shallow as the knot swelled and nudged deeper.

He braced himself, watching Zhou Mi’s face, watching the pleasure consume him as his knot pulsed and his hips tried desperately to lift. Zhou Mi’s hand tightened on the back of Kyuhyun’s head as he came, moaning, and Kyuhyun felt that moan rumble through him, shivering straight down his spine as he nearly came again just from that. Tied to his alpha. His alpha. He liked the sound of that almost too much as he sighed and began to sag in fatigue.

“My omega,” Zhou Mi said, sighing and almost laughing half to himself, clearly pleased. “You know what I’m going to do when I get you to our bed?”

Kyuhyun didn’t. But he knew he was going to like it.

***

 **Prompt:** could you please write more of the qmi celebrity au? I'm in love with it. ♡ 

***

Zhou Mi had been attentive to things like the view, the space so they both could live, the location, and if Kyuhyun liked the apartment enough to live with him. But it turned out that the most important part had not been that, but instead how soundproof the place was. Kyuhyun hadn’t had one before, not that he knew of, but he was definitely developing a kink for the sounds that Zhou Mi made. And they weren’t for show - even if Zhou Mi could be quiet, if he needed to be, but it was like the sounds instead were locked up, bottled away instead of let free. When Kyuhyun tried to swallow Zhou Mi down, he tried to see how many sounds he could get, how many purrs, and moans, and sharp exclamations from the slide of his lips and his swirling tongue. His whole skin tingled at the sounds Zhou Mi made when he came, no matter how he came. Sometimes it was quiet, when they were sleepy in the middle of the night and Zhou Mi moaned into Kyuhyun’s neck.

But sometimes it was desperate and quick and filthy and Zhou Mi’s volume rose with it, groaning, and gasping Kyuhyun’s name, and crying out like he wanted everyone to know he’d knotted his omega.

But the sounds after, too, the delighted little laughs as Zhou Mi pressed his cheek against Kyuhyun’s sweaty hair. It almost made him forget that his knees were smarting on the come-dotted tile, but he never forgot that Zhou Mi was there with him.

***

 **Prompt:** Prompt: Kyuhyun surprises Zhou Mi with a romantic evening alone in the middle of their crazy schedules. Bonus points if Kyuline/China line/SJ members appear to run interference for the couple. 

***

It was hard to find time alone, hard to go places with privacy. Fame had its rewards, but between the weird hours and being able to be spotted at all hours of the day, Kyuhyun could count on one hand the number of times that he’d been able to sneak out with Zhou Mi. But Kyuhyun had been antsy because of it, enjoying to moments snatched here and there, but even he was missing just going out and sitting somewhere, eating, relaxing with just the two of them and no worries so they could really focus on each other.

Kyuhyun laughed at the tweets that echoed on his phone as he waited in his car below Zhou Mi’s building. There were four, two from Siwon with a location and a time and him holding a picture of Kyuhyun’s face, one from Donghae, and another from Ryeowook. They all were the same gist, be there and who knew what would happen. Impromptu fan meeting, signatures, who knew. Best of it, it was across the city from the restaurant he was taking Zhou Mi, and fans would flock hoping others would show up there, too. It wouldn’t take away the possibility of being seen, but it lessened it. The tiny restaurant was run by a woman who could’ve been his grandma, who fussed over Zhou Mi and him both and put them in a table far from the windows and brought all their food herself. It was quiet, and it was alone, with phones off and Zhou Mi’s stomach growling loudly over the piped-in music.

“I just wanted to take you out,” Kyuhyun said, and Zhou Mi smiled at him, his fingertips brushing against the back of Kyuhyun’s hand.

They both knew they’d had a little help.

***

 **Prompt:** Zhou Mi is bisexual and isn't sure if he is attracted more to Fei or Kyuhyun. 

***

Zhou Mi didn’t really know how to choose. Sometimes he studied the shape of Kyuhyun’s mouth, or the curve of Fei’s neck. When they were together, when he had snatched moments of seeing them, smiling at each other, laughing, talking, he was swamped with the impossible futility of choosing between them. They were both utterly unique, both with places soft to the touch, their own way of hugging him, of pulling him in, both with their own unique scent and the spark in their eyes. He was attracted to all of that, the love, the bickering, not just the shape of their thighs or the lines of their fingers.

He really didn’t know if knowing what their feelings were toward him would have helped, if that would have influenced his decision one way or the other. They were precious to him, friends that had been there through good and bad, people who loved him in precious ways.

And that was when he gave up trying to decide. He was attracted to both of them, and weighing it was just giving him a headache.

Both. He was attracted to both more. And even if that didn’t make any sense, it made sense to him.

***

 **Prompt:** Would you ever consider a platonic Qmi where they are best buds, maybe where Zhou Mi asks Kyuhyun to be the best man at his wedding? 

***

Kyuhyun laughed, almost bobbling the camera as Zhou Mi struck some ridiculous pose with the glass of champagne he was holding. He had two sips, no more, kind of wanting to remember getting married, and Kyuhyun was agreeing with that fully. They’d been knocking around Zhou Mi’s apartment one night, when Kyuhyun had found out he was getting the best man gig. One moment they’d been talking about the wedding and the next Zhou Mi had been turning to him and asking him if he’d stand up there with him.

He was going to be someone for Zhou Mi to lean on, maybe give him support. And he felt lucky because he thought Zhou Mi’s wedding, who he had found to love, everything was perfect. It kept him from feeling like he was giving away his best friend and more like just helping him into a new chapter of his life. One that came with wedding rings.

“Smile, so people don’t think I’m filming a funeral,” Kyuhyun ordered, and scowled when Zhou Mi shot him a big cheesy grin.

“Do you think you’re ready to get married.”

“I was born ready,” Zhou Mi said, flexing.

That was good enough for Kyuhyun.

***

 **Prompt:** Hmm. Am I the only one who thinks the bi Mi and the bestman Qmi are part of one story? One that includes Fei and Zhou Mi sharing their wedding night with Kyuhyun? (Because I think Kyu is straight but Mi is irresistible. So really everyone wins ;) 

***

They’d been laughing. That was what Zhou Mi remembered. He was just so happy to be laughing with his friend, shoving at each other teasingly as Kyuhyun kept him company while Fei was finishing up the last pictures, so that she could escape to their suite and they could begin their wedding night. It hadn’t been a stumble, but a deliberate step, getting close to pass along a joke and then getting…too close. Too close, when he turned his head so that he felt Kyuhyun’s breath against his lips. Too close, watching Kyuhyun’s eyes widen and then seeing his eyelids lower as he gripped Zhou MI’s forearms. Too close, when they moved at the same time and their lips bumped together, but instead of moving away, they moved closer, Kyuhyun’s lips clinging to his as they kissed. The mouth he’d admired, the man he loved, kissing him.

“Getting started without me?” Fei asked, and Zhou Mi nearly gasped as he pulled away. Kyuhyun did one better, pushing himself back out of Zhou Mi’s reach and rubbing his hands against the front of his suit as though to rub away the fact that they’d been touching. Sure, they’d meant to talk, but he’d been supposed to wait.

“Feifei, I—“

Zhou Mi winced but she was determined when she waved him off, as she stepped up to Kyuhyun and kissed him, with Kyuhyun frozen, staring between Fei and Zhou Mi after.

“There, now we’re even,” Fei said. “You can stop looking at me like I’m going to slap you.”

Zhou Mi had told her, very early in their relationship that he was bisexual, had unveiled also that he was attracted to Kyuhyun, though that she didn’t have to worry about him straying. He hadn’t. But the feelings between them, all of them, had been exceedingly more complicated, even on the eve of the wedding.

And after it.

“Is Zhou Mi your exception?” Fei asked.

“What?” Kyuhyun asked, his voice faint.

“You know, people have exceptions. Someone they’d have sex with no matter what, if they’re married, or straight, or whatever. Is Zhou Mi your exception? You were kissing him like he is.”

Kyuhyun cleared his throat, looking to Zhou Mi again, like he was afraid Zhou Mi was going to be angry. “I always— He… I…”

“If you ever wondered if he’s good in bed, you don’t have to wonder. He does amazing things with his hands,” Fei said, and Zhou Mi made a strangled sound.

“I knew Zhou Mi was bisexual, but I’m not. But he’s…different, to me.”

Translation: Kyuhyun was attracted to Zhou Mi, too. Zhou Mi needed a seat. He needed a sink full of water. He needed Fei to keep pressing it, needed her to stop, needed to know.

“Have you ever thought of what he could do to you with that mouth?” she asked.

“Feifei!” Zhou Mi interrupted, stepping forward. Kyuhyun was just standing there like he was under some kind of spell, even when Fei looked at Zhou Mi, her eyes intent. She spoke as much for Zhou Mi as she did for Kyuhyun. “You chose me because you love me, and because you knew I love you, too. But I’ve always known you love Kyuhyun, too, and that if you could have, you’d have chosen both of us.”

He’d done what he had to, to let Kyuhyun go. Zhou Mi had never stopped loving him, no, but he’d not even hours before promised himself to Fei, had meant it, had been prepared to do everything he could to make her happy.

“Kyuhyun?” Fei prompted.

“I wanted you both to be happy!” Kyuhyun blurted. “I couldn’t get in the way of that. You chose each other.”

“We did, but… It’s kind of strange, because after we started dating, we realized that both of us had been in love with you and both of us hadn’t thought we had any chance. We knew we loved each other, too. The marriage wasn’t just a second choice. It was…”

Fei looked to Zhou Mi to see if he could put it any better.

“Choosing the happiness we knew we could have?” Zhou Mi offered.

“Even if we knew we were leaving behind someone we knew we loved,” Fei said, and neither of them were prepared for how stricken Kyuhyun looked.

“Sometimes it felt like getting left back, but…I just wanted to be happy for you. I just…”

“Do you love Zhou Mi?” Fei asked, petting Kyuhyun’s shoulder. And Kyuhyun nodded.

“Of course.”

“And me?”

“Yes. Even when I knew you were together, I couldn’t stop,” Kyuhyun said, laughing harshly, and swallowing hard as Zhou Mi slumped back against the wall. The confirmation of what they had hoped, the reason they were all there, together, on their wedding night.

“Then you both… And I— We all?” Zhou Mi babbled.

He almost shuddered Fei stroked his cheek. “You don’t have to tear yourself in two any more, baby.”

Her hands tugged Kyuhyun closer and Zhou Mi leaned in, Kyuhyun’s head tilting up, their lips brushing, once, twice, and press of lips that Zhou Mi could have seen never ending. But he pulled back because of the heat that spilled down his cheeks, horrified by his tears, by the sound Fei made as she reached to dry his face, and the fingers that Kyuhyun pressed against his. The laugh was wet, but it was theirs, all of theirs, and no one asked if they were happy tears.

“It’s a good thing the bed is big enough for three,” Fei said, and Kyuhyun only seemed to catch on to what she meant in the middle of Fei kissing him.

“But it’s your wedding night,” Kyuhyun said, scandalized.

“We might as well start as we mean to continue,” Fei said, tugging both of them with her. And she left them there, by the bed. “I’m going to go finish getting ready. Take off your jackets, but don’t get started without me.”

They just stared after her, and then at each other for a moment. Zhou MI could almost see Kyuhyun’s brain working, and Zhou Mi knew his was going just as fast. He’d traded one wedding night, one he’d known what to expect from it, for another, one with huge possibilities but also huge dangers.

Kyuhyun cleared his throat, frowning. “Would you have married her? If you’d known I loved you?”

“At any time,” Zhou Mi said. “Though… If we’d known before, you’ll have to ask her if she’d have rather married you instead. I’d have married you, too.”

Kyuhyun laughed, almost shy from the idea of it. Zhou Mi didn’t bring up the fact that Fei wanted babies. If they were— If this thing worked, between them, he wondered if she’d want a child from them both, if Kyuhyun was even open to the idea. But that was something they needed way more than one night to think about, when he didn’t even know Fei’s thoughts on it.

But Fei, when she emerged, was a vision, and Zhou Mi met Kyuhyun’s eye and smiled. Yes, there was so much to look forward to. They welcomed her together, Zhou Mi’s hands bolder as he kissed her, kissed her neck as she pulled Kyuhyun for a kiss, too. He nuzzled against Kyuhyun’s cheek and dragged his lips against his jaw, his neck and tangled his fingers with Kyuhyun’s as Kyuhyun turned his head and kissed him. Kissed him, knowing he could, the cling of lips as Fei rubbed herself against them. Fei took one of Zhou Mi’s hands and kissed it, guiding his hand down Kyuhyun’s chest, until they were cupping the front of Kyuhyun’s pants together. He moaned against Zhou Mi’s mouth, looking down to see who was touching him, looking between them like he was having an out-of-body experience. Zhou Mi was having one of his own, feeling how hard that Kyuhyun was getting, from kissing them, from being touched by them.

It was like a dream, watching them, watching Fei take control and urge Kyuhyun until he was prone on the bed so that she could climb over him, urge his hands up to touch her through the filmy cloth. They kissed, Kyuhyun and Fei, moaning, and Fei rocked her body against his hips, grinding against him, pulling at the buttons of Kyuhyun’s shirt. But Zhou Mi couldn’t watch any more, climbing up behind Fei and straddling Kyuhyun’s legs so that he could stroke along her back and hips and listen to Kyuhyun moan beneath her. He plucked at his own buttons, letting his shirt hang as he stroked fingertips along her silken thighs. And Fei moaned, and moved, settling beside Kyuhyun and leaving Zhou Mi with Kyuhyun spread out in front of him, his shirt open, and straining against his pants.

He had two bellies in front of him that he wanted, Kyuhyun’s that trembled under his mouth, and Fei’s - Fei who was demanding and pushed him until he was nuzzling against the purely decorative panties. It was awkward, but he leaned over from Kyuhyun’s legs, tugging against the ties and baring her. He’d been able to smell how aroused she was, and he could feel it, too, licking against her as his thumb rubbed against Kyuhyun’s cock. Zhou Mi glanced up and saw them kissing, saw Kyuhyun’s hand on one of her breasts and he pinched himself that he was there and heard Fei moan as he slid his lips against her clit. Sensitive, aroused, sweet. She was wet for the two fingers he curled into her, throbbing against the tongue he rubbed against her. He loved her so fucking much, and not just because she had wanted Kyuhyun in bed with them. She’d been there, loving him, wanting him, supporting him. And Fei moaned when Zhou Mi’s tongue urged faster. Zhou Mi knew what she looked like when she came, knew what her gasps sounded like when she was close. And close was quick and sharp, a hand, her thighs clutching at him to keep him close as she began to shake. And with one last hard shudder, she came, moaning, hips pressing against Zhou Mi’s mouth, and Zhou Mi soothed her.

He looked up to see Kyuhyun’s hands on Fei’s breasts and Fei looking like the most satisfied house cat. Kyuhyun looked, too, down Fei’s body, at the softness that Zhou Mi had just vacated. If that was what he wanted, Zhou Mi knew Fei would welcome him. Though he’d let Fei do those invitations. He’d just brought Fei to overwhelming pleasure, and he was eager for more.

“He gets better at that every time,” Fei murmured, and Zhou Mi grinned, hearing her little confession and using it as a little boost to his ego. Who wouldn’t with Fei around.

Kyuhyun was still hard. Having just watched Fei come, Zhou Mi understood that all too well. And he was undone, seeing that Kyuhyun’s pants were already open, Fei clearly having already gotten her hands on Kyuhyun. He didn’t mind, because he knew it was his turn, but even as he slid his hand over Kyuhyun’s erection through the cloth of his underwear, he looked to Kyuhyun’s face. To have the man he loved, the man they loved, in bed with them, that was one thing. To push him beyond what he was ready for, that was another. And Zhou Mi knew, even that light touch, it was something different for Kyuhyun. Even if it was him - them.

“Did you think about him doing this before?” Fei asked, and Zhou Mi’s gratitude skyrocketed. She knew. She knew, and they both wanted Kyuhyun to be there with them because he wanted to be.

“I did,” Kyuhyun breathed, his eyes darting between Zhou Mi’s stroking hand and Zhou Mi’s face. “Sometimes I… I’d think about you when I got off. Both of you.”

With the mental image of Kyuhyun masturbating seared into his head, Zhou Mi groaned, tugging on the cloth of Kyuhyun’s underwear and getting his hand on Kyuhyun for real. Stiff and warm and wet at the tip, not unaffected by their talk or their touches. Kyuhyun, who wanted him. Zhou Mi’s tongue met Kyuhyun’s cock first, his lips sliding after and Kyuhyun’s hips shifted hard. It felt almost like Kyuhyun would weigh everything on that one experience, but all Zhou Mi knew how to do was to enjoy it. The last cock Zhou Mi had sucked had been one of Fei’s toys, but he had a taste for it, and Kyuhyun was so much better than some kind of plastic. He was tasting Kyuhyun, and he could smell him, and that alone could have had him coming right then. His head bobbed, sucking, swallowing, his whole focus there, on Kyuhyun, so much so that he almost startled at a touch to his hair.

“You can touch him,” Fei murmured. “He likes being touched. He likes being touched by you.”

How amazing to know, as Kyuhyun stroked through his hair and over his neck, that he was bringing Kyuhyun pleasure, that Kyuhyun was moaning for him even as Fei kissed along his neck, kissed him.

“I told you he was good with his mouth, didn't I?” she said and Zhou Mi half chuckled around Kyuhyun. “Better than your fantasies?”

“Oh yeah,” Kyuhyun said softly. 

Good. He did his best to exceed everything Kyuhyun could have wanted, using his lips, his tongue, his fingers. And he was rewarded with those moans, Kyuhyun’s restless hips. Zhou Mi stole a hand down to touch himself, aching for it with the feel of Kyuhyun sliding into his mouth. Kyuhyun was close, so close and Zhou Mi sucked, urgent, eager.

“Zhou Mi.”

It was warning and promise, but only at Kyuhyun’s urging would he have moved, and he was rewarded, Kyuhyun coming for him like he’d only dreamed of before. He was reluctant, letting Kyuhyun go, but Zhou Mi was startled when he looked up and found two sets of eyes on him.

“He’s found his happy place,” Fei murmured, making Kyuhyun blush even harder as he watched Zhou Mi lick his lips. “Here, give me a taste.”

Kyuhyun made some kind of sound as Fei kissed Zhou Mi, luxuriating in it, in the lingering taste of Kyuhyun’s come. When they looked to Kyuhyun, his mouth had sagged open, and he cleared his throat, trying not to show his embarrassment at being caught.

“You want me to…?” Kyuhyun asked, staring down at where Zhou Mi was stroking himself.

“Not tonight. But thank you,” Zhou Mi said, tilting up Kyuhyun’s neck and giving him a soft kiss before moving the rest of the way between Fei’s thighs. It was sweet but also telling for Kyuhyun to offer to help, and it sent heat through him, wondering if there would be another time when Kyuhyun would offer, would want to.

“My turn again,” Fei laughed, tugging at Kyuhyun until he was relaxed beside her and they both watched as Zhou Mi bit his lip, lifting Fei’s hips and working himself into her.

“How’s that feel?” Fei asked, teasing him, and Zhou Mi shot her a dangerous look that had her oohing at him.

“He likes to enjoy slowly right at first,” Fei told Kyuhyun, stroking along his arm and making it incredibly hard for Zhou Mi to concentrate. But there they were, Fei clutching around him and Kyuhyun still flushed from orgasm, their heads close and touching each other. Fei turned her head to Kyuhyun, kissing him, guiding his hand to one of her breasts. Just before they kissed again, she winked at Zhou Mi, letting him know he could take all the time he wanted.

The two people he loved most in the world kissing, wanting each other. It was enough to make his heart just cease beating, and to know it was his moving hips causing Fei to moan against Kyuhyun’s lips. It was that sight on top of everything else that drove him to move faster, until Fei was gasping, having to break the kiss to breathe, to brace herself.

“That’s it,” she moaned, and he braced himself over, reveling in how she felt around him, in how she moaned, how she reached for him, her nails digging into his shoulder. Kyuhyun was looking at her like she was made of magic, and Zhou Mi concurred.

“Gorgeous, isn’t she?” Zhou Mi gusted, and Kyuhyun nodded, lifting his eyes to Zhou Mi then. Kyuhyun reached out, somehow more tentative than he had been touching Fei, rubbing his hand through Zhou Mi’s hair, down his neck, and Zhou Mi’s hips never paused as he looked up, leaned into that touch and met Kyuhyun’s eyes.

He could see the exact moment when Kyuhyun realized that stare was Zhou Mi imagining doing just what he was doing to Fei to Kyuhyun, the inhale, the moan at the thought of it. And Zhou Mi lowered his head, kissing Fei and rocking hard, feeling her go tight around him as she came again.

“Come on,” she crooned, and Zhou Mi groaned, working his hips until he couldn’t move any more, shuddering, coming in her with both of their hands on him, both of them seeing him.

His fingers tangled with Kyuhyun’s, breathing against Fei’s skin, and he just let himself feel.

***

They rotated through the bathroom, and Zhou Mi never let Kyuhyun feel tentative, though he didn’t pressure Kyuhyun either. All it took was a stroke on Kyuhyun’s arm, leading him back toward the bed and holding out his arm so that Kyuhyun pressed against his side under the blankets. Zhou Mi just barely had the foresight to turn off the light on his side of the bed before resting back and smiling as Fei reached the bed. She got in, but leaned over Zhou Mi, kissing Kyuhyun first, and then Zhou Mi, and staring, waiting, as Kyuhyun turned his head and kissed Zhou Mi, too. There. Perfect. Kyuhyun’s little grin afterward had his heart turning cartwheels.

Fei tucked herself under Zhou Mi’s other arm, turning out the light, and then it really was perfect.

“Please tell me I'm not dreaming,” Zhou Mi said, realizing he was there with the two people he loved most in his arms.

And he squawked as they both pinched him at the same time. But he had never slept better.

***

 **Prompt:** Yeay! I asked for the QmiFei, thank you! my poor Mi had to do all the work though ;) I don't want to be selfish so don't think of this as a request, but maybe one day if you have no prompts left you'd consider doing a morning after where Fei and Kyuhyun team up on Mi to repay him for the great wedd 

***

Zhou Mi, at least once in the middle of the night when he’d woken up to find not one but two people breathing beside him, had wondered if waking up would be awkward. It was, but not in the way he’d expected: they had to take turns in the bathroom. Kyuhyun was cuddly half-asleep, leaning his head on Zhou Mi’s shoulder as they waited for Fei to get back. He looked so right there, and Zhou Mi’s eyes closed a moment just trying to take it in. He just had to enjoy what they all had to give each other. One moment at a time. And Kyuhyun was the last one to get out of bed, stumbling back and pressing close against Zhou Mi’s side. And he got two rather minty kisses, and two hands stroking his chest as Zhou Mi looked back and forth between them. Apparently, there had been some talking going on when Zhou Mi had been out of bed, talking he hadn’t been privy to.

“You made last night really, really special for both of us,” Fei said, tugging down the sheet so she could stroke Zhou Mi’s stomach. “We wanted to give a little back. But Kyuhyun gets to go first, since I’ve been there before.”

Been—

Kyuhyun’s hand stroked down over Zhou Mi’s stomach, too, and Zhou Mi watched as Kyuhyun bit his lip, cupping between Zhou Mi’s legs. But Zhou Mi couldn’t help the sound, or the way his body started throbbing as Kyuhyun began to gently stroke him. Fei was there almost in seconds, dribbling lube and letting Kyuhyun stroke him as Zhou Mi got harder and harder.

“Kind of like stroking myself. Feels nice,” Kyuhyun said, looking at Zhou Mi with some kind of tentative smile even as he had his hand on Zhou Mi’s cock. And Zhou Mi’s head almost spun off his shoulders at the realization that Kyuhyun was touching him of his own will, of his own want. Even if he never wanted more than that, Zhou Mi moaned, stroking Kyuhyun’s hair and guiding him closer so that Zhou Mi could kiss him, feel Kyuhyun’s mouth against his. And he pulled away, realizing, yes, it was morning, he was being stroked by a man he loved, and Zhou Mi looked to Fei, his disbelief and joy written all over his face.

“Yeah, we’re here,” Fei said, and Zhou Mi moaned into her kiss, lifting his hips against Kyuhyun’s hand, his whole body overwhelmed. He had two mouths to kiss, and oh, he kissed them both, Kyuhyun’s kisses getting more bold, and Fei’s undeniably filthy. And they were undoing him with touches, with kisses. Fei sucked on his neck and tweaked his nipples and Zhou Mi moaned at the ceiling as Kyuhyun kissed against the corner of his mouth and stroked Zhou Mi faster, a little tighter.

“Gonna,” he gasped, and it wasn’t a warning, but a promise. The groan was pulled from him, loud, louder, as he came over Kyuhyun’s hand, over his own belly, coming so hard he was shaking.

He’d come because of Kyuhyun’s hand. He moaned against just thinking about, blinking his eyes open just in time to see Fei taking Kyuhyun’s hand and sucking his fingers clean, a little devil in her eyes as she looked between them. 

“Magic hands,” Zhou Mi declared, licking his lips as he tried to convey just how amazing it had been. Zhou Mi’s head flopped back, dazed from it all, and Kyuhyun laughed against him, Fei’s voice in echo.

***

 **Prompt:** can i ask for a continuation of Across The Line (i just finished rereading it and i'm dying to know more of their life after the main story), maybe in which kyuhyun is pregnant (maybe with triplet sons hehe~). thanks  <3 

***

It was a perk that because Kyuhyun had gotten pregnant in the summer, she didn’t have to endure the summer heat while gestating three babies. From Jiyeon’s perspective, Kyuhyun had gotten amazement that brothers were going to come out of her rounding belly. And Zhou Mi, for his part, was preparing her for the possibility that some or all of the babies would have to spend extra time in the hospital. He didn’t tell her that to scare her, but to keep her informed, and so did her “real” doctor, too. The longer they stayed in her, the better running start they had when they were born. There was a collective cheer at her 30 week appointment, because it was one hurdle. There were still others, though.

Finding out there were bonus babies had been an experience all its own. Kyuhyun had obviously known she was pregnant for quite a few weeks, but she was just looking forward to having a blob photo to put on the fridge while they strategized about when to tell others they were expecting. It all seemed so normal, greeting the doctor, getting examined, resting back for the ultrasound. So, so normal. Then again, she had a hard baseline for normal because the last first ultrasound she’d had had been with someone judgmental at her for not being married, and because of that horrible experience, she’d found Zhou Mi.

Fuck, she wasn’t going to cry at the appointment.

But Zhou Mi was a social guy and he knew her doctor a little, so they were conversing as Zhou Mi stroked and squeezed her hand as he leaned beside her and stared at the screen like it was the most fascinating movie. Just waiting for the first sight of their baby. She knew he’d been waiting for that since the moment he’d known she was pregnant, hovering over her shoulder with breathless, nervous chatter and exclaiming against her neck as they danced around their little bathroom when the pregnancy test was positive.

That had led them there, and while Kyuhyun was wanting to see Zhou Mi’s face, her eyes were on the screen, too.

And then Zhou Mi was standing up straight and then leaning over her and making a sound that had the other doctor moving the wand a little faster.

“Is that…” Zhou Mi asked, and her doctor made a noise that sounded like agreement. And all Kyuhyun was seeing was white and black blobs and little pulses on the screen.

“Is that what?” Kyuhyun asked, tugging on Zhou Mi’s arm. “Zhou Mi, is that what?”

He ripped his eyes away from the screen to look at her, and his face was hard to describe. Amazed. Surprised.

“There’s more than one heartbeat,” he almost breathed at her, his words ending in a bubbling laugh.

More than one—

Her doctor had started to grin, still moving the wand. “Two more than one, actually,” he said.

“Three?” Kyuhyun asked.

And Zhou Mi nodded, leaning down to enfold her as she stared at the doctor, incredulous.

“Three?” she asked again.

Their family just wasn’t expanding, it was exploding.

***

Kyuhyun’s belly grew, obviously quicker than it had when there had just been one baby. Still, she didn’t feel like she was house-sized until just after the middle of her second trimester. Her whole balance changed. Trying to get something off of the floor - or even pick up Jiyeon - became an artform. It had been nineteen months, give or take, from her giving birth to Jiyeon to getting pregnant again, which had given them time to figure out how they were as the three of them, to enjoy each stage of Jiyeon’s growth, of being newlyweds.

But being partially confined to her bed, that was the pits. Zhou Mi had set up two TVs so that either way she rested on her side, she could watch one. She had her phone, an e-reader, a tablet, her laptop. Everything Zhou Mi could think to have near to her to encourage her to rest as she should. And he also saw to her comfort while she was resting, too. She had a menagerie of pillows, and even one that he would slip between his belly and her lower back when he was snuggled up behind her to help her relax. Multiples were always tricky, and each one added made things even more so.

“I feel useless,” Kyuhyun said, hearing the sounds of dinner being made by their nanny/cook, someone Zhou Mi had started the hunt for not that long after they knew Kyuhyun was pregnant with triplets. He’d been, in his own words, unwilling to take any chances with her health. A nanny, he’d said, would be someone to help before the birth, but also after when there were only going to be two of them, and four mouths to feed.

“You’re busy being Superwoman and helping three babies into the world,” Zhou Mi told her, nuzzling against her neck. “Even Superwoman needs a little help.”

If she was a very good girl, she could at least go out and feed her daughter and maybe take a shower before being bundled back into bed.

“I didn’t realize we were going to be quite this good at getting pregnant,” she muttered, and Zhou Mi laughed.

Zhou Mi had lost his bedroom privileges after their next to last appointment, and Kyuhyun had been rather amused that he kept being cockblocked by her pregnancies in a way. Not that he complained. Not that he should’ve considering where he’d gotten her.

And there had been the day when they’d discovered that not only were there three heartbeats, but that Jiyeon was going to have three little brothers. Though, they didn’t find out that day altogether. Two of them, they’d been sure of, but the third had been shy.

“That one is my son,” Kyuhyun joked, and Zhou Mi snorted, resting his hand against her skin to feel the enthusiastic kicks. And she elbowed Zhou Mi. “I did promise your mom a boy.”

“My mom is a powerful woman,” Zhou Mi deadpanned.

But they savored the quiet, Kyuhyun dozing and waking as she heard plane sounds, and Zhou Mi carrying Jiyeon in like one of the toy planes she was so obsessed with.

“We have a ladybug requesting permission to land,” Zhou Mi said.

“Permission granted,” Kyuhyun said, and got a squeal as her daughter was lowered down against her. Zhou Mi was on the other side of Jiyeon, smiling at them both, holding them both. And if Kyuhyun was nervous or afraid, she knew having him near was one thing she needed more than anything else.

***

 **Prompt:** Coleyyyyyyyy all the Error Code feels makes me wanna see the reunion between Zhou Mi and his mum ;; after 10 years and she recognizes hiiiim ;;

***

It had been all Zhou Mi could do not to just run out into the street in the dark when Kyuhyun had shoved a screen into his face. The key points had been simple: they’d found Zhou Mi’s mother, and she was still alive. The next step had been contacting the others, making sure a trip was safe. She lived almost an hour away by train, and Zhou Mi’s arms were so tight on his waist as Kyuhyun talked to a sleepy Siwon and got all the okays he needed. Zhou Mi’s hold kept him from pacing, or he would have been, and Zhou Mi was transferring all of his energy right into Kyuhyun instead.

“We’re good to go,” Kyuhyun said, and it took four quick swipes to be into the program he wanted, pulling up train schedules. The first one going south left at eight in the morning, and their tickets were secure on it as Zhou Mi moaned a little into his shoulder. They packed a bag with a couple of changes of clothes for each of them in case they wanted, or were able to, stay longer. Kyuhyun made Zhou Mi pick out the clothes he was going to wear on the train so there was no wondering in the morning, and by the time Kyuhyun rolled into bed, he was exhausted. He knew Zhou Mi was, too, but revved, excited, afraid. They’d discussed it every time Kyuhyun had been searching, and he knew Zhou Mi’s fears - what if his mother didn’t remember him, what if she’d given him away on purpose, what if she wasn’t interested in getting to know him, what if she was a terrible person. Zhou Mi’s memories were fond, but distant.

“What if I just made it up, needing to think she was loving?” Zhou Mi murmured, and Kyuhyun turned to him, pressing kisses along the side of Zhou Mi’s face and urging him to curl closer. Zhou Mi didn’t feel the need to be a barnacle any more, trusting that Kyuhyun was going to be there, but they still slept close some nights, and it wasn’t something he minded, as long he could get comfortable.

“No matter what happens, I’ll be there,” Kyuhyun assured him, and Zhou Mi nodded, kissing him. No matter if she was terrible, if she was wonderful, he’d be there. “Love you.”

Zhou Mi squirmed happily, rubbing at Kyuhyun’s back. “I love you, Kyuhyun. Thank you for finding her. No matter what happens.”

The jerk knew exactly how Kyuhyun worried, and so they soothed each other.

***

It was almost ten in the morning, when they found the place that Zhou Mi’s mother worked. They’d gotten lost, and before that, Zhou Mi had had a small panic attack on a street corner. They stared at the front of the store, a hat shop they had discovered she worked at, and Kyuhyun squeezed Zhou Mi’s hand.

“You go first. I’m right behind you,” Kyuhyun said.

There was a door chime, and Zhou Mi’s shoulders were so stiff ahead of him. Kyuhyun edged in after, the scent of leather and cloth on the air, and Kyuhyun made sure he was to the side, not the focus. They were just going to ask if she was there, and if not, they’d find out where she lived. A woman ducked out not moments later, calling a hello, and her face, it was the same as the picture Kyuhyun had discovered. Older, but the same woman. She glanced curiously at Kyuhyun, before sending a polite smile to Zhou Mi, and Kyuhyun heard Zhou Mi almost whimper, for good reason. That was Zhou Mi’s smile, right there on her face.

“Can I help you?” she asked, wary with two men staring at her. But she didn’t look at Kyuhyun again, her eyes focused, her brow furrowing as she took in Zhou Mi’s face. Zhou Mi opened his mouth, tried to say something, but all that came out was air, and a smile starting to gather. Kyuhyun’s fingers hurt, clutching the strap of the bag on his back, and he saw her eyes widen, her head shaking back and forth briefly as whatever thought she had she was trying to dismiss.

But the wider Zhou Mi smiled, the more sure she became, coming around the counter and staring up at Zhou Mi like she was looking at a pure treasure.

“Zhou Mi?” she said, and Kyuhyun’s hand shot to his mouth almost sobbing as Zhou Mi nodded, as he reached for her and her arms closed around him. Mother and son holding each other for the first time in over ten years. They rocked back and forth, and Kyuhyun knew she was exclaiming over how tall he was, as she cupped his face.

She led them to a back room, where they could visit between her customers. They spoke together a language that Kyuhyun could not, but he wasn’t bored, staring between them.

“She said I had gotten really sick one year, and she’d taken me to the hospital. She thought it was just a bad cold, but they told her I had died, and wouldn’t let her see me,” Zhou Mi said, his voice choking up a little. “She worked for years for them to give her proof, to see my grave. She says… She says she knew, somehow, that I had to be alive. That she would have known I was dead.”

But somehow the thing that surprised Kyuhyun most, was the way that Zhou Mi had pulled him close, and kissed him in front of his mother.

“She gave me life, but you saved me. That’s what I told her,” Zhou Mi said, stroking Kyuhyun’s back. “You saved me, and you found her, so we could be together again.”

Kyuhyun accepted her hug, patting her back a little as she spoke to him. And she just beamed at Zhou Mi, reaching out and holding his hand, so all three of them were connected. She wouldn’t hear of anything else but them going home with her, feeding them and making a place for them to sleep. Not that there was a lot of sleep, since she and Zhou Mi talked until they were both starting to nod off and Kyuhyun startled out of the stupor he’d been in, too.

“I warned her that we can’t stay long, and I know she understood earlier when we told her that she can’t tell anyone she’s found her son in case anyone is looking into her, trying to find me,” Zhou Mi murmured against Kyuhyun’s neck. His voice was hoarse from speaking and Kyuhyun squeezed his hand.

“She can come to visit us, and we can come down and stay again, when it’s safe again,” Kyuhyun assured him.

“At least she knows I’m alive,” Zhou Mi whispered.

Her eyes had welled with tears, when she’d felt the little metal plate on the back of Zhou Mi’s head, one that was always carefully covered up by the fall of Zhou Mi’s hair. He hadn’t been himself once he’d been old enough to look for her, and had finally be set free. And when they all woke up, Kyuhyun was treated to two almost identical sounds as Zhou Mi darted to hug his mother.

***

 **Prompt:** can i ask for more Across The Line? i love doctor!mi, i love pregnant!kyu (what is wrong with me haha~) xD love them so much. thanks, love you  <3 

***

Kyuhyun woke when it was still light, which wasn’t unusual since she was still discovering new ways to sleep comfortably, but she realized why a moment later, when the mattress moved a little and she realized that Zhou Mi was getting into bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Zhou Mi murmured. His hand smoothed along her side, and he kissed against her hair as he settled in.

He’d been woken about an hour after they’d gone to bed, an imminent delivery of one his high-risk patients. And he’d kissed her, cuddled her, and gone to be a doctor.

If he was back before the rest of the world was awake, then either things had gone well, or not. She knew he couldn’t tell her much, but she had to ask.

“Was it okay?”

“Healthy mom and healthy baby. Can’t ask for more than that,” Zhou Mi told her. “I missed you.”

He’d have been dead asleep if he hadn’t been at a delivery, but she let that one pass. Besides, she always seemed to sleep better when he was nearby.

“Glad you’re home.”

And he would be the rest of the day, unless he got another call.

“How are my four babies doing?” Zhou Mi asked, rubbing against Kyuhyun’s stomach.

“Did they multiply overnight?” Kyuhyun teased, knowing what he meant. Though she wasn’t sure if he meant the triplets and Jiyeon, or the triplets and her. It didn’t matter either way though. “Everyone is doing well, Baba. Me included.”

“Good,” Zhou Mi said, and sighed, nuzzling her. “I love you.”

The wave of love was almost overwhelming as she stroked his hand and felt him slide into sleep faster than she would ever be capable of. Her sweet Dr. Zhou. She loved him, too.

***

 **Prompt:** hi Coley, i forgot mentioning that i am the same one who asked for the previous request in Across The Line universe :) thank you so much  <3<3 um....more, pls? 

***

Zhou Mi asked her approximately fourteen times a variation on if she felt up to going with him, or if she wanted to go with him, to the dinner sponsored by his clinic. Kyuhyun told him yes, all those times, including reminding him that she already had a dress to wear, and that Jiyeon had someone to look after her. She almost would’ve thought he didn’t want her to go except that she knew he was being overprotective. But when she came out with her face all done up, and her dress on, he’d just sort of sighed at her which had done wonders for her self-esteem. She could still see her feet without leaning too far, but it was a day by day sort of thing. Kyuhyun gave Jiyeon a careful kiss goodbye, blowing kisses and waiting until she was distracted before slipping out the door with Zhou Mi. He helped her into the waiting taxi, rubbing the hand she put on his leg the whole short ride away.

It was just nice to see Zhou Mi among his colleagues. They were all ages, men and women, most of them with spouses or significant others there as well. Kyuhyun made a few circuits, greeting people she’d known most of their marriage, and ones she’d just started to get to know. But she bowed out before too long, opting to sit with some of the women and sip tea as they discussed their spouses. Some of them had small children, too, but she was the only one among the small group currently pregnant.

“It’s a trial to be married to a doctor when you’re pregnant,” one of the women bemoaned, sympathizing with her. “They’re supposed to expect horses when they hear hoofbeats, but my husband was constantly wondering about antelope or wildebeests. Not that he told me most of it, but I think he gave himself an ulcer during my first pregnancy.”

“It’s always different when it’s their wife,” another agreed.

“Zhou Mi has been pretty good so far. He was a good fountain of advice during my first pregnancy, but with three babies, I think he’d like to surround me with pillows.”

She wasn’t going to tattle on him completely.

Zhou Mi came over to them not long after that, greeting the women he hadn’t yet already said hello to, and resting his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders.

“I’m doing fine,” she said, tilting her head back and smiling up at him before he had a chance to ask her.

“When was the last time my husband looked at me that way,” one of them wondered, after Zhou Mi had wandered away again.

But they all went in to eat, shortly after that, and she sat beside Zhou Mi, letting him indulge himself in sticking bits of his own food onto her plate like some kind of mother bird. The air was going to get so much colder, soon, and the babies would be born sometime before the spring, depending on how long her body could last.

“We have to go see your mother soon,” Kyuhyun said, leaning her head on his shoulder on their ride home. He just hummed, cuddling her, and helping her undress when they were home. It’d tired her, he knew that, and he slept close, sighing her name.

***

 **Prompt:** Qmi get/are given a bunch of strawberries, whipped cream, melty chocolate/chocolate body paint intended for sexy time use but they end up just eating it and watching a movie 

***

The movie was already starting while Kyuhyun opened the rest of his presents. The movie was a gift, too, shoved into their DVD player so it could be enjoyed in glorious HD, something they’d both been waiting on. Of course, Kyuhyun’s gifts were Zhou Mi’s, too.

“Whoa!” Zhou Mi exclaimed, pulling a big tub of what looked like chocolate out of the basket. “Wow! Wow!”

Kyuhyun had his own luxuries he had pulled out, like a box of perfectly ripe strawberries, a chilled can of whipped cream. He held the can up to his cheek, trying to blink seductively at Zhou Mi and getting a laugh for it. It was a group gift for Kyuhyun’s birthday, and Kyuhyun wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I don’t know if I should be amused or concerned. Does someone think we don’t have enough sex, or is someone telling us we need to branch out?”

“I don’t know. Though we could always have more sex,” Zhou Mi said, and didn’t even try to avoid the smack. “How would you use these? Like a little hat?”

Zhou Mi held a strawberry near his pants and Kyuhyun laughed just imagining that.

“No, I don’t thinks so. Body paint. I guess we can lick this off of each other?”

Zhou Mi tilted his head at it. “Will it stain the sheets?”

Kyuhyun groaned. “Too adult! Stop!”

Still, he bit the end off of a strawberry that Zhou Mi offered, leaning back and using brute strength to get the tub open. It didn’t even taste too bad, and he let Zhou Mi have a taste off of his finger, too, as Zhou Mi settled beside him and pop the cap off of the whipped cream.

The movie was half over when the strawberries were finally demolished, whipped cream dribbles on their shirts and chocolate smudges on their mouths. Kyuhyun leaned a little harder into Zhou Mi’s side, and couldn’t wait to see the rest.

***

 **Prompt:** can I have some qmi smut please? c: maybe them being together after kyuhyun being in Japan most of the month? 

***

“Close the door,” Kyuhyun demanded, when Zhou Mi poked his head in. It wasn’t odd to find it locked, but for Kyuhyun to be in bed, too, that was something else. “Lock it, too.”

That was almost an afterthought, but as soon as Kyuhyun saw the door was locked, he threw back the sheet that had been covering him to his shoulders, and Zhou Mi nearly dropped the bag he was holding. Kyuhyun, fucking himself with his fingers was a sight Zhou Mi hadn’t seen in weeks.

“Are you going to watch or get over here?” Kyuhyun demanded.

That got Zhou Mi moving, caught in indecision of which article of clothing he wanted to remove first while still staring at Kyuhyun. He got it figured out, though. Pants. Pants were definitely the most important with a man who seemed like he was going to wait so long and no longer if Zhou Mi didn’t get himself there and ready.

“Wait, can I do both?” Zhou Mi asked, his brain finally catching up to him as he crawled onto the bed. He kissed Kyuhyun before a disgusted sound could be made at him, Kyuhyun gathering him in, sliding his hand up under Zhou Mi’s shirt and trying to urge him to the lube. Kyuhyun’s moan as Zhou Mi slid into him was muffled into Zhou Mi’s shoulder, and it was experience that had them easing from tentative to desperate, Zhou Mi kissing at Kyuhyun’s neck, supporting his hips, moaning his name.

“Come on, come on,” Kyuhyun urged, like it was Zhou Mi who’d been away, Zhou Mi he’d been waiting on to come back.

Zhou Mi almost growled as he came, Kyuhyun’s teeth against his skin the shudder of Kyuhyun under him as he got closer, too. He’d not even discovered how to breathe again when Kyuhyun came, almost smashing Kyuhyun flat after a moment as they both groaned and sort of flopped helplessly to the side.

Zhou Mi didn’t even flinch at Kyuhyun’s forehead coming to rest against his nose, his hand on Kyuhyun’s forearm.

“What is that smell?” Kyuhyun wondered.

And Zhou Mi for a moment was afraid he’d forgotten to shower, or maybe—

And then he inhaled, too.

“Oh. I was going to seduce you with food,” Zhou Mi said, and Kyuhyun sputtered in laughter.

“That wasn’t needed, obviously.”

Obviously, as Zhou Mi kissed him. And the siren call of the food was too much after a moment, Kyuhyun climbing over Zhou Mi’s body to get it.

And he even felt good enough to share.

***

 **Prompt:** how about air steward mi and spilling kyu's drinks on his lap because of "turbulence"? XD 

***

It was a four hour flight, and there was at least three hours of it left to go as Kyuhyun tried to get comfortable in his aisle seat. He had nothing better to do than watch drinks be handed out as the cart slowly made its way toward him. He’d heard the question about drinks about 30 times it felt like by the time they got to him, a woman and a man, each taking one side as they made their way. He got the man, and that was okay with him.

“Just water, no ice,” he said, after the people in the window and middle seat had given their orders. A cup of coffee was handed over to the window, a cup of orange juice to the middle seat.

He reached for the cup heading his way. His hand got the napkin. The cup tumbled.

He blinked down at his lap and the spreading wet, and stared up at the man beside him, also staring horrified.

“Let me—“ The man tried to advance with napkins, thought better of it and shoved them into Kyuhyun’s hand instead. “Let me get you up. The turbulence has been awful today.”

The seat was dried off, but there was no hope for his pants as he was shuffled down to the empty bathroom.

“I’ll be back with something better to help you dry off,” he was promised.

“I don’t doubt it,” Kyuhyun said.

And the little wink was saucy, as Zhou Mi sauntered away.

He was glad he’d asked for no ice.

***

 **Prompt:** Just realized you did the "turbulence" qmi and I'm totally questioning what would happen because of that wink... A small continuance or ending maybe please? Love your work! ❤ Thank you~ 

***

A towel, a blanket, and Kyuhyun was mostly tried off. It wasn’t comfortable, but it made the ensuing time a little nicer. Zhou Mi had returned down the row after Kyuhyun had gotten settled, asked if he still wanted just water. The implication was that Kyuhyun could have anything they offered, no charge. But no, he didn’t want to get drunk on the flight, so he opted again for just water.

Emphasis on the no ice as Zhou Mi grinned sheepishly at him. Zhou Mi returned with a cup of water, two napkins, and a couple of packets of cookies. Kyuhyun appreciated the attention.

He also thought about that wink, saw Zhou Mi going back up and down a few more times through the flight. And of course, because Kyuhyun wanted to say something to him, Zhou Mi was helping people at the back of the cabin when they landed, and Kyuhyun was at the front. And he didn’t have all that much time to hang around, either. He motored out into the terminal, stopping near the exit corridor and digging into his bag. He tore out a piece of paper out of his notebook, scribbled down a note and stuffed it into an envelop he was shamelessly re-using. He crossed off the information on it, writing Zhou Mi’s name instead.

“Can you give this to one of the stewards on the flight? I just wanted to thank him,” Kyuhyun asked, and the woman smiled at him, nodding and taking the envelope. Kyuhyun fled for the elevators leading to the outside so that he could meet his bag, and his driver.

***

Zhou Mi pulled the note out of the envelope, seeing the scribbled name on the outside.

“My pants will live. Thanks for taking care of the problem, and for the cookies. I fly a lot, so maybe we’ll end up on the same flight again. No turbulence needed.”

And a phone number.

Zhou Mi laughed, rolling his luggage behind him, and making his way to get food before his next flight.

***

 **Prompt:** Qmi smut? Guiding each other through multiple orgasms. (It requires an amount of practice and effort for dudes) 

***

It was easy to make it a competition. Granted, even the failures felt like successes, and Kyuhyun maybe laughed a little at the satisfaction and regret all over Zhou Mi’s face when he failed. There was fine control in it, strengthening muscles. They read a whole bunch of sites, tried a whole slew of exercises. There was no giggling allowed when they discussed those exercises. Or when they tried them, or offers to help.

Kyuhyun succeeded first.

He tried to hold back, touching himself for the most control, shivering through pleasure, his fingers tight on Zhou Mi’s shoulder.

“Oh. Oh. Did I do it?”

“Are you asking me?” Zhou Mi asked, looking him up and down. “Did it feel good?”

“Yes? It felt— It was good, different, oh.”

But he didn’t want to try to get off too many times, to push it. So when Zhou Mi took over, stroking him, all he had to do was groan and let himself go a second time. He thought Zhou M was going to be jealous, but apparently he just found that hot.

Kyuhyun wasn’t complaining. Of course, he forgot how he’d accomplished it immediately after, so he couldn’t just do a repeat performance.

It took Zhou Mi another month, not without effort. But Kyuhyun watched Zhou Mi gasping with the effort, groaning, startled by the pleasure, the surprise, the pride. That grin after, the effort was worth it.

***

 **Prompt:** QMi - "Fine. Out of pity, I'll play along with you". idk...anything you can come up with XD thanks Coley, love you :) 

***

Kyuhyun needed someone who wasn’t going to ask a lot of questions, was agreeable, liked to help people, and most importantly, wasn’t going to laugh at him. He got part of those right.

But Zhou Mi laughed at him.

Not all-out, gut-busting laughter, but the mirth crept up and Kyuhyun’s face tightened and the Zhou Mi who’d just agreed not to was chortling.

“You want you— You told— Me? You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“For a night,” Kyuhyun said, feeling testy. “I got caught off guard, okay. Everyone else is already paired off, or not into guys, or would make my life hell if I asked.”

“So you asked me,” Zhou Mi clarified again.

“What’s wrong with asking you?”

Zhou Mi leaned forward, almost waggling at him like an eager dog. “I’m just curious why you’d want to date me.”

Was he fishing for compliments. Kyuhyun could give him something at least. “Fake-date. And why not? You’re tall, you’ve got good shoulders. Your face is nice. You’re alive, and that’s my biggest requirement.”

“No zombie dates,” Zhou Mi agreed. "Fine. Out of pity, I'll play along with you.”

It was said with as much charm as Zhou Mi could infuse it with, but he was still cackling when Kyuhyun kicked his shin.

And Kyuhyun put on his nicest suit, tying on a tie that didn’t make him want to cross his eyes, and opened his apartment door to Zhou Mi in a dark suit, and a bottle of wine in his hand.

“What?”

“I didn’t want to bring flowers,” Zhou Mi said, setting the wine on a side table.

“It’s a fake date?” He’d gotten that point, right?

“Still, it’s polite.” And Zhou Mi looked him over as Kyuhyun stood up from tying on his shoes. “Though people may not believe I’m your date.”

Kyuhyun tried to figure out what exactly that meant, as he closed the door and heard the lock engage.

“What? Do I look that bad?”

Zhou Mi laughed, putting his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders.

“Not at all.”

***

 **Prompt:** qmi china dynasty!au. mi the emperor and kyu the imperial concubine. thank you, love your writing :) 

***

When Kyuhyun was called for, he knew what it was for. He knew to bathe, to dress, to carry with him everything they would need, no matter what his emperor would need of him. It varied. A warm body to press against, the pleasure of Kyuhyun’s mouth, or to stretch Kyuhyun out beneath him. There had been others, before and after him, and Kyuhyun had served for three years, plucked from the workers by the emperor pointing Kyuhyun out himself. The others were still called for, at times.

But it was most often Kyuhyun.

He was on his knees as soon as he entered the room, without ever seeing the emperors face. In his head, he thought of him as Zhou Mi, but that name never crossed his lips, nor would it. It pleased him, when Zhou Mi urged him closer, when Zhou Mi loosened his belt and parted the cloth.

Zhou Mi undid the tie on Kyuhyun’s hair, running his hand through it, moaning a little as Kyuhyun’s lips slid around him.

“You know exactly what I need, Kyuhyun. I was so lucky to find you.”

The use of his name nearly made him shiver. Kyuhyun served at the pleasure of his emperor.

***

 **Prompt:** could I plz have some qmi smut? where they're being loving? ty coley.  <3 

***

Zhou Mi laughed a little when Kyuhyun grumbled. It wasn’t as though he’d started slow because he wanted to make Kyuhyun desperate, though it was not a bad side effect. Mostly it was to keep some semblance of control, so he didn’t get caught up in Kyuhyun’s kisses, Kyuhyun’s warmth.

“You know I love this so much,” Zhou Mi said, and nearly shivered as Kyuhyun stroked through his hair.

“Getting off? I’m pretty fond of that, too,” Kyuhyun said, his whole tone a tease, telling Zhou Mi he’d intentionally misinterpreted him.

“Being connected to you,” Zhou Mi said, kissing along Kyuhyun’s neck. Seeing that Kyuhyun wa happy, Making him feel good.

There was a connection, a rush, beyond the pleasure of Kyuhyun’s hips lifting to meet his, or the sensual moans as Zhou Mi kissed him. They lingered there, where pleasure was still a promise, enjoying touches, the presses of lips, the roll of their bodies together. Sometimes, need was at the forefront, dirty and quick, and that was satisfaction itself. Kyuhyun murmured his name and it sent a shiver over his skin, urging him a little with Kyuhyun wrapped around him. He didn’t know if he could ever get enough of Kyuhyun. He didn’t know if he could ever want to.

***

 **Prompt:** Qmi, sex on the first date (and taking about it after) 

***

They’d nearly gotten naked in the hall, and not Kyuhyun’s inside hall, but the one where anyone could’ve seen his desperate attempt to his hands on Zhou Mi’s stomach. He’d gotten his hands up Zhou Mi’s shirt, too, Zhou Mi moaning against his mouth and for all that there were two brains between them, not one of them shouted that they were still in public. Not until Kyuhyun’s keys dropped and nearly scared the life out of both of them. Zhou Mi looked well-kissed, he saw with alarming pleasure.

“Inside,” Kyuhyun croaked, and Zhou Mi was grabbing Kyuhyun’s ass almost before they made it through the door.

It was hard to scrape off shirts while kissing, and Kyuhyun didn’t know where his keys went, if he took off his shoes where he was supposed to, if he was even in the right apartment. Zhou Mi was trying to finger him standing up and Kyuhyun was growling, getting Zhou Mi where he wanted him and pushing him back onto the bed.

“More,” he demanded, all but tossing the contents of his drawer onto the bed, too, untangling headphones from the lube bottle, from the box that skittered away until he got a packet and pulled Zhou Mi over him. “More, come on.”

He was pretty sure his neighbors could hear his moans, but he didn’t care, grabbing at Zhou Mi’s hips, moaning into eager kisses, writhing with him, moaning into Zhou Mi’s neck when he shuddered and came, and trying to breathe when Zhou Mi settled like the dead on top of him.

He still had one sock on. When Zhou Mi rolled off, he still had both of his.

“Wow,” Zhou Mi said, and Kyuhyun preened at his prowess. Yes, wow was right, that was good. He approved of everything immensely.

Zhou Mi turned his head so they could see each other, and Kyuhyun blinked at him.

“I’m glad you agreed to go out with me tonight.

“I don’t usually sleep with someone on the first date,” Kyuhyun mused, adjusting his chin against Zhou Mi’s shoulder. “I guess I made an exception for you, though.”

A really great exception.

Zhou Mi chuckled, rubbing his fingers over Kyuhyun’s. “Can I request a dozen more first dates with you, then?”

Kyuhyun waggled his eyebrows. “Maybe.”

And Zhou Mi was just beginning to smile when Kyuhyun kissed him.

***

 **Prompt:** a qmi based on i only have eyes for you  <3

***

Kyuhyun returned to him, walking through a crowd, but if there were details that stood out, he didn’t notice them, just that they moved, revealing Kyuhyun as he got closer, as he was finally close enough to touch.

“Welcome back,” Zhou Mi said, and it felt like the smile on his face was almost breaking it, as Kyuhyun smiled like he couldn’t help it too, when he saw. He liked that, liked that they could do that for each other, that Kyuhyun maybe felt even part of the joy that he did.

“I was gone for five minutes,” Kyuhyun said, poking Zhou Mi in the ribs. “Your looked a little glassy when I was coming back. I thought you weren’t feeling well.”

Zhou Mi hummed, wrapping his hand around Kyuhyun’s arm. “Just admiring the view.”

Kyuhyun actually looked behind himself, like there was going to be something else there that Zhou MI had been looking at. But he didn’t seem surprised when he turned back and found Zhou Mi looking at him.

“I wish you could see your face right now,” Kyuhyun muttered, somehow pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

Zhou Mi just gathered Kyuhyun in, Kyuhyun’s eyes on his, and swaying with him to music maybe only they could hear.

***

 **Prompt:** kyuhyun is in love with mi but to shy to say anything. sj start giving him dares like to kiss mi's cheek/hold his hand/hug him gor 20 seconds etc to help him along (and its funny to see him blush) 

***

The dares compelled him. Even more than his own wants to do the same things, the dares gave him an excuse, a reason. Kyuhyun was pretty sure he was being laughed at even as he was being urged along, but he wasn’t able to stop. They led him up to it slowly. Go hug Zhou Mi, but don’t let go even if Zhou Mi does. If you let go before you count to twenty, it doesn’t count.

Luckily Zhou Mi was a touchy person. Getting a hug from him was as easy as being in the vicinity and opening his arms a little. But Kyuhyun had varying levels of clinginess, and Zhou Mi had never been one to hold on too long. Kyuhyun realized halfway into the hug, halfway into Zhou Mi starting to leg go only to realize Kyuhyun wasn’t, that he’d forgotten to count. He’d gotten lost in Zhou Mi’s aftershave, and the joke Zhou Mi was making, and numbers wouldn’t even start in his head. It had been ten seconds at least beyond that.

“You all right?” Zhou Mi wondered, and Kyuhyun kick-started his brain. At least ten seconds had passed. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. “Kyuhyun?”

Threetwoone. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Tired.”

Kyuhyun moved away, his hand raising to his neck awkwardly, but they were too familiar for it to be that awkward. Zhou Mi was just concerned, stroking along Kyuhyun’s back.

“Get some rest,” he said.

There, he’d done it. Zhou Mi was none the wiser, which Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if he was glad for or not. A hug didn’t mean all that much, not when they were together so much. But in the van, they had an hour-long drive, and Zhou Mi was furiously texting with one hand. The other, it was free, and that was another dare. Hold his hand. No one had to see it, but they trusted Kyuhyun.

“Is the world surviving without you?” Kyuhyun murmured, and Zhou Mi chuckled, glancing at him.

“Just barely.”

Kyuhyun reached out, touching Zhou Mi’s fingers like he was curious, and it got Zhou Mi talking to him, the winding of their hands together almost background to that as Zhou Mi showed him posts on his phone that Kyuhyun couldn’t read.

Kyuhyun nodded off within ten minutes, after Zhou Mi had gotten absorbed in another response, but Zhou Mi hadn’t let go of his hand. There was some glee when Kyuhyun reported on it, teasing him about his response. Zhou Mi had nice hands.

The last dare was the worst. It wasn’t something weird, but not something that they did, so much. Kyuhyun wasn’t Siwon. Or Heechul for that matter. To kiss Zhou Mi’s cheek, that would be noticed. It’d have to be pulling away from a hug, because he couldn’t just walk over and kiss Zhou Mi on the cheek. So the next time they saw each other, Kyuhyun pulled Zhou Mi in, pulled him down so he’d have access. Kyuhyun turned his head, their cheeks brushing. He almost missed Zhou Mi’s cheek altogether, his lips brushing just beside Zhou Mi’s lips. And of all the other things that were comfortable, and normal, that made him stutter.

And his heart soared as Zhou Mi kissed his cheek.

***

 **Prompt:** model!mi and manager!kyu; thank you~~ 

***

Having a charming person to manage was a trial. Not so much a trial directly, but the fact that everyone else was charmed made it harder for Kyuhyun to get Zhou Mi on his way. People had a tendency to get drawn in, and so did Zhou Mi, so there were men and women the world over dropping like flies at a sweet word and smile. Kyuhyun had been handed countless business cards, letters, phone numbers and e-mail addresses and notes scribbled on receipts. He figured if Zhou Mi asked him about any of those, he’d hand them on. Oh, he didn’t hide them. They read through the nice notes together, added them to scrapbooks, catalogued numbers for possible future networking purposes.

“I wouldn’t have nearly as much of this to do if you were grouchy most of the time,” Kyuhyun said.

That had Zhou Mi, toothpaste dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, gurgling a little. If only those people could see him now. But Zhou Mi ran away to spit, and came back, hovering over Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to be more grouchy?”

It took a perfect set of coincidences for Zhou Mi to be truly moody, especially on a job where he was professional. Otherwise, he got tired or sad like anyone else, and Zhou Mi poked at Kyuhyun’s shoulder when he took a little bit too long to think it through.

“Nah, I guess you can stay like you are,” Kyuhyun said. Toothpaste dribbles and all.

***

 **Prompt:** maybe a little something about qmi's life after company time's original setting? ^^

***

The first time that Kyuhyun woke up after the sun rose, he opened his eyes to find Zhou Mi on his back, his face in full profile and his mouth open as he breathed. He breathed quiet, anyway, and the sight was a familiar one, and Kyuhyun closed his eyes. It was later, though he wasn’t sure how much later, and he opened his eyes to find Zhou Mi instead on his stomach, his face smushed against the pillow and the sheet baring the tops of his shoulders, also still deeply asleep. Kyuhyun sighed, and closed his eyes again.

When Kyuhyun woke the third time, also undetermined time later, he felt something warm, and opened his eyes to… To Zhou Mi’s face right in front of his, and Zhou Mi’s eyes staring back at him.

“Hi,” Zhou Mi said, waggling his eyebrows.

Kyuhyun squinted. A shaft of sunlight had fallen against Zhou Mi’s face and made him look like he had a racing stripe.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Kyuhyun asked, and got a strangled grunt of outrage from Zhou Mi, and a man wrapped around him.

“I live here, sir,” Zhou Mi growled into Kyuhyun’s neck, and Kyuhyun laughed, tickled and pinned at the same time.

“That’s weird,” Kyuhyun panted. “Because I thought I lived here.”

Zhou Mi gasped. “No! Who let that happen?”

They giggled a little together, kissing, Kyuhyun stroking through Zhou Mi’s hair as Zhou Mi hummed at him.

“Are you going to get ready to go to work?”

Kyuhyun snorted. “The alarm hasn’t even gone off.”

Zhou Mi opened his mouth and as if on cue, the radio started to play something obnoxiously peppy. Zhou Mi’s groan echoed his, and they huddled together for the few seconds they could, turning off the alarm before the neighbors started complaining.

“I’ll pour your cereal,” Zhou Mi said, kissing him and rolling out of bed.

A lot of naked skin walked out their bedroom door and Kyuhyun sighed. “My hero.”

***

 **Prompt:** smutty qmi nomad au drabble please  <3

***

The house was fully built but still being finished. It was where the baby had been born, where the pack had settled. Kyuhyun locked the double doors that led to their bedroom, shuddering at Zhou Mi’s breath against his neck. All was safe. The baby was asleep, the pack was secure. He needed his mate.

They’d gotten so good at stealing time away, but he needed, he needed as Zhou Mi rubbed against him.

“No one likes a teasing alpha,” Kyuhyun said, trying to catch at Zhou Mi’s hips behind him and Zhou Mi hummed, turning him, pulling him up into a kiss that left him dizzy as Zhou Mi squeezed his ass.

“I promise, teasing you is the last thing I want,” Zhou Mi said.

If his clothes could have melted off from that one look, they would have. As it was, Zhou Mi was responsible from the removal of most of them, Kyuhyun cooperating until he was sprawled and naked and Zhou Mi’s fingers slid into him. Two. Three of them, and Kyuhyun moaned, lifting his hips, urging Zhou Mi to fuck him with his fingers. Zhou Mi watched him like that for long moments, hard, desperate, squeezing around Zhou Mi’s fingers and waiting. And Kyuhyun was about to protest about teasing again when Zhou Mi lifted Kyuhyun’s cock and wrapped his lips around it.

That was too much, as he writhed, Zhou Mi’s fingers stroking into him, Zhou Mi’s mouth sucking at him, taking him deep, humming around him. Wet sounds against wet sounds, the counterpoint of Zhou Mi’s mouth and fingers, Zhou Mi sucking at him like a man who was hungry, who let Kyuhyun lift his hips and try to fuck into that warmth until Kyuhyun was shuddering and moaning and coming, and Zhou Mi greedy, swallowing around him all through Kyuhyun’s orgasm.

Kyuhyun had barely recovered, watching Zhou Mi lick his lips, when Zhou Mi took away his fingers, and replaced them with his cock. And he got close, lifting Kyuhyun’s hips and sliding deep, moving over Kyuhyun until his face was close as his hips began to rock.

“Would a tease have done that?” Zhou Mi asked, and he smelled of Kyuhyun’s come, sharing it with him, seducing Kyuhyun with his kisses as he took Kyuhyun utterly, until Kyuhyun was wrapped around him, moaning for him, sucking desperately at his tongue, and clutching at his hair.

“Mine, mine,” Kyuhyun gasped, at the swelling of Zhou Mi’s knot, the stretch as Zhou Mi wriggled deeper, his hips a solid, urgent beat as Zhou Mi began to moan, began to growl. Kyuhyun’s cock was throbbing, gasping at the ceiling as Zhou Mi’s whole body tense and shook. And Kyuhyun gasped, his cock twitching, coming without ejaculating as Zhou Mi moaned and pulsed inside of him. Zhou Mi’s fingers wrapped around him and Kyuhyun bellowed, squeezing around Zhou Mi’s knot, coming in Zhou Mi’s hand. They were drunk on pleasure, tied together, and Kyuhyun sighed.

“Okay, not a tease,” Kyuhyun admitted, and leaned his head against Zhou Mi’s. And he grinned as Zhou Mi nodded.

***

 **Prompt:** fem qmi - movie

***

“Knees!” Kyuhyun squawked as Zhou Mi tried to arrange herself under the blanket covering both of them. Kyuhyun just barely rescued the bowl of popcorn before it launched into space, and Zhou Mi had the nerve to giggle, rescuing stray kernels and eating them as she inched herself that much closer to Kyuhyun.

“Yum,” Zhou Mi told her, kissing against her neck, and Kyuhyun grumbled, leaning closer and the couch that was big enough to sit four or five of them comfortably, had both of them nearly squeezed onto one cushion.

Kyuhyun just patted at her. “The movie is starting.”

They had drinks and popcorn, and Zhou Mi eventually got her arm under the blanket, her hand sliding up under Kyuhyun’s shirt and just staying there against her skin. That connected them, as they wiggled and leaned at the chases on screen, gurgling in disgust at the actions of the bad guys.

Somewhere around three-quarters of the way through, Zhou Mi’s head rested heavy on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, still commenting, but slower, her breathing changing a little. And her head sagged with it, sliding down, until her head was pillowed on Kyuhyun’s chest and she was sound asleep and breathing deeply right down the front of Kyuhyun’s tank top.

“Only you,” Kyuhyun murmured, kissing against her hair. 

She watched the end of the movie for both of them. And she held out against telling Zhou Mi how the movie had ended, if only to see her outrage. But she gave in eventually. For Zhou Mi, she almost always gave in.

***

 **Prompt:** Hi Coley! I love your Zhou Mi stories so much!! Can I request some Zhou Mi/female exo member smut where Zhou Mi is super self conscious about having a small dick?

***

The lights were always off, at least when his clothes came off. Joonmyun didn’t really think about it so much, because by that time she was usually boneless, aching, needing, and too ready for Zhou Mi to press skin to skin against her. To make her writhe, shuddering with his mouth against her neck, wrapping her legs around him, fingers restless through his hair.

Joonmyun didn’t have any reason to question it, though she’d noted that he didn’t seem to want her to touch him, and that though he was eager to bring her pleasure, the way she was able to please him was only there in the dark, in the variety of positions they had explored.

“Why won’t you…”

Joonmyun didn’t know if it was a birthmark, or a scar, or if Zhou Mi was ashamed of something. She hadn’t asked before, she didn’t know why. Maybe she’d tried, and he’d managed to distract her, but not that night, not when she had her hand high on his thigh and wanted to touch him.

“There’s nothing— I do want you to touch me,” Zhou Mi said, his hand on hers. “I’m just… smaller.”

“Smaller than…?”

“Average? Just smaller.”

“It’s been inside of me. I know what you feel like. How am I supposed to be disappointed getting my hands on you?”

They blinked at each other for a moment, and she waited for any good explanation. It wasn’t like she was pressing Zhou Mi because she wanted him to change his mind, she just wanted at that point to know.

“Are you afraid it’s going to disappoint me? That I’m going to laugh? Or storm out the door to find someone hung like a pony?” Zhou Mi’s lips quivered and Joonmyun wrapped her arms around his neck. “That would hurt, by the way. Besides, have I complained? Don’t I quite obviously enjoy every minute?”

Zhou Mi inclined his head, acknowledging her statement. “You do.”

“I do. And beyond that, I’m a bit…smaller, too. So we match. That means you can be as wild as you want and all it does is feel good. And great. And better.”

That was what she liked to see on a gorgeous man’s face, that hit of pride instead of almost like he felt ashamed of his own body. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of from where she was concerned.

“We’ll have a lesson on cervixes some other time,” Joonmyun said. “But for now, why don’t you take me to bed and show me what you can do with that thing?”

Joonmyun squeaked as Zhou Mi lifted her, carrying her into the bedroom. And he obliged.

***

 **Prompt:** can you please write some qmi? with them having sex the first night they meet when kyu feeds mimi? language barriers and awkwardness but still loving and caring sex? thanks. 

***

Their eyes had met, when Zhou Mi took the offered bite of food. He hadn’t know how they’d get along, what they could say when even words of thanks flew out of his head. All he could do was smile and nod, and watch Kyuhyun smile back at him. But there was something more than that, the way Kyuhyun looked at him as they ate, as words flew around him that he didn’t catch. Kyuhyun repeated a few things for him, in their own bubble almost.

Kyuhyun took his wrist and led him after talking to the managers, and Zhou Mi let him. It was a strange night, part of the dorm empty, a locking door, an empty bed. Maybe Kyuhyun wanted to know him better, he’d thought at first, but their fingers had twined together, and his breath came short as Kyuhyun pressed close. It was his first kiss in—

He’d forgotten how long, but he leaned into it, into Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun’s lips were slightly chapped but they were warm, and Kyuhyun kept him close, kissing him softly until it was Zhou Mi was the one who was bold, tilting back Kyuhyun’s head and feeling a hum of a moan. Kyuhyun had fed him, had been patient with him, had wanted him. Those eyes. He couldn’t see them then, but he remembered, and they were a jumble of limbs, climbing onto the bed, kissing, wrapping around each other, hands sliding under shirts for more skin, more.

His thigh slid between Kyuhyun’s and he got a startled moan, and Kyuhyun opened his eyes, waiting for Zhou Mi to look back at him.

“Yes?” Kyuhyun ventured.

“Yes,” Zhou Mi told him, tugging him back in. They rolled together on the narrow bed, weight shifting, hands rasping over cloth until Kyuhyun almost shyly pulled off his own shirt.

Zhou Mi didn’t have the words, but he made a sound, touching Kyuhyun’s skin in appreciation. They wrestled with cloth, Zhou Mi’s shirt, wriggling against pants. His skin had almost begun to feel itchy with the need to touch, someone, anyone, and Kyuhyun was soothing that, keeping him close, making him moan, offering him a familiar little packet with words that he didn’t understand but seemed to get anyway. It was too weird be be embarrassed then, but they managed it, not even looking at each other, relying solely on touch to feel what was good, what could be better. A sharp squeeze on his shoulder had him slowing, kneading had him going faster. Kyuhyun felt so good around him, blissfully slick, blissful sounds, moving together, feeling Kyuhyun’s smiles, his moans.

“Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun said, and he said it wrong, just a little, and it made Zhou Mi hitch a laugh, kissing against Kyuhyun’s neck, being so careful. He felt Kyuhyun come for him, strangled breaths, the squeeze of his thighs. And Zhou Mi shuddered because of it, lasting only breaths before he fell, too, delighted.

They rested with only a sheet over them, and Kyuhyun again said something, touching Zhou Mi’s ribs, nosing against his shoulder.

Stay, Zhou Mi imagined. He wanted to stay near this man.

***

 **Prompt:** Qmi? First kisses being breathtaking 

***

The flirting had been so harmless, for months really, meeting up together or with friends. Teasing winks, Zhou Mi’s fingers brushing his, grasping his arm, putting his coat around Kyuhyun’s shoulders. He’d had to return it later, inhaling into it out of curiosity and finding what he smelled there to be appealing. He’d put it out of his mind, until Zhou Mi had caught up under his arm at some function or another, leaning into him. Kyuhyun had been surrounded by warmth, and Zhou Mi, and his laughter, and watching his lips move as he spoke.

And getting caught looking. He looked up, unashamed of that, smirking a little as Zhou Mi raised his eyebrows. That was how it was, then. So be it.

It made them pay a little more attention, Zhou Mi’s fingers trailing along his like it would catch him out, lingering over drinks with their legs pressed together.

They stopped by Zhou Mi’s car, breath visible in little white puffs, But Zhou Mi’s finger was warm, as he touched Kyuhyun’s chin, rubbing a little like he was angling in a fish.

“Do you need an invitation?” Kyuhyun asked, tipping up his head.

He liked it, liked stepping closer, liked Zhou Mi urging him to. He felt the warmth of Zhou Mi’s breath against his face, felt Zhou Mi cup his neck.

But when Zhou Mi’s lips covered his, air bottled up in his lungs in one last inhale. He gripped Zhou Mi’s jacket with a numb hand, shivers racing down his spine, sparkles across his eyelids. He made a sound as he tilted his head down, almost trying to inhale and exhale at the same time, feeling Zhou Mi panting against his temple, and starting to laugh.

“I think we’re supposed to keep breathing,” Zhou Mi whispered cutely.

“I was too busy being kissed,” Kyuhyun grumbled.

And he tugged Zhou Mi in, kissing him again, seeing if that feeling happened again, or the next time, or if he could maybe remember to breathe. Though he wasn’t going to tell Zhou Mi that he took his breath away. Not yet anyway.

***

 **Prompt:** Are you still taking requests? If so I had a thought of MiMi in a speedo (whether he is a swimmer or just lounging around a pool) and Kyu not being able to think properly, staring at him and what not.

***

Speedos were not allowed, at least not in Kyuhyun’s universe. Not on guys with long legs and broad shoulders, and trip little hips. Definitely not on guys where the excuse for a swimsuit hinted more than a little about everything that was hidden underneath of it.

It was supposed to have been a nice, relaxing afternoon at the pool. And it was, despite there being a few other people there. They were mostly at the other end though, relaxing and talking, and it let Kyuhyun find his own spot to stake out and then to think about at least getting in the pool to get wet a while.

But there was someone swimming. Long, smooth strokes. An endless torso, tiny suit. Instead of getting in the water, Kyuhyun settled back for some nice entertainment. But that didn’t last all that long, five or six laps at the most. And then there was wet hair, and oh, abs, and Kyuhyun kept going down and then his eyes snapped back up. Because he might have not recognized Zhou Mi by his swimming style but he very much did recognize his walk. He was just ogling, no big deal.

“Kyuhyun!” Zhou Mi called, spotting him and walking his way. His goggles were up on top of his head and Kyuhyun really did need to get in the water then. “Enjoying the pool?”

He said something that was some kind of affirmative, and their two seconds of small talk had Zhou Mi going about three chairs down and bending over to pick up a towel. Kyuhyun was out of his chair like a shot, easing down into the water and realizing he should’ve taken a towel, because what if he couldn’t get back out again. That was good planning. He swam a little, not wanting to look too weird, furtively glancing to where Zhou Mi was all stretched out long-legged on his chair.

He nearly swam into a child in a pool float, apologizing to the grinning duck more to the kid and then slinking and waddling his way back to his own chair.

Zhou Mi materialized in the chair beside his almost like magic as Kyuhyun was rubbing his face with his towel and trying to organize his thoughts.

“Isn’t it a great day for swimming?” Zhou Mi asked, shooting him a grin.

Kyuhyun gurgled inside.

***

 **Prompt:** hey coley~ i just read your black unicorn and i wonder if you can write up something silly about mi's mishaps as a new human ^^  <3 (i finally went off anon what is this. also have a nice day <33333) Suu 

***

Horses had shoes, but unicorns did not, and Zhou Mi wasn’t sure that humans should either. They were constricting and hot, but also rather necessary because his skin was tender. He tried to swear he was fine, going back out after Kyuhyun had taken him into his cozy home. And so, instead of walking with a heavy clopping, he felt free. And he also hissed, and skittered, and slowed Kyuhyun down as Zhou Mi tried to pick his way over the softest looking paths and still got stabbed by hidden sticks in the leaves. They got halfway to the stream that they wanted to spend time at when Kyuhyun sighed. Zhou Mi had just finished brushing off another offending stick, only to look up to see Kyuhyun dangling the offensive shoes that he’d smuggled in his bag. Zhou Mi’s stubbornness hadn’t lessened Kyuhyun’s forethought.

“I’ll buy you better shoes,” Kyuhyun promised, taking Zhou Mi’s hand.

He did, lighter, prettier, better fitting shoes, which started a different kind of love affair that neither of them acknowledged. It added itself to the ribbon collection.

And surely, Zhou Mi could have turned back to his unicorn form and grazed, but he wanted to spend time with Kyuhyun, to learn about his world as he taught Kyuhyun about his.

He knew fire, how it renewed. He also got to know how it blackened, a charred carrot emerging, a smoking cloth errantly placed on the stove’s flat surface.

And him, with a smarting finger, pouting as Kyuhyun held his hand in a bucket and kissed against his face.

“You’re doing well,” Kyuhyun assured him. Being cuddled almost made him forget the pain, as he glared at the stove. Almost.

Kyuhyun wore part of Zhou Mi’s soul around his neck, and Zhou Mi never regretted it.

***

 **Prompt:** Zhou Mi is a dog person, while Kyuhyun is more fond of cats. They’ve recently moved in together and want to get a pet. How do they decide if to get a dog or a cat? Bonus: they get a duck instead. 

***

Kyuhyun objected because dogs were loud. Most of them, anyway. And they had to have a lot of baths or the smelled, and the kind Zhou Mi seemed to like also needed more grooming than he did, and that was just wrong.

Zhou Mi didn’t so much have an objection except that cats could be more aloof, and he’d been scratched by a cat before thank you, and he was incredulous because who could really object to a little bundle of joy happily panting from attention.

Also, Kyuhyun was allergic to cats, he really didn’t get it.

They went out together to shelters, both of them doing their lobbying for what they wanted. They visited adult cats, and tiny precious kittens. They visited soft-eyed dogs just begging to be taken home and loved, and whimpering little puppies, and many hearts were left behind but nothing felt right.

At least, until they visited one of the last shelters on their list and were outside in a run with several dogs that Zhou Mi was admiring. He was sitting on the ground and the dogs had all abandoned him for someone else (Kyuhyun patting his head like he was a dog in sympathy) when out of nowhere, a half-grown duckling deposited itself in Zhou Mi’s lap with more of a bleat than a quack.

“Hey, you,” Zhou Mi said, stroking through fuzz and feathers.

“He loves to sit on laps,” the attendant said. “He always gets upset when people leave.”

Kyuhyun crouched down, letting the duckling nibble on his fingers and cooing a bit at the sounds the duckling made when Kyuhyun stroked over his head. They eyed each other. Would their building allow a duck? Check. Could they give him enough water time? Check. Was he smelly or loud? Not overly so. At least, not unless a stranger tried to come in, in which case they had a Guard Duck, until one of them scooped him up and introduced their visitor. They took him on little waddling walks with a special leash. They were Those People, who watched TV with a duck sprawled across both of their laps, blissed out to be near both of his people.

***

 **Prompt:** Qmi - What if Mi and Kyu were swapped inside? ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun turned and almost hit himself in the face. He blinked. He…he wasn’t looking at a mirror. His eyes were open and the eyes in front of him were closed. It was like he was still sleeping, watching himself sleep. But that was not his hand, and that was not his nose that he felt up or his jawline. He made a sound, and that was not his voice either as he— The person in front of him startled.

“Kuixian, go back to sleep.”

It was his voice, but the words mumbled in soft Mandarin was not his inflection.

“Zhou Mi!”

Zhou Mi’s voice. He swallowed the hysterical tickle in his throat. Zhou Mi’s eyes opened, and he blinked. And he blinked. And Kyuhyun watched his own face go through all of the realizations he just had, only with some obvious Zhou Mi expressions thrown in.

“What—“

“It’s me. It’s Kyuhyun.”

“How?” Zhou Mi demanded, sitting up, reaching out to touch Kyuhyun’s face and then to touch his own. They made it to a mirror, staring into it, at each other.

Kyuhyun only tripped over his new feet once.

“I’m taller now,” he said, tilting up his new chin.

“But how did this happen?” Zhou Mi said, treating his cheeks like they were clay.

“Was the sex so good it made us leave our bodies?”

It was so weird to hear himself laughing at…himself.

No, it was too weird.

“What, it’s the only thing we did before sleeping,” Kyuhyun said, and poked at Zhou Mi’s shoulders. “Want to see why I like kissing you so much?”

Zhou Mi was unconvinced, and Kyuhyun didn’t know if he’d still kiss like himself, or if it’d be weird. It looked right, them together, when he glanced into the mirror.

***

They woke up a day, two days later, having had to live each other’s lives. They knew enough about each other, at least. Thanks to texting for the rest. Kyuhyun groaned.

And his eyes opened. That was his own voice. He was face-to-Zhou Mi’s elbow, and beyond he could see Zhou Mi’s jaw all attractively slack in sleep. He put his head back down and relaxed. Perfect.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi, girl Mi, where kyu didnt even know skilled, perfect, leggy cake decorator!Mi is actually the bakery's owner and proceeded to woo her (n badmouth the "boss" 4 always making her work overtime :P) Thanks! 

***

The best things were sometimes accidents, and his accident had entailed someone dropping a coffee cup into their boss’s birthday cake. What had once been a nice picture of their company logo was instead a pool of vanilla-scented espresso with caramel drizzle.

It hadn’t been him, he had to clarify, but he had been tasked in the interim to slip out for an emergency replacement. He had a list of three places, but went only to one. His savior wore some kind of artfully frothed pink dress, an apron, and four-inch heels.

He almost forgot what he came for as he all but stormed in, blinking at her with the paper in his hands. Zhou Mi, her name tag said. Or, it said so in two languages but she said it more like that as she introduced herself.

“Help,” he said, and metaphorically knelt at her feet.

They peered into the case together, he and the pink-enrobed goddess.

“The biggest one,” he decided, irrespective of flavor. It was enrobed in white with a nice flat top perfect for decorating. 

“That’s my favorite flavor,” Zhou Mi said, and all Kyuhyun needed to know was that it was edible, and not orange-flavored.

“Can you do some kind of version of this logo on it?”

“With enough time we could print it,” Zhou Mi said, taking his card and looking thoughtfully down at it. “Give me five minutes.”

He’d have given her anything, had he not been pressed for time. Kyuhyun carefully averted his eyes as she went behind the counter to fetch the cake, though he did admire the way her hair was perfectly knotted on the back of her head. He hadn’t even thought to look at her hands, and he thought of almost nothing else as he stood and tapped his feet and tried no to look like he was going to shoot through the ceiling to the other patrons relaxing around him.

Zhou Mi emerged with an eggshell-colored bakery box, tipping up the top so that Kyuhyun could see the clearly hand-piped rendition of the logo.

“You should be sainted,” Kyuhyun said. A last minute request, done to that skill. “Your boss should give you the biggest raise ever.”

Zhou Mi grinned a bit. “I’ll remember that.”

She slipped him brochures for future use which he was absolutely passing along, cards for the bakery, and then he carried that box like he held some holy child all the way back to the office and up the elevator. He made it with twenty minutes to spare and was a hero for their time.

No one took their coffee cups near it, and Kyuhyun took his first celebratory bite.

His brain sort of flatlined, lost in fluffy chocolate cake clouds and smooth rich chocolate cream studded with hazelnut pieces. Their boss raved. His coworkers preened.

Kyuhyun was a little bit in love.

***

Kyuhyun sailed back in to the shop two days later, having sneaked a piece of cake home to savor as well. He wasn’t desperate that time, and on his lunch break, nor was he in a rush. It let him look around at the sunny walls, the gleaming cases. One held the cakes that he had stared into the abyss for, and the others held smaller confections, cookies, tarts, brioche a tete, and brownies dusted in powdered sugar. His stomach growled, and it heralded Zhou Mi’s emergence, that day dressed in slim green pants and a draping white shirt. Pristine, despite whatever happened in the kitchen behind her.

“Has your boss given you that raise yet?” he asked.

“Not yet, though we’ll see,” Zhou Mi laughed. “Did you make it in time?”

“I did, and everyone loved it. Said it was the best cake they’d ever had.”

Zhou Mi did preen, then, smiling so happily that he was fairly sure he would have felt compelled to smile even if they were in the pitch dark.

“I’m glad to hear that!”

“So yeah, I wanted to thank you. And maybe buy stuff to thank you.”

Zhou Mi laughed, not even trying to be quiet, and he could see why. Even that was wonderful, and he begrudgingly decided on two cookies and some of the hot chocolate he saw steaming on various tables.

“People say it’s good,” Zhou Mi said, watching him inhale as she handed him the cup.

“I’ll let you know what I think when I come back.”

“I’ll hold you to that!” she teased, and waved at him as he left.

The cookies were good, and the hot chocolate not too sweet, but more or less he knew he’d be going back for Zhou Mi.

And he did. He went before work. He wandered by after work. Each time, he found Zhou Mi there. Whether she was behind the counter or not, she was there, clearing tables, sweeping, wiping down the displays or the doors. She wore red, and white, and one particularly memorable shade of orange, and each time she made her way to help him, chatting with him.

“Do you ever leave this place?” Kyuhyun marveled. “Your boss must never let you leave. I think that’s illegal.”

The girl next to Zhou Mi tittered, and Zhou MI waved it off.

“I guess it’s because I like being here so much,” Zhou Mi said.

He totally had a very smooth and flirty comeback to that, if only there hadn’t been a herd of men behind him waiting to buy whatever.

He was probably not the only man within two miles to arrive for sweets and be charmed by conversation. She didn’t seem to be trying to will him away, and seemed to linger to help him even after he’d been rung up. He’d have brought her a drink or a snack, something to show his interest, but he didn’t know what people brought for people who worked at a bakery. Almost anything seemed creepy until he thought of something brilliant.

He slid the envelope across to her, and figured, if she said no, then that was his hint to back off. He’d still remember the place for cakes, though. Zhou Mi pulled the little movie ticket voucher for two out with perfectly painted nails, considering it.

“I thought, maybe if your boss ever lets you out of here, maybe we could go.”

He was distracted for a moment by the swing of her earrings, but he realized it was because she was nodding.

“I’d like that. I can’t tonight, but… Here, let me give you my number.” Zhou Mi took out one of the cards in the little stand, writing very precisely on it. “Text me, and we can find out what works best.”

“Okay!” he said. It had worked. It had—

A customer came in and Kyuhyun nearly walked away without his box of tarts for the office, grinning sheepishly as he retrieved him and Zhou Mi silently chortled at him. He left feeling ten times better than even her cake had made him feel.

Kyuhyun was keying her number into his phone when he happened to look at the name beside “owner” on the card.

He groaned, leaning his head back against his chair. He hadn’t even seen her name there before.

But even despite that, even knowing he possibly couldn’t read, she’d still said yes.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi are invited to a Halloween party. neither knows that they are going there dressed as each other. would love to see kyuhyun seducing "himself" in bed (if that makes sense) xD

***

Kyuhyun had stolen - borrowed, really - one of Zhou Mi’s more DIY shirts that had his signature all over them with little bits of fringe and sparkle, pairing it with slim jeans and fancy shoes. He’d have pasted a smile on his face if he could’ve found a way to still breathe, but he thought he’d done a pretty good job all told. The first three people he saw knew who he was dressed as instantly, and he got a thumbs up from at least two of them. He couldn’t wait to see Zhou Mi’s reaction.

Zhou Mi’s voice preceded him into the party, as it tended to, his laugh full and he made his way in, and Kyuhyun puffed himself up.

He squinted, because those glasses looked really similar to his. And he was pretty sure that was his sweater, and his bow tie. And his slouchy comfortable pants that were just that much too short on Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi’s eyes got just as wide, pointing at him.

“Those are my clothes!” they exclaimed at each other, and anyone with ears who knew them within ten feet immediately expired laughing.

It had been a secret! They’d both sworn not to tell or to peek, and that was his reward. To see Zhou Mi looking like an adorably lost professor in his clothes and to feel a little bit like a wren in peacock’s clothing himself.

“Well, I have found the sexiest person at the party, no need to look further,” Zhou Mi said, hooking his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders and causing another ripple of laughter. “My name is Cho Mi, how are you.”

Kyuhyun shook in silent laughter. “I’m Zhou… Wait, that sounds weird.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Zhou Mi protested, stroking down Kyuhyun’s side. “You should let me dress you more often.”

“You need pants that fit,” Kyuhyun retorted.

They eyed each other, and Kyuhyun lingered there where he wanted to bit Zhou Mi’s neck. “How long is long enough to stay where we’re not being rude to leave?”

“The second I find out, I’ll let you know.”

The pants were really ill-fitting, Kyuhyun saw as Zhou Mi mingled. Though they draped nicely in places.

An hour, as it turned out, had them ducking out, making excuses no one believed considering Kyuhyun had stuck his hand down into one of Zhou Mi’s back pockets.

They talked about the party on the way back, to keep themselves from being bad in the taxi, laughing at their friends, at feathers being spilled, at whether fake blood would stain. He kissed Zhou Mi as they got out of their shoes, guiding him backward with little steps and kisses as they made their way to the bed.

“I like you in glasses,” Kyuhyun murmured.

“What, these old things?” “Cho” Mi teased.

“I like you in my clothes.”

Not surprising. He liked Zhou Mi in anything. As long as it wasn’t poky.

Or just in the right way.

The sweater fell, and Kyuhyun kissed Zhou Mi as he worked on the buttons up Zhou Mi’s chest, stopping at the top and opening his pants, too, so he could really get his hands in there.

“I like this, too,” he said, groping Zhou Mi’s ass.

“It’s all the games,” Zhou Mi said airily, and growled a little when Kyuhyun squeezed a little harder and pulled him into a kiss.

Zhou Mi knew how to use his hands, too, massaging his way down Kyuhyun’s back and doing some groping of his own, grinding together and getting harder as they kissed.

“Hang on these— How do you get hard when your pants are so tight,” Kyuhyun asked, hissing as he tried to get his pants open.

“It’s an art,” Zhou Mi said, wriggling out of of his pants the rest of the way and pushing down—

“Those are my underwear.”

Zhou Mi grinned, sly. “I always wanted to get into those. Normally when they’re on you, though.”

Well fuck.

And there was Zhou Mi on the bed, still in a shirt and bowtie and the lookalike glasses, his hair all fluffed, and—

“I’m attracted to myself,” Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi just nodded up at him, already flushing. “I always knew that about you.”

And he laughed as Kyuhyun rolled on top of him, the laugh melting into moans as they wriggled together, kissed. Kyuhyun stroked along Zhou Mi’s thighs and he felt Zhou Mi shiver.

“What do you want?” Zhou Mi asked, as Kyuhyun kissed along his neck.

“I want you,” Kyuhyun said in Mandarin, and he was unsurprised at the inhale, or the way that Zhou Mi’s hips lifted. “I want to feel you around me when you come. I want—“

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi groaned, grabbing a handful of Kyuhyun’s shirt. “Yes, yes. But before I can’t hold out for you to get in me.”

That pleased him. Though he was just channeling Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi could say all those filthy things that reduced him to goo, and apparently Zhou Mi was weak to his own devices. Kyuhyun wiggled the shirt collar free, leaving Zhou Mi’s chest framed by the shirt, and the bow tie nestled against his throat. He liked Zhou Mi like that in regular ties, and as he ran his finger along the bottom edge and felt Zhou Mi swallow, he decided he liked bow ties, too. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, reaching for the lube and humming as Zhou Mi’s fingers wove through his hair. He sucked marks that would fade by morning into the tender skin of Zhou Mi’s neck as he got himself slick. That was all Zhou Mi needed, taking him in, moaning for him. They were both panting by the time Kyuhyun couldn’t move his hips further, when Zhou Mi pulled at him, his legs urging him.

“Dressing up as each other without discussing it, have we been dating too long?” Kyuhyun asked.

Zhou Mi’s laugh was throaty, pulling Kyuhyun into a kiss and letting him know just what he thought of that. He thought he was going to break Zhou Mi down, but there Zhou Mi was turning his brain to jelly as they rocked together, enjoying endless waves of pleasure until it begged more of them. He hitched up Zhou Mi’s hips and got a moan, sucking on Zhou Mi’s lower lip, feeling Zhou Mi tighten around him.

“Tell me what you want,” Kyuhyun panted, and admired Zhou Mi all sweaty and tense and well-kissed.

“I want more of your cock,” Zhou Mi said, licking his lips.

Kyuhyun wheezed, a throb making itself known that hadn’t been there before and Zhou Mi looked pleased until Kyuhyun began to move. Two could play at that. He hooked two fingers under the edge of the bowtie, pulling it askew, panting against Zhou Mi’s skin, shuddering at Zhou Mi’s moans and the way his hips lifted desperately to meet Kyuhyun’s. The whole bed shook when Zhou Mi tensed and came, squeezing so tight around Kyuhyun’s cock that Kyuhyun had to moan through it, tingles racing over his spine as he tipped near the edge of his control.

“Fuck,” he said, and in contained all his feelings, fuck, Zhou Mi looked so good, and fuck, he felt so good, and fuck, he’d nearly come before Zhou Mi but he had a gorgeous man quivering in delight beneath him. Zhou Mi was panting and moaning because of him, and he clenched his teeth, huffing through them as he braced himself, moved both of them, Zhou Mi’s hands gripping at his shirt, at his skin as Kyuhyun overstimulated him. All it took was one more sound torn from Zhou Mi’s throat, and Kyuhyun was gone, his eyes slamming closed, hips working, moaning with Zhou Mi’s thighs pressed tightly against him. He came still hanging onto that bowtie, and he was lucky he hadn’t strangled Zhou Mi with it, collapsing forward with a sound like a creaky screen door until they were a sweaty, overheated heap on the bed.

“I got you good,” Kyuhyun gusted.

Zhou Mi kissed against his hair, laughing for some unknown reason. “You did,” Zhou Mi agreed.

That was good enough for him.

***

 **Prompt:** parents qmi with over protective dad kyu thinking about how he doesn't want that Lu Han near their little Minseok

***

Kyuhyun was in denial. Their baby boy had gotten bigger, and he was going to high school, but he was no way going to grow up. He was going to sweet and helpful and give them hugs when he got home for the rest of his life. He’d never have his heart broken, or move away, and life would be wonderful. Zhou Mi indulged him in his imaginings, though he was the one who let Kyuhyun’s overprotectiveness give so that Minseok could go on trips and to sleepovers, and things that other children did. They balanced each other, loving their son as much as they possibly could.

He showed up one day with a boy in tow, a classmate who greeted them politely and looked like an angel. They sat out at the table and worked on homework, and Minseok seemed a little different than he did with his other little friends. A little shyer, a little more like he was showing his friend off to them a little.

“What did you think of Lu Han?” Minseok asked, his eyes shining as they sat around, both Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi with a book.

“He seemed nice,” Zhou Mi said, since he’d met Lu Han for about ten minutes before Lu Han had had to go. “Didn’t he, Kyuhyun?”

“He did,” Kyuhyun said faintly. And they sat there as Minseok talked about Lu Han for several more minutes and then fairly bounced away.

Kyuhyun turned to Zhou Mi. “He— Does he have a crush? Do you think he does? It’s that kid. He’s too young! What about exams. What about—“

Zhou Mi nodded at him, letting him run through every single doom scenario that Kyuhyun could possibly imagine.

“We can’t protect him from everything,” Zhou Mi said gently. “And if it’s just a crush—“

“Crushes turn into this,” Kyuhyun said, waving back and forth between them indignantly.

Zhou Mi raised his eyebrows. And Kyuhyun deflated.

“Which, I know… We’re happy, but he’s so young. He was just losing his first tooth yesterday.”

Zhou Mi could see how Minseok could have a crush. And he resolved to print out an article on safe sex to pass along to Minseok, just in case. He only told Kyuhyun later, who agreed, albeit miserably.

“In case you ever get to this point in a relationship, it’s good to be safe. Here’s an article about why it’s important to be safe, and some supplies if they’re needed,” Zhou Mi wrote on the note he included. “We love you, and if you have any questions or need more, you can ask us.”

Zhou Mi took note of the expiration date on the condoms anyway in case, noting it in his phone to remind him in case he needed to swap them out.

Minseok was mumbling when he emerged from his room after Zhou Mi left his gift, and Zhou Mi got the gist. No, Minseok wasn’t ready for that yet, but thank you, and Zhou Mi dissolved in love.

“I’m not strong enough to have children,” Zhou Mi said, staring at the ceiling as he rested beside Kyuhyun on their bed. Kyuhyun just snorted at him, which was highly hypocritical considering his breakdown.

“Too late now,” Kyuhyun said.

***

 **Prompt:** I'd be super curious over an awkwardly cocky mi that would try to seduce kyu? Success or no totally up to you ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun didn’t bother looking up when someone slid onto a stool beside him. He did, however, when someone was leaning into his space, investigating his face like he had something on it.

“I could tell from over there that you were the only guy worth talking to,” the man said, almost uncomfortably close at that point. He pulled his eyes away from the man’s nose, glancing off his mouth and his lively if too-focused eyes. “My name is Zhou Mi. Can I buy you a drink?”

Or the way it sounded: can I get you out of your clothes if I buy you a drink?

“Um,” Kyuhyun began. That was a hand on his knee. There was protocol for this. He had to agree first.

He was almost done with his drink, there was that.

“A drink,” Kyuhyun agreed, and Zhou Mi signaled the bartender, almost bouncing on the stool and grinning a little as Kyuhyun made his order and Zhou Mi chimed in with his drink also. Okay but he was still too close, like he thought that was going to impart his sincerity, laughing a little too loudly at Kyuhyun’s jokes, watching Kyuhyun drink the drink he’d bought like he’d personally made every component himself. It made the time guy by faster, though, there was that. Zhou Mi complimented Kyuhyun, himself, the bar, the universe, pretty much uniformly.

“I should probably be getting going. I have an early day. It’s been fun though. Thanks for the drink,” Kyuhyun said, making to stand.

Zhou Mi blinked a few times at him, his hand sliding off of Kyuhyun’s leg. But he didn’t shout or protest. He did, however, slip a card into the front pocket of Kyuhyun’s pants.

“Call me sometime,” Zhou Mi said. And he sent Kyuhyun a killer smile and just stayed there as Kyuhyun nodded not knowing what to say and left. He forgot about the card almost immediately as he slumped into the taxi and then slept hard when he got home. But it had been an experience.

***

 **Prompt:** office worker kyu is out drinking with co-workers and suddenly meets an overly drunk and rambunctiously drunk mi. winds up making sure he gets home in one piece? maybe a piggy back ride included? ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun’s first impression of Zhou Mi was his height, because Zhou Mi nearly took him out. He sidestepped being smashed, and then caught Zhou Mi’s arm before he took a header right into the ground, and Zhou Mi had the sweet drunken urge to marvel, “Wow, thanks, it’s really cool out here!”

It was cool, actually, considering it was fall, and the big drunken fool grinning at him was in a short sleeved shirt.

“Do you have a friend somewhere?” Kyuhyun asked. Or maybe a keeper. Kyuhyun’s friends were kind of laughing and telling him to send his new buddy on his way, but Kyuhyun wasn’t entirely convinced that Zhou Mi wouldn’t end up in a ditch somewhere with drunk middle aged guys mistaking him for a urinal.

“You guys go on. I’ll help him home.”

If the guy had a home.”

“Where. Do. You. Live?” Kyuhyun asked, slowly and distinctly. Or perhaps. “Where. Are. You. Staying?”

“Oh! Oh, close. Ummm…”

Zhou Mi looked both ways up and down the street and shrugged charmingly, and proceeded to tell Kyuhyun about this really cool drink he had before his friends had left, and leaning in very close and serious to imitate one of them telling him to take a taxi home.

Advice he’d clearly disregarded. But he learned Zhou Mi’s name from the story anyway.

“Do you have a wallet?” Kyuhyun asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Zhou Mi asked, all coy.

“Because I need to know where you live,” Kyuhyun said.

“Oh!”

It was a good thing Kyuhyun wasn’t a thief. He looked to the sky. But it was close, close enough he though he could probably walk Zhou Mi there, provided he could get into the building itself.

“Come on,” Kyuhyun said, and Zhou Mi was a one man walking tourist guide, when he could walk. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure his legs had been made for walking, the third time that he had to keep Zhou Mi from hugging a pole, or sinking into a bush.

They were a block away, at most.

“Hey. Hey, hang onto me for a second. And up we go.”

“Ooh,” Zhou Mi cooed, as Kyuhyun lifted him onto his back. He sighed, his thighs straining as he started ambling toward Zhou MI’s building with Zhou Mi’s arms noodling around his neck. If he could get them both there in one piece, then he could endure it with Zhou Mi wiggling and talking and at least at one point, kissing the side of his head. Halfway there, he urgently regretted not working out more. Three-quarters of the way there, he was sweating under his suit jacket more than he ever remembered sweating ever, and regretted not putting his jacket on Zhou Mi.

He thanked any and ever star for there being an elevator in Zhou Mi’s building, and Zhou MI helpfully pointed it out as he walked right in with Kyuhyun hobbling and wheezing beside him. He walked Zhou Mi right to his door, watching him unlock it even, and Kyuhyun blew out an unsteady breath.

“Okay. I’m going.”

“Thank you,” Zhou Mi told him, blowing him a kiss. “Wow, you’re cute.”

Kyuhyun grinned, waving, collapsing into a taxi. He got home, fell onto his bed all the while telling himself he needed a shower, no choice.

He took off his jacket. And he still had Zhou Mi’s wallet.

***

 **Prompt:** I curse you and return for a continuation to drunken mi;;; Please? D: 

***

The last thing Kyuhyun wanted to be doing early in the morning was knocking on some stranger’s door. At least he still had Zhou Mi’s license so he didn’t just have to hope he’d be able to find his way back to where he’d been, but still he grimaced at the door and rang the chime, hearing it just barely through the door. And he waited, counting in his head to thirty and he still didn’t hear anyone stirring. He pushed the button again, glancing down at the license again and at the number on the door to triple check.

“Come on, I poured you in the door, I know you made it in there,” Kyuhyun muttered, pushing the button again for good measure. He bent and checked to see if he could shove something under the door but no luck there.

A minute after that, he wasn’t feeling so charitable, resorting to knocking and trying to block the sound with his body so it went in and not out, and still he had someone down the hall poking their head out. He muttered an apology and poked the chime three more times. Oh and there, finally he heard someone stirring. He was going to hand over the wallet to Zhou MI, who probably still hadn’t missed it, and then go on with his life.

He tried to make his face less impatient, as the door opened. Hopefully it wasn’t a stranger so he had to do some kind of explanations, but no, that was the face he remembered. Albeit, a little more touched by death than he remembered.

“Wha?” Zhou Mi said, and suddenly he seemed to convulse.

No. To gag.

“Go!” Kyuhyun ordered, and Zhou Mi fled without closing the door, and Kyuhyun heard the unmistakable sounds of retching. The door was open. He could toss the wallet on the table next to the door and just go back to his life.

Kyuhyun sighed and stepped inside, toeing off his shoes and tossing the wallet onto the table for real before he could accidentally make off with it again. He found a little kitchen easily enough, filling a glass with water and snagging a couple of abandoned paper napkins to wet. He just followed the sound of whimpers to the bathroom and found Zhou Mi with - he winced - his cheek pressed to the porcelain rim of the toilet bowl. First things first. He set the glass down and the napkins on top of it, pulling back Zhou Mi and keeping his eyes averted as he flushed down the limited remnants of Zhou Mi’s festivities.

“Rinse and spit,” Kyuhyun said, holding the glass until Zhou Mi had a firm hold on it with the unfortunate experience of someone who’d had to do that far too many times with friends.

With that accomplished, he crouched down and held out the dampened napkins for Zhou Mi to wipe his face down with, and those were discarded soon enough as well. Zhou Mi sipped the water carefully, inhaling through his nose hard and wincing.

“That probably feels better,” Kyuhyun said, and Zhou Mi’s noise in response was neutral at best.

And then Zhou Mi blinked, his head turning toward Kyuhyun. He looked from the knot of Kyuhyun’s tie to the top of his head and back down again. Zhou Mi blinked again.

“Who…are you?”

He wasn’t hurt Zhou Mi didn’t remember. He’d been half expecting it.

“You almost ran me over, and I had to drag you home so you didn’t end up waking up in someone’s trash bin,” Kyuhyun said.

He left out the wallet theft for the moment anyway.

The wheels were turning, processing his evening. 

 

“Oh, you’re the hot guy in the suit!”

Zhou Mi looked a bit stricken after he said that, and Kyuhyun hoped for his pride’s sake that it was because Zhou Mi had blurted out a private thought and not because the light of day and less alcohol in his bloodstream proved the thought to be untrue.

“Did we sleep together?” Zhou Mi asked, enough quiet hope in the question for Kyuhyun to maybe think the private thought option had been right. It made him want to puff up a bit.

“No. You just answered the door for me, remember?”

“Oh. Oh right,” Zhou Mi said, pressing his fingertips against his forehead. “Fuck. I didn’t even think I drank that much!”

“It sneaks up on you sometimes.”

To some people it did anyway.

“I swore to them I could make it home okay,” Zhou Mi moaned.

“Well, you did. Just…with help.”

Zhou Mi’s head shot up again, even if he winced at the sudden movement. “But, you brought me home and we didn’t sleep together. Why are you here?”

Well. There it was.

“You gave me your wallet so I could find your address, and I accidentally took it with me. It’s out on your table.”

“I gave you my wallet? I gave a stranger my wallet,” Zhou Mi marveled, and he laughed. Well, he laughed for about a breath, and then whimpered and lowered his head, almost whimpering, “No, okay, that hurts.”

“You should probably finish that water and get a pain pill or something. Do you work today?”

“Not until later.”

For safety’s sake, Kyuhyun took the glass for Zhou Mi while he stood up. He’d clearly gotten out of his pants okay but he still wore a half-buttoned shirt. And Kyuhyun retreated to fill the glass up as Zhou Mi’s bladder felt the call. Zhou Mi emerged with a newly washed hands and face, gulping down more water and looking incredibly improved. Definitely not as jolly as the night before, but it was a nice face even a bit haggard.

“I don’t even know your name,” Zhou Mi said, peering at him again.

“Kyuhyun,” he said, and when Zhou Mi reached, he offered his hand, and it was engulfed and pumped up and down a couple of times in a surprisingly-strong grip.

“Kyuhyun. I want to thank you.”

Kyuhyun tried to brush that off but Zhou Mi was still kind of moving and clutching his hand. He kind of needed that back.

“Can I have your number, Kyuhyun?”

“Oh, well.“

“So you I can thank you properly, when I’m not—“

Zhou Mi nearly sloshed water on himself as he tried to gesture toward his head and he stared at the glass as though not really knowing why it was in his hand to start with. It was nice, but he shouldn’t but Zhou Mi just sort of looked at him kind of pitiful and with those pleading brown eyes, and—

“What’s your number, and I’ll text you,” Kyuhyun said. He could block it if he had to.

Zhou Mi had to think about that one to the point that he nearly asked Zhou Mi where his phone was, but they eventually got to the point and sure enough, something blasted off in another room when Kyuhyun sent the text.

“There you go. If you remember when you wake up,” Kyuhyun joked. “I have to go to work.”

“Oh. Oh yes, sorry,” Zhou Mi said, and let go of his hand. “And thank you!”

Kyuhyun shook his head, getting into his shoes. “Go back to bed.”

Kyuhyun stifled a yawn on his way back down the elevator, and pitied himself that he couldn’t follow his own advice.

***

 **Prompt:** a part three of drunk mi in which kyu runs into drunken mi once again? :o

***

Zhou Mi had found some humor in it, at least.

“This is Zhou Mi, the guy you rescued! I remember this morning more than last night. I wanted to thank you!”

And then about five minutes later, a second text even as Kyuhyun was trying to figure out how to respond to the first one.

“Inviting you for a drink as thanks would be a little weird, wouldn’t it?”

Kyuhyun snickered.

“I promise you won’t have to carry me home.”

It was hard to say no to an invitation like that. Part of him said he’d already done enough, spent enough time on a stranger. But if it brought closure, that was something else.

Zhou Mi had gotten there first, squinting a bit at people who were going by. Kyuhyun definitely had an advantage on him, and Zhou Mi didn’t even realize it was him until Kyuhyun pretty much stopped in front of him.

“Oh,” Zhou Mi said. And he looked Kyuhyun up, and then down, and then up again. “Oh! Kyuhyun?”

“That’s me,” Kyuhyun said. They sat down together at that point, and Kyuhyun made an order for a drink.

He maybe could have given a stranger a small amount of cash to go up and say hell and accept Zhou Mi’s thanks, but that would’ve been cruel. Also, his luck he’d have been found out.

“My friends are all very contrite that they left me like that. I think I was giving the impression I was okay,” Zhou Mi sighed. “I just wanted to thank you somehow since you went to all that effort to help me. And the morning after…”

Zhou Mi winced.

“Were you celebrating or something?”

“Oh, no, but—“

Zhou Mi made him laugh. The tales he told on his friends, the fun he’d been having, the lament of not being able to hold his liquor quite like he’d used to.

“I’ll be more careful next time. I really would have ended up asleep in a garbage bin or something.”

Kyuhyun had gotten to the bottom of his tea before he’d realized, and to the bottom of a second cup halfway through telling a tale on his own friends while they’d been traveling abroad. He made it halfway through a third cup before his bladder started yelling, and that was the only reason he realized the sun was starting to set.

“You are much more interesting to talk to when you’re sober,” Kyuhyun said as he was waiting for a taxi, and Zhou Mi laughed.

“I just wish I could’ve appreciated all you were doing for me while it was happening. I appreciate it now,” Zhou Mi said.

He didn’t imagine that glance down his body. Or the squeeze to his arm.

His phone buzzed halfway home. “Thank you again for rescuing me! Even drunk I can spot a hot guy.”

Kyuhyun laughed, and the cab driver thought he was on something. But Kyuhyun didn’t even care.

***

 **Prompt:** while on tour, kyuhyun gets slipped a bag from one of the fans filled with a myriad of sex toys. backstage, kyu is perusing the bag when zhou mi casually walks in the room where kyu is resting... sexual hijinks ensue? :D 

***

When Zhou Mi walked in, Kyuhyun had a pair of handcuffs in one hand and what looked like a strange purple bullet in the other. They stared at each other. Zhou Mi shut the door.

“This is not mine!” Kyuhyun said, though his red face told another story. Apparently, the fans really wanted him to get laid. There were little bullet vibrators, and a little vibrating plug, assorted sealed lubes and massage oils. And lots and lots of batteries. All of it was nicely packaged and clearly brand new, and Zhou Mi was so utterly selfless in wanting to help.

They put the fuzzy cuffs on Kyuhyun only after they knew how to open them. And that was how he had Kyuhyun all sprawled out and pantsless, his hands hooked to the edge of the headboard. He used lube they already had open, teasing into Kyuhyun with his fingers and teasing Kyuhyun’s cock with one of the bullets. It made him squirm, and that made Zhou Mi smile as he teased and aroused both of them. Kyuhyun was panting as Zhou Mi slipped the condom-covered plug into him. But the whole bed shook when Zhou Mi turned on the vibrations.

“Ohhh. Ohhh!” Kyuhyun moaned, his hips wiggling on the bed as the insistent tapping vibration rocking through him. Zhou Mi just admired him like that for a while, basically fucking the air as he moaned and writhed. He put aside the bullet, licking his lips as he watched Kyuhyun’s cock rub against his belly. He wasn’t going to let the toys have all the fun.

Kyuhyun keened as Zhou Mi’s lips slid down around his cock, sucking on him, doing his best to take Kyuhyun as deep as possible. Kyuhyun tried to thrust up into his mouth and Zhou Mi hummed, enjoying the solid feel of him filling him up. He took his time, wanting to enjoy it as Kyuhyun made little sounds, and Zhou Mi changed the vibration pattern on the plug to get him a more sustained sensation.

“Please,” Kyuhyun gasped, and it was pain of denied pleasure. Sometimes he could hold out against that. But not that night.

He sucked faster, stroking with fingers, and lips and tongue, and moaning around Kyuhyun’s cock to urge him on.

Kyuhyun’s voice cracked as he cried out, a loud snap filling the room as Kyuhyun’s hips lifted and he came in Zhou Mi’s mouth. Zhou Mi swallowed eagerly as Kyuhyun’s cock continued to throb and move, soothing him through, licking up every last bit of come as Kyuhyun panted.

“I broke the bed,” Kyuhyun said, mortified. Part of the headboard had indeed broken away from the wall from Kyuhyun’s force as he came.

He laughed against Kyuhyun’s thigh, and felt the full weight of Kyuhyun’s judgement. They’d explain it away, somehow.

***

 **Prompt:** kyu wanders back to the dorms only to find mi in his bedroom watching something from his stash of porn in his computer, ever so casually stroking the lump under his pants... :D 

***

Kyuhyun heard a groan, and that wasn’t so unusual. Zhou Mi had a tendency to work out every so often and he liked interrupting Zhou Mi during it because he was all sweaty and lax and usually partly naked. He did find Zhou Mi partly naked. But the light was off, only the light of his laptop illuminating him from one side, and the light from behind Kyuhyun fell directly on the hand Zhou Mi had cupped between his legs, squeezing, rubbing.

And freezing at Kyuhyun’s sudden entrance. Zhou Mi sat up, and it yanked the earphones out of the jack, and Zhou Mi flailed at the sudden sounds of sucking and moaning. Kyuhyun shut the door behind him, locked it, and got to the bed just in time to see the paused video of two men very enthusiastically blowing each other before the lid of the computer closed.

“Kyuhyun!” Zhou Mi was clearly hard in his pajamas still, tugging the headphones off and staring up at Kyuhyun. “Did you need something?”

Did he think Kyuhyun was just barging in to ask him for a drink of water?

“What they were doing looked fun,” Kyuhyun said, turning on the bedside light. Seeing Zhou Mi’s speculative look at not being scolded for watching porn, Kyuhyun started to rub himself through his pants, too.

“It’d be..fun to try?” Zhou Mi said.

That was invitation enough, tossing aside his shirt and working at his pants. Zhou Mi wiggled and got naked too, and all Kyuhyun had to do was roll onto the bed and get himself face to face with Zhou Mi’s cock. It was starting to perk up after the shock, and he licked at it, moaning. Zhou Mi’s fingers were almost cool when they wrapped around his own cock, but oh, oh his mouth wasn’t. His eyes almost rolled back, resting his head on Zhou Mi’s thigh and teasing the head of Zhou Mi’s cock thoroughly with his tongue. He could feel Zhou Mi’s response in his little sounds, in the sudden strength of his sucking. He got Zhou Mi’s cock so nice and slick, stretching his lips around him, moaning as Zhou Mi moaned. It wasn’t some porno. It wasn’t as loud, wasn’t staged. They did what felt good, what they liked. He knew what he liked, the thickness, the taste of Zhou Mi, the way he throbbed and moaned.

He liked that when Zhou Mi grew urgent, sucking faster, stroking, it drove him too because of the pleasure that consumed him. Their pleasure was interlocked, sucking, moaning, gripping, tensing. Zhou Mi’s hips waggled, Zhou Mi moaning around his cock and Kyuhyun inhaled sharply through his nose came against his swiping tongue. He moaned for the taste, for the way that Zhou Mi was moaning still, for the throbbing against his lips. Zhou Mi never stopped sucking even as he came and Kyuhyun grunted, letting Zhou Mi’s softening cock slip from between his lips.

“Gonna come,” he warned, his voice hoarse, his whole spine tensing. “Keep— Just like—“

Zhou Mi moaned for him, almost choking as Kyuhyun jerked and came. He tried to get his cock deeper and Zhou Mi held him back, humming around him, sucking even more noisily it seemed since he wasn’t listening over the sounds his own mouth made.

Zhou Mi let him go, kissing against his thigh and lying there like that with him as they got their breath back.

“Were you watching that because you knew I’d be back soon?” Kyuhyun wondered.

Zhou Mi chuckled weakly. “No. But I would’ve.”

***

 **Prompt:** evil sorcerer kyu meets kind and loving king mi. a quirky, stubborn romance maybe? ^^ 

***

Zhou Mi had dreamed of destruction on and off his entire life. It came to him sometimes subtly, dreaming of walking through barren fields, crops turned to dusts, villages no more than ash beneath his feet. Some, he dreamed he fought the bringer of that destruction. With sword, with fists, he woke sometimes sweating, believing he was dying, crying out so that his attendants rushed in thinking he was being attacked.

It was that dread he felt when he gripped the arms of his throne. A man was led in without announcement or question, a stranger, and the man dismissed his guards with a wave of his hand leaving only the two of them in the room.

“Who— Who are you?”

“My name is Cho Kyuhyun. Your Majesty.”

The words were correct, but the tone was not. The man lowered his head slowly in almost the mockery of a bow and instead of standing still, he wandered, touching tapestries, examining carvings and hanging lights. Zhou Mi stood, assessing. This Kyuhyun wore black and gray, his hair glossy and well cared for. He could see no weapon, only a pouch or two hanging from the belt he wore. Zhou Mi wished for his short sword, one he did not wear that day.

“How did you—“

“Send away your people? It is as easy as this.”

Despite his will otherwise, Zhou Mi sat back down abruptly, wincing. Kyuhyun smiled, turning again to face him, and Zhou Mi gripped the arms of his throne again. But no matter how he tried, he could not stand.

“Do not worry. It isn’t the blood of a king I’ve come for this day.”

“Magic?”

“Indeed. No, I am not here to hurt you. But to offer my services. Do you have a traitor you need covered in boils, or a war you need to begin?”

“If there are traitors, I do not know them, and our swords are only picked up to defend ourselves, not to conquer.”

“Pity. Perhaps your neighbors will be looking to expand their lands.”

Zhou Mi frowned at the impudence. “Do you bless crops? Lift stones? Heal those who are sick? Surely if you can create boils, you can cure them.”

“There is no amusement in that. Surely a king needs more.”

“I wish only to protect. Such help is not needed. Do not take offense to this.”

Kyuhyun held out his hand and showed the flame flickering there. “Should I? A single spark destroys a forest. Or a city.”

“A forest at least renews itself. Only there is some destruction a necessary thing.”

“Odd, for someone who fears it so much.”

Zhou Mi looked at him sharply, and Kyuhyun shook his head. “No, I cannot see into your thoughts. But it would be a poor king who did not fear something.”

“Then why would you imagine I would want my people to suffer through war?” With a wave of Kyuhyun’s hand, Zhou Mi was released, and he stood up, feeling at last on somewhat equal footing. “The amusement you seek is somewhere else.”

Kyuhyun tilted his head, an ornament he had been fondling falling over.

“We will see.”

It seemed like all the air in the room left too, when Kyuhyun disappeared in a billow of gold and red.

***

 **Prompt:** hi, you've picked the interest of sorcerer kyu;;; 

***

Zhou Mi woke from restful sleep, rousing to rumbles of thunder that had him listening for rain. The sun had begun to rise, but the birds hadn’t, so it was silent, except for that sound. There was no rain, with it being so bright. It meant the sound was coming from somewhere else. It came again, from his left, and Zhou Mi turned his head. A blunt nose, broad head. Dark, slashing stripes. All the air froze in his lungs as the tiger crouched, baring its teeth and growling.

Zhou Mi tried to open his mouth to shout for help, for his guards, but no sound came out, and he slid up onto his elbows, trying to ease up so he could get the knife he kept hidden. The tiger snarled and again, Zhou Mi tried to shout. His hand had just closed around the hilt of the knife when the tiger leaped, claws out, mouth open. He fought to keep his eyes open, striking out with his free hand as he fought to get the knife free and—

There was nothing. Nothing but air, not even a breeze, and Zhou Mi collapsed back, panting at the ceiling. A dream?

Clapping had him startling, and beyond where the tiger stood, there was a man in blue. Zhou Mi squinted, and he pulled the knife up with him as he sat. The sorcerer.

“I grant you, you wouldn’t have lived if the tiger had been real, but you tried well enough,” Kyuhyun said, and laughed when he saw the knife Zhou Mi held. “What do you intend with that?”

It /moved/ in his hand, and Zhou Mi gasped, dropping it, watching as an ordinary garden snake slithered away from him.

“What are you doing here?” Zhou Mi tried to ask. Instead, only silence, and he raised a hand to his throat. He’d tried shouting earlier, but with the sorcerer there. Zhou Mi glared.

“Oh, sorry. No screaming for the guards, okay?” Kyuhyun snapped his fingers and Zhou Mi cleared his throat.

“Why? Why are you here?”

“To show you what I can do for you, of course. Some men would have died just seeing a tiger waiting for them when they woke. Not that you would have that trouble since you are young, and so very strong.”

“I told you we have no need of someone like you here!” Zhou Mi said, standing and realizing his knees were still a bit shaky with nerves.

“You just don’t know you do is the problem,” Kyuhyun said. He sneered a bit as Zhou Mi gaped at his audacity.

“Guards!” Zhou Mi shouted, and Kyuhyun tsked. He disappeared in the same gold and red cloud, with even that disappearing before the guards ran in. There would be no more sleep for him that morning, Zhou Mi thought. He touched his throat again, and paused, a chill going down his spine as he looked down to see scratches in the cloth, like claws might have made.

***

 **Prompt:** small qmi fairytale? true love's kiss included? 

***

Zhou Mi would have wiped his face, but he knew it wouldn’t have mattered. The ash would only have smeared. He scratched the head of one of the piglets, grateful little oinks following him as he made his way down to pick some of the last of the fall’s fresh vegetables for dinner. But he wished he had, when he heard the gruff shouts, people coming out of their homes to see the soldiers passing by. Behind them, a man alit, and Zhou Mi nearly dropped the basket he held.

He knew that face, that stance, the casual gesture of an order. He’d stolen away, one night of fantasy. He’d been dressed in finest silk, scrubbed clean, his hair styled. And the prince, this man, had seen him, had looked at him almost as someone worthy. But the man the prince remembered would have been dressed in finery, not smudged and filthy from tending the fire and caring for the animals. He was as invisible as the vegetables he plucked. And though he longed for that world, to see the prince again, to look at his books, to run his fingers over the words this beautiful prince had written, Zhou Mi stayed crouched where he was.

He saw first the fall of red cloth near him, saw a knee bend, and a hand caught his before he could reach again for more.

The prince’s hand was clean, and his was not. The prince’s clothes were in the filth, and all Zhou Mi could do was breathe and stare as the price - Kyuhyun - uncurled Zhou Mi’s fingers.

“I wondered how I would find you,” Kyuhyun said. “All you left me was a leaf from your favorite tree. Do you know how many of those trees there are?”

Many, between there and the palace. Though in only a few weeks time, the leaves would begin to fall.

“It helped lead me here. But I would have known these hands anywhere.”

Zhou Mi turned his head then, steeling himself to see disgust or disappointment. “I am sorry you had to go to such trouble. The man you seek, he isn’t real.”

“He feels real enough,” Kyuhyun said, looking over Zhou Mi’s face. “Though it appears you might enjoy a bath.”

Zhou Mi left the basket, standing rudely before the prince himself did, though the prince rose to join him, still grasping Zhou Mi’s hand.

“Have you lost your ability to read, to speak? Will finer clothes melt away from you?” Kyuhyun asked.

“No,” Zhou Mi said.

“Then you are just the man I sought. I spoke to the lady of the house. She is not your mother?”

“No,” Zhou Mi said. “She is not.”

“Then is there anything holding you here?”

“Only memories.”

Kyuhyun’s lips curved. “If you’ll permit, we will make new ones.”

Kyuhyun stepped closer, and Zhou Mi’s lips softened to his immediately. Heat, where only before there had been cold.

Kyuhyun kissed him, smeared and dirty, and held his hand. He told Zhou Mi without words that those superficial things were impermanent, though the hand extended in kindness was not. He took his little box of treasures, his memories, and Kyuhyun’s love. And for all those, he was the wealthiest man of all.

***

 **Prompt:** also, because you started it, art student kyu and model mi and well just a little more xD 

***

It wasn’t enough that the models were getting more and more naked each week. It was like the world’s slowest striptease that wasn’t actually supposed to be sexual. Don’t objectify. It’d be fine. He was there to earn, with pencils, chalk, paint, charcoal. Different mediums, different lighting. Like the night with Zhou Mi’s abs on stark display. The little dip at his pelvis, the scattering of hair disappearing into an inconveniently placed wrap. He drew that in, too, but he spent a few moments imagining what was underneath of it, what kind of light they’d try next. He wondered if Zhou Mi would preen.

He certainly did when he shrugged into a robe he rarely tied, stopping by the easels of the students who didn’t mind to talk to them, admire their work. Kyuhyun always nodded at him, a little hesitant. He didn’t want Zhou Mi to judge his ability or to think what he’d done was somehow unworthy of the form of his body that Zhou Mi was allowing them to reimagine.

He wanted to point out that how he saw Zhou Mi really, and how he got that onto paper were two different things. But Zhou Mi had being doing what he was doing a while, and he didn’t seem offended by even the most… abstract visions.

“You made me look really strong,” Zhou Mi said, and Kyuhyun blew out a breath.

“I know that’s not what your pose was meant to be, but I saw… I don’t know. Warrior.”

“It was what you wanted it to be. I like that thought.”

Something strong and solid in the curve of the shoulders, the solid lines of Zhou Mi’s body. He looked ready to defend.

“I’d be interested if you finish it fully,” Zhou Mi said. “You’ll be here next week?”

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun said. He had a picture of Zhou Mi in his pose, as they were allowed some weeks. With Zhou Mi’s encouragement, maybe he’d continue working on his piece. It’d be something else to think of, until the next class.

***

 **Prompt:** /shuffles in and leaves comment for more art kyu whenever you can~/

***

Kyuhyun was very careful with the portrait Zhou Mi had complimented. Since the forms of it were fully there, he could refine it, adding shadow to where he had marked, making the shape of a man emerge on the paper. He half wanted to add a sword, but that felt like too much. Zhou Mi, the warrior king, ready to strip off his low-dipped wrap and and put on his armor, and—

Kyuhyun was writing fiction in his head about a guy who was definitely not a king and not a warrior. Though, Kyuhyun would have wanted to see him sparring.

They worked in chalks the next night, Zhou Mi seated and wearing bright colors that they could try to translate or interpret as they wanted. That was like him sitting on a different kind of throne, and it was going to be some kind of series he realized. Zhou Mi, the king in chalk. He’d brought the other one, finished.

It was burning a hole in the bag by his leg as he wiped chalk against his pants. He never did quite get that night’s piece to his specifications. It was a little abstract, probably due to him not being very skilled with chalk yet. He got the definition of Zhou Mi’s nose, though. At least they’d be able to tell who Zhou Mi was in it.

It wasn’t the piece he was proudest of, when Zhou Mi started to do his rounds. In fact, he went ahead and packed it away before Zhou Mi actually got to his easel.

“No picture tonight, then?” Zhou Mi asked. Kyuhyun injected the disappointment into that question himself.

“Maybe when I get a little better,” Kyuhyun said. And he debated with himself, feeling the edge of the folder that held his last week’s drawing. “Oh, remember…”

“Oh, the warrior picture,” Zhou Mi said. “Wow, you made me look hot.”

Kyuhyun’s laughter was silent laugh or he would have wheezed.

“It’s also kind of stoic and serious,” Zhou Mi said, nodding at himself on the paper. “I like it. Is it finished?”

“Maybe except for a little…” Kyuhyun waved his hand, not even knowing what he was trying to say.

“Once you finish it, if you decide that you want to sell it, can I be the first to make an offer?”

“I—Yes? Of course.”

Sell? Sell it? His amateur drawing. He’d have given to Zhou MI that second if he’d asked, but Zhou Mi had just grinned at him and greeted another student who was walking up to them. Kyuhyun protected the drawing right back up, getting his bag closed. They nodded at each other as Kyuhyun left, and Kyuhyun pinched his leg.

“Buy my…” Kyuhyun shook his head. He couldn’t even imagine.

***

 **Prompt:** if you're up to it, artist kyu continuation maybe? ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun didn’t know how much it said about a person, how they portrayed them in art. Probably something could be read into it. There was something noble in the warrior picture, and Kyuhyun kept mulling over Zhou Mi’s words, about wanting to buy it if Kyuhyun ever sold it. He half thought to have it framed, and just give it to Zhou Mi. But that seemed presumptuous, like Zhou Mi would hang it up, or maybe that Kyuhyun’s choice in frames were even close to what Zhou Mi would choose for himself. He did protect it in a sleeve, carting it with him to class. No, he’d decided that he wouldn’t take money for it. Maybe he’d do some kind of a series, and he’d taken a dozen pictures of it, so he knew he’d have a reference to what he’d already done.

It was just waiting for Zhou Mi to be free, making sure his hands were free of chalk dust, and all but squirming as he kept his carrier nearby. He was going to send it all with Zhou Mi, just in case.

“Oh, I like what you’ve done with this,” Zhou Mi said, coming up beside Kyuhyun. It was chalk, but he’d chosen bold colors, contrasts. He’d been thinking of the warrior again.

“Thanks. You know the picture, the one you’d said you were interested in…? I can’t accept anything for it. But if you wanted it, you can take it,” Kyuhyun said, and offered the handle of the carrier. He was proud of it. He’d refined it, and he thought Zhou Mi would like it. He half regretted that he wouldn’t be there to see Zhou Mi take a look, but also kind of glad. “The carrier, you can just bring it next week. If you wanted.”

And he stopped himself before he could babble on, while Zhou Mi’s hand half closed over his hand and over the handle.

“Thank you, that means so much,” Zhou Mi said, and it was so sincere that Kyuhyun flushed, and hoped desperately that Zhou Mi couldn’t see.

“It only happened because of you anyway,” Kyuhyun mumbled.

Which was true. But still, he was proud to see Zhou Mi carrying the art carrier around as he talked with the others. Kyuhyun slipped out, exhaling, and was happy that he didn’t regret it at all.

***

 **Prompt:** casually comes back for more artist kyu o3o 

***

Sometimes Kyuhyun tried to sketch Zhou Mi’s face from memory at home, wishing he had some references to work off of besides his own sketches. He was pretty happy with most of them, thinking of the different ways he could draw Zhou Mi. He half wished he could paint in oils and do some kind of epic mythology piece that would have people gawking. He could picture it in his head, but picturing it and actually getting it out to his level of expectations was something else. Maybe he could do it in another medium, and at least have an idea. Maybe pigs would fly, too, but he wanted to do something.

He liked that Zhou Mi didn’t just wander by and fawn over his own images, but those of the other models. He rifled through the portfolio that Kyuhyun offered, and oddly he was one of the few people Kyuhyun even felt comfortable showing those things.

“Did you like art when you were little?” Zhou Mi asked. He was fully clothed, which was almost worse somehow. He’d watched Zhou Mi make a circle, ending up at Kyuhyun’s side. “I’m always so fascinated!”

He’d tell Zhou Mi all about it. Maybe over tea. 

Shadows, tea, and Zhou Mi’s number in his pocket.

***

 **Prompt:** Kyuhyun has a weakness for Zhou Mi when he's being cute. everyone mocks him for how soft/affectionate his is around Mi but no matter how hard he tried, Mi's cuteness always melts him 

***

Kyuhyun might’ve been able to resist intentional cuteness, at least if it was totally over the top. Zhou Mi, though, had a natural kind of cuteness, random pouts, spontaneous laughter, pausing dramatically in the middle of chewing to digest a joke and make them all fear that he would choke himself. Kyuhyun found it all cute. He leaned in when Zhou Mi was making ridiculous faces at something he was studying to see how he could help, rested his arm on Zhou Mi’s shoulders when Zhou Mi was all but wriggling with anticipation for news or a story.

Most of the time the mockery happened out of Zhou Mi’s earshot, but sometimes he caught wind that Zhou Mi was being made fun of, waving people off and telling them that was just how Kyuhyun was.

But he wasn’t, with everyone. Some of those affectations annoyed him with others. Sometimes he got frustrated. It wasn’t like he was completely underwater, but one look at Zhou Mi’s eyes going a bit wide, or the beginnings of a grin, and he couldn’t help him. He had to smile back. He had to tell Zhou Mi a joke, or make room for him, or make sure he hate. He teased Zhou Mi about his little hearts, prodded him, made fun of him. Zhou Mi protested in the cutest of ways.

Somehow they both ended up grinning.

***

 **Prompt:** fins qmi after kyu turns

***

They sank into the water, deep and protected. Everything was silent and breathing was easier. Zhou Mi's arms were tight around him, guiding him so that he didn't feel adrift. He ached and he was tired but his nerves were too high. When he reached down he felt scales - Zhou Mi's, his own. Sometimes he heard murmurs in his head that sound like Zhou Mi, comforting him.

The way Zhou Mi looked at him, though, the amazed appreciation and such softness. Kyuhyun could hardly stand to look and he heard Zhou Mi clearly that time as Zhou Mi touched his face. 

"You're not alone," Zhou Mi said and repeated it. No and Zhou Mi wasn't alone either. They were together.

Kyuhyun woke to shimmering light, blinking and reaching to rub at his eyes. He saw his hand, floating in the water, and a hand squeezed against his side before he could slide from shock to panic.

Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi, who was smiling at him.

"You're awake," Zhou Mi said, though Kyuhyun heard it entirely in his mind. It still sounded like Zhou Mi, and Kyuhyun inhaled sharply, not able to speak.

"Focus on me," Zhou Mi said. "I can hear you, but just focus on me. Think what you want to tell me. I'll hear you."

"You can hear me?"

Zhou Mi nodded, smiling again. "Yes. That's good. It's good to hear you."

It sounded so right, the way Zhou Mi said it, like it was something far too emotional. Zhou Mi was a telepath, which meant so was he. That wasn't possible. No, but Kyuhyun had a tail and a big floppy fin, too. Zhou Mi helped him to sit and before he let Kyuhyun get his bearings, Zhou Mi squeezed him tight in a hug and just held on. But that was better than any bearings because he could see the rocks, and fish, and endless water fading to darkness around them. He needed something to hold onto while he considered that.

"I don't know anything," Kyuhyun realized. "What if—"

"I'm here," Zhou Mi told him, nuzzling against him. "I'll teach you. We'll find others, and I'll protect you."

He wasn't alone.

They were close enough that there was no distortion as they considered each other. Zhou Mi anchored him, much as he had above the water as well. Just knowing he didn't have to go back, that all they had to do was to go forward, it settled him a little. Maybe he'd slow Zhou Mi down, but Zhou Mi had begged him to follow, had offered him everything. Part of his own soul. And Zhou Mi was so handsome like that, a little hopeful, a little determined. But it wasn't for his looks, but his assurance that Kyuhyun leaned forward. Amidst all the other uncertainty, he needed that, and Zhou Mi's lips pressed back against his immediately, a sigh sounding in his head that had him smiling, and scooting closer, and kissing Zhou Mi again.

He would go where Zhou Mi went, gladly. And Zhou Mi clasped his hands and drew him up, and Kyuhyun was in awe of the power that Zhou Mi possessed, to move like that. Kyuhyun was still weak, but he learned. With Zhou Mi, he learned to let go.

***

 **Prompt:** I ran into your fin qmi. Curious about their life in the sea.

***

The hardest part of life in the ocean was finding secure places to sleep. He’d woken up with crabs walking all over him, eels trying to see if his fins were tasty. They’d had to drive off a couple of sharks, even, wedging down into rocks where the sharks couldn’t reach. Zhou Mi started carrying a long and jagged piece of driftwood after that. Kyuhyun joked it was his trident, and Zhou Mi mimed trying to stab him with it.

Even the Poseidon myth had made it to the water, it seemed. Or maybe it had originated there. He’d even made Zhou Mi a crown out of some of the sea junk.

Zhou Mi was better at catching fish with his bare hands, after a lifetime of it. Kyuhyun mostly did a lot of awkward swimming. He had snagged one fish by the tail once, and Zhou Mi had looked at him rather fondly. Zhou Mi was a bit better at it, using pieces of salvaged net to snag fish. Even Kyuhyun could do that, feeling a bit like he was doing a slow-motion butterfly catch. The key was timing. He’d adapted well to it, though, the diet of fish, seaweed, weird stuff that Zhou Mi came up to him with and insisted was good. His body was made for that kind of diet, and the memory of other food was mostly distant, like his body knew he could never eat it again. Food was always there, in some way, but they traveled, still searching for others, for a place that could be home.

But the best part of life, though they surfaced sometime to bask in the warmth of the water and to talk, was how they communicated underwater. Sometimes, there was a complex set of signals meant for hunting. But they could talk, in their heads. And he could actually hear it, like Zhou Mi was speaking to him, no distortion, just the richness of his voice and the sound of his laughter. It had taken a little getting used to, like tuning a radio, but they found their shelters, wrapped up together, talking and laughing as the the light that filtered down grew less and less, and they slept as the ocean cradled them. Together, and not alone.

***

 **Prompt:** Can you write Zhou Mi saving Kyuhyun after realizing someone had slipped a drug into his drink at a bar? I may have watched WLWI recently and Mi punching people...swoons 

***

It didn’t look much different than drunkenness to start. Zhou Mi had glanced at the guy a few times over the course of the night, and he hadn’t seemed to be drinking heavily. A lightweight, Zhou Mi had concluded, a little amused. It took away his chance to go up and introduce himself since he didn’t want to be that guy hitting on drunken people.

But there was a sluggishness to the man, a kind of droopiness that had Zhou Mi glancing back a few times, and then a few times more when it was clear he was being chatted up by a guy who seemed to be getting closer and closer. It wasn’t just liquor. Maybe the guy was just taking advantage of someone else’s misdeed, or maybe he’d been the one to slip something into the man’s drink, but Zhou Mi excused himself.

“I think he needs to be getting home, sorry,” Zhou Mi interjected, sitting the maybe drunk maybe more man up before he oozed off of his chair.

“Hey, look buddy, mind your own business.”

“Maybe you ought to find someone who has the wherewithal to tell you yes or no,” Zhou Mi said. “Unless you like guys like this—“

Okay, smart mouth. He ducked before he could get hit in the head and there was a scramble then, Zhou Mi trying to hold up one man and fight off another. His whole force wasn’t behind it, but he shot out his fist and had his attacker stumbling back. His friends teased him for his rescue, but he’d want someone to do the same for him.

The man’s name was Kyuhyun, and Zhou Mi filled out the paperwork when he left Kyuhyun at the hospital, having been a pillow for Kyuhyun to rest against on the taxi ride over. But Kyuhyun was safe.

***

 **Prompt:** a qmi based on the song "play" by Nelly Furtado maybe? :o  <3 

***

The door being open might have been a cliche to most people. Zhou Mi thrived on it sometimes, though, flitting around in his apartment with his door open, his neighbors calling greetings like Zhou Mi was sitting in some large front porch. That was why sometimes Kyuhyun never had to knock, just easing into the open doorway and waiting for Zhou Mi’s eyes to raise up, for him to know who it was before he ever saw Kyuhyun’s face by the smile that spread immediately.

The door always closed behind Kyuhyun. He never wanted to have to be on good behavior behind closed doors, not when they were alone. Not that they always stayed. Sometimes he was hungry, and the quickest way to get Zhou Mi out the door was to be there to quicken his routine. Not even calling Zhou Mi a hundred times from downstairs got him ready faster.

“Hey,” Kyuhyun said, more taking over Zhou Mi’s lap than easing into it. It got him an arm around Zhou Mi’s neck, and a muffled greeting against his mouth.

“What are you up to?” Kyuhyun asked.

“Sounds like I’m getting up to you,” Zhou Mi said, jostling him a bit.

That was the best answer.

***

 **Prompt:** I'm now very curious as to what qmi's reaction was when they heard about Henry from ryeowook (fins!verse) and maybe what yet thought after meeting him? 

***

“Do you guys have some kind of a weakness to humans?” Kyuhyun asked, grinning a bit cheekily when Zhou Mi poked against his cheek.

“I would say to humans who help us, but it was Ryeowook who helped Henry. Perhaps that’s a connection? Something forged. How else do we meet, but in crisis?” Zhou Mi shrugged. “We are taught from very young to avoid humans. Even if someone very fair of face was on a beach, only the most daring would approach.”

It was hard not to draw comparisons to their own meeting, though Ryeowook had gone back of his own choice instead of being forced to stay near as Zhou Mi had. Before they’d met Henry, Zhou Mi had been concerned. Concerned for exploitation, concerned for Ryeowook’s wellbeing considering the situation of one half of a partnership living on land and one in the sea.

“Could he be lonely?” Kyuhyun had wondered.

Maybe it had started that way, but when Zhou Mi had spoken of excitement of exploring, of leaving to find more of their kind, Ryeowook’s excitement had spiked before settling into something pensive. The thought of leaving someone behind.

Kyuhyun knew humans better than Zhou Mi anyway, but he didn’t know just what kind of judge he was, but the man they met who smiled at Ryeowook, who held himself still for Ryeowook to keep a hand on him. He’d been young, and Kyuhyun hadn’t had to say anything at all when they’d gone away, their thoughts only for each other.

“He may come with us, but if Henry wants him to, he’ll return,” Zhou Mi said. It made Zhou Mi sad, to lose a friend, a possible traveling partner. “It’s dangerous. Every time he goes near land.”

“What future is there, besides…?”

Besides what they had done. Perhaps if their connection was strong, then they had a chance even without changing. But Kyuhyun put Zhou Mi’s worries to rest, curling against him in their little shelter of safety. Kyuhyun’s tail fin draped over Zhou Mi’s his hand stroking against Zhou Mi’s back. They could warn, and advise, and encourage. But no matter what, it would be Ryeowook’s choice to make, and Henry’s with him. If they could help, they would. And if they had to forge on without Ryeowook, it would at least be together.

***

 **Prompt:** /casually drops the prosecutor cho x public defense lawyer zhou idea here and leaves/  >_>

***

Zhou Mi felt more than saw someone elbow up to the bar beside him, but he was somehow not surprised when he saw Kyuhyun flagging down the bartender and making his order.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to try and get information out of me that you shouldn’t have,” Zhou Mi said, amused that Kyuhyun had chosen a place by him instead of the half-dozen other empty places.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll beat you in court the next time we meet without having to cheat,” Kyuhyun said.

“Oh!

Those were big words. They’d faced each other across the courtroom four times. One plea, two acquittals, one conviction. Which in Zhou Mi’s eyes, he supposed made them equal. They were on opposite sides in theory, though they were both on the law’s side. Kyuhyun would have agreed and scoffed at that both. Kyuhyun was not moderately competitive. When they weren’t arguing a case against each other, it was fun to debate with Kyuhyun, to see him riled, to watch his mind work.

It was also fun to see him sputter when Zhou Mi got in a well placed point or two, knowing Kyuhyun was going to leave to scour through case history to find the perfect rebuttal.

Perhaps he should have relished the possibility of winning against Kyuhyun as the ultimate challenge, but there were lives on the line when they found themselves in court. 

There was something attractive about a mind he could admire, and he held up his glass for Kyuhyun to nudge his against. He threw back his drink, but Kyuhyun’s grin put more fire in his belly that it did.

***

 **Prompt:** a particularly rough case landed between mi and kyu. drinking night antics as they're frustrated with the case at hand? (you've got my mind rolling on this little prompt) Suu 

***

It wasn’t as though they could talk about the case itself. In fact, just being together could’ve been questionable. They knew the lines, where to draw them. There wasn’t anything veiled in their conversation, talking about absolutely anything and everything else, from cases going through other courts, how it would impact them if it all. They laughed about politics, moaned about it, talked about incoming storms, traffic.

They toasted each other with shots, interspersed with beer or food. 

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” Kyuhyun warned, as they wobbled out toward the street. Zhou Mi had his arm around Kyuhyun, which he wasn’t sure was going to help them, actually. If Kyuhyun fell, Zhou Mi could all too well imagine them both folding right over. 

“I’d be so, really, really very mad if you were ever easy,” Zhou Mi said, almost losing the plot on his sentence by the time he got to the end of it.

“I’m not easy!” Kyuhyun argued back, having also forgotten what they’d been talking about.

But they cheered each other on as they tumbled into a taxi, swaying all the way to one side and having to right themselves as they cheered for the driver, too.

The driver asked where they were going, to which Zhou Mi helpfully replied, “Home!”

But a little more prompting had him handing over his address, getting his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders. He liked Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was nice. He was also really smart, and pretty cute too, as long as he wasn’t winning. Or just, winning against someone else.

“Home,” Zhou Mi said, and pulled Kyuhyun onto the sidewalk with him. They made it to Zhou Mi’s bed, Zhou Mi patting Kyuhyun along like a weary horse, and he got a blanket half over them. His buddy.

They squinted blearily at each other as Zhou Mi’s alarm started shrieking, and they would’ve shrieked too if it wouldn’t have hurt so much.

“I still have my clothes on,” Kyuhyun said in what sounded like excessive relief. “How did we get here? Where is here?”

“My home. And by taxi.”

Zhou Mi was pretty sure. Almost positive. Kyuhyun’s alarm blasted from somewhere else and their hesitant silent chuckles turned to groans.

“I’m never drinking with you again,” Kyuhyun said.

But Zhou Mi was pretty sure he didn’t mean it.

***

 **Prompt:** cinder-mi curiosity is high so maybe back to before/during the dance? ^^

***

The carriage had been opulent, but even that had not captured Zhou Mi as much as the anticipation of where they were going. When the lights of the castle came into view, it felt like everything inside of him buoyed him up. He was dressed in finer clothes than he had ever seen, but they were just a costume to get him in the doors. He did not need the finery he walked through, and it did not gleam with greed in his eyes. The ballroom opened in front of him, alive with people, with light, with sound. He bowed to the king, admiring the people in their finery as he descended to them. But even as he did so, he looked only for one man. It had all been worth it, sneaking away, working to fashion something worthy of entering the ball, if he could see Kyuhyun.

And there Kyuhyun was, emerging through a group of people who parted for him. For all Zhou Mi knew, he could have been dressed in rags, because he saw nothing but Kyuhyun’s face.

“I didn’t know if you would come,” Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi inhaled, glancing down to see Kyuhyun’s hand encircling his wrist, his fine white clothes gleaming.

“I could not be kept away,” Zhou Mi said, and it was true. Not if he had been able to see Kyuhyun. “I…”

“The music will start soon. Will you…?” Kyuhyun took Zhou Mi’s hand. “I hoped you would. Dance with me.”

Zhou Mi smiled, tightening his fingers around Kyuhyun’s as well and letting Kyuhyun lead. Even the music took time to settle into him, all those imaginary dances of his childhood, of laughing with his parents, settling as they fell into step. One, two, three. One, two, three. The turns of the dance, in step with each other, and the press of hands.

The other people in the room were sparkles and flashes of color, music swelling only to emphasize the way that Kyuhyun touched him. He smiled because he could not help it. He’d hoped they would meet, had not even imagined they would be able to dance. And yet there they were with the music urging them to stop, Kyuhyun breathing hard as he smiled too. It was too much, as Zhou Mi looked up to the lights above them, the shimmering. And the eyes on them, the guests, he realized that after.

But Kyuhyun squeezed his hand, and it was all right because he was there.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi see each other naked for the first time at comunal baths and both are curious to feel what the other feels like 

***

All Kyuhyun saw were shoulders, shoulders, more shoulders. Then there were the arms, toned, and the long fingers, the endless torso and tight little butt. He wanted to get his hands on those thighs, too, imagining nipping up every last inch—

The face that went with the body was nice, too, and he got a pair of lifted eyebrows. At least his eyes had been on the guy’s face and not his junk as he turned around. It had Kyuhyun shrugging and getting up out of the heated water before he just started to cook in there. 

“It’s a nice day,” Kyuhyun heard, as he guzzled water. He wiped his mouth, eyeing the guy who was a whole lot closer. Considering they were inside, the weather outside didn’t mean much to him. But then again, the man’s eyes were definitely not on his face, and they were wandering further in a very interesting way. 

“I’m Kyuhyun,” he said, since there might as well be a name to go with the body.

“Zhou Mi.”

“You want to…?”

There were a number of ways that could be taken.

“I have a room,” Zhou Mi murmured.

And there were not many ways that could be. They collected their towels, their drinks, and behind closed doors, Zhou Mi wasted no time palming Kyuhyun’s ass. 

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you when you got out of the water,” Zhou Mi said. “I had to see if I could feel.”

“And?”

Zhou Mi grinned. “Feels as good as it looks.”

Those words, on that accent, he’d been sunk already but he was so far gone. Kyuhyun reached out and ran his fingers up Zhou Mi’s stiffening cock. Yes, that definitely matched everything else he’d seen.

“I know another way it’ll feel good,” Kyuhyun said.

That was all it took. There they were, naked, rutting against each other, moaning against Zhou Mi’s mouth as Zhou Mi squeezed Kyuhyun’s ass and pulled Kyuhyun up against him. He didn’t care if Zhou Mi routinely took a dozen guys back to his little room, he was just way too interested in getting in Zhou Mi’s absent pants. He didn’t get his mouth on those thighs, but he did get his hands, raking his fingers up them and feeling Zhou Mi moan.

“Every bit of you is long,” Kyuhyun admired, and Zhou Mi chuckled, looming over him a bit as though to prove that. It had him laughing, backed up to the bed that was a glorified cot and yet still enough. He’d done the offering after all. There was a moment of panic of Zhou Mi fishing around, but he emerged from his bag with a condom, lube, and Kyuhyun moaned to experience those fingers very first hand as Zhou Mi slid between his thighs and leaned over him to kiss.

“Does it feel like you hoped?” Kyuhyun asked. Because it was better than begging.

“So much better,” Zhou Mi gusted.

“Bet you say that to all the boys,” Kyuhyun said.

“Just—“

Kyuhyun watched the condom roll on, watched Zhou Mi settle. He squeezed on Zhou Mi’s shoulder, ready to stop him if he had to, ready for anything. It was a good thing he was all nice and lax from the water, but he still had to consciously relax, pressing back against Zhou Mi, feeling every inch of him sliding in. 

“Didn’t know I was going to get laid today,” Kyuhyun said, not really realizing he said it, even as Zhou Mi’s hips nudged forward.

“I’m glad you are,” Zhou Mi told him smartly, and there they were giggling on a narrow mattress. Laughing, and kissing again until they were moaning, moving against each other, finding what felt good, what angle worked, what helped Zhou Mi move.

And he wanted Zhou Mi to move. No more just his fingers, but a man, right there, moving for him, panting for him, moans muffled against his cheek, his neck. It felt like all the air was being forced from his lungs, and even though he knew Zhou Mi wasn’t that big, it had him straining for breaths, grasping at Zhou Mi’s back, clutching at those hips with his thighs. When Zhou Mi’s fingers squeezed between them all he could moan was, “yes,” trying to pull Zhou Mi in, gasping against his neck. Zhou Mi’s thumb stroked against his cock and it felt like his whole body throbbed, moaning, his head rolling.

“So good,” Zhou Mi gusted.

Kyuhyun tried to thrust against those fingers, moans half caught as Zhou Mi filled him, stroked him, pressed kisses to his skin. There was no tease to it, just a man urgently, intimately focused on bringing Kyuhyun the most pleasure possible. And all Kyuhyun could do was hold on, trying to breathe, trying to arch into it, hips desperate, body screaming.

“Oh, oh!” he moaned, his fingers digging into Zhou Mi’s back, hips lifting, pulsing against Zhou Mi’s fingers. His thighs started relaxing and all he could hear was Zhou Mi hissing, the mattress squeaking under them. All he could do was hold on as Zhou Mi surged, his moving shallow and fast, desperate to come, desperate until he was moaning, his teeth set against Kyuhyun’s collarbone, moving as Kyuhyun tightened around him and shuddering as he forced himself to stop and eventually to pull away.

They panted not quite in unison, Kyuhyun’s hands still trying to stabilize himself on Zhou Mi’s ribs. And it was a very, very tight fit to get themselves side by side on the mattress. But it was either that or be stacked up like cord wood, and with Zhou Mi on top, Kyuhyun didn’t imagine he’d have still been breathing.

 

He’d gone out to relax, and he couldn’t say he was dissatisfied with that considering he had six feet of attractive man stretched out beside him, a hand rather possessively spread against Kyuhyun’s chest.

“This may seem a little backward,” Zhou Mi murmured, kissing against Kyuhyun’s jaw. “But would you like to have dinner?”

A meal on top of everything else? Of course, he was still totally naked but—

“Just let me get my coat,” Kyuhyun said.

And he grinned as Zhou Mi laughed.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi meet at a mutual's party. they spot each other across the room and catch each other for the greater part of the night shyly until one decides to go and break the ice. 

***

There was nothing like accidentally - or maybe on purpose - catching the eye of a guy at a party, multiple times. It seemed like the crowd parted to reveal trim little hips, and it wasn’t until three glances later that Kyuhyun eyes rising to admire the guy’s jawline had him starting because there were eyes looking back.

All Kyuhyun did was nod, looking away like he’d maybe been looking for someone else. Kyuhyun had an inkling of who it was, confirmed by a friend of a friend of a pal. Four more glances, two of which had Zhou Mi looking back at him, and one tilted head later, and Kyuhyun couldn’t stand it any more. If the people in between were somehow not going to facilitate them getting closer than ten people away, then he had to take matters into his own hands. And luck would have it, Zhou Mi was talking to people he actually knew, so sidling up wasn’t a completely awkward endeavor.

“Kyuhyun! When did you get here!”

Oh, small talk. He spilled all the details about what he was doing currently, who he’d arrived with, glancing at Zhou Mi out of the corner of his eye. But they got swept away, and there Kyuhyun was.

He absolutely was not going to say something ridiculous like, “Nice party.”

“I’m Zhou Mi,” Zhou Mi said, taking that weighty decision right out of his hand.

“Kyuhyun As you might have heard. I’ve heard a little bit about you. We know some of the same people?”

“Oh!” Zhou Mi said, looking pleased. “What did you hear?”

There was a little grin on his face that told Kyuhyun he actually wanted to know and was going to have his ego stroked by the two of three things that Kyuhyun knew. It made him laugh, and Zhou Mi being funny, well. That was even better than his perfect jaw.

Before, he’d been too aware of all the people between and around them. But talking to Zhou Mi, it was hard to notice anyone else at all.

***

 **Prompt:** Halloween qmi in which kyu is dressed as an actual potato and mi has decided to borrow siwon's horse costume? kyu notices he's attracted to mi here (somehow) and they end up making out in the closet maybe? xD;;; 

***

Trying to maneuver into a closet with a giant horse head and a fluffy potato costume, not the easiest thing they’d ever done. Zhou Mi eyed Kyuhyun up and down, obviously not being able to x-ray through that lumpy costume, but the face was nice, and Kyuhyun had looked back and given him the same once-over.

“You looking to give someone a ride?” Kyuhyun had asked, making Zhou Mi nearly gurgle on his punch.

Then again, he’d made an equally terrible joke just minutes later when he touched the rough canvas on Kyuhyun’s front and pulled his hand away, hissing.

Kyuhyun blinked at him.

“Hot potato,” ZHou Mi said, and Kyuhyun paused. Stared. Chortled.

But there weren’t any places they could just hide. The bathroom was just rude. Bedrooms were off limits. Trying to grab onto a potato to make out with him was an experience. Zhou Mi got handfuls of fluff, giggling as the bulk of their costumes tried to squish together. 

“This is not,” Kyuhyun said between kisses, “where I expected ending up. Please tell me that you don’t make horse noises, too.”

“You’ll have to get to know me better for that,” Zhou Mi teased.

But he knew what sounds a potato emitted. The ones Kyuhyun made against his mouth were much sweeter.

***

 **Prompt:** PROMPT: Kyu gets dressed in the dark and accidentally puts Mi's little underwear on. Too much butt for such little fabric but Mi isn't complaining.

***

Kyuhyun was really, truly trying not to wake him up. Zhou Mi knew that. The bathroom light clicked off before Kyuhyun exited back into the bedroom, and he heard Kyuhyun opening and closing drawers and then making his way with his pants and shirt so he could go to the kitchen and fill up his mug with tea. Zhou Mi was thirsty, though, and he had time to crawl back into bed for a quick nap.

But Zhou Mi didn’t make it to the water, instead stopping in the entry of the kitchen and admiring the view. Kyuhyun was running water to rinse out his mug, and all Zhou Mi could see was navy blue fabric cutting a bit higher than normal across Kyuhyun’s ass and up his hips. No, it wasn’t some new risqué underwear purchase - though Zhou Mi wouldn’t have minded.

“You steal my blankets, steal my heart, and now you’re stealing my underwear, too?”

Kyuhyun blinked back at him, his hair nicely combed but his eyes still tired. “What?”

He’d have figured it out when he went to put on his pants. And maybe if he’d walked further than the distance from bedroom to sink.

“Did these feel a little tight when you pulled them on?” Zhou Mi asked, slipping his finger up under the edge of the briefs and tugging. Kyuhyun’s hand immediately went back to see how much of his butt was hanging out, gasping a little with laughter.

“Were these in my drawer?”

“Not on purpose. Though maybe they should be. You a little snug in front, too?”

Only a quick hand kept Zhou Mi from sticking his hand out to find out.

“I have to go to work,” Kyuhyun said. Though, he stared down at Zhou Mi’s hand in speculation for a second before shaking his head. “We should…test out your theory another time.”

Or when Kyuhyun got back, that worked, too. He got the firsthand view of Kyuhyun changing into a different, actually fitting pair of underwear, and very helpfully kissed Kyuhyun breathless before he got out the door. There was a bit of a bounce to his step as he went back to bed. He was going to have very good dreams.

***

 **Prompt:** From everything I've read of yours so far, I've yet to spot an animal form kyu... So maybe your choice of animal who is weary of humans until mi?

***

Zhou Mi picked up the first thing he could find, a broom, carrying it with him toward what sounded like someone in distress. Someone in distress, in his garage. He spotted a lump of movement, saw a face emerge from a dark hoodie, and Zhou Mi stumbled back, nearly landing with his butt in a bucket as the broom landed ineffectually between them. They froze, he and the man staring back at him.

Then he caught side of the wary tail. Not a thief, then. He’d had a few hybrids knock on his door over the last year as they were turned out. Most were grateful to have a safe place to stay for a night or two as they looked for options. A little money had been missing once, but with the biggest shelter closing, he didn’t worry about it. He’d have give it willingly, if he’d have been awake.

“It’s okay, I’m not— I heard something, and was coming to check,” Zhou Mi said weakly, willing his heart to slow down. “Are you okay?”

“Do you want me to go?”

As long as his tires weren’t peed on, he didn’t have anything against his garage being used for sleeping. But his garage wasn’t heated.

“It’s going to get below freezing tonight. I have a shower, if you want? I have some blankets, too, if you’d rather stay out here. But there’s a couch, and if you’re hungry—“

“I have food.”

“Okay,” Zhou Mi said. “I’ll leave the door unlocked, if you decide you want to come in. There’s a washing machine, too.”

Zhou Mi picked up his broom, making his way to the open door. A sound stopped him.

“You won’t call the police?”

The police would come. They took away many like the man there, as he moved back his hood hood and showed off curious, but wary dark ears. A dog hybrid. He’d be taken away, and probably never have freedom again.

“Whether you come in or stay out here, I won’t call the police, I promise,” Zhou Mi said. He watched, and the man stood like he was cold, his clothes a little baggy, but a warm coat he’d tried to use as padding at least something he could wear.

“I’d like a shower.”

Zhou Mi smiled, encouraging. “Okay! My name is Zhou Mi.”

He held out a hand, and slowly lowered it, but he got a ducked head in return. “Kyuhyun.”

Zhou Mi didn’t help hybrids for a living, didn’t know what it was about his house that had them arriving, but as he closed the door and shut out the cold, he was glad to do what he could.

***

 **Prompt:** a continuation to that animal Kyu for whenever you can? ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun was cute about it. Zhou Mi no longer thought someone was trying to break in or attack, and Kyuhyun had a way of sort of showing up like a shadow as Zhou Mi was coming home or when he was going back in from taking out his trash. Kyuhyun had been back a few times the first month, approaching him and wondering if he could have a shower. Kyuhyun was a conscientious house guest, sleeping quietly, usually slipping out before Zhou Mi woke in the morning. Nothing was ever missing, and everything including the blanket he used was just as it had been before Kyuhyun arrived.

But Kyuhyun had been so tired one night, letting Zhou Mi gently goad him into showering, into a mug of warmed soup. He woke to the sound of a few sneezes during the night, padding out and nudging a box of tissues and a glass of water up close to the couch. He just murmured to Kyuhyun’s apologies, going back and sighing into his own pillow. Kyuhyun was still on the couch when he went back, his cheeks flushed. He got Kyuhyun a cool cloth, warming more soup, some crackers.

“You shouldn’t be out in the cold,” Zhou Mi said, stroking gently along Kyuhyun’s upper arm as Kyuhyun stared up at him, miserable. “Stay and rest, and I’ll bring food tonight. Please?”

“‘Kay,” Kyuhyun said, and Zhou Mi smiled.

“Good. Rest. Eat anything if you can and there’s more soup in the fridge, and I’ll be home later.”

He half expected Kyuhyun to be gone when he got back, but Kyuhyun was there, still snuggled on the couch.

“How do you feel?” Zhou Mi asked, putting down his things and readying the soft, hot food for both of them.

“A little better,” Kyuhyun said. It felt like he got one of his first real smiles as Kyuhyun tasted the food.

He’d insist that Kyuhyun stayed the night again, stayed in fact until he was well if he could. It was nice, having someone to look forward to.

***

 **Prompt:** Could I have more of the animal/hybrid!Kyu, please? Maybe with a little angst? 

***

“They’re going to send me away,” Kyuhyun said. He had showered, his clothes in the washing machine and safely wrapped up in Zhou Mi’s robe. He spoke with his head down, picking at the food that Zhou Mi had given him.

“Send you away? Where?” Zhou Mi asked, turning back from the dishes he’d been putting away. “Who is?”

“The hybrid thing. Police. They started counting up my stays at the shelter, and realized I hadn’t been— they say I’ve been here too long, so they want to send me to a place I can find a home.”

In theory, it made sense. Animals were moved that way,to where there might be more places where they were wanted. Especially if there were too many in one place. But Kyuhyun wasn’t an animal. He was a human, with wants.

“How long have you lived here, though?”

“My whole life. I only stay at the shelter once most weeks, because I knew— They must have caught on.”

Zhou Mi sat down, then, not wanting to just stay standing when Kyuhyun was clearly struggling. “But surely they can’t make you go?”

“If I go back to the shelter, they can. I just won’t go back,” Kyuhyun said fiercely.

He couldn’t imagine being forced away from his home, just because someone was wanting to save money. 

“Was it for a place to stay?”

“They give medicine, too, a place to shower. But it’s not supposed to be forever. They want us in homes, and to not be a burden to them. It’s easy to place the babies.”

The sigh Kyuhyun let out was from someone who shouldn’t have been so weary.

“Eat, and I’ll get you blankets,” Zhou Mi said.

And he’d think. He’d have to think.

***

 **Prompt:** a qmi new year's kiss maybe if you haven't written one yet? ^^ ❤ 

***

They’d mingled for hours, snacking, catching up with people they hadn’t seen. There were some people scattered playing card games, people snacking here and there. A TV was playing a movie, and another had a circle of people trying to run each other over with animated cars. It was all a distraction, waiting for the clock to tick down, for the year and all its troubles to be over, and for a new one to start. Someone called out the time every so often. Ten minutes to go. Five minutes.

Some stayed where they were and others drifted closer to the people they wanted to greet the new year with. Kyuhyun leaned up against the same cabinet that Zhou Mi had staked out, a drink in his hand. All the screens were showing the festivities in various cities, a little countdown clock showing it closer. Two minutes. One minute.

Zhou Mi murmured with them, ten, nine, eight. It couldn’t down, fireworks beginning to pop loudly.

Zhou Mi turned his head, intending to smile, and realized that Kyuhyun was watching him, not the festivities.

“Happy new year,” Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi tipped his head down, meeting Kyuhyun who had started toward him. Their lips brushed, and as Kyuhyun’s hand curled around Zhou Mi’s neck, Kyuhyun kissed him again. He greeted the new year wrapped up in Kyuhyun.

***

 **Prompt:** Zhou mi and his gf kyuhyun have a car rendezvous ending with kyu painting and moaning his name louder than mi ever thought it possible :)

***

They were too tall for the car. They needed a bigger back seat, and when he told Kyuhyun that, she laughed at him. It just made them get creative, trying to find ways that didn’t include doubling themselves over. Zhou Mi carried Kyuhyun’s wet panties into the back seat with him like a prize, having wiggled her out of them most of the way in the front seat, and helping her step out of them so the could take advantage of the thrill. He had his belt open before the door closed behind her, hard and ready for her as she settled over his legs. Kyuhyun kissed him, and he stopped touching himself in favor of touching her, sliding a finger into her and feeling her squirm and breathlessly chuckling anticipating her around him.

“I think I have something you want,” Zhou Mi said, his thumb grazing her clit.

He loved watching Kyuhyun roll her eyes, trying to be strong in the face of him being arrogant and at the same time making her want.

“Are you going to give it to me, then?” Kyuhyun asked, and played dirty, slipping open the top buttons of her shirt as she tried to ride his hand.

“It’s yours,” he said, watching her cup her breasts, watching them wiggle above her bra. It meant his fingers were bereft, but his cock wasn’t as she leaned into him and sank around him. He gripped her ass beneath her skirt, just to feel her move as she slid even further forward, rocking. The back of the seat forced Kyuhyun’s legs wider, which meant she rubbed closer against him, which meant she made all sorts of interesting sounds.

All Zhou Mi had to do was watch and feel as she squeezed around him, moved against him, little moans as she rolled her hips.

“You’re so hard,” Kyuhyun groaned, her breasts rubbing up against him, and Zhou Mi hissed, not getting any less hard as she squeezed around him. She couldn’t move too much, or risk hitting the top of the car, but what she did was destroying him, wet and tight. He was holding onto her, not to make her move, but to try to hold onto his own control. She was beginning to pant, the strain showing, her head rolling against his.

“Zhou Mi!” Kyuhyun moaned, and it startled him, loud against his ear, loud echoing in the small confines of the car. There was no one around to hear but if there had been he wondered if they’d have heard her saying his name, moaning because she was riding him, because his cock was inside of her. “Oh, yes!”

Zhou Mi’s eyes almost crossed as she squeezed around him, coming for him, and not stopping. Her arms yanked on his neck and shoulders as she rode desperately, babbling moans, thighs shaking with her effort.

“Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi!”

The moan was nearly a shout, and followed by a stuttered inhale, and a shattered cry. Zhou Mi was gasping, moving his hips for her, working her through her orgasm, hearing her keen as she clutched around him, and her moaning his name was still ringing in his ears as his hips lifted desperately, trying to slide as deep as possible as he came. He moaned for her, and Kyuhyun just held him right through it until they both stopped moving, relaxing on top of him, bit by bit as they struggled for air, still throbbing together.

“What can I do to get you to moan like that at home?” Zhou Mi asked, thinking he wasn’t going to move for another year.

“The neighbors would complain,” Kyuhyun laughed, pressing her face against his neck like maybe she was a little embarrassed.

There would be no complaints from Zhou Mi.

***

 **Prompt:** kyuhyun being super impressed and/or shy the morning after a one night stand with zhou mi 

***

When Kyuhyun moved in reaction to the very, very bright sunlight, he realized two things. One, his body twinged in a way that indicated he had gotten laid very athletically for the first time in quite a long time, and two, the bed where that had happened was empty.

He realized the room itself was not empty, though, when he opened his eyes, and found the guy he had gone home with sitting back onto the bed in all of his naked glory. There were the hands he’d admired. And, there was everything else he’d admired and had gotten his mouth on.

“Good morning,” Zhou Mi said. Oh yes, that voice. 

Kyuhyun tried sitting up and again, he felt it. Zhou Mi chortled a little at the look on his face, and Kyuhyun had no doubt he resembled a tomato.

“I’m sorry. Was I too rough?”

Kyuhyun shook his head, trying to decide if there was anyway he could stand up without being naked. Dragging the sheet along with him or hauling up a pillow seemed too much.

“Not in the moment. Definitely not in the moment,” Kyuhyun reflected.

No wonder, hung as he was. Wow, and he needed not to think those thoughts, because a second dose quite so soon would definitely see him walking strangely.

But they shared a grin, at least until Kyuhyun had to look away. His clothes were all neatly folded for him in the bathroom. And when he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked far too pleased.

***

 **Prompt:** QMi prompt: One enjoys showering the other in kisses.

***

Kyuhyun looked so indignant sometimes, like a kiss out of nowhere had just totally thrown off his line of thought. That made it even more fun sometimes to sneak a kiss, to press a kiss against his thumb, against the back of his wrist. Kyuhyun’s affection was easy, casual, a slung arm, a hug, the press of a hand. They fit in a number of ways like that, Kyuhyun at times understated, Zhou Mi demonstrative. But it filled a need maybe they didn’t know they had. Neither had to ask, when it was freely given.

Zhou Mi loved the way that Kyuhyun leaned into kisses. Even if he was busy, immersed into games, his head tilted as Zhou Mi kissed against his cheek. He never did it if he meant to interrupt, merely letting Kyuhyun know he was there, settling near and comfortable. They kissed hello, goodbye, good morning. As thank you for the hand in the shower, and a kiss beside Kyuhyun’s grin when he pretended like he’d actually made the meal they’d ordered in.

They danced sometimes, sometimes silly, sometimes slow, Kyuhyun’s hand stroking through his hair and Zhou Mi’s lips tracing against his skin. Most times, the music stopped before they did, before Kyuhyun wanted him closer, pulling him to bed, pressing his own kisses against Zhou Mi’s chest and guiding Zhou Mi’s face to his.

***

 **Prompt:** have you ever watched drag race? could you do like a qmi au where they are the first show romance? 

***

It had not actually be a surprise to anyone. Zhou Mi had hardly been the first one to compete from China, but the staff noticed from the first moment of the first challenge that Kyuhyun had ended up near her. It was easy to play up that kind of thing, just as much as it was with rivalries. Everyone needed a welcome, and Zhou Mi was the only one that season that wasn’t from Korea. Outsider, right from the first.

But Kyuhyun showed it in other ways, too, the expressions made as Zhou Mi was in the bottom two, and the relief that both of them were staying. One more chance to get closer, one more chance to be Zhou Mi’s friend, and ogle half-naked men. Zhou Mi was natural, vibrant, loud and got some of the attention that Kyuhyun lacked. But sharing their pasts, Zhou Mi hadn’t always been accepted. Almost all of them had times like that, parts of their past. Episode by episode, it was like watching Zhou Mi emerge from some kind of shell, like there was suddenly permission for Zhou Mi to be Zhou Mi.

And that was who Kyuhyun fell for.

“If I go home before you, you’ll let me stay in your suitcase, right?” Kyuhyun asked, and Zhou Mi blinked in return.

“Don’t say that! What would I do if you weren’t here?” Zhou Mi protested.

And probably would have continued, too, if Kyuhyun hadn’t gone for a kiss.

There were gasps from the others, some strangled squawks from the crew as they scrambled to make sure cameras were on.

Kyuhyun was breathless.

And Zhou Mi was smiling.

***

 **Prompt:** kyuhyun's being a little bit mean by not letting mi come simply so maybe there's a little bit of revenge? 

***

It was a challenge. There were times when Kyuhyun liked working for it, liked reducing Zhou Mi to babbles, liked knowing he could take the fastest way from A to B, but that Zhou Mi had to work with him. It was like the most rewarding boss battle, working in increments, with Zhou Mi desperate, on the edge, so close he was begging. Almost so close that a breeze would set him off. He loved watching Zhou Mi’s face when he came, that dawning look of paradise tinged with the pain of overwhelming pleasure.

Zhou Mi was obviously full of satisfaction, but he hadn’t been anticipating getting wrung out during what was supposedly a fun little romp in bed.

“Just wait,” Zhou Mi gusted, pressing his face to the cool pillow and trying to breathe as Kyuhyun gloated.

The toy seemed innocent, when Zhou Mi slid it into him. Zhou Mi’s lips sliding around him, very much not innocent but always welcome. He took a few lazy thrusts into Zhou Mi’s mouth and hummed, enjoying the sensation of the toy and the drag of Zhou Mi’s lips.

Then the vibration started. Even at a low rumble, it shot right up through him and Zhou Mi held down his hips, humming a laugh as he took his sweet time bobbing his head, teasing with the tip of his tongue. Zhou Mi sucked and stroked like he had nowhere to go, no goal in mind, just keeping Kyuhyun hard, making him throb as he tried to move his hips like he could make the toy go, or Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi had to tire eventually. One of them would win out.

It wasn’t Kyuhyun.

He moaned for Zhou Mi, but didn’t let himself beg. He was beginning to ache around the toy, sweating, starting to pant under the strain. And the toy began to vibrate in a pattern. On. Off. On. Off. Each time it came back it felt stronger, made him jolt, made his eyes roll back because of Zhou Mi swirling his tongue in time and sucking. He was being given a taste of his own medicine and he was desperately trying not to squirm, but he began to grunt with new vibrations, his whole body on edge.

“Please, Zhou Mi, I’m sorry, I can’t—“ Kyuhyun said, his voice hoarse. “I need— Please! I need to come!”

Zhou Mi moaned around him, and it was only a moment later that he heard a tick, and the vibration increased tenfold, high and steady and Kyuhyun’s back arched because instead of teasing, Zhou Mi stroked and sucked like a man desperate for him to come, and Kyuhyun’s vision sparkled as he cried out and came in Zhou Mi’s eager mouth.

The pulsing was horrible. Wonderful, and everything was quiet and still as Zhou Mi slipped the toy from him and grimaced, rubbing his jaw as he climbed onto the bed. Zhou Mi maybe didn’t have a jaw of iron, but he had stubbornness. Zhou Mi smacked a kiss on his eyebrow and faceplanted beside him.

It was no wonder they were perfect together. 

***

 **Prompt:** kyu meets a silly man wearing a Mickey mouse costume during a Halloween party yet is curious to know about the guy whose laughter kept teasing his ears. maybe a bit of an awkward moment with those silly gloves? xD 

***

It wasn’t a huge party, but it had enough people to where the conversations were a dull rumble. To hear someone’s laugh above that and the would-be creepy music, that was pretty impressive. That it happened not once, but twice? Kyuhyun had to get his eyes on that. It was kind of like following a beep in his apartment that he didn’t know where it was coming from. He tilted his head, focused, waited. Definitely that way, toward the kitchen. Kyuhyun edged around people, keeping an ear out, getting stopped, and still looking in the direction of the laugh. It came again, and Kyuhyun escaped. Maybe there was a voice to go with that full-bodied laugh, and he was honing in. Getting closer. And closer.

He saw a guy in a black turtleneck and red shorts, and yellow shoes. There were big round ears perched atop flattened brown hair, and big white gloves.

It was a man dressed like a cartoon mouse. Of course it was.

Someone’s hand on his back propelled him forward.

“Hey, Kyuhyun, have you met Zhou Mi? He’s back in town after being away a while. Zhou Mi, this is Kyuhyun, my roommate’s friend.”

Zhou Mi, the tall mouse, held out a hand on instinct and Kyuhyun’s was halfway out too, until he realized that the big glove was kind of an awkward thing to shake. He was just going to give in and shake one of the big stuffed fingers, until Zhou Mi laughed that same damn laugh at himself that time, and stripped off the fluffy glove and enfolded Kyuhyun’s hand in his. It was warm, and firm, and Zhou Mi smiled at him.

Kyuhyun didn’t really notice the ears, or the gloves, or the tail either, after that.

***

 **Prompt:** Mi has his heart set on something that they come across while shopping but kyu guessed it wrong so he gets mi a gift he winds up returning and gets the thing that was on the side that was meant for kyu instead. Cuddles would be nice;;; 

***

For some, people returning a gift someone had bought them only to buy something else could have been rude. Especially since they lived together, there wasn’t any way of hiding it. But Zhou Mi was okay with that, because he had a plan.

But true to form, Kyuhyun paused right inside of the door when he came home, one shoe on and one shoe off, and stared at the box and boxes around it, and the Zhou Mi lazing in a chair nearby.

“What is that,” Kyuhyun said, not having lost his ability to read in the interim of him leaving.

The largest box was the TV itself. It was four inches bigger, diagonally, than the one that Kyuhyun had given him the evening before. They’d gone out shopping, and Kyuhyun had apparently seen him ogling the TV sets. They had a medium sized TV that neither had complained about, and the TV had been Kyuhyun’s Very Thoughtful, Very Big gift to Zhou Mi and himself. Zhou Mi had had to pull a quick seduction routine out to keep Kyuhyun from giving it to him and then ripping it open immediately because he would have stomped on Zhou Mi’s plans.

No complaints on the change of plans.

The bigger TV was part of a bundle. Gaming speakers, a sound bar for movies. A bluetooth connection so that headphones could be worn. Zhou Mi had a brain.

“Your gift had babies,” Zhou Mi said.

One exchange later, and a little bit more money, and they had even more to enjoy.

“You— You weren’t looking at the one I got?”

“I was, so you didn’t see me looking at this one?” Zhou Mi said, grinning.

“You are sneaky!”

Zhou Mi wiggled his hips at him, wiggled up to him. “You’re not mad?”

“How could I be, with all this—“ Kyuhyun leveled a look at him. “What else did you get me?”

“Greedy,” Zhou Mi pouted. “I know I told you thank you last night, but thank you. It was perfect.”

“No, thank you,” Kyuhyun said, letting himself get tugged in.

“No, thank you,” Zhou Mi insisted, and kissed him.

They did eventually get their joint gift unpacked, and set up. Kyuhyun was thrilled, and Zhou Mi was pleased, and dreaming of Kyuhyun’s reaction to yes, the other gifts he’d gotten. They snuggled and put on a movie, and when Zhou Mi conked out halfway through, Kyuhyun kissed against his hair. Even without a TV or gifts, they knew they were loved.

 

 

In a completely alternate universe that we were joking about:

“Oh,” Kyuhyun said. “I thought you were looking at the other one.”

It had been a bit shinier.

“This one made me think of you,” Zhou Mi said, looking Kyuhyun over. “It’s made of jelly. And it vibrates.”

And Zhou Mi wanted him to— Oh. Merry Christmas to him.

***

 **Prompt:** Since we talk about it often (kinda), let's go with multi-flavored condoms or lube? ^^ Oh! Qmi. Of course~

***

Chocolate and mint were a good combination. He was pretty sure the condoms had been a gift as a joke, but Zhou Mi didn’t mind.

“Is this all for me?” Zhou Mi said, running his thumb up the red and white striped condom that Kyuhyun had filled out without much prompting. His own little candy cane, that came packaged tasting of peppermint. He laughed when Kyuhyun wouldn’t even meet his eyes. What was there to be embarrassed about, when it was just the two of them.

It was supposed to taste of mint, it smelled of it that was for sure.

“Just as long as you don’t try and take a bite,” Kyuhyun said, and his fingers sank through Zhou Mi’s hair as Zhou Mi’s lips wrapped around him. 

Zhou Mi hummed, agreeing. His fingers were slick with additional lube that smelled of chocolate, and he stroked, and nuzzled, and sucked. So hard for him. His efforts kept Kyuhyun hard, maybe even got him harder as Kyuhyun urged him, unable to hold back the little sounds.

“Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun moaned.

There was nothing that got him more than the sound of his name, low, on Kyuhyun’s voice. Kyuhyun’s thighs were tensing, his movements urgent, and Zhou Mi moaned as he felt Kyuhyun jolt for him, pulsing against his lips, between his fingers.

“Mm-mm,” Zhou Mi said, licking his lips and putting on a show as Kyuhyun squinted at him.

“Your tongue should be illegal.”

Zhou Mi teased it out between his teeth just for show, and wiggled up, so he could share a little taste with Kyuhyun as well.

***

 **Prompt:** Prompt: Qmi ..... So I just saw MiMi's Instagram post. I had a though of Kyu having a tantrum that Mi is going to fight someone and mess up his beautiful face and his body for that matter. Who else but my favorite writer would be able to indulge me perfectly.

***

“What exactly did they sign you up for with this” Kyuhyun wanted to know, trailing around after Zhou Mi in the apartment like a loyal pup. “I saw one of the other episodes, and you were in danger? This looks like some kind of a boxing episode?”

“Nothing happened,” Zhou Mi assured him, patting Kyuhyun’s butt and continuing to fold his socks. “We already filmed it. Look, I’m here in one piece.”

He even twirled, socks in hand, for good measure.

“Do you actually box in it?” Kyuhyun asked, and Zhou Mi sent him an amused glance like he was actually going to spoil the episode. That was kind of in his contract. “What if someone hit your face? What if you broke your /nose/?”

It was a low blow, and they grimaced at each other.

“Does my nose look broken?” Zhou Mi asked through his teeth.

“No, but what if! Or if you got a black eye, or if you fell down and broke a leg! You can’t perform if you’re in traction. There should be more protection. I think your manager should—“

Zhou Mi huffed out a laugh, abandoning his clothes in favor of pulling Kyuhyun close instead, rocking with him.

“I’m okay, I promised,” Zhou Mi. Said, cuddling him “They’ve been careful with me, and I’ve been very careful. Thank you for worrying, though. I like you in one piece, too.”

Kyuhyun’s words were lost in a mumble in Zhou Mi’s shoulder, but Kyuhyun squeezed him just as tight.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi at an onsen admiring the way their yukatas keep revealing more and more... 

***

Cloth was good at covering, if they were careful. There were belts, the cloth crossing over, and it did its job well as they made their way to the baths. But it was moving, and sitting, that caught attention. The peek of a thigh, the hint of smooth chest. Zhou Mi had paid extra, for a space for them to be alone, so there were no worries of people judging how they watched. Undoing the tie, parting, parting slowly. Zhou Mi’s chest, his stomach, his shoulders bunching as he shrugged it back, long sleeves sliding down his arms.

Kyuhyun made a sound as Zhou Mi laid the cloth aside, and then there were long legs disappearing into the warm water.

And a cheeky look over his shoulder.

Kyuhyun didn’t strip quite as much with intent for visual interest, but he could feel Zhou Mi’s eyes on him the whole way. And he sank into the water without a hint of embarrassment. Maybe a little. But also a little pride as Zhou Mi smirked at him, and tugged him close.

“I’m going to enjoy unwrapping you when we get back to our room,” Zhou Mi said, nuzzling against his neck.

It was a promise, but there was no rush to them, enjoying the relaxing waters that they had planned their visit for together.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi's son minseok brings home his new fiancée jongin who it turns out is mi's old boyfriend's son 

***

Zhou Mi’s eyebrows could not possibly have risen higher as Jongin talked about his parents. He’d mentioned a name, and the name alone could have been one thing, but the little details, the profession, the part of town Jongin described growing up in, it all was starting to add up. It made a laugh bubble a little bit and Zhou Mi had to clear his throat, waiting until a good time to stand up and make a break for the kitchen. And because Kyuhyun knew him so well, Kyuhyun was hot on his heels.

“You were about to explode, what’s going on?” Kyuhyun demanded, getting close enough so they could whisper.

“Jongin was talking about his father. Did that name ring a bell to you?”

“Jongin’s— Wait. No. Your ex? Are you telling me I have to stand there and be polite to—“

A guy Zhou Mi had previously banged. Yes.

“That was years ago,” Zhou Mi reminded him. And he kissed Kyuhyun, too. Because, obviously, Zhou Mi had chosen someone else.

“It’s just strange that Minseok would choose the son of someone from my past. Apparently attraction transcends generations,” Zhou Mi said, and Kyuhyun sputtered just as Zhou Mi had hoped. Oh, Zhou MI laughed. “No, no, I know. I think it’s lovely how close they are. That was something Jongin’s father and I never had.”

“You are a horrible person,” Kyuhyun said, wrapping his arms around Zhou Mi in complete counter to his words.

“I love you, too,” Zhou Mi said, squeezing him. “But how do we tell them about it?”

“Leave out the lurid stories, and just tell like it is.”

“I have no lurid stories to tell,” Zhou Mi tried to claim, leaving his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders as they made their way back out.

Kyuhyun just snorted.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi fins adventures because darn you, you own my soul with that series... Kyu poking fun at mi for sun bathing on a rock and maybe mi getting him back for something silly too maybe? D: ❤ Suu 

***

Kyuhyun picked a piece of seaweed off of Zhou Mi’s tail and nudged at him.

“Did you suddenly start needed photosynthesis? What are you doing?”

They could be out of the water for a while, before it started getting dangerous. Or even uncomfortable, really, but finding Zhou Mi sunning himself on a rock and humming was still a bit beyond Kyuhyun.

“It just feels nice. The warm. Not worrying about being carried away in the water,” Zhou Mi sighed.

It did feel nice. It also felt dangerous, because as many dangers as the water held, it was their shield and protection.

“Will you get a tan?” Kyuhyun asked him sweetly, and Zhou Mi flicked water at him.

“As though you can talk. I saw you trying to breach like a whale the other day.”

“What do I have this amazing tail for if I can’t pretend. Maybe next time I’ll be a dolphin!”

“Or how about a seal,” Zhou Mi suggested, making noises at him and grinning.

Kyuhyun sniffed. “I’ll just leave you here if you’re going to make fun.”

Not that he’d go very far.

“No,” Zhou Mi said, wiggling toward him and sliding into the water with him. “How about we find another rock and I show you what else that’s fun that we can do?”

That was…an acceptable alternative to being teased, he thought, humming as Zhou Mi kissed him. Their fingers linked, and together they swam into the shelter of the ocean.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi have a moment gently touching foreheads with half lidded eyes and soft smiles while they gaze lovingly at each other, holding each other’s hands delicately. one of them sneezes and smacks their heads together. 

***

It was impossible to look much, which perhaps made it all the better as they swayed together. With their eyes partly closed, it was easier to feel, to use all of their other senses. The solidness of Kyuhyun’s forehead against his, the occasional gentle press of his nose. He could hear the way that Kyuhyun’s breath caught, just a bit, as Zhou Mi stroked his thumbs against the back of Kyuhyun’s hands, their fingers tangling, joined, but not constricted or too warm. He could feel Kyuhyun’s laughter, and it made him shiver, like where their foreheads met was sending tingles out under his skin. It was like they were communing, sharing feelings through osmosis. It was a different type of kiss, intimate, smiles tugging at their lips. If it was possible to see happiness, it was then, close, easy.

But Zhou Mi’s eyes widened as Kyuhyun’s breath stuttered in a breath almost like he was going to—

Zhou Mi flinched just as Kyuhyun recoiled, and still they didn’t get far enough, their foreheads knocking together - luckily not their noses - as Kyuhyun sneezed with an indignant squawk. Their hands had gotten significantly tighter before they blinked at each other.

“I’m so sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized, pulling back to touch Zhou Mi’s forehead before checking his own.

“Just a love tap,” Zhou Mi said faintly. He ran the back of his hand down where little bits of spit had hit his face, and Kyuhyun looked appalled. Absolutely appalled, when Zhou Mi was trying not to just roar with laughter.

“I…I don’t even know what—”

Zhou Mi bravely fought back the amusement, pinching Kyuhyun’s chin. “Why? You don’t seem to mind when we’re kissing.”

So much for communing, when Kyuhyun just collapsed forward and groaned with embarrassment into Zhou Mi’s shoulder. Though Zhou Mi was definitely content to hold him. At least until the amusement of it caught up with Kyuhyun, too, and he began to giggle.

“Now you can say I’ve sneezed on you.”

“I’ll let you know when I can return the favor,” Zhou Mi teased, squeezing Kyuhyun’s sides.

They stood there cackling about it for a long time after, and Zhou Mi considered them good, when Kyuhyun pressed a kiss on the spot their heads and collided. He kissed Kyuhyun’s forehead too, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they wound their way to the kitchen to decide what their next meal would be.

***

 **Prompt:** kyu and mi decide to spend new year somewhere private but suju decides otherwise 

***

It was a strange year that saw no kind of events on new years, a kind of freedom that wasn’t supposed to be taken for granted. Their thought was to sneak away, have some kind of mini vacation, and that was all well and good except for the part where before they could get it arranged and say they had other plans, their plans were made for them.

For the good of the group!! All together!! All for one, and all that.

They traded looks at that, because it was more like “so we’re not all scattered and alone” but the mini vacation could always wait. There were scattered pops and booms, but the shouts of their friends were louder than that, a little alcohol to fuel them. It was a party, and there was no one to play up to, just themselves, and the cold.

Kyuhyun handed him a tissue wordlessly, and Zhou Mi took it, because it was cold. He wanted beaches. That gave him a nice mental image, but as the sky began to explode with color, Kyuhyun’s hand wiggled in beside his in his pocket. Zhou Mi squeezed around his fingers, and they let the celebration of the new year welcome them.

***

 **Prompt:** fem!qmi with Zhou Mi pleasuring her girlfriend with a dildo and fun vibrator? 

***

Zhou Mi loved having a girlfriend. The cuddles, there always being noise of some kind around even if it was just Kyuhyun breathing. Someone to touch. Someone to please. And Kyuhyun was so easy sometimes, getting so wet for her from kisses, from Zhou Mi’s hands stealing into her bra to play with her breasts. Every curve adored, even when Kyuhyun had been a little bit shy.

She wasn’t any more, sprawled out for Zhou Mi and needing. The gorgeous sound she made as Zhou Mi slid their favorite toy into her had Zhou Mi biting her lip. It was purple and had substance, but was still soft enough not to hurt, and she knew how good it felt. The slide and stretch of it, angling a little so it rubbed just right. She just wanted to watch a while as Kyuhyun hummed and enjoyed.

Kyuhyun looked sharply as Zhou Mi switched on a new toy they had gotten, a handheld vibrator that promised so many things. It felt strong against her fingers, and when she brushed it against Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun squeezed so tight around the dildo that it was hard to move it.

Another brush and Kyuhyun was grunting, grasping hard against the blankets,

Kyuhyun sucked in a breath, her eyes widening as instead of dropping down, she careened toward another orgasm, one that came much sooner and had Kyuhyun frozen and trembling under her as she rode it out, bucking as it let her go. And then she was squirming to get the vibrator away, too sensitive from two orgasms in a row.

“Oh,” Zhou Mi said, utterly pleased by that result. Kyuhyun may have hissed at her. But she was also quick to kiss as well.

***

 **Prompt:** QMI with kyu thinking that mi is having an arranged date with someone his rich parents want him to marry, and he bursts in declaring his love and offering marriage only to find out that the other guy is pregnant and already married (side pairing of sudi pls)

***

He would be reasonable, Kyuhyun told himself. He would be calm, and composed. The plan seemed so simple, right up to the point where he saw Zhou Mi smiling and laughing at the man - the handsome man! - sitting across from him. Maybe he wasn’t all that, maybe Zhou Mi’s parents weren’t all that enthusiastic, but it was sabotage. Setting Zhou Mi up with someone rich and handsome, and Kyuhyun went from walking almost straight to running.

“Kyuhyun!” Zhou Mi said, when Kyuhyun stopped by the table like a charging bull, panting and desperate.

“I know your parents don’t think I’m good enough,” Kyuhyun said, and winced because that wasn’t the way to start out at all. He knelt, well, because he thought he should. “I love you. I’ll save up as long as I have to to get you a ring you deserve. I’ll marry you tomorrow, if you wanted to. I’d marry you today!”

Zhou Mi was staring at him, and who knew all who else, and he felt like five kinds of an ass just sitting there waiting for an answer.

“Kyuhyun, please,” Zhou Mi said, reaching for him, pulling Kyuhyun back to his feet and standing with him. His voice was so soft, reassuring almost, and so was his touch. Not apologetic at all. “You thought…?”

Kyuhyun started to glance accusingly at the man Zhou Mi had been eating with, the man who’d stood with them, but he got caught on the rather glaring curve of the man’s stomach. He wasn’t sure how far his jaw fell.

“I know I’m getting ready to burst when people have that reaction,” the man joked. “I’m Joonmyun. A friend. Just a friend. Though maybe a business partner soon as well. I’m really glad to meet you! Zhou Mi was telling me about you earlier. Can you sit with us?”

No artifice. No trying to make Kyuhyun look stupid. Someone brought him a chair, which was good because he half fell into it.

“I thought?” Kyuhyun said weakly, looking back to Zhou Mi. “You had that phone call last night, and I saw your note?”

Business lunch, the note had said. Zhou Mi had often talked about arranged dates as business lunches. But it seemed, it really had been literal that time.

“Have your parents been hounding you to meet people?” Joonmyun asked Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi winced. “I think I’ll have to be more firm, now, if they have Kyuhyun worrying. Joonmyun is the younger brother of a friend from school. We became friendly after I graduated, but we’re definitely not meeting up because of my parents.”

“My husband would have something to say about that,” Joonmyun laughed. “I can check with Kyungsoo, maybe the four of us can meet for dinner one evening?”

Before or after Kyuhyun crawled out of his hole.

“We’ll see what can be set up,” Zhou Mi said. And he smiled, reaching and squeezing Kyuhyun’s hand. “At least it’ll take enough time to plan the wedding until after the baby is born.”

“Oh, thank you,” Joonmyun said.

Kyuhyun’s face burned, but that sounded like some kind of agreement. Even if they’d have to talk later. He knew Zhou Mi would want to be sure Kyuhyun hadn’t made those declarations out of desperation. Kyuhyun probably wanted to be sure, too. He squeezed three times on Zhou Mi’s hand, and got an answering three squeezes in return. Simple contact, I love you. A little more of Kyuhyun’s fear washed away.

***

 **Prompt:** qmi get snowed in together, kyu is pregnant and mi is an adorable over protective father to be

***

Zhou Mi was a butterfly in a snowstorm. He had checked and double checked every possible thing, from their supply of wood if the power went out, to how many matches they had, to how much food they could eat without heating up anything. It wasn’t like Kyuhyun was set to give birth in the next week, they had months left, but Zhou Mi was fretting about shoveling in case they had to go to the hospital.

“I promise you that I’ll be a lot less stressed if you just sit down with that mug of hot chocolate before you fling it over yourself by accident,” Kyuhyun said.

“I’ll shovel just a little bit after, maybe,” Zhou Mi said, giving one last look out the door window at the falling snow before doing as Kyuhyun asked and perching beside him. All caution, with his mug.

“I’ll help you,” Kyuhyun said. At the affronted look he got, he sputtered. “What? I can carry the shovels at least. It’s not like I’m going to pick up a hundred pound snow boulder. Exercise is good for both of us.”

Mentioning the baby took Zhou Mi from Generally Overprotective to fond as he looked to where Kyuhyun was patting his belly.

“Don’t tell anyone else this, but I kind of like being snowed in with you,” Kyuhyun said, curling a little closer. “It reminds me of—“

At Kyuhyun’s whisper, Zhou Mi’s eyebrows flew up remembering. They were chuckling as Zhou Mi set the mug aside, forgotten as they cuddled together, warm, and watched the snow fall as it wanted.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these are VERY varied in content from fluff to explicit smut to femslash to... Well, the sky being the limit. Definitely pay attention to the prompt description. Please watch out for the occasional pothole (I mean, uh, typo), though I've tried to comb through as I could. I've tried to generally group them by request string, but there may be some scattered. If anything is spotted that needs a better warning, please let me know~

***

**Prompt:** can i ask for some qmi dirty talking at each other while they watch each other get themselves off?

***

It was difficult to stop kissing, though it had been their own fault that they’d started to begin with. It was making it harder to breathe, but it was also making them inevitably harder. Zhou Mi’s teeth let go of Kyuhyun’s lower lip slowly as they leaned away, and Kyuhyun’s tongue probed against the sting and made Zhou Mi want to lean right back in. 

“I want to watch,” Kyuhyun had said. And fair was fair.

Kyuhyun had seen him before, but there was still a tingle of embarrassment, and a thrill underneath, a throb, as they looked their fill.

“What do you want to do with that thing?” Kyuhyun asked.

Zhou Mi hummed, closing his eyes for a moment and stroking his cock as though doing so would help him decide.

“I want to rub against your lips and let you kiss it. Watching the way you tease with your tongue.”

Kyuhyun licked his lips again, following what Zhou Mi was saying and temping him utterly, stroking himself while watching Zhou Mi with heavy eyelids and unreadable eyes.

“I want that, too,” Kyuhyun said. Another way they were compatible.

“I love it when we blow each other at the same time because your moans feel so good,” Zhou Mi said.

“Plus I’m stroking your ego as well as your cock,” Kyuhyun said, smirking.

Well, there was that, too. What was better than pleasing a lover and knowing they were just as undone.

“You look gorgeous,” Zhou Mi said, and it wasn’t dirty, but it still had Kyuhyun hissing, had him imagining the flush on Kyuhyun’s chest got darker. Unsteady inhales, slick sounds of stroking, hums. “Think of me when you come. I want to feel you coming around me. I want to suck you clean. I want to—”

The words got more difficult, gusted out, almost groaned as he watched Kyuhyun’s face go tight in concentration, his hand working faster, his whole body seeming to tense and flex. And Zhou Mi got what he wanted, watching Kyuhyun come from the tilt of his head to the desperate pull of his fingers. He was almost shaking with the effort not to come himself hearing Kyuhyun’s moans, but he waited until Kyuhyun’s eyes sharpened, until he came back to himself.

“Watch,” Zhou Mi said. And he had never felt more desirable in showing Kyuhyun everything.

***

**Prompt:** kyu takes up dancing classes and winds up hopelessly crushing on his dancing instructor because of the way mi shakes those hips~ :3 

***

Normally a lot of the dance instructor reviews were raptures on so and so’s talent, how quickly they learned, what a challenge they were given and overcame. The last being bragging more than a review itself, but it was easy to see through that at least. It was more the timing than the reviews that had Kyuhyun choosing the class he had, but they hadn’t hurt.

“Great for beginners! Prepare to laugh!”

“Even two left feet can’t fail in this class.”

Well, that was him on all accounts. The room was not even a quarter full when he arrived, but he was greeted by a few people, and the teacher was mingling in his official dance teacher shirt. A few racous outbursts of laughter, and some enthusiastic over-the-head clapping, and the class started.

No one in the reviews stated Zhou Mi was a genius of movement, and okay, people got what they were supposed to do even sans graceful footwork. He was in stitches a few times as Zhou Mi dramatically tried to dip a guy who was quite nearly about to pee his pants laughing. And a glance around, everyone else was too.

The fickle reviewers hadn’t mentioned the occasional coordination issues - cheerfully waved off and making all the other beginners making their own goofs feel better - but they had definitely not mentioned that Zhou Mi would sometimes wear a scarf through his belt loops, and that the dangling parts beside his hip would only emphasize their movement. Kyuhyun felt betrayed, because by the third class, he was better at dancing, and also sporting admiration the size of China even before Zhou Mi took his hand, and dipped him, too. 

***

**Prompt:** qmi putting their little princess to bed and then kyuhyun struggling with his overgrown kid to properly go to sleep as well? 

***

It took four stories. A sip of water. Another short book. Two sets of kisses. Finally, she’d settled down, and hadn’t whined when Zhou Mi had tried to leave. He’d even sang a song and Kyuhyun had been called in for impromptu performances as well. She was absolutely fast asleep ten minutes later, and Zhou Mi flopped down dramatically on their mattress.

“We really have to get this down to a routine. What happens when she starts school?” Zhou Mi asked.

“We’ll have to have a two story minimum.”

“One song. One sip of water,” Zhou Mi said. “But some day she won’t even want us to read to her, or sing to her.”

Kyuhyun chuckled. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. That’s a ways off. Now, if we’re going to get up and get anything done, it’s your turn to sleep.”

Zhou Mi threw a towel at him, but did go in to brush his teeth. The bed dipped again when Zhou Mi came back out, the room blissfully dark and sleepiness tugging at the edge of his mind.

“Do I get a story?” Zhou Mi asked, squeezing Kyuhyun’s hand and squirming closer. “And a sip of water. And a song?”

They shared a kiss and Kyuhyun hummed.

“Good men who sleep early may have time to themselves in the morning.”

Zhou Mi hummed. “The best kind of bedtime story.”

And Zhou Mi fell asleep first. Satisfied, Kyuhyun wasn’t far behind.

***

**Prompt:** i wonder if you've ever made anything having to do with that first kyu win and the blessed qmi in it;; if you haven't, could you have them celebrating on their own? some sweet smut if possible~~ 

***

The cool of the can almost made Zhou Mi shiver, the condensation on it as Kyuhyun’s hand sagged and the can settled on Zhou Mi’s shoulder. They were drunk on success more than anything else, trading kisses and realizing dawn was racing toward them faster than it should’ve been. Time snatched away the time they spent together, the long cuddles, the hugs, to where they had almost more time together on stages than anywhere else.

At least most of that was happy times, winning, admiring performances. In some way, each of them enhancing each other.

But it was nicer, then, indulging in their own kind of celebration. Sharing a drink, and Zhou Mi taking it from Kyuhyun’s hand and setting it aside. Kyuhyun’s fingers were chilled, sliding over Zhou Mi’s shoulder, but he liked that, liked the renewed focus on their kissing, the way that Kyuhyun’s leg slid against his. It was the benefit of winning, but whatever it took, they wanted more of that. More sharing warmth, more moans muffled against skin, more sleepy conversations.

They were asleep, twined together before the dawn truly started lighting the room, fingers against fingers, Zhou Mi’s cheek against Kyuhyun’s shoulder. They’d enjoyed each other through the night, and would until the day parted them.

***

**Prompt:** qmi having a chance meeting at a bakery restaurant asking for the same dessert only to wind up sharing it over their conversation getting to know each other 

***

They were at different registers, entering in minutes apart. Kyuhyun didn’t even look that way until he saw that the person helping him was having a furious conversation with his coworker, gesturing to the slice of cake that Kyuhyun had been drooling over since he’d walked in. The guy came back to the counter with the countenance of someone waiting for death, the face of someone used to dealing with customers and anticipating it going Very Badly.

“There is another customer who ordered that same cake. I— We don’t have any more of that. Is there…something else maybe you want? We have cookies?”

Cookies weren’t cake. Kyuhyun glanced over to the other register, to the woman behind the counter relaying the same news on the hopes that one of them would graciously give up the cake.

“I can take a cookie,” Kyuhyun said. He’d be the bigger man. He shrugged at the other customer, and got a grin. Even cake stealers could be cute, he guessed.

He was going to go sulk in a corner with his drink when someone loomed beside him in the pickup area.

“I got two forks,” cake guy told him. “Want to share?”

Two forks being brandished at him, and a glistening chocolate delight being held by a stranger with a very nice face.

“I’m Zhou Mi,” the man told him, holding out a hand after they sat down. They shook over the cake like some kind of solemn vow, and Zhou Mi graced him with one of the forks. “I didn’t really /need/ all of it anyway, and you were nice enough to give it up.”

“Kyuhyun. Thanks, though.”

Another of those grins. Kyuhyun chuckled, and they started in on the cake from opposite ends. He learned Zhou Mi lived six and 3/4 blocks away, was not fond of cucumbers, and really wanted a hamburger. Also, that he really, really loved to laugh, and really enjoyed his cake. They split the last little portion, enjoying the last bite with relish.

And Kyuhyun had regrets. Not that they’d split the cake, and not even that it was gone, but that they probably wouldn’t continue their chat. Zhou MI wouldn’t have much reason to stay with his drink gone, and the cake disappeared.

He had a thought, tugging out the paper sack. “Want to share a cookie?”

There was just a bit of icing, right at the corner of Zhou Mi’s lips when he smiled and said yes.

***

**Prompt:** Kyuhyun hears Zhou Mi jerking himself one night and over hears his name in between moans. Days later, he corners Mi and asks him to show him what it is he does to him to make Mi come. 

***

The sounds themselves would have made Kyuhyun squirm, but it was his name that had his breath hitching, beginning to flush instead of being just vaguely embarrassed. He’d heard Zhou Mi say his name in so many different ways, from irate to fond, but that was— That was different. That had him growing too hot, thinking too much, finding his own release after Zhou Mi’s room went quiet.

But it wouldn’t get out of his head, as much as he tried, hissing as he tried to ignore the way his pants got tight watching Zhou Mi talk to someone. He didn’t really have a plan, only that his defenses got broken down, and caution was torn to pieces as he let himself into Zhou Mi’s room and locked it.

If Zhou Mi was going to moan for him, he might as well moan because of him.

Zhou Mi didn’t seem alarmed, maybe thinking Kyuhyun wanted to talk.

“I heard you saying my name the other night,” Kyuhyun said, and Zhou Mi’s eyes widened just a bit. “What was I doing to you to make you sound like that?”

Zhou Mi made a sound that could’ve been horror, or maybe amusement, he didn’t know. “Kyuhyun…”

“Maybe I’d want to do it, if I knew what you were thinking about. Show me?”

“Y-You were touching me,” Zhou Mi said, his voice evening after a rough start. His hand had curled on his thigh and his shorts were showing Kyuhyun he didn’t have to worry about Zhou Mi’s interest, anyway. It let his hesitation and looming embarrassment fall back.

“Skin to skin?”

“To start,” Zhou Mi said. And it seemed, he was becoming more bold as well. “Then you used your mouth.”

His mouth, that Zhou Mi was staring at as he was clearly trying not to fondle himself.

He hadn’t gone into the room expecting to kneel, holding his breath as Zhou Mi fumbled with his shorts. Warm and hard in his hand, Zhou Mi’s breath catching as Kyuhyun stroked, admiring. Solid, what he’d been wanting. If Zhou Mi had wanted him any other way, he’d have said yes. But he wanted to be right there, touching Zhou Mi with his tongue, feeling his thighs tense, his mouth watering as he took Zhou Mi between his lips. He was the one moaning first, trying to take more, stroking with his hand what he couldn’t take and taking each flex of Zhou Mi’s hips as a compliment.

Zhou Mi stroked through his hair, and moaned, and came fast, and hard. Zhou Mi breathed his name and Kyuhyun moaned for him. They didn’t need anything more than that to agree that it was so much better without a wall between them.

***

**Prompt:** fem!qmi: their first time having sexy times in the shower? :) 

***

They washed, first, maybe under some guise that they were being good. Tongues peeking out as shampoo was rinsed, kisses against wet skin as they merged and turned under the shower’s spray. The scratchy sponge made Kyuhyun wiggle under Zhou Mi’s touches, soap skimming in touches of gardenia. And maybe that was when she gave in, the last shiver, the sigh as Kyuhyun arched into the path of the sponge. She was lovely, flushed from the warm water, her hair dark and water-tousled.

“Let me get you clean,” Zhou Mi teased, dropping the sponge into the basket and instead lovingly following every slick curve with her fingers, teasing, twisting with her fingers until Kyuhyun was biting her lip. And she moved into Zhou Mi’s touches as much as she had for the sponge. But the sponge had no place there on the sensitive curves of her thighs, or there, where Kyuhyun was still wet from Zhou Mi pinning her in bed before. Sure, they’d said they were going to get clean. Zhou Mi offered her everything she had, soap, her shower, herself.

“Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun sighed as Zhou Mi’s fingers stroked inside of her. Her hips rolled, trying to grind against Zhou Mi’s hand. It made her ache, feeling Kyuhyun like that, knowing how close she was even after she’d been wrung out not long before. Zhou Mi wanted to get on her knees and taste her, but she also wanted to be sure neither of them fell down. So she used her fingers instead and braced them both, moaning for how slick Kyuhyun was, how good she felt, how Kyuhyun moaned as Zhou Mi worried her lips against her neck. 

“Come for me, gorgeous,” Zhou Mi murmured as Kyuhyun’s breath began to hitch. And she did, clinging to Zhou Mi as her body gave and pleasure washed through her.

“I think you’re very clean now,” Zhou Mi teased, and the laugh rocked both of them. It was something worth checking for both of them.

***

**Prompt:** kyu meets mi through a website in which everyone knows each other through their, well, members. he enjoys the graphic pictures mi posts and hopes to set up a meeting with mi. :) 

***

Kyuhyun wouldn’t have called himself a connoisseur. He just liked what he liked, and he supposed he’d seen enough pictures to get a good idea of what that was. Some guys were just straightforward about it on the site. He usually logged off when started to think of the variety of shapes and sizes by their usernames, like some alter egos of the people attached. There were a lot of creative names. RodOfLove was a pretty prolific poster. MrLoveStick always made Kyuhyun giggle. Neither of them were his “type” as it were, but they were pretty artistic about it, down to little hats and mustaches, and flower crowns. Those were mostly entertaining.

He supposed someone got off to that kind of thing, but mostly preferred no frills.

One of the accounts he admired the most didn’t have a really creative name, just newuser921. But what it lacked in user name it made up for in really great pictures. Nice fingers holding up also a really solid entrance into the world of pictures. Firm, well-proportioned, curved in the best of ways. Just a hint of wet, and Kyuhyun licked his lips. No fuss. Just offering. Different angles, lighting. Half the time a hand was partially obscuring, holding, demonstrating to Kyuhyun at least the heft. Oh, he wanted. It made him wiggle, get his toys, dream.

“Hope you don’t stop posting. It’s nice to see pictures like this,” Kyuhyun wrote into a private message. And he hesitated. “Would be nice to get better acquainted.”

Hooking up with a stranger based on some hot pictures? He’d never done it before. Maybe newuser921 would see something he liked, too. If nothing else, it was fun to imagine.

***

**Prompt:** Trying to contain the glee but if you ever feel like continuing with newuser921, you'll have a very squeaky fangirl over here  <3 Thank you! 

***

It took newuser921 a few days to get back to him, even though Kyuhyun was pretty sure he’d seen the message, and a couple of new pictures had been posted. Kyuhyun knew he was in trouble when even a picture fully soft had him squirming. There were so many possibilities. Touches, feeling him growing stiff and heavy. He half wanted to send another message, but there wasn’t much he could think of to say that wasn’t on the road to obscene. Though if newuser921 had been looking for volunteers, he could think of at least three ways he’d have loved to get him hard.

But his heart just about stopped when he saw a reply.

“Happy you’re enjoying the pictures,” newuser921 had typed. “You look ready to eat in yours.”

No response to his suggestion to get to know each other better, but the fact that newuser921 had seen his own pictures and was tossing back his own compliment, it had him doing a little frantic stroking as he tried to think of what to reply. 

“There’s a lot of great inspiration on here,” Kyuhyun typed. And then, tried to think of more so it wasn’t just so flat. “What’s your inspiration?”

newuser921 replied within hours that time, with a picture Kyuhyun had never seen before. “Messages like yours.”

Well, okay then. At least he wasn’t being told to go away, and he was groaning a little as he thought again of how to reply. A picture just for him, or maybe just for the guys messaging newuser921, but it didn’t matter. He got off too quickly to even think of taking a picture, and he noted that in his message back.

“I’d like to have seen that.”

Kyuhyun stared at the message. Stared some more. And then buried his face in his pillow and shouted. If that was what newuser921 wanted, that was what he was going to get.

***

**Prompt:** could you set up the Kyu and newuser921 meeting? :o 

***

Kyuhyun had set up the meeting in a part of town he didn’t frequent, in a place he’d scoped out before suggesting it. The layout was open so he wouldn’t have to worry about getting caught behind a corner and missing out on seeing his… What was it even? His date? Assignation? Mostly just something to sort of suss out interest. Pictures of only certain parts had been exchanged, so he had only general descriptions and clothes to go off of.

The main reason they hadn’t exchanged pictures of their faces was, well. For safety, he guessed. It wasn’t like he was going to threaten this guy or get money from him, but if they agreed the attraction wasn’t there in person, they’d go their mutual way without any kind of risky information having changed hands.

He got a cold drink on purpose, because he could see himself burning his mouth on accident or something, and he took a chair a little ways away from the front. And he waited. And he looked up at every man who came in. Tall, he’d said. How tall the guy thought of as tall, he didn’t know. White shirt. Red logo. His eyes stuck on that first for a moment, seeing how the shirt stretched a little against the man’s chest. Please, that one. He wanted it to be that one. Those biceps, that neck. The face was striking, jaw, mouth, nose. He was still trying to put all that information together as the man scanned the room.

There was a green folder sitting on the table, and the man’s gaze stopped there, looking up to find Kyuhyun looking back.

And then, there was the smile.

Kyuhyun’s brain was stuck on hold, and the only thought that really got through him was, “Oh.” Followed by a second thought just exactly the same. A smile changed the man’s face, and it was suddenly more than just the sum of striking features.

And not that he knew it at the time, but he was smiling back.

***

**Prompt:** /sidles back in for a last newuser921 prompt even though it could have gone smutty but.../ right after their first time? mushy revelations of what they had first thought of each other through the website and a feature they like most about one another ❤ Idk i just want fluff now lol ^^ tysm~ 

***

Usually Kyuhyun felt a bit of awkwardness in bed with someone for the first time, exposed in an obvious way but there wasn’t any option to just excuse himself and disappear out the door. Not that he wanted to, and that was the difference. Zhou Mi slid back into bed, having given Kyuhyun a very nice little display on his way out and back. Kyuhyun tilted the glass of water that Zhou Mi had brought him, the warm press of a thigh grounding them to each other more than anything.

“There were a lot of things I liked,” Kyuhyun said. “I mean, obviously the visuals were great.”

Zhou Mi huffed a little in laughter and a little bit of pride which was well warranted.

“But no. It was like… When I’d message you, I could tell you weren’t just responding just for the physical part of it, I guess? We had conversation’s about more than just our…membership.”

Zhou Mi laughed outright at that, and Kyuhyun smacked at him, relaxing right back though as Zhou Mi kissed against his shoulder.

“That’s a good way of putting it. I’d gotten a lot of messages just wanting to skim the surface, but to find something more than that was pretty special.”

“A lot of messages. What about when we met?”

“Your grin was nice, and seeing your eyes when you laughed,” Zhou Mi said. “But your voice, too, and your nervousness was cute, and—”

He stopped as Kyuhyun’s fingers brushed his lips. 

“/Okay,/” Kyuhyun said, and pouted as Zhou Mi first kissed his fingers, and then his mouth. “I liked a few things about you, too, I guess. Your smile, and…”

The kiss was soft, and needed no explanation. They didn’t stop kissing, as Zhou Mi took the glass from Kyuhyun’s hand, and pulled Kyuhyun with him as he leaned. It got onto the side table, he guessed, since he didn’t hear any crash. He didn’t know if he’d have noticed, though, as intent as he was on Zhou Mi’s mouth.

***

**Prompt:** It's mi's birthday and he got "love coupons" from kyu to use specially... 

***

There were ranges of coupons, some of them very inventive. They ranged from very simple such as “Fetch a drink” to a bit more complex like “20 minute massage with soothing music.” Almost all of them were tempting, though. Some of them were dirty, and when his eyebrows went up when he was reading that section, Kyuhyun had looked pleased. Well, Kyuhyun already looked pleased, his lips wet from waking Zhou Mi up in a number of ways. So for that moment anyway, Zhou Mi was sated.

Or mostly so, because he handed over the coupon which read “Breakfast in bed served naked” and Kyuhyun slipped right off to do that.

Though not before giving him a kiss.

They shared that breakfast, and the cuddles that followed, and the movie they stretched out onto the couch for. Kyuhyun ordered in for lunch, and the massage while they were waiting was a very nice distraction. Almost too nice, actually.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Zhou Mi asked, and he took Kyuhyun’s breathy little laugh not far from his ear as an affirmative.

“We’ll see later,” Kyuhyun said. “Happy birthday?”

Zhou Mi swatted at him and Kyuhyun got their food from the delivery driver. Perfect food. Perfect company. It left him sated and happy, and he flipped through the coupons to see what he’d choose next. Shower? Not yet. Dancing? He was too full.

“You pick,” Zhou Mi said, handing the packet to Kyuhyun. It was his prerogative as birthday boy and partner.

Kyuhyun considered the option for a moment, before holding out on in particular.

A coupon for a nap, and Zhou Mi almost sighed. Yes, exactly.

And so in short order he had a comfortable bed in a dark room, and a warm man he loved cuddling him. It was the perfect recipe for sleep, and the best birthday ever.

***

**Prompt:** Waiter kyu trying his best to impress in his first day. Feeding mi but feeling offended that his work isn't seen as great by mi's guest. 

***

Kyuhyun could hear just fine, at least until he started as a waiter. And then he was second-guessing his ears, and hearing more of what people said than he had ever wanted to. Sometimes people rattled out their orders and Kyuhyun got down approximately half of it before the recorder in his brain shorted out. Zhou Mi was a regular, and Kyuhyun knew that from his days of trailing around after another waiter and learning. Good looking guys didn’t just walk in at random, and so Kyuhyun maybe stumbled out his greeting a little bit in his effort to be perfect. And he got down Zhou Mi’s order all right with a few scratches and scribbles, and looked to Zhou Mi’s friend.

And predictably, he had to ask twice for the end of the order, his ears going hot as the second time out it was repeated really slowly.

“Do they train them?” Kyuhyun heard from where he was keying in the order. He didn’t hear what Zhou Mi’s response was, but when he brought their drinks, Zhou Mi smiled at him, and the sight of it was reassuring.

No one was perfect on their first day, and he didn’t want to tell everyone it was and have them expect horrible service. He’d been trained. He was trying his best, and he was learning. He took them their food, checked in on them midway, and they had left and paid by the time he had dealt with a few other tables.

There was a piece of paper stuck under one of the plates, as he picked them up to start clearing the table.

“Keep up the good work! - ZM”

Kyuhyun tucked that in his pocket, and it helped carry him through the rest of his shift.

***

**Prompt:** hi, it's been a while ^^ may i ask for a qmi in Across The Line :D qmi welcome their triplets and their family life after having triplets, thank you so much  <3 

***

It had taken half a village, it seemed, to get everyone home. Jiyeon had been at home with the nanny and Kyuhyun’s mother, and Zhou Mi and Zhou Mi’s parents had helped them carry the triplets home in their carriers. It had irked Kyuhyun that she couldn’t carry at least one of them herself, but then again the incision told her otherwise when she wondered.

But the tradition was in place, the three babies soundly asleep in their carrier with Kyuhyun posing for a picture with them. Their first moments home. Kyuhyun had the strength to hug her mother, and her daughter, feeling guilty when she couldn’t take her from her mother’s arms. The babies were tucked in to sleep, time to feed them fast approaching. She’d delivered not one but three babies, so she’d filled that part of her promise to her mother-in-law. And it was strange, being home after the stay in the hospital after everyone but her mother had left. There were no nurses fussing, just Zhou Mi that she leaned against him and felt him kiss her hair.

“I love you,” he told her, and she mumbled it into his shoulder, almost falling asleep there as he rocked and held her.

But the babies woke, and they were hungry, eager to nurse. She was a milk factory it seemed, and even then didn’t make enough for all of them. They could have called for their nanny for help, but it was soothing even though the pain, a baby in her arms, and one in Zhou Mi’s, and still so small but so eager. In another room, Jiyeon and her mother played, and after the babies ate, she would sleep. They’d find a rhythm, diapers, bottles, pumping. They’d get books on tape to listen to, maybe. And there would still be help for her, when Zhou Mi returned to caring for his patients.

Zhou Mi’s knee leaned against hers, connecting them, and she smiled at him. Their little family, at home at last.

***

**Prompt:** could i ask you for some sexy qmi times involving zhoumi trying to seduce kyuhyun from his computer via some evil grinding from zhoumi? 

***

“Just putting in a petition for you to be done soon,” Zhou Mi murmured, not wanting to throw Kyuhyun completely off his game, but also wanting Kyuhyun to hear him. He did get a sound of acknowledgement in return.

Toward the beginning of their relationship, Zhou Mi would have taken that as a good sign. He’d been heard! Kyuhyun was going to find the next opportunity to stop, and their life would continue on. However, he began to realize that the second his request processed through, it became like him on a hunt for something when he went into a room and couldn’t remember why he was there.

In other words, he knew Kyuhyun didn’t forget on purpose, but that didn’t keep him from forgetting all the same. And it didn’t happen every time. Sometimes there were pleasant surprises, and gentle teasing. The rest of the time, he knew persistence was the key. Slow and steady, working Kyuhyun back to the non-gaming world like a lure out of the darkness.

When five minutes and another reminder had passed and Kyuhyun had succumbed with no sign of stopping, Zhou Mi went to plan B. The chair Kyuhyun was in sort of limited his options, but any part of Kyuhyun was Kyuhyun enough. Even his upper arm and shoulder. Again, he didn’t rub hard, just rocking gently and waiting for Kyuhyun to recognize both the sensation, and why Zhou Mi was touching him in the first place.

“Are you…getting off on humping my arm?” Kyuhyun asked, about 10 seconds later than Zhou Mi had expected.

“Maybe. Unless I have better options,” Zhou Mi said. And he let that stand, just like that.

A grin was tugging at Kyuhyun’s lips as he sort of leaned in.

“Give me two minutes,” he promised.

And that, Zhou Mi believed.

***

**Prompt:** Zhou Mi is showing off to kyu how hard and powerful his body is becoming just in time for his next comeback. mi asks him to feel his muscles which leads to a hefty approval from kyu's hands (*whispers* i hope that makes sense) 

***

There wasn’t any hiding it. Zhou Mi had obviously been working out and in tight shirts he almost looked like he could just burst out of them with the slightest provocation. It gave everyone the option to admire, but Kyuhyun got a little closer than that. Zhou Mi was proud, since he’d been working hard, and Kyuhyun stayed very, very still as Zhou Mi stripped off the shirt he wore until he was in nothing but a tank top.

“Here, you see?” Zhou Mi said, and held out a hand. Kyuhyun offered his own in reflex, going from yes, he very well could see, to oh, he could feel all of those bunching muscles under Zhou Mi’s warm skin.

“That must make taken a lot of work,” he said, sliding his hand up and down as Zhou Mi preened and flexed, and all but guided Kyuhyun’s hand to his shoulders, his chest. He made appropriate admiring sounds, not stopping until he had a good picture. There was hardly any softness to disguise the muscles of Zhou Mi’s abdomen. One, two, three, four, five, six. He could have kept counting, fingers sweeping side to side.

“Are you still breathing?” he asked, when Zhou Mi wheezed a little. Maybe he should’ve been asking himself that, when Zhou Mi met his eyes with a sly little grin on his face. 

He was going to touch just a little more.

***

**Prompt:** thanks to the work of an unknown drink, mi gets turned into a bug (a spider preferably if you can write it). poor kyuhyun tries his best to get away from the pesky beast as poor mi is left squeaking trying to get his attention;; 

***

Zhou Mi didn’t remember the transformation, which clearly was for the best since he didn’t know the percentage of his shrinkage but he knew it was a lot. It was that drink, it had tasted funny like sadness and rotten onions as an aftertaste, and this was what he got. He just knew he was small, and worked out the rest of it as he went because he felt like he moved like a tank and a human brain clearly was not suited for his new body. Bitey things, check. Wiggly body, check. More legs than he—

If he could have cringed right out of existence he would have. Could spiders recognize themselves in mirrors? He was having an identity crisis. Life was too cruel.

And then there was the vibration. It had him thinking. He just needed— He needed help! Kyuhyun could help him! They had an antidote. Vibration. Vibration, no don’t move away from it, he was good, he was a good spider. He was running— Wait, it was actually kind of fun to run. He didn’t have feet to trip over.

He paused by a shoelace and considered his relative size to it and groaned, and continued toward the light and sound against all instinct.

That was Kyuhyun. He raised a leg and waved.

Kyuhyun screamed.

Zhou Mi screamed, a sound that was going to haunt his nightmares but not make him less likely to spill some spider guts.

Every gross little hair vibrated on him as he fled behind something to protect himself in case Kyuhyun got stompy. Why couldn’t he have been a crab? Or a scorpion? Something with eight legs that had actual useful things like claws to hold stuff with. All he had were bitey things and other weird things on his front and technical terms that the author won’t look up because she doesn’t want to see pictures.

But if Kyuhyun saw him, some lean mean walking machine, and was afraid, he had to figure out a way to let Kyuhyun know it was him. He didn’t have time to figure out how to make a web and craft a message. He needed something right away!

Spiders could not sneeze, he discovered. Which is probably true, maybe. Or maybe they can, and I don’t want to know. But glitter to his eye, one of his multiple terrible little eyes of murder, that was not fun. That had him walking like he was drunk for a little while until he got it off. But mission accomplished, he’d run headlong into an open glitter container on his desk that he’d been using on a project. He was not just a spider, he was Gentleman Freaking Glitter Spider. And he danced (odg), and he jumped (save me), and wiggled (D:) and swayed, and more or less did some kind of courting dance to get Kyuhyun to notice him.

Kyuhyun ran again. But then he came back slowly. He said something, which Zhou Mi heard as “BAWWWWWWwWWwwhwhWHWhw” foghorn noise of danger vibration.

And then Kyuhyun squirted him with something, which if it was poison was going to be merciful.

But then he was human, human! And Kyuhyun took a rain check on kissing as Zhou Mi went and scrubbed himself in the shower. The end!

***

**Prompt:** Qmi - Mimi is binge watching Kyu's drama. Has a hard time not getting jealous of the romance scenes.

***

It might’ve been a good thing that they hadn’t watched it together. Zhou Mi had sent a couple dozen texts about his reactions.

“This part is really funny!” with a picture of the screen.

“I like the lighting here!”

“You’re not in this scene but I like it :P”

It wasn’t until Kyuhyun really thought about it that most of those scenes weren’t centered on the romance. No, he looked back over them twice and Zhou Mi had zero words to say about that or his costar, and Kyuhyun muffled a laugh because he wasn’t alone.

But when he wasn’t, all bets were off.

“You didn’t text me about all of the scenes,” Kyuhyun said, pushing against Zhou Mi’s knee. And Zhou Mi didn’t ask which Kyuhyun was talking about when he laughed.

“Your acting was very good,” Zhou Mi said.

“Did you have to look away? Did you cover your eyes?”

Zhou Mi looked offended. “I watched every moment. It was fiction.”

“It was,” Kyuhyun agreed.

Zhou Mi mumbled something that sounded like a threat of his own drama, and Kyuhyun didn’t have any illusions there.

“This isn’t fiction, though,” Zhou Mi said, getting his arm around Kyuhyun and hauling him in. That was the best thing to remember.

***

**Prompt:** qmi ring

***

“Which is your favorite star?”

Zhou Mi burst out laughing. “Favorite star? I don’t really have one. I like them all?”

That wasn’t good enough, so he elbowed Zhou Mi’s arm.

“Come on. You can do better than that.”

“I don’t know, really. Let’s see. How about…that one? The one beside the really bright one above the horizon.”

He leaned into Zhou Mi, following his extended finger.

“That one by… Oh wait. The little twinkly one that looks like it’s going to go out at any time.

“Yeah, that one. It looks like it needs someone to like it.”

“Are we here because you thought someone needed to like me?” Kyuhyun asked, shaking his head at Zhou Mi’s face.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, how am I supposed to know, if you’re so marshmallow-hearted? But I like the star you picked out. So I think you should have it?”

“Oh?”

Zhou Mi’s voice was low and so amused, and Kyuhyun laughed internally. He turned to the railing, reaching out with his hand, out and out.

“Hang on to me, would you?” he suggested, and Zhou Mi grabbed his shoulder.

“Kyuhyun. What are you doing?”

“Getting the star,” he said, as though that were obvious.

“And throwing yourself off the balcony?”

“No. Almost got it. Almost. Almost—“

Zhou Mi was nearly clucking at him, and Kyuhyun fell back onto the flat of his feet.

“I know it looked better out there,” Kyuhyun said, jerking his head back behind him to get Zhou Mi’s attention there and not on the quick change he’d made from palm to palm. “But I hope you’ll like it anyway.”

He offered Zhou Mi a peek into his opening hand, just the hint of a sparkle that he hoped would adorn Zhou Mi’s finger.

***

**Prompt:** could i bug you for some company time qmi with fooling around at the office after hours? one of them getting silly ideas of what to do with a copy machine? That idea of course goes horribly wrong xD 

***

Kyuhyun was very sure there were no video cameras in their area of the office, but that didn’t keep him from scanning the ceiling and making sure that security’s last sweep had already passed. If they were going to goof off - while waiting for important documents to come in, not just because they were slacking off - then he didn’t really want to be observed doing it.

“Have you ever photocopied your hand?” Kyuhyun asked, and Zhou Mi squinted at him.

“No? Why would I need a copy of it?”

“I don’t know. To give yourself a high five with?”

Zhou Mi threw back his head and laughed. “Okay. That could be worse?”

“Yes, some people photocopy their butts. See, I would try that. But I’d be afraid I’d break something, or that something would break so that the next thing that was printed out would be…”

Zhou Mi grimaced, imagining that. “How could you even explain that away?”

“I really don’t know. Maybe that someone broke in before work opened again.”

They sputtered just imagining it

Still, Kyuhyun wiggled a fingertip under the edge of Zhou Mi’s shirt cuff. “Too bad we don’t have time to bend you over it. I’d really have better memories of it then.”

He said it so innocently, or tried to, as Zhou Mi looked at the copier, and then at him, and then tried to determine just how serious that Kyuhyun was.

They were saved from finding out, by the repeated beeping of their inboxes.

But it still felt good to steal a kiss.

***

**Prompt:** Zhou Mi gets pokemon go. Kiu is worried about Mi running around seoul trying to catch cute digital animals 

***

Kyuhyun knew Zhou Mi was a safe driver, so he didn’t think that Zhou Mi was going to accidentally drive into the river or something. He just studied the list of nearby Pokemon like it was a challenge, turning this way and that. Sometimes they were out shopping, or getting something to eat, and Zhou Mi would feel for his phone like it had shocked him, his eyebrows flying up. He could generally keep a hold on Zhou Mi’s elbow as they walked, sometimes Zhou Mi with both their phones like that would help him or something. Kids would go roaring by, and Zhou Mi would look around like he was missing something.

And then there was the walking. Might as well walk there, or there, or—

How many eggs was he hatching? Was he going to walk into a car? It wasn’t a comedy movie. He couldn’t fall in a manhole and get back up again.

“I’m more careful when I’m by myself,” Zhou Mi said, patting Kyuhyun’s arm.

And then nearly walking into a pole.

He was Zhou Mi’s Pokemon guide person or something. He needed to tie a ribbon around Zhou Mi’s head, like he was a long load on a trailer to warn people he was coming.

Zhou Mi stared out over the river.

Kyuhyun was putting his foot down at swimming.

***

**Prompt:** a woman from kyuhyun's past shows up in his doorstep with a child that bears a striking resemblance to him. This is, of course, a child from a one night stand. he's left to deal with the 7-year-old and in his panic and lack of knowledge about children, he turns to his best friend zhoumi for help 

***

Kyuhyun had a pretty good memory, and the woman who’d stood there had changed, but he’d known her. He remembered the night, and waking alone. His face had slid into polite and curious, for her and the boy who stood next to her.

No, his eyes had gone back to the boy, startled. He had pictures of himself when he was younger in a book inside, and—

He’d known before she confirmed it.

In addition to the envelope that held the boy’s vital papers, there was a suitcase, a garbage bag of assorted toys and bedding. Two plastic totes of pictures and books, and that was it. 

Well, and the boy.

“He knows you’re his father. Let me have your number, and I’ll call to check in,” she’d said.

Would she?

He used the TV as a babysitter after an hour, getting a few shy words back as they tried to talk, asking if he was hungry, thirsty, needed the bathroom. Kyuhyun locked himself into the bathroom, and waited through three breathless rings until Zhou Mi answered.

“Kyuhyun! Did you—“

“Shhh,” Kyuhyun said. “Just listen. Look. I. When I was in college, I met a woman in a bar and we hit it off, and I took her home. She just showed up with a— A child. He’s mine?”

The sounds of disbelief Zhou Mi made were not him just listening, but it gave Kyuhyun a chance to collect himself before he just cackled in disbelief.

“She said she’s taking a new job, and he wanted to stay in school here, and he’s here. He’s sitting by the TV. What do I do?!”

Okay, that was a little high pitched, and Zhou Mi was quiet then, breathing like he was shocked. Right, like Kyuhyun wasn’t.

“Your parents might help?”

“I can’t ask them to help with this,” Kyuhyun hissed.

“Well, they’re going to need to know eventually. He’s not like a venomous snake. At least you’re the same species. Did you want me to come over?”

“Yes. Teleport if you can,” Kyuhyun said. “Oh, and bring food. Wait, don’t. I’ll ask him what he likes and text you.”

“I suspect what he’s going to say, if he’s your son.”

“Don’t say that,” Kyuhyun moaned.

But he didn’t have a reason to deny it. The kid gave him another shy smile, as Kyuhyun sat near him.

“A friend of mine is going to bring over some food. Is there anything you like best?”

It wouldn’t hurt to spoil him a little, since his whole life had been uprooted and changed. The latter, Kyuhyun was still struggling to understand it for himself.

***

**Prompt:** kyuhyun, after finding out that mi has had feelings for him for years through other members whispers, tries to find a way to quietly cross that bridge for the two of them to start being together. 

***

It was hard to interpret things that had happened over the years, but Kyuhyun did his best. He had never even harbored the idea that Zhou Mi had feelings for him, not until it was blatantly pointed out to him. They’d slept in the same bed, shared colds, swapped drinks, food, been naked in the same room, been there when they were changing dozens of times. He tried to remember even feeling uncomfortable, or feeling like Zhou Mi was showing him favoritism.

No, of course there were times when Zhou Mi took special care to make sure Kyuhyun was okay, especially back when he’d still felt weak. But when he was sick, everyone had helped him. Zhou Mi had been there, though. Nodding at him, supporting him, encouraging him. Love, but he hadn’t had a type to put to it.

He didn’t know how he could just come out and say, hey, I know you have feelings. I know you’ve been hiding them. Was there ever strain in the smiles? He wondered if Zhou Mi had stayed for him. He wondered if that was conceit.

And yet, he took himself to Zhou Mi because he couldn’t ask Zhou Mi to do more than he had already. He asked Zhou Mi over, so that if Zhou Mi wanted to leave, he could.

“I tried to think of what dating looked like, doing this job. Who could understand,” Kyuhyun said, rolling his hands together. He knew Zhou Mi wasn’t just going to blurt out his feelings, knew that feelings changed, too, and that what he was extending was a way forward, not a guarantee. Maybe the fact that it wasn’t made him heavy inside, but it wasn’t enough to turn him away.

“Have you found someone to date?”

Kyuhyun watched, seeing no sign of worry on Zhou Mi’s face. Good at acting, maybe, but it made him worry. It also felt like deceit, where he had the upper hand, knowledge that Zhou Mi wasn’t privy to.

“I think I have. Maybe. But they don’t know yet. I think…I heard they have feelings for me. I know what it feels like to like someone without having much hope of it being returned.”

Zhou Mi considered him, nodding. There was a little furrow to his brow, as if he was wondering where Kyuhyun was going with that, or maybe thinking of his own feelings.

“I know it’d be hard, because we work together,” Kyuhyun said, and he didn’t imagine that, the tightening of Zhou Mi’s shoulders. “But easier, too? Years getting to know each other. I didn’t think I’d have a shot.”

“Someone telling you made you think you did?” Zhou Mi asked.

“Yeah. I hope…that doesn’t make me weak.”

“Like you said, it’s difficult. I’m sure they’ll understand, since they haven’t told you either. Do you know when you’ll say something?”

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun said, glancing at his phone, and then back at Zhou Mi. “If you’re still sitting there, in about 30 seconds.”

Zhou Mi blinked, his eyes widening as words sank through.

“Kyuhyun.”

“Did they tell me the wrong thing?”

Zhou Mi shook his head. “No. They weren’t wrong.”

Kyuhyun exhaled, and as he said the words, he held out his hand.

Zhou Mi took it.

***

**Prompt:** could i bug you for some qmi with kyu having mi use those horribly skimpy shorts from his promo and having kyu tease those beautiful inner thighs mi has?;;;; 

***

The shorts fit just so, and Zhou Mi twisted around in front of the mirror.

“I do have an ass,” he said, and Kyuhyun had this pasted on smile on his face that had Zhou Mi throwing a sock at him. No, if one person knew it existed, it was Kyuhyun.

“Come sit over here,” Kyuhyun said, patting a spot beside him on the couch.

Zhou Mi wasn’t exactly sure what was about to happen, but he was was up for whatever it was, making sure when he sat that the full length of his legs were stretched out.

Kyuhyun was on him within moments, his hand on Zhou Mi’s knee, sucking Zhou Mi’s lower lip into his mouth. Zhou Mi hissed as nails raked up his leg, and Kyuhyun made some sound of satisfaction, his fingers teasing up under the tight bottom hem of the shorts . It made his thighs flex, heat insidiously finding its place, too, as Kyuhyun kissed him.

“I can tell you’ve been working out.”

Even over the cloth, he could feel the warmth of Kyuhyun’s fingers, sliding higher, switching sides and Zhou Mi let his thighs fall wider, giving Kyuhyun full access. Such access that when Kyuhyun braced himself and angled down between them that Zhou Mi almost wasn’t sure what to do. Bracing himself was the only option, tensing with presses of Kyuhyun’s mouth, scrapes of his teeth.

There weren’t photo shoots to watch out for, as Kyuhyun’s mouth sealed against his thighs, sucking until the skin was red and worried. The cloth pushed higher and Zhou Mi struggled, breathing fast.

There hadn’t been much room left in the shorts to start with, and there was even less.

***

**Prompt:** qmi...... >>.....kyuhyun has a habit of watching zhou mi masturbate (you decide if zhou mi knows or not) 

***

Zhou Mi was not an exhibitionist. Kyuhyun wasn’t exactly a voyeur who liked watching, but then again, when there was something worth watching, he wasn’t averting his eyes. He saw the curve in Zhou Mi’s lips, but Zhou Mi’s focus was on himself, knowing Kyuhyun’s eyes were on him. It wasn’t about time, or not enjoying what they could do to each other.

Okay, maybe they were a little bit of both of those things, his hand tightened on his thigh. He wouldn’t touch himself, not until Zhou Mi was finished. Maybe he could entice Zhou Mi over to kiss him while he touched himself, but he’d have the images in his head, and Zhou Mi’s soft exhales of his name. It was like he was both there, and not. But no, some of Zhou Mi’s moves were showy, meant for Kyuhyun more than just getting off, not like the quick, determined strokes when Kyuhyun was inside of him.

Kyuhyun wanted to groan when Zhou Mi made it sicker, and he could hear it even better. The way Zhou Mi’s stomach tensed, the way his jaw sagged as he got closer, his breathing changing. Kyuhyun’s nails scraped against his jeans as Zhou Mi moaned. He shuddered, watching Zhou Mi come.

He licked his lips, staring at Zhou Mi’s hand. And he waited, exhaling as he spread his knees as Zhou Mi stood.

***

**Prompt:** (not sure if this sent over tumblr) http://camaraderiegems.tumblr.com/post/145655647977 wrongfully accused, on the verge of death, it isn't until mi proves him innocent and helps him cope with his near death experience that he allows himself to see that there is more to life ahead 

***

There had been a shred of hope right up until the very end, until they’d pushed him up the stairs. Kyuhyun wondered that he should have to walk himself to his imminent death. Not that the swords and the guns would have left him refuse. Someone would have taken pleasure in marking him before the noose was placed around his neck.

He wondered if there was peace in oblivion. If it would be quick, if he would know anything after. He wanted it to be quick, if it had to be done at all. Anger had carried him through a lot of it, knowing he was innocent, knowing he wasn’t being listened to.

But he stood in his regret and grief and resignation, and half wondered if he deserved it.

Kyuhyun’s eyes opened at barked words, trying to move away as he was reached for. And yet, they were taking away the rope, pulling him down. The crowd was booing, and Kyuhyun was panting. Zhou Mi half walked for him, his arm around Kyuhyun’s ribs as he took Kyuhyun and the writ of innocence away.

***

Kyuhyun sat for long periods of the day, lost in thought like he had done to try and protect himself in prison. He woke, clutching at imaginary rope, gasping, shouting as it tightened, as it cut off his breath. But all he clutched at was soft blankets, rolling over and shuddering as he fought to control his breathing. When he went out, he swore people looked at him, accusing him, not believing that he was truly innocent. Zhou Mi told him, having taken him purposely to a place no one would know him, that no one noticed him at all. Well, they did, when panic gripped him. But again, Zhou Mi had stayed, had taken his arm and led him to a private place so he could breathe and sweat and shake.

“What if they come for me again?”

“They won’t. I have the decree here, and I will not let them,” Zhou Mi said.

He could hold off the officials, but if a mob came? There was nothing one man could do against that. If not for that, then for something else.

“You can’t stop living,” Zhou Mi told him. “Maybe this place was a mistake.”

Zhou Mi packed him and his few belongings into a closed carriage, and Kyuhyun was half conscious through the trip. Zhou Mi was getting him away from vice, things he could use to make himself forget. When he woke, he woke to a house bordered by trees and fields. There was a town, not so far away, but no one that could see. Kyuhyun could creep outside and sit on the grass, and laugh as a silly hound tried to tussle with him. Zhou Mi was the one who went to town, as Kyuhyun’s skin slicked cold at the thought.

“Will it always be this bad?” he’d asked, half rhetorically.

“It may never be as it was before, but no, it will be better,” Zhou Mi told him.

He just had to learn to live for himself, to feel secure in walking with the dog, or the horses. He could read, and sometimes still he startled at a knock. He didn’t know why Zhou Mi stayed, except, he did.

But he lived.

***

**Prompt:** qmi with life guard mi who flails a little too hard rescuing potential drowning victims and kyu who fears neither of them will make the rescue x3 

***

The pool wasn’t a giant one, and mostly one or two lifeguards could take care of it even in the busiest times. Still, it was a good thing to practice, just in case. People didn’t always thrash around when they were in imminent danger, so there was a lot to keep an eye on. Of course, some people liked to test themselves, to it really almost took some mental acrobatics to really take it all in. People helped out too, pointing out those in potential trouble.

They put out a bunch of pool toys to simulate lots of people in the water, with Zhou Mi looking out over the pool like a hound dog looking for prey. And there was Kyuhyun, just swimming by like a normal human. Until he went under. And surfaced and gasped, and tried to law his way up, and went under again.

Water, kind of hard to get a hand hold on.

Yeah, he was going to be writing all the new water safety posters, sure.

Bubbled were slowly streaming out of his nose when he jolted under the water at a gigantic push of water over and around him. Instead of the sleek dive that Kyuhyun knew he was capable of, Zhou Mi had cannonballed into the water, and Kyuhyun nearly actually started drowning as he tried not to laugh underwater.

Zhou Mi was to him in a matter of three, four strokes, his hair swirling around his face as they stared at each other through the water.

Zhou Mi held out his hand like they were going to shake and greet each other like some kind of dolphin show, and Kyuhyun kicked his way to the surface, gasping, and choking, and laughing all at the same time as he shoved at Zhou Mi’s shoulders.

“You’re not actually supposed to drown me,” Kyuhyun gurgled. And it wasn’t fair in the middle of his amusement and indignation, that Zhou Mi looked so good, all wet and smiling.

“Just testing your breath holding,” Zhou Mi said. Oh, innocence, it probably had that face next to it in all the books.

“Let’s try that again,” Kyuhyun said.

He tossed an inflatable ball at Zhou Mi’s back as Zhou Mi made his way back to the edge of the pool. Not that Zhou Mi paid it any mind. Kyuhyun floated, and just enjoyed the view as Zhou Mi hauled himself out of the water. There were perks to the job, that was for sure.

***

**Prompt:** Could I ask for a qmi threesome? Your choice of suju member. They're stuck in the dorms during a blackout and someone suggests a game of strip poker. Their bets aren't the only things going up...

***

Zhou Mi did not seem perturbed in the least, by the number of clothes that he was shedding. All they had were candles, and he was down to his underwear. Donghae wasn’t far behind, though he still had pants on. Kyuhyun had a bit more than that, and he’d have thought they were losing on purpose, the way they kept glancing at each other. Zhou Mi had suggested it. They were “all guys” after all.

When Donghae cheerfully lost the next hand, Kyuhyun was determined not to watch, and yet some very pornographic music was playing in his head as Donghae’s pants wiggled down off his butt. For a second his eyes were glued there, seeing that Donghae was half hard, and he looked to Zhou Mi, safety, only to find Zhou Mi licking his lips and watching Donghae like a hungry tiger.

“What is going on?” Kyuhyun demanded.

“We’re playing poker,” Donghae said.

That kind of response he’d expected from Donghae, but the stare he sent to Zhou Mi just got him a little smile.

“We’re just waiting for you to join us,” Zhou Mi said.

It wasn’t like it was easy sitting there with all that skin on display, and Donghae had relaxed back and didn’t seem to be getting softer.

“We’ll be out of clothes here, soon, so what should we bet on then?” Donghae asked.

Kyuhyun’s mouth opened. Closed. “Whatever you want, I guess.”

Underwear and a blow job, Zhou Mi had wagered. Kyuhyun’s cards were awful, and he folded. And Zhou Mi lost, dark cloth sliding down his legs and joining the rest of his clothes. But then, there were his hands on Donghae’s thighs, and Donghae’s underwear was lost even if he had won, and Kyuhyun’s lips parted as Donghae moaned, Zhou Mi’s lips closing around his cock.

He knew how good Zhou Mi was at that, and it was envy, not jealousy that had him shifting as his pants grew far too tight.

“The game is over, then?” he asked.

Or maybe, just starting as he moved to join them. He sat beside Donghae on the couch, and Donghae kissed him, arms wrapping around him so desperately, and the sounds he made telling Kyuhyun just exactly how good it felt to have Zhou Mi sucking him off. He nibbled at Donghae’s hips and felt the couch shift as Donghae tried to lift into Zhou Mi’s mouth. And it was Kyuhyun’s turn to moan, when Zhou Mi’s hand covered his pants and began to rub, to pull, trying to open them.

“He’s greedy,” Kyuhyun gusted. And was pinched in return, but that didn’t stop him. “He’s going to want to keep going until you come. Unless you want something else? Do you want to go to a bed?”

Donghae nodded, and they both groaned as the wet sound of Zhou Mi’s mouth slipping off of Donghae’s cock. Kyuhyun’s clothes were left scattered behind as he took along one of the candles and watched Zhou Mi and Donghae kiss and stagger, finding the closest room of theirs, the closest bed. Mostly it was dark and shadow, but Kyuhyun set aside the candle and knew where his lube was, and he just could see the gleam of Zhou Mi’s eyes as he squeezed it, cold, on Donghae’s thigh.

“What—“ Donghae asked, as the settled on either side of him. But he knew, then, as two cocks slid slick between his thighs. He squeezed them together, tensing his muscles, and Kyuhyun moaned, reaching out and holding onto Zhou Mi’s side as they all pressed together, rocking together. Zhou Mi kissed Donghae, sloppy and sideways, and then Kyuhyun, a hand clutching Kyuhyun’s ass to keep him close.

But Zhou Mi’s hand didn’t stay there, slipping between Kyuhyun and Donghae, and squeezing along Donghae’s cock. Kyuhyun kissed Donghae and felt his moans, working his lips a little faster and feeling Donghae’s thighs tremble.

“Come for us,” Zhou Mi half moaned and Donghae did, shuddering, jolting between them. And it was just them, still moving, still hard as Donghae panted.

“Play with his ass. He can’t stand it,” Zhou Mi whispered to Donghae. Like Kyuhyun couldn’t hear. It as two pairs of hands, Zhou Mi guiding Donghae’s, and fingers teasing over him, stretching and pressing into him.

He didn’t want to just give in, didn’t want Zhou Mi to be right, but Zhou Mi’s cock sliding against his, and the tightness of Donghae’s thighs, and those fingers, he couldn’t hold out.

“Fuck,” he moaned, and came sliding into that perfect hollow. He knew too, Zhou Mi’s weakness. Having his partners come, the pleasure of it, knowing he’d get to help clean them up. He was still breathing hard when Zhou Mi fell, too, leaving Donghae’s thighs streaked with lube and come, and all three of them sweaty and tired.

Maybe the lights would be back on soon. Maybe they didn’t really mind.

***

**Prompt:** kyuhyun with a mild jealousy over all the donsaeng zhoumi keeps collecting? 

***

If Zhou Mi had a trophy case, he’d need a new apartment to house them all in, little figures of happy people collected by Zhou Mi. Actually that sounded kind of creepy, like some kind of horror movie. Well, no maybe that was right, since Zhou Mi liked that kind of thing. Zhou Mi snagged his phone sometimes, laughing as he replied to a message from someone, or showed off a picture he got from someone else. It wasn’t as though Zhou Mi was showing off. It was this genuine enjoyment.

“Do you show pictures I send you to other people, too?” Kyuhyun asked.

“Sometimes. Not before I ask, though!” Zhou Mi said. “Remember that one skiing picture? That was so cute.”

Well, that made him feel like a big jerk. He did remember Zhou Mi asking about that. Even if he never showed Kyuhyun’s pictures around, or spent time with every kid in the industry, it wasn’t some kind of contest.

“So maybe we should go have a special dinner sometime soon?” Kyuhyun suggested.

And Zhou Mi hopped like a really awkward bird to get his phone, Kyuhyun sputtering as he got his calendar open.

“When?” Zhou Mi demanded.

And just like that, he had his nearly-guaranteed entrance into Zhou Mi’s schedule.

He wondered if Zhou Mi felt like that when Kyuhyun talked about things he did alone with his own friends. Maybe it was a little normal. He patted back at Zhou Mi as Zhou Mi kissed the top of his head. That was enough for then.

***

**Prompt:** kyuhyun spots some geeky underwear that he notices mi would like while shopping. he forgets about putting them on one day and mi is just transfixed on the geeky design on kyu's bum and mi insists that they should "play" because of them... 

***

The purchase had been with Zhou Mi in mind, a bright smiling face that had Kyuhyun chuckling. And then also doing a double-take as he realized they were in adult sizes. It was plain in the front and cute in the back, and Kyuhyun bought them on a whim thinking he’d get a good laugh with Zhou Mi out of it. And he did, he wore them, and they were comfortable, doing what they were supposed to do without any fuss.

And so did he, through the day. He went to work, picked food up on the way home, met Zhou Mi almost exactly as he was arriving out of a taxi with ten-mile long slacks and all. Not a bad day, and Zhou Mi was staying over. There was a shower with his name on it, as he left his pants in a puddle, but he grabbed some cups from his bedside table as Zhou Mi was starting to settle in.

“Be right back,” Kyuhyun called.

Zhou Mi was not less clothed when he got back, but he sure was wearing a strange expression on his face. And he raised up one finger, twirling it around until Kyuhyun got the message that he himself was supposed to turn.

“What?” he asked. He didn’t think he—

Oh. Oh, that was why Zhou Mi was staring at his backside.

“Why is there… Why is Doraemon on your underwear?”

Zhou Mi’s voice was vibrating a little, and Kyuhyun cleared his throat. “Well. I thought of you. I was just going to…show you?”

It was a weak ending, and Zhou Mi was turning red, a thing that was concerning until he began to huff with laughter.

“That is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Zhou Mi wheezed, walking closer so he could pat gently. “Very cute. Very cute. And, they also have to come off out here.”

“But the hamper is in—“

“Doraemon is not watching us shower or what we’ll do in the shower,” Zhou Mi said. His fingers hooked into the waistband, and tugged, and Kyuhyun wasn’t going to fight it.

It wasn’t like he could make fun of Zhou Mi for not wanting a fictional character on a piece of cloth to watch them get naked, considering he was wearing it. Okay, he could a little. And after a few kisses when he immitated Zhou Mi’s face once they were under the shower spray, the whole room echoed with Zhou Mi’s laughter.

***

**Prompt:** vampire qmi. mi hasn't been feeding for personal reasons for a while now. in his travels, he meets kyuhyun. concerned and offering to help in whichever way possible. 

***

It was going to take a while before he got weak, really. Finding someone to feed from was exhausting, was part of the issue. The effort it took to ease back memories if someone got too afraid, was something else. It had become something that made him feel listless, another human to find, what did it matter what they looked like, or if Zhou Mi enjoyed their company?

But he was seen. He realized it, looking up and seeing a pair of dark eyes watching him. Not in fear, or disgust. Maybe, though, in recognition.

“Is it not to your liking?”

Zhou Mi blinked up at him. “Why would you say that?”

“You haven’t swallowed once, even though you keep lifting the cup to your mouth,” Kyuhyun said. Or so his name tag proclaimed him in the little shop. “Is that not what you came here to drink?”

A finger tapped against the cuff on his wrist that covered up the V tattooed onto his skin. His eyebrows rose, because no one had seen through him in quite some time. He hadn’t realized his ruse was so obvious, even if he wasn’t truly there to choose a human to feed from.

“I’m sure it’s perfectly well made,” Zhou Mi said. There was no sense in denying it. Either he’d be asked to leave, or not. Some proprietors didn’t take kindly to vampires casing their patrons. “But no, I didn’t come here to drink anything. Just for something to do.”

“All right. Well, just remember, no one leaves here thirsty unless they choose to.”

It wasn’t just the words that intrigued him, but the voice as well. Zhou Mi tapped the cup against his mouth, and grimaced at the tiny splash of cold coffee. No, there was definitely something sweeter on offer.

***

**Prompt:** could i ask you for a v vampire qmi continuation? a random meeting in a dark alley, mi's strength starting to fade away from hunger ❤ 

***

It took a moment to register that the splash was related to him. Zhou Mi looked down, and there was his shoe, partly submerged in a puddle from an afternoon rain shower. That was fine. He wasn’t wet, and all he had to do was keep walking, his fingertips sliding from abrasive brick to smooth paint as the outsides of the buildings in the alley changed. It was too empty, hollow, where he lived. All the music, the light, the television in the world couldn’t change it, and his restlessness gave him no peace. He regretted turning away from the welcoming smile days before, wished he’d made a pact and pressed his lips against life-warm skin.

It was hunger, not restlessness. Jitters that were fear, his body slowly shutting down to preserve itself. Stepping in puddles, stumbling over stones. Feeling like a breeze would blow him away.

A sound, a shadow, a streetlight gleaming off skin like the sun, and Zhou Mi squinted.

“Are you okay?”

Zhou Mi wanted to laugh. That voice, that face as the hood of his coat was pushed back. It took another moment, and Kyuhyun recognized him as well.

“Why are you here?” Zhou Mi wondered.

“The shop isn’t far from here. I walk this route home sometimes. You don’t look so well,” Kyuhyun said.

Had Zhou Mi walked that way on purpose? Had he been able to sense it? The brick was hard against his spine as Zhou Mi leaned back against it, but it was better than staggering forward to Kyuhyun to catch.

“I’m tired,” Zhou Mi admitted. “Hungry.”

“Is there a human I can help you get to?”

Zhou Mi shook his head, the contours of his skull rolling against the brick. “No. How do you know what I am?”

“That’s not important. Though, I can’t make that bad of coffee. Can I help?”

Could he, Zhou Mi didn’t know. Would he want to, was another question. “Are you offering me blood?”

“That, or whatever other help I can give. I know vampires usually choose—“

Kyuhyun stopped, inhaling sharply as Zhou Mi stopped right in front of him, two swift steps to close the distance. There was truth there, in those eyes. Maybe he was desperate, but he could’ve said no. He wasn’t that far gone.

“I’ll accept your blood. Will you kiss me, to seal it?” Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun almost seemed to shy a little, as Zhou Mi’s head lowered toward his. But Kyuhyun’s jaw firmed, and he pressed his hands to the front of Zhou Mi’s sweater, tilting his head - meeting Zhou Mi’s mouth. For a moment, it was so chaste, another kiss, his hands finding a purchase on the sides of Kyuhyun’s coat. But it was deliberate, a kiss that pressed harder, a kiss that allowed him to nick the inside of Kyuhyun’s lower lip with one of his blood teeth, and shudder with the taste of blood flooding his senses. Kyuhyun gasped as Zhou Mi’s tongue soothed the wound, and Zhou Mi shared that blood, urging Kyuhyun to kiss him, to take. 

Zhou Mi missed the rain starting to fall over them. It wasn’t enough to make him whole, but it was enough to make him want.

***

**Prompt:** Back for more v vampire~ the first full drink for mi maybe? Getting to know each other would be nice too ❤ 

***

It was Kyuhyun’s home that he was invited into, and it was a shiver under his skin as Zhou Mi stopped, and watched, and waited as Kyuhyun locked the door behind them, and took Zhou Mi’s wet coat to hang with his own. The dangers of life were outside then, it seemed. Not the vampire that was inside, and waiting.

“How…?” Kyuhyun asked.

How was best to bite. There were so many ways.

“You’ll want something warm to drink after,” Zhou MI said. He knew enough to know that.

So he followed Kyuhyun to the kitchen, watching as Kyuhyun began the process of heating water for what he assumed would be tea. And when Zhou Mi stepped close, effectively trapping Kyuhyun against the counter, he smiled his assurance. He knew what Kyuhyun’s mouth tasted like, knew what his blood tasted like.

“It will feel strange, but you’ll be safe,” Zhou Mi said.

Kyuhyun nodded, his eyes inscrutable as he let Zhou Mi tilt his head. He guided Kyuhyun’s hands to rest against his waist, to hold steady. He breathed against Kyuhyun’s neck, cupping his head, smelling the scents of his day and his body. And he was prepared for it, the jolt as Kyuhyun reacted to the teeth puncturing his skin.

There was some pain to it, not much but it was there. It faded, always faded, and Zhou Mi took great gulps that seemed to flush warmth straight on through him. Kyuhyun’s gasp was loud as Zhou Mi pulled away, rolling blood against his tongue and luxuriating in it for a moment, smiling to see Kyuhyun watching him. But Kyuhyun’s head turned just as easily to the opposite side, and Zhou Mi bit again. He drank slower, knowing he could take only so much. Kyuhyun’s pulse had slowed, and that was good, and there was a small vibration in his vocal cords, like a moan.

He bore twin bit marks on both sides of his neck, and his eyelids were heavy when Zhou Mi was sated. The water was done. Kyuhyun let himself be guided to a chair, and Zhou Mi knew the quelling effect of the bite, the calming, would slide free like ice in the sun soon enough.

“What are you drinking?” he asked.

“Tea.”

“And where is the tea?”

Zhou Mi found a mug and filled it, and brought tea bags with him to set on the table. Kyuhyun had crossed his legs, looking more alert even then.

“Thanks,” he said, looking up at Zhou Mi. “That was… I don’t…”

Zhou Mi lips tugged into a smile. The first time was always an experience.

“Thank you,” Zhou Mi said. He glanced to the door, considering going. What he would taken would last, but he watched Kyuhyun’s fingertips brush against the bite marks. He pulled another chair close and sat, his knee pressing to Kyuhyun’s and connecting them. “I’m kind of a connoisseur of blood, and I like yours. How did you get into coffee?”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Kyuhyun said, after he’d set down the cup of tea. He was steady, and that was good.

And Zhou Mi had time to listen.

***

**Prompt:** v vampire: kyu's side? ask mi for more drinking. how does he feel about mi? 

***

“Come back.”

That was all he’d said before Zhou Mi had left, and he’d gone to the closest mirror to examine his skin. Two marks, marks he assumed would be all but gone by morning. Zhou Mi hadn’t given him an answer, not one way or the other. It had been…circumstance. But it had felt more like fate. After Zhou Mi had left the cafe, the city could have kept them apart, and he never would have seen those considering dark eyes on him again. He felt like, when Zhou Mi had left, he had rejected Kyuhyun at the time.

And maybe, meeting again when Zhou Mi was weak had been something not supposed to happen. Zhou Mi could have fallen into the arms of some other human. But he hadn’t. Kyuhyun had been there, and Kyuhyun had offered his blood, and there was no guarantee that Zhou Mi would heed his words, or want to. Once was chance, twice was coincidence. He relived the kiss, and he went about his day, overseeing his staff, making his orders.

And the next day, and a full week of days, and week beyond that as well.

He wandered from the shower, still wiping his hair and cozily dressed, to a sharp knock on his door. Not the bell. That had his eyebrows raising at all, as he walked forward, and checked his security image.

The door opened quickly after that, and he stared, surprised, as Zhou Mi’s lips curved. He was dressed all in black, like a shadow, and he entered like one as well.

A third time, there was no more chance left to that.

***

**Prompt:** Reading back, i am completely curious as to how kyu knew mi was a vampire so it'd be nice if you could explain over the second drink and some exploration for them maybe? ❤ 

***

Kyuhyun had said it was the coffee, and it was, mostly. Zhou Mi had purchased the coffee, and had sat and hadn’t even sipped it once. Had barely even smelled it. People got wrapped up in things and forgot to drink, but Kyuhyun kept and eye on people, making sure everyone was satisfied and doing okay. There was something wan about Zhou Mi that Kyuhyun hadn’t been able to place. He knew after of course that it had been hunger, an almost slowing. But maybe that had caught him more than anything. There were always warnings, here and there on the news on how to spot a vampire.

Speculation had turned into surety, coalescing in the alley. Remembering Zhou Mi’s back as he relaxed, as he moved.

It felt like he sank into a still, cool pond, when Zhou Mi bit him. Twin stings, and warm fingers cradling his head and supporting it. Zhou Mi didn’t bite twice that time, humming against Kyuhyun’s skin, and leaving it wet as he pulled away.

“Why do you smell good if you’re a vampire?” Kyuhyun wondered, his mouth working before his brain really.

“I’m not any less human,” Zhou Mi said.

The softness of his voice, and the hand stroking against Kyuhyun’s back convinced him of that.

“Can I get you a drink?” Zhou Mi asked.

He’d gotten Zhou Mi a drink, when they met. He stared at Zhou Mi’s lips, and thought, and wondered. And leaned, apparently, since he arrived at them. Kissing them. He couldn’t taste blood, but he could smell it.

“Was that your drink?” Zhou Mi murmured.

No, and he got himself upright, making for the kitchen with Zhou Mi at his elbow. He didn’t feel unsteady, but he appreciated it anyway.

“Did anyone mention the bite marks?”

Kyuhyun shook his head. “I wore a high-necked shirt.”

“I’m not usually so…”

“So?”

The tea was steeping, and Zhou Mi was watching the steam curl for a moment before looking to him.

“I should have been more careful,” Zhou Mi said. “And I’ve told myself a hundred times, but…”

“That you didn’t have to court me into this? Why?”

Zhou Mi nodded. It spoke of regret, but also that he couldn’t regret. And the thing was, for some it was needed. Zhou Mi’s lips curved, and Kyuhyun chuckled. Perhaps it wasn’t the /strangest/ thing.

***

**Prompt:** hi~ back for more v vampire, if they could start to realize that maybe there's more feelings there than expected?  <3 

***

When Zhou Mi asked, Kyuhyun agreed. That was the general way of things, even if schedules sometimes caused interruptions. Kyuhyun’s more than his. If it was Kyuhyun calling Zhou Mi over to be bitten, he wouldn’t have been able to say no.

Though if it had changed, Kyuhyun’s agreement, Zhou Mi would have known it was time to move on. But it was the staying away that was difficult. Not because of hunger, because one feeding sated him for a good while. It was good that way, or else Kyuhyun would need to give too much. There weren’t vampires vying for Kyuhyun’s attention, and there was no reason for him to find his steps pointed in the direction of the store. All Kyuhyun was doing was making coffee or doing paperwork, or the dozen other jobs he did. Zhou Mi never would have bitten him there, so public and not secure It put Kyuhyun at risk, and him as well.

No, he wanted the private, where Kyuhyun could lean on him if he needed, to ride out the bite, and talk to Zhou Mi as he recovered. He’d bitten and left in silence with others. Bringing the tea was no trouble, or sitting still as Kyuhyun breathed and fell into a half sleep.

Kyuhyun twitched a little, waking, his hand half on Zhou Mi’s thigh.

“Mm, sorry. Sometimes I feel like you’re nearby when I’m at work,” Kyuhyun said. “I know you can’t come in for a drink, but you’re always welcome.”

“I don’t want to pressure you,” Zhou Mi said.

“It’s my choice.”

That was the whole of it. But Zhou Mi sat still, breathed, as Kyuhyun adjusted his head on Zhou Mi’s shoulder again. It would be nice, between, to—

Zhou Mi closed his eyes as well, and savored the warmth still spreading through him.

***

**Prompt:** phone operator qmi. mi's having technical difficulties with whatever you wish and winds up with Kyu as the representative that helps him out. kyu doesn't want to hang up on the guy with the infectious laugh... ^^ 

***

“I really don’t know why it won’t connect.”

Kyuhyun was perplexed, but it wasn’t his first time through. Granted, at least this caller didn’t start off the call cursing him out like it was him personally who broke his device. If he had that power, he definitely would’ve found some sadistic way of enjoying it instead of worrying about his job.

Zhou Mi, proclaimed the account and confirmed by the caller as well.

“The first thing we’ll do is check what version of software you have,” Kyuhyun said. He had a checklist, and so it said, that was what they were checking.

“I can do that. I checked earlier, and I think it’s okay… Oh, it turned off!”

The laugh carried over the phone, and Kyuhyun blinked, stunned for a minute. It wasn’t like he could say hey, what a great laugh, even when he just about got carried up in it. Some people didn’t mind if he joked, or laughed with them.

“Okay, I have it on again now. It looks like it’s on 3?”

For some reason, Kyuhyun was relieved. An update took longer than just troubleshooting.

“There was an update last week to 3.1, so that could be, especially since you’d been having good luck before. Here’s how you update…”

It took a few presses of a button, this and that, and having connect it to a computer, but Zhou Mi was competent, and that part went smoothly. Then, all they had to do was wait for the phone to do its thing.

“I really do like it,” Zhou Mi said. “Thanks for helping with this! Sorry it’s taking so long.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Kyuhyun said. “How’s your day going beyond a misbehaving phone?”

Kyuhyun did chuckle, as Zhou Mi told him about an adventure getting to the store, and the sad saga of the phone.

“Oh! It’s flashing,” Zhou Mi said, and Kyuhyun somehow could almost imagine the face he was making.

“Just give it a minute.”

“How about your day? Anything fun?”

“As soon as I get out of work, I’m going to go eat, and then maybe do nothing.”

Zhou Mi laughed again, and Kyuhyun almost faceplanted into his keyboard.

“That does sound fun. What’s your favorite place to go?”

Kyuhyun explained, the cute restaurant by the park, where no one looked at him strangely for eating alone and he could just sit in his corner and relax.

“Sounds wonderful. Okay, it’s on. Try and connect now?”

There was nothing to be done to drag it out. “Yeah, let’s try it.”

“And there it is,” Zhou Mi said with some awe. It had Kyuhyun elated, and strangely disappointed. “That’s amazing! I wish I could buy you a drink for this.”

“I’m sure I could use one during dinner,” Kyuhyun said. “Since I’ll be eating out tonight.”

Too subtle? He couldn’t just write down Zhou Mi’s number and text him, or send him an e-mail. Especially not without Zhou Mi explicitly asking, and even then it’d have to be a secret—

“Maybe I’ll see if they have a good menu tonight.”

Kyuhyun exhaled.

***

The corner table, a phone propped up with Kyuhyun’s name on the screen. Kyuhyun had known his smile would be just like that.

***

**Prompt:** kyuhyun works as an internet porn figure, giving his viewers the pleasure of either getting screwed by a faceless man or his toys. zhoumi has been a loyal follower that has never spoken up but the time he does, kyuhyun kindly indulges zhoumi's request. (could you add a nice finish for zhoumi too?) 

***

The thrill in watching was definitely not a quiet one, and it seemed only to get better as time went on. Each time was different, different themes, different requests. The body, the voice, watching Kyuhyun with other people, or by himself, it was a new fantasy stacking up. And though he’d watched a lot, judged some requests and appreciated others, he’d never actually asked for his own. So in some way, maybe everyone else was satisfying his needs. But there was one thought that kept popping up, that he kept mulling.

So one day, he finally sent it in. 

“I love your voice. Could you say something in Mandarin for us?”

Zhou Mi didn’t really care much what, whether it was dirty, or sweet, or asking the time. He felt on edge, though, as he logged in to watch. There was a little bit of talking that he never minded, a few requests for little dirty phrases that got to Zhou Mi, too. He wore a shirt that sagged off of one of his collarbones and Zhou Mi wanted to bite it.

“A request for something in Mandarin, and I hope you get off thinking of me,” Kyuhyun said, smirking. Zhou Mi sat up straighter, his sound already on to record. And then in clearest words, in Kyuhyun’s voice, “Oh, I want you. Come in me, please.”

It was capped off by a moan, and Zhou Mi’s face was burning as he watched Kyuhyun’s little grin, and the way he licked his lips. He couldn’t hear anything else, couldn’t see anything else as his hand raced. “I want you.” Zhou Mi moaned. “Come in me—“

Zhou Mi shuddered, coming into his hand, the chair creaking under him.

3 minutes in, and Zhou Mi was already glassy eyed and boneless. And Kyuhyun hadn’t done anything but talk. It was a new record.

***

**Prompt:** qmi: http://omgmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/149299475979/italianlexa-me ? 

***

It felt surreal, as the music swelled, his own name echoing in his ears as Kyuhyun made his way up the stairs and onto the stage. He tried to be sure not to go too fast, not to trip or otherwise derail all the words in his head that were flying around. He had a note in his pocket that he almost forgot as he was patted on the back by the presenter and handed the blocky little award by a very pretty woman helping. She smiled, and he smiled back out of reflex, and everything in his head flew away as he stared down the mic, and all the people beyond the shining lights.

“It’s a good thing I talk and sing for a living, or I’d be up here babbling in a corner,” Kyuhyun said, and the laughter helped relax some of the ice in his spine. “There are so many people I want to thank, the company, my managers, coworkers, producers, friends, family, and everyone who voted. But this year I took risks, further than I thought I could, so I have to dedicate this award to someone who is beloved to me. Zhou Mi, this is for you. Thank you.”

There was applause as he walked away, and music, and he knew some of the audience understood, and that others would before too long. He hadn’t done it just for himself, hadn’t without Zhou mi’s consent, though Zhou Mi hadn’t known just how it might be revealed. It wasn’t the award in his hand, but imagining the smile on Zhou Mi’s face that had him beaming as he walked backstage.

***

**Prompt:** could i bug you for some fluffy qmi with their first time? top kyu and just all the fluff you can throw at it. thank you ilu;; 

***

Kyuhyun didn’t know if Zhou Mi’s exhales were sighs or moans, and he wasn’t sure if he minded either.

There’d been the huffs of laughter, trying to get ready, trying to stop kissing long enough to ask direction, their lips brushing, eyes meeting as Kyuhyun’s mind could hardly fathom the way his fingers fit into Zhou Mi. He’d had to try not to come right then, when he’d moved and braced himself, eyes flicking to Zhou Mi’s teeth catching at his bottom lip, eyelids uneven as Kyuhyun slid into him. He’d had to pause, gasping, to quiet the drum pounding inside of him. And Zhou Mi’s lips were curved against his as he kissed Kyuhyun, distracted him, seduced him with kisses that had his hips nudging and moving of their own will almost.

It was how he got those luxuriant breaths, Zhou Mi’s thighs rubbing against him, Kyuhyun kissing soft lines from Zhou Mi’s collarbone, up his neck. And Zhou Mi shivered as Kyuhyun’s tongue traced the sensitive edge of his ear, gasping as he gripped Kyuhyun’s ribs.

“Do that again,” Zhou Mi begged, and Kyuhyun did, getting those hitching breaths and soft moans. Zhou Mi’s hands stroked from the small of his back to his shoulder blades, leaving trails of heat and when one tangled in his hair, Zhou Mi whispered in his ear, “Kuixian.”

It sent a flush over his skin, his lips catching at Zhou Mi’s, the want in just his name. Nothing else, just the two of them, just Zhou Mi holding onto him, and moaning for him. And the gasps as Zhou Mi’s head tipped back, as Kyuhyun let his hips roll. Kyuhyun watched him, felt him come, his ears ringing with it, and it was like he could feel it, zinging down his spine. It took three lifts of Zhou Mi’s hips, and Kyuhyun’s head dropped, moaning into Zhou Mi’s neck and shaking apart.

Zhou Mi’s breathing ruffled his hair, and probably dried some of his sweat too, he thought, chuckling, and then groaning as he tried to unlock his joints and wiggle onto the mattress.

“Nothing broke,” Kyuhyun said.

And because he couldn’t help himself, he nuzzled against Zhou Mi’s cheek, kissing him there and relaxing as Zhou Mi’s arm came up around him.

“You broke my heart,” Zhou Mi started.

“Don’t say it.”

“So you have to keep it,” Zhou Mi continued, ignoring Kyuhyun’s instruction and his groan. But he was probably smiling, mostly, if only because Zhou Mi was too, when he turned his head. He forgot why they maybe eventually had to move, where he was, everything but Zhou Mi’s arms around him, and the kisses they shared.

***

**Prompt:** qmi: zhoumi wakes up groggy in their hotel room wanting to shower only not noticing that kyu is in the shower. mi opens the curtain and they stare at each other. up to you what happens next :) 

***

The shower curtain had magnets, so there was the slide of the magnets on the tub, and the rattle of the hangers as Zhou Mi tugged the curtain over. They stared at each other, Kyuhyun not making a sound, and not clothed or otherwise covered, unless soap suds sliding down his chest counted. Zhou Mi almost made the mistake of following them with his eyes, before he found his voice.

“Yes?” Kyuhyun asked.

“I was…just going to shower.”

Apparently on autopilot after waking, his eyes and ears weren’t engaged, because he’d trudged in like it was his life mission. Or, maybe somehow his brain had registered a goal.

“Get in or stay out,” Kyuhyun said. “You’re letting out all the warm air.”

That didn’t have to be repeated, and the two seconds it took to strip were all it took before he was under the water, too, sighing deeply and making the small shower seem just a bit smaller.

“Didn’t think you’d wake up for a while,” Kyuhyun said, picking up a bottle. “You were sleeping pretty hard. Here, bend your head down a little.”

A little meant almost planted it on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, as Kyuhyun began to smooth shampoo through his hair and work his fingers against Zhou Mi’s scalp. He wanted to just wrap his arms around Kyuhyun and stay there.

“If you fall asleep on me and end up a limb pile in the bottom of the tub, I’m not dragging you out and back to bed,” Kyuhyun warned.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be so good at this,” Zhou Mi mumbled.

Kyuhyun snorted as Zhou Mi mock-snored onto his shoulder.

“Okay, unless you don’t want a scalp left. Time to rinse.”

Part of the water went all over his face, the rest falling over his neck, and down his chest.

And when he opened his eyes, Kyuhyun was trying to look very interested in on a spot on the wall. A quick sniff told him Kyuhyun had already washed his own hair, and they traded bottles, their travel sized shower gel not quite as interesting as Kyuhyun’s hands on him.

“You look like a drowned cat who needs to shave,” Kyuhyun chuckled as the water shut off.

“A cat who wants breakfast,” Zhou Mi said, patting at Kyuhyun’s butt.

It got him a towel to the face, but he used that to his advantage - as he smoothed it against Kyuhyun’s hair, it let him tug Kyuhyun in for a kiss.

***

**Prompt:** http://lost-in-pink.tumblr.com/post/150062839900/vampire-honestly-its-not-my-fault-like-by-now could i ask you for some fluffy vampire qmi with that? ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun had the mug right to his bottom lip before he paused. The scent of blood was like a warm bath wafting through his nostrils and he jerked the mug right back down.

“What— What— Why?”

Zhou Mi was turning red, he was trying not to laugh so hard, but it ripped out of him anyway, gales of laughter as Kyuhyun set the mug sharply down on the table.

“I thought it was tea. Why would you do that! It has rabbits on the outside!”

“Poor rabbits,” Zhou Mi giggled, patting at his face to try and calm himself, letting out short little exhales. And then blinking tears of mirth out of his eyes. “Oh. I should’ve done that months ago. It’s just nicer warm. Cold can be nice, refreshing, but if you think about it too much, it’s like eating off someone who’s been refrigerated. Which’d mean they were dead.”

“Yeah, well, /you’re/ dead,” Kyuhyun muttered. “Blood in a rabbit mug.”

He considered making himself some tea, in his own mug which was very nice and blood-free, and found the thought put him off a little.

“Come snuggle with me, and I won’t need to bother the bunnies,” Zhou Mi offered, patting his lap.

He wanted to refuse out of principle, but saying no to that face was something else altogether.

“Don’t let your food go to waste,” Kyuhyun told him, settling there on Zhou Mi’s thighs.

Zhou Mi kissed against Kyuhyun’s neck and promised, “I won’t.”

***

**Prompt:** I'm here for some crack qmi! kyuhyun being Extreme Nerd (complete with nerd talk) at some competition which winds up with mi literally laughing in his face (maybe they're strangers?) and embarrassment and whatever else you wish! ty ❤ 

***

Zhou Mi was afraid someone was going to stop him, ask him a question, or spirit him in front of the computers. There were a lot of varied reactions in the different rooms, from cheers, to quiet talking, to glazed eyes and kind of eerie silence. Well, since besides the click of the mouse, and pounding of keys.

He ended up standing next to a guy that he registered as cute, shortly before the guy started talking to him, pointing something out on the monitors. Words flowed by his ears, some he knew, in some configuration that he did not, and he felt like he was the one who was glazed in front of the computer then because all he knew was A. Cute guy, and B. What?

The laugh burst out of him before he could help it, and the man stopped, blinking at him.

“I’m sorry,” Zhou Mi said, because he wasn’t trying to be rude. “I don’t know much about what you’re talking about.”

“Oh,” the man said, and that expression wasn’t one he had wanted to put there. “Sorry. You got dragged here, huh?”

“Friend abandoned me,” Zhou Mi confirmed.

“Did you want to know more?”

Zhou Mi hesitated, looking to the screens, and then back to the offer that was still there in the dark and pretty eyes.

“Maybe a little slower this time,” Zhou Mi said.

“Come this way, then. I’m Kyuhyun. I’ll actually be competing here soon, too.”

He let Kyuhyun take his hand, snaking out of the larger room and into a smaller one. 

“You do know what a computer is?”

“I think so,” Zhou Mi said. And he had to redeem himself for being totally blank earlier. “It has one of those clicky things. What is it? A gopher?”

Kyuhyun’s lips trembled as he tried not to laugh, and he lost that bid.

“Yeah, exactly,” Kyuhyun chuckled, getting Zhou Mi in front of him.

And did Zhou Mi mind having that voice talking so close to his neck from behind? It maybe made it a little harder to concentrate, but no, he didn’t.

***

**Prompt:** could i bug you for some Tarzan inspired qmi maybe? 

 

Tarzan anon back again, could it be written from the point of view of whoever you make Tarzan? 

***

The chatter was everywhere, strangers, others. Some of it was fear, but most of it was the typical gossip of happenings. Those up in the trees were just observers, it was those on the ground who had to be wary, in case the strangers moved away. But it was a grazing land, that meadow, and a place to drink, and so the strangers were noticed by everyone. Including Kyuhyun.

Smoke drifted into the air, but it was controlled, not a wave of fire. Kyuhyun used the trees for cover, staying as high as he dared. Perhaps a new kind of predator.

Except he blinked down at the strangers, and saw no predators like he’d seen before. Kyuhyun reached up and touched his own face, as he traced the features of the stranger below. Not a stranger. Man. It was in him to flee, to get as far away as possible. There was safety in the trees, and he’d never seen, he’d never known—

Kyuhyun shrank back as the man looked up, looked into the trees at the sound of bird chatter. They were passing along the same old tale, only Kyuhyun knew better. It was something unexpected, and something he wasn’t sure what to do about.

The man smiled, laughing as he tried to smooth some kind of cloth. It was happiness, not warning, and Kyuhyun felt his face move in the same way against his fingertips. No matter how much clean cloth covered him and obscured him from view, there was a man in the forest. Like him.

***

**Prompt:** Request- qmi fic involving the picture that Mi posted recently of him tied up in that jacket.

***

For each tug of the ties, each pull of Zhou Mi’s arms together, there was an answering hitch of breath and Zhou Mi licking his lips. With a sharp tug, Zhou Mi could have unraveled everything, but he didn’t, letting Kyuhyun do as he would, letting him arrange it perfectly as Zhou Mi sat in the chair. The anticipation was like a living thing buzzing between them, as Kyuhyun worked down Zhou Mi’s forearms and neared his wrists.

“What are you going to do with me now that you’ve caught me?” Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun tried not to let the laugh tremble out of him as he carefully tied the bow. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Zhou Mi’s.

“What about now that you’ve caught me?”

Because Zhou Mi had definitely gotten him as well. Bound, Kyuhyun tracing the lines of Zhou Mi’s hands caught together. Zhou Mi’s chin tilted, sighing as Kyuhyun kissed against his throat.

“I can think of a few things, though,” Kyuhyun said. He traced one hand down the ties as he moved back and got down onto his knees.

There was the sound of a zipper, and Kyuhyun lifting Zhou Mi’s hands so he could get his head beneath them. It was actually perfect, in a way, because Zhou Mi could stroke at Kyuhyun’s hair as Kyuhyun pulled moans from him. What little he could see was through the crosses of the ties, but that didn’t keep him from feeling, or hearing. Though what if—

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi groaned, and felt Kyuhyun’s fingers begin to dig into his thigh.

His arms were tight within the ties, and he came with Kyuhyun’s moans around him.

***

**Prompt:** first date scenario in which they get they wrong order and are flustered to bug the server about it but it turns out for a cute adventure for both. your choice of pairing ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun half hoped the food would get there immediately so that he had something else to do that do half twists with the water glass. He half wished it’d take another hour, because he was a little afraid he might choke himself while laughing at some of the stories that Zhou Mi was telling him about his first adventures in the country. Not being able to order food hardly, and doing a lot of pointing.

“Some of that is fun, and some of that is scary,” Kyuhyun said. And between the two of them, they were at least able to keep the conversation going.

“Ah!” Zhou Mi said happily as plates were set down on the table. It was just a nice, not-too-fancy meal. So they could eat, and chat, without having to worry about cooking anything, or ordering something they both were unfamiliar with.

Though, Kyuhyun stared at his own plate, and then at Zhou Mi’s. Maybe his memory wasn’t working so well. “Is that…what you ordered?”

“I don’t think so,” Zhou Mi said, who had paused in the process of moving things around on his plate.

And no, their plates hadn’t just gotten switched. It was two totally different plates of food than was ordered. Kyuhyun looked but their server was busy elsewhere.

“Do you suppose they gave our food to someone else?”

Or just made the wrong thing?”

“Maybe,” Zhou Mi said. “Though, now I feel bad because they’d have to throw this out.”

“We can see if we like it, and then maybe get the server if not?”

Zhou Mi grinned, and Kyuhyun’s heart beeped a little. “Adventure!”

His dish was pork, of some variety. It was spicy and a little sweet, and he watched as Zhou Mi sampled his own dish.

“Good?” he asked.

“It is,” Zhou Mi said. It was a nice surprise rather than a guarantee. “Want to try?”

He got to watch Zhou Mi try the food he’d gotten, and it wasn’t a minute or two later when Kyuhyun caught the eye of the server and explained what’d happened, just in case so the issue didn’t cascade. It was a story they always told, how they got the wrong meal, got their meal for free, and fell ln love.

***

**Prompt:** reporter Cho kyuhyun always had a hankering for the paranormal. his goal in life has been to uncover something great. with random luck, he learns of the shadows of vampire life: tame at best until a dead body turns up. all fingers point towards an innocent Zhou Mi who just feeds quietly on his own… or, you could go with the option of kyuhyun running into mi feeding one night, shocked at the sight but walks away as mi sees him. the murder happens and he winds up wrongly accusing him of it. your choice…

***

Kyuhyun credentials got him access, and half the reporters in the city it seemed had crowded around. It was his first in with a paranormal case, and his editor was counting on him. It could be his in to moving to that type of thing full time instead of just when it was such an open and shut case.

Kyuhyun’s stomach clutched a bit, seeing the image of the man who was killed smiling, and beside it a crime scene photo with bite marks. Not only bites, but rips, like draining the man of blood hadn’t been enough. Not a subtle mutilation of contempt.

“We’ve already notified the victim’s family. And this is the vampire in custody accused of the crime. He was found in the area, and our forensics team is still investigating.”

The man had a raw face, staring down the camera like a cornered wolf. Kyuhyun supposed he would have, too, considering what he was being accused of. He flipped up the paper in his hand. Zhou Mi, his name was listed as.

“Can you tell if the vampire has the victim’s blood in him?” one of the reporters called.

“That’s one things we’re investigating. Even if he doesn’t, it could have been a team of vampires.”

Kyuhyun’s eyebrows rose. It sounded like he was saying that if they had reason to charge him, he wasn’t going to be let go. His mind raced, trying to remember the booklet he’d read once about vampires when he’d started investigating crimes. If accused, if they couldn’t be acquitted, they would be removed from society.

Put down like a dog, like they weren’t even human in the slightest.

Kyuhyun took all of the materials and his recordings back to the office, running down the summary of the conference for his editor.

“What if he really didn’t do it?”

His editor gave him a look that didn’t compliment his thought of Kyuhyun’s intelligence. “I don’t care what kind of weird theories you want to think to yourself, but you try and put that in your story, I’ll cut it before you can blink. We’re not in the habit of casting doubt on the guilt of a monster.”

Kyuhyun looked at the mug shot again. A monster.

***

**Prompt:** actor mi?

***

Filming could be stressful, especially on a location shoot with tight timelines. The forest was a good backdrop though, full more of bird song than traffic sounds, and as they waited for the crew to finish setting up, Zhou Mi was content to pace and absorb the atmosphere as he ran lines through his head and flipped through his script.

But of course reading and walking were not always conducive. A tree root got the best of him, and he stumbled toward a tree to get his bearing. Only, Zhou Mi squawked as his hands hit not the tree, but slid on soft dirt, falling like a tree him, his face buried in yellow bobbing flowers. They smelled sweet, leaving streaks of yellow against his skin, and he pushed himself up, groaning. Wardrobe and makeup both were going to lecture him, and he’d be stuck in a chair for the rest of the day to protect his clothes. He brushed dirt from his palms, and felt around, trying to find his script. But there was no paper around him, and the hollow he’d landed in had walls of smooth wood and sunlight that glittered in from a tiny window overhead.

“Well, I didn’t fall from up there,” Zhou Mi said, standing up. No, it was twice his height as he reached, and there was definitely no way to climb up the steep walls. “Hello?”

It was someone’s home, he’d realized. How he’d gotten into it, he didn’t know, and how to get out wa a question, too. He walked gently through the flowers, ducking through a low entry into a different room entirely. It was bright, so much brighter that it teemed with life and almost seemed to glow. Happy sunflowers, waving grasses, and sun-green vines. The ceiling had no lights, but that didn’t seem to matter to the room itself, just green and gold, and alive. He reached to touch. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed, as the vines seemed to make their own music as his fingers moved against them. Almost like a harp somehow, the music following him as he ducked down into a stairwell.

“Hello?” he said again, and started down the stairs that were solid under his feet. And his steps stuttered as he touched the wall. Soft moss grew along it, some almost looking as though it glowed, like a natural night light. It was a strange house, stranger than any he had ever been in. He stepped off of the stairs and it opened into a room that looked like a bathroom in a way, with a burbling spring on one wall that bubbled over and disappeared into the rocks beneath, and a rod of twisting wood that was draped in white flowers, with doves cooing and considering him perched along it. Birds. Of course there were birds.

Shining, colorful pebbles were imbedded in swirls on the walls, smooth against his fingertips, and he wandered. Doorways seemed to shrink behind him, leaving him no way but forward. Flowers that brushed his cheek, drawing him along with whispers. It was like a museum of treasures, one built by someone creative with big rooms and small, and strange passageways, and experiences. Going from the smell of earth, to flowers, to the rustle of decaying leaves, and onward as he tried to take everything in, to enjoy as he stepped forward into a brighter space.

The room was very plain and small, like a burl of wood grown up out of the ground and a pool of water at its base. And there was a man, dressed in browns and greens as well, leaves scattered in his hair as he looked up to consider Zhou MI. The man’s eyes were darker than the well from which he dipped water in a gilded cup.

“I’m sorry, I seem to have wandered into your home by mistake,” Zhou Mi apologized. “It’s beautiful! If— If you could show me the way to get out?”

The man stood and drank from the cup before letting it fall with a splash into the water. It stayed there, floating, and Zhou Mi held his breath until a smile tilted the serious face.

“Zhou Mi, you’re welcome here. I can show you the way. Follow me.”

Maybe he was known from his past work, he thought, and felt his hair being blown by wind as he was led into a room that was filled with music. Swinging chimes that were made of so many things, of shells, of sticks, of bone, of flowers. From the earthen walls, rabbits peeked from holes as they passed.

“Life, and death, and all that is in between,” he was told, and the man’s voice was melody itself.

“Do you own this place?” Zhou Mi asked.

“It is mine.”

“And your name?”

There was surprise there, in the dark eyes and lifted eyebrows. “Kyuhyun.”

The wind didn’t seem to ruffle Kyuhyun, as he led Zhou Mi further, up a set of stairs of gentle rolling earth, and through another room studded with mushrooms. He realized the leaves in Kyuhyun’s hair weren’t so much random as much as they looked like a crown, and it fascinated him, reaching forward when Kyuhyun offered and taking Kyuhyun’s hand.

He understood why when Kyuhyun pushed aside a heavy fall of vines, and led Zhou Mi into the dark. The light filtered away, and all he could hear was his own breathing and all he could feel the warmth of Kyuhyun’s hand.

“Here,” Kyuhyun said, his voice soft in Zhou Mi’s ears.

It was a distinctly wooden creak that happened as a doorway pushed out and Kyuhyun led him not into another room but out into a stand of trees. The forest that he’d come from. He felt relief, and a kind of sadness to have left all the curiosities that they had passed.

A doe and her fawn were drinking at a gurgling creek, unconcerned by their presence.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kyuhyun said, and Zhou Mi sighed, looking as Kyuhyun let free his hand.

“This isn’t for such as you,” Kyuhyun said, stroking his fingers over Zhou Mi’s forehead and down over his temple. “You’ll forget this place and those you saw within it. You’ll wake from a restful nap just where you began.”

“Yes,” Zhou Mi said, mesmerized. But he couldn’t forget all of it, he thought. Couldn’t forget the way that Kyuhyun looked at him with curious eyes, or the way they closed just before his lips pressed against Zhou Mi’s.

It was like sinking into warm water, sleep welling up over his consciousness as their lips parted, and arms buoyed him as his cheek fell to rest on his arm, stretched over leaved scattered on the cool earth. Memories slipped from his fingertips, fluttering away on the wings of birds, and the creep of rabbits through the bushes.

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi murmured, and opened his eyes, as his script fluttered on the ground beside him.

***

**Prompt:** Kyuhyun is helping out in a convenience store and gets a visitor (but no zombies)

***

If Kyuhyun could have mentally sunk behind the counter any further, he’d have been dripping out somewhere on the other side of the earth. He rocked back and forth on the pad under his feet, listening to the sound of the occasional light buzzing and the refrigerated cases grinding to life. He was there as a favor, knowing the register, generally being able to count out money. In the hours he’d been there - occasionally going around to poke at the coffeemaker, and turn up and down a couple of depressingly understocked aisles - he’d rung up exactly one customer, who he wasn’t entirely positive had been real. Maybe he was living out a zombie movie, and the rest of the girl’s friends were on their way to gruesomely—

Okay, too much TV.

The bells on the door clanked rather than chimed, but Kyuhyun pulled his brain out of the soup and sharpened up. No zombies, just a guy who disappeared out of sight. Well, no not really. He was apparently a tall person since Kyuhyun could see his head floating around and taking the same general path that Kyuhyun had earlier. One of the cases was opened, closed, and then another opened. He hadn’t seen a bag, and he didn’t notice any kind of funny business going on, so he relaxed a little.

The man approached the counter with a bottle of juice, another of some kind of tea, and a package of chips.

“Couldn’t sleep so I figured I ought to get out,” the guy said, like Kyuhyun was raptly awaiting explanation for middle of the night food purchases. But the guy looked slick, not like the zombie girl from whatever century that had been. He had on some kind of sweater that probably could’ve bought and sold one of the aisles, and Kyuhyun reevaluated. Tall, check. Nice jaw, check. Tired eyes, but a pleasant expression.

“Nice night to be out,” Kyuhyun said, and accepted the money the guy offered. Because weather was a standby of all small talk in professional situations. Everyone experienced it, hard to miss.

“It is. Looks like rain. Very busy tonight?”

Kyuhyun considered that, as he counted change. Say yes, get left alone. Say no, get robbed.

“Comes and goes,” Kyuhyun said. “I was starting to think only the zombies were out tonight.”

It got him delighted laughter, way, way more delighted than the non-joke merited. Clearly the guy was tired, punch drunk on his own existence.

“Now I’m going to be thinking about that the whole walk home.”

Well, good, that was two of them.

“Be safe out there,” Kyuhyun offered, amused despite himself and probably showing it all over his face.

There was a pause, and a fumble in the pocket of the nice gray pants.

“I don’t like hitting on someone who’s working, since it’s kind of hard to say no, but…” Kyuhyun was flashed a grin as a card was slid across the counter. “If you want, call me sometime. Or text! Have a good evening!”

Or eternity, since time seemed to be working that way. Kyuhyun was still overcoming the sunburn he’d just gotten from the smile, and he turned over the card. 

Zhou Mi. 

Who knew. If the zombies didn’t get him, maybe he would.

***

**Prompt:** Qmi: https://twitter.com/youandurbias/status/714948909924126720 ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun was maybe the smartest person he knew. Not with technology, and he didn’t mean Kyuhyun was an encyclopedia, but he just got stuff. He could figure out split checks in a heartbeat, strategize up and down all over. He was transparent in his amusement, his anger, his friendship. He was— Zhou Mi knew him, and that was all it was. They had dinners together, and outings together, and hung out with Kyuhyun communing with his laptop and Zhou Mi his phone. Zhou Mi was a little in love, and Kyuhyun was his good friend. That was just who they were, he thought.

He thought, until one night, Kyuhyun said something.

“Nice pants.”

Which was not cause for alarm. In the moment Zhou Mi had smiled brightly and told Kyuhyun where he’d bought them. Kyuhyun hadn’t been all that interested, though. And then the replay, definitely not instant, of Kyuhyun looking at him from ankle to eyeball came rushing in to knock after Zhou Mi had gone home already. It was possible. But he couldn’t have. But there wasn’t any other way to imagine it. Kyuhyun didn’t just do things for no reason.

/Wait, did you flirt with me??/

A little speech bubble popped up near Kyuhyun’s name.

/Have been for the last year but thanks for noticing/ Kyuhyun typed back.

Transparent! Completely! Completely not transparent, or maybe bad at flirting, or—

/?????/

Zhou Mi stared holes into his phone waiting for Kyuhyun’s reply.

/Next time we meet up, I’ll ask you out on a date/

And a little winky face.

“Cho Kyuhyun!” Zhou Mi exclaimed, like Kyuhyun could hear him. Throwing his phone was not a good life move. He liked his phone. His phone was his friend.

So he settled for pressing it to his forehead and laughing.

***

**Prompt:** qmi interrogation a la devil mv? ^^ 

***

There was something offhand casual, something confident as Zhou Mi was led into Interrogation A. Some people got nervous, others got quiet, or overly chatty. But there wasn’t a purpose to Zhou Mi’s quiet, more like a curiosity like he was interesting in the sound his expensive shoes made on the bare floor. He didn’t wait for Kyuhyun’s invitation to sit, sinking down like it was a plush chair instead of metal, and crossing one thigh over the other as he relaxed as though he had not a care in the world.

Arrogance could make people slip up as much as fear, Kyuhyun had learned. A little fear was natural, innocent or not. Maybe that wasn’t quite right, but he’d learned to use it.

“I just need you to tell me a little more about what you saw,” Kyuhyun said.

“I can do that,” Zhou Mi said.

And he did so, carefully. Not like remembering a story, but like he was considering every movement, examining it for things he might have missed. He hadn’t, not even with the questions that Kyuhyun asked to rattle something new free.

“I think that’s it. Thanks for speaking with me today,” Kyuhyun said. “Just make sure you’re available if we have more questions.”

“I will,” Zhou Mi said. And when he stood, easing a hip onto the table and leaning into Kyuhyun’s space, Kyuhyun tilted his chin up and was unmoved. If he was going to be threatened—

“When the case is over, you have my number,” Zhou Mi said, his lips curving.

Kyuhyun remembered to breathe, when Zhou Mi and his perfectly tailored pants were halfway to the door. Yes. He did.

***

**Prompt:** Mi has been kyu's long time barber. There's been flirting here and there but nothing much. Kyu is headed to a party after this latest hair cut so he asks to change in the shop. Mi winds up in that party as well. Both utterly handsome in suits and can't keep their eyes off of each other;;; 

***

Kyuhyun made sure to wear a buttoned shirt, so that he didn’t undo the magic that Zhou Mi worked on his hair. And it was magic, even when he was changing in a tiny little bathroom in the back of the barber shop, admiring and just barely stopping himself from touching. He got into his suit with little fanfare, leaving his tie not tightened all the way so that he didn’t choke on the taxi ride over. He wanted to thank Zhou Mi again, after seeing himself all put together. Oka, and maybe a little so that Zhou Mi could see him put together.

But the only person left was an assistant, who smiled at Kyuhyun and wished him a good evening.

He’d take pictures. Zhou Mi would probably appreciate that at his next visit.

The party looked like a smash, people mingling and voices carrying over the subtle music. He accepted a drink from a waiter, wading in and greeting a few people he at least had a passing acquaintance with. He caught a pair of long legs in pin stripes fifteen feet away, and admired for a moment, curiously peering at the back of the head that belonged to them. That— He was—

No, that profile, as Zhou Mi turned, was unmistakeable. Kyuhyun checked himself before he could gawk, but Zhou Mi turned, his eyes widening as he spotted Kyuhyun as well. He felt every bit of that glance, when Zhou Mi looked down and back up to meet his eyes. He thought he looked good. The curve of Zhou Mi’s lips seemed to agree.

“So that’s why you weren’t there when I left,” Kyuhyun said, when he’d made his way to Zhou Mi. He suspected he’d brushed off someone saying hello on the way, and he’d apologize for that later.

“That’s why,” Zhou Mi agreed. “I needed to get her a bit early, or I suppose we could’ve come together.”

Sure. Sure, absolutely. Someone touched Kyuhyun’s elbow, and Zhou Mi smiled, easing away as a couple greeted Kyuhyun. It was hard to keep track of someone, amidst all the people, but it seemed like any time he saw a flash of pinstripes, it was Zhou Mi.

And any time he looked, Zhou Mi was looking back.

***

**Prompt:** Qmi rough, muffled sex against the wall? 

***

It was weird, to hear his exhales echoed back at him. Their breaths were mingling and maybe that was why it made it so hard to breathe. They didn’t know who could hear, all he knew what he had Kyuhyun against the wall, rocking into him as Kyuhyun gasped. That was the loudest thing, the inhales, and the slick of skin on skin as Kyuhyun angled his hips for more. Faster. He heard the moan living under Kyuhyun’s ragged exhales, watched his fingers pale as they pressed against the wall. Zhou Mi wrapped his arm around Kyuhyun’s ribs, hanging on as he bent his knees, and let his hips snap. Kyuhyun clutched around him and hissed, an exhale on every sharp move of Zhou Mi into him.

“Keep breathing,” he whispered, and there was a retort, the way that Kyuhyun squeezed.

Only, it did things to both of them, an actual sound bottled in Kyuhyun’s throat, and Zhou Mi’s eyes closing as he fought his body. It was tired, it wanted to let go. But he wanted more. He wanted Kyuhyun to get off to the urgent rock of their bodies, and to Zhou Mi’s stroking fingers. He wanted Kyuhyun to go tight, like that, and bow back, like that, frozen as Zhou Mi jerked him and filled him, and felt him come against the wall.

His moan of release, and his smile through it, were muffled against Kyuhyun’s skin.

***

**Prompt:** qmi: a merman with the curiosity of humans always sits and watches from the cliffs the yearly surfing championships. he makes sure to help out any of them that seem in danger but they never notice how they are saved. until mi opens his eyes at the wrong moment and kyu doesn't know what to do 

***

Kyuhyun enjoyed watching humans in the water. Whether it was babies splashing, or men challenging huge waves on tiny boards, it all had interest to him. The surfing, as he’d heard it called, was an interesting thing. It was like man trying to challenge the ocean, or maybe get enjoyment from it. Or maybe both. He laughed as a man fell, the wave washing him like so much flotsam as he swam for shore. Sometimes others weren’t so lucky, and he pushed himself off the low cliff, and let his tail take him. Sometimes the humans righted themselves, but over the years there had been five or six he’d helped find the surface. In the panic, no one noticed who it was, or how. He just got a nice bit of exercise, and paid the men back for their amusements.

The man who paddled out next was not perhaps as steady as some, but he sized up his wave and went for it. He looked like a piece of kelp trying to keep on the board, and Kyuhyun was slapping the rock, rooting for him. The wave changed, as waves did. It curled, and mawed, and where there once was a man, there was only water. 

Faster than the men on land, or the men paddling and watching, Kyuhyun was in the water. He searched through the riot of water, darting forward, turning. He saw the board, and turned, and found the man. But instead of moving, he froze, his fins flowing out toward land in the rush.

They hung suspended, staring at each other, the wave roiling over their heads and the man looking at Kyuhyun all over.

Seeing him.

But though Kyuhyun could breathe underwater, the man couldn’t. And his mouth opened, eyes going wider as though he thought to inhale. It made Kyuhyun dart, grabbing the man, propelling him upward like a whale breaching and holding him there as he felt the man’s rib’s expand, the coughing, and expanding again. There were shouts, and he let the man go, diving for deeper water with a few flicks of his tail, and watching as other legs appeared, as help did. Lack of air, Kyuhyun reasoned, if the man said anything. No one believed he existed, and that was why he still did.

***

**Prompt:** Back for merman Kyu \o/ zhou mi goes back to try to surf a week later but winds up drifting aimlessly on his board, questioning the ocean if he was going crazy because of who or what he saw in the ocean the other day... 

***

The ocean was calmer that day, as Zhou Mi paddled out on his board to try and catch a wave. He was half there to surf, half to try and figure out what had happened the last time he’d been out on the water. Zhou Mi wasn’t sure what he’d seen. Obviously he’d been in a panic, so there was that. He hadn’t asked, hey, was there a merman out there on the water that day? That sounded like maybe he’d been too low on oxygen or maybe hit his head. Or both. Maybe both.

He had asked if there had been anyone else around, besides the guys who’d ultimately got him up and helped him. But no, no one else. Just him, and whatever sea junk had been around as there always was. But it hadn’t been driftwood or seaweed. Maybe it’d been a shark. Or a whale. A dolphin?

With a human torso? That made him scoff as well, though even the thought had him pulling his legs up onto the board for a moment. No, no sharks had been spotted around there. His mind playing tricks was the only explanation. His mind just wanted him to dream about guys with dark hair swirling in the water and trying to help him. He was okay with that. His brain liked him, he guessed.

The water stirred, not just the lap of the moving ocean, but Zhou Mi pulled up his feet a little tighter. He knew how to fight a shark if he—

It was a man. A man who rested crossed arms on the end of his surfboard and just stayed there, looking at him. Zhou Mi stared around him. He was… he’d drifted further than he meant to, but there were no swimmers out that far. How—

“This isn’t a boat, you know?” the man said, patting at the board. “Did you get saved, just to fall into the water in calm seas?”

Dark hair. Dark eyes, too, as he was stared at.

“Did you— Are you? How…?”

“Would you like a demonstration, or can I help you get back to shore?”

“I— I—“

Before he could blink, before he could take more than a breath, the board was upended, tugging at his ankle as he toppled into the water. Bubbles streamed away from him as he fought to keep his eyes open, to reach for the surface. But he was still, as the merman stared back at him.

***

**Prompt:** qmi fins, kyu spotting turtles or seals and wanting to play with them in his curiosity? 

***

The turtles were cute, eating whatever they ate on the ocean floor and floating, letting them spin around them like they were unconcerned as long as no one touched them. Kyuhyun was fine with that. He’d seen sea turtles in an aquarium before, but that was a new experience. But the way they went, the sea turtles didn’t follow.

He tried to wrap his arms around Zhou Mi’s waist and let Zhou Mi swim for him, but that had only mixed results. He liked watching Zhou Mi swim more anyway, making him crowns or necklaces out of seaweed, and laughing as Zhou Mi breached like a whale and sank dramatically back down through the water.

The seals were better, more interactive and more like the dolphins they’d seen. They were curious. They weren’t big predator seals that wanted to take a bite out of them - as Zhou Mi goosed his sides and pretending chomping at his shoulder to demonstrate. They were just big curious water dogs, swimming around them for a change, and twirling in the water at a touch.

“They kind of swim like you,” Kyuhyun called as they bobbed on top of the water, with seals popping up and darting beneath them.

Zhou Mi flicked water at him in a big arc of his tail, and the seals dove as Kyuhyun laughed.

***

**Prompt:** Qmi: sexting? 

***

Kyuhyun: Hey sexy, I’ve got something you want to swallow tonight.

Zhou Mi: Who is this?

(Despite seeing Zhou Mi’s name right in front of him, Kyuhyun had a moment of heart-stopping panic He stared at the ceiling, because Zhou Mi was a lovable trial to his nerves.)

Kyuhyun: Don’t be coy.

Zhou Mi: Are you sending me sexy text messages from work??

Zhou Mi: I’d swallow you a hundred times if you were here right now.

Kyuhyun: You’re inflating my ego and overestimating my stamina.

Zhou Mi: I know foreplay!! What are you wearing?

Kyuhyun: [picture of lap]

Zhou Mi: Too much!! Take it off!

Kyuhyun: Can’t get fired

Zhou Mi: Take it off!

Zhou Mi: Take it off!

Five minutes later

Kyuhyun: [picture from bathroom]

Zhou Mi: I like that tile!

Kyuhyun: ….

Zhou Mi: I can think of ten things I’d like to do to your thighs though. Press them together and push them wide, and mark them up, and get them around my head

Kyuhyun: What are the six other things?

Zhou Mi: Coming on them

(Not fun to clean up but fun to watch, especially if he was in on the action.)

Kyuhyun: You should touch yourself and think of that.

Zhou Mi: I am~

Kyuhyun: WHy would you tell me that when I’m still working

Zhou Mi: ????

Kyuhyun: I know I started it

Kyuhyun: Does it feel good?

Kyuhyun: Did you get off?

Kyuhyun: Zhou Mi

Kyuhyun: Zhou Mi

Kyuhyun: Zhou Mi

Kyuhyun: Zhou Mi

Twenty minutes later

Zhou Mi: Get home soon

***

**Prompt:** Qmi mpreg Star Wars au pls ❤️ 

***

Lovers meant for the duration of a visit were so seldom revisited. Some of that was just the nature of ports, people always changing, being in different places. Sometimes, he wished. But there was nothing to be done for it, not when there were jobs to be done. To see a familiar face that wans’t a trader, , a familiar smile on seeing him, it had him grinning. Not just at the thought of another romp, but remaking a connection. He remembered moans against his skin all too well. 

It was agreement again, being led away from the rumble of conversations and trades to a room of Kyuhyun’s choosing.

Kyuhyun kissed him, pulling him in, murmuring about how he had looked for him. Their bodies brushed, and there was a difference that had him pausing, had him inhaling, his head tilting in question. And Kyuhyun smiled, again. Zhou Mi could feel his eyes widening, as Kyuhyun pulled back his jacket and revealed the curve of his belly beneath his shirt.

“There was a birthrate problem, in the colony a long time ago. They’d been cut off for years, so the population was altered. Apparently I wasn’t careful enough.”

He’d heard of it? Some other species could as well, but colonies on the edge of desperation, unwilling to die out had tried with varying successes. There was nothing in space that was new, but it was still something to see.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. I didn’t know the name of your ship, and you are probably not surprised how many men have your name, or variations?”

“No, I’m not.”

It’d been one— Not even night, one afternoon, a dalliance on both their sides. Why would Kyuhyun had looked for him? If not for—

Kyuhyun stepped up against him, pressing to him so that he could feel every curve. And he knew, before Kyuhyun spoke. “Even with the changes, it seemed we were compatible.”

Compatible, genetically. The vestiges of a colony no longer on the brink. And a question in Kyuhyun’s eyes he didn’t have the answer for.

***

**Prompt:** not sure if a qmi picture prompt i sent went through so sending it through this again (just in case): (person a)  >after that, i'll suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard. >oh shit bro wrong chat bro (person b) >all good bro >go on 

***

/after that, i'll suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard/

/oh shit wrong chat/

Zhou Mi stared at the words on his phone, lifted his eyes to look at the wall and blinked a few times. When he opened his eyes extra wide just in case, the words there were just the same. And the sender was, as well. It was definitely not in response to anything Zhou Mi had said, because the last thing they’d been talking about had been Kyuhyun’s screen cracking.

/all good/ Zhou Mi typed back.

And then he thought about it a second, because that was hardly the last thing he’d ever want. And even if he didn’t really know who it had been meant for, there wasn’t any harm in showing his interest. Probably.

/go on/

And Zhou Mi waited, and it was a couple of minutes, and he wondered if Kyuhyun was doing what he had done, like reality had shifted a little. Or, had it been to anyone? Had it really been the wrong chat, and Kyuhyun was gauging his reaction?

/are you serious?/

Well. If there was one thing in life he had to be serious about, getting blown was up there.

/you have a mouth for it/ and then after a moment of thought /if I was anticipating, no way I’d be soft/

/that’s what the second time is for/

Zhou Mi’s eyebrows rose, but they rose even further at the second text.

/when are you getting here/

Zhou Mi stood right up.

***

**Prompt:** Qmi unexpected kiss, but getting lost in emotions they didn't know were that strong for each other ❤ 

***

The laugh was loud against him as Zhou Mi kissed his cheek.

“None of that,” Kyuhyun protested, shoving with one hand and grabbing with the other. Zhou Mi was trying to leave, not wrestle him, no matter what the almost-dip and cheek buss had been. “Don’t be half-hearted.”

He was just going to show—

Kyuhyun meant to show Zhou Mi how it should’ve been, make him laugh, teased him. A quick press of lips, no different than to his cheek. Just a different patch of skin, was all. And he pulled back, he did, millimeters of warmth, half-closed eyes, and a tingle on his skin instead of the laugh he’d expected. And not the laugh from Zhou Mi, whose arm stiffened behind Kyuhyun’s back.

It had them meeting again, lips relaxed as they brushed, for a heartbeat. But Zhou Mi’s head titled, just a degree, their lips meeting more firmly. Zhou Mi, kissing him instead of quiet and still. A kiss that had the hand that Kyuhyun had just tried to push with curling over the top of Zhou Mi’s shoulder. He loved Zhou Mi’s mouth, watching him speak, and smile, and—

Through his sigh, he /felt/ that smile, and Zhou Mi’s hand squeezing around his waist as he held Kyuhyun against him. That wasn’t what they did, they weren’t…

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi murmured against his mouth.

And if Zhou Mi knew who he was kissing, so did he. He sank into it, stroking the soft tips of Zhou Mi’s hair, kissing Zhou Mi, humming, smiling himself as Zhou Mi caught at his lip and kept kissing him.

Instead of thinking why, he wondered, why not before? Why not more?

***

**Prompt:** Hopefully you get this. Qmi. Kyu freaking out about entering the army, especially about leaving Mimi out in the single world for two years. 

***

Two years was a long time. Not that they wouldn’t ever be able to see each other, or speak. But Zhou Mi wasn’t exactly pinned in place, he had jobs, and places to go. People calling on him, inviting him out. That was when Zhou Mi was happiest, when he was working, and having fun. And that was good, it was just that Kyuhyun was used to having more time, too, to take Zhou Mi out, enjoy outings with him. He wouldn’t even be around most of the time to remind Zhou Mi he was there.

And Zhou Mi was Zhou Mi. He was… everything, and too much, and still too much perfect. It wasn’t so much that he worried about Zhou Mi straying, as he did of worrying that Zhou Mi would find someone better.

He had a feeling of why some men got married first.

They sat, much as they always sat, with hips and thighs pressed together.

“I wanted to talk about me enlisting,” Kyuhyun said. Not like they hadn’t, and it had always been creeping up on them. But he just wanted to be sure they were on the same page. “You’ll pretty much be a free man, and I didn’t know if… When we talked it sounded like you wanted to wait. So I just wanted to… Be sure you were wanting that, still.”

Zhou Mi was considering him as he spoke, opening his mouth once, and closing it, and his lips quirking a bit.

“I’m not the first partner to wish someone didn’t have to go, but I understand the reasons,” Zhou Mi said. “I’ve never thought of giving you up, so we’ll keep in touch, and hope that makes the time pass faster.”

It made him feel better. Things weren’t paused, so much as just formatted differently. Don’t worry about me, Zhou Mi was telling him. Not when there were so many other things to think of. And that care, might have been at least partial explanation for was why he was in love.

***

**Prompt:** Thank you for being an awesome writer! ^_^v Could I request some A:tlA Qmi? Zhou Mi's not a firebender, but dragon!Kyu won't leave him alone? 

***

Dragons, as creatures, were not the most subtle. Zhou Mi had thought having his own shadow was an interesting experience, until having a dragon as one instead. He’d been very clear about it, too, he thought.

“I’m not a firebender. I don’t— I can’t use your power.” Even if it was true that killing a dragon could enhance bending, he doubted a dragon was following him to enjoy that particular ritual. The dragon’s body was sleek and huge, wings casting about the air and Zhou Mi stared up and made for a tree in case he had it the other way around. Maybe the dragon was looking for a snack instead.

In the air, the dragon was adept, but on the ground, it moved more like a snake, worming closer, sending a blasting hot snort over Zhou Mi.

“Everyone tells me I’m too skinny, I wouldn’t—“ The big snout left, and a wing got shoved up against him. “I don’t—“

Die on a dragon’s back, or by being its breakfast? That was his dilemma. But the action was so clear, and the dragon so impatient, that Zhou Mi knew he was either going to get cut in half by a wing, or get on top of it. And it wasn’t easy, making sure to stay near the bone, hands sliding on surprisingly slick scales as he made for the ruff on the dragon’s neck. And yet—

He still shouted, burying his face in it as the dragon turned, shifting under him. And there was the bunch of muscles, and a rush of air, and one peek of an eye showed trees shrinking like saplings beneath them. His bag was still strapped to his back, and his home… It was somewhere behind them, as they flew toward the horizon. His eyes streamed, and his mouth hurt from the grin, and Where they were going, why, he didn’t know.

All he knew was that he was flying.

***

**Prompt:** Porn star qmi where they get a rather challenging pose request and one is rather impressed about how flexible and accommodating the other is 

***

Things always got more difficult if they had to think about how to hold themselves, less enjoyable, less sexy, - not that it was really meant to be that for them anyway - but it wasn’t so bad. They knew how each other worked, knew how to pull the most out of each other. Which was why they had so many jobs.

“How do you even bend like that?” Kyuhyun asked, peering down at him. The director had wanted a more visually interesting position, and had tried to demonstrate with diagrams and two figure dolls, but the only way they really figured it out was by moving into the position themselves.

And Zhou Mi, who sometimes had looked like the world most unbendable reed, was a bit pink with effort but holding just like he was supposed to. He half wished they were alone, so he could see just how far he could push that limit.

“Magic,” Zhou Mi wheezed, and still half hard. Kyuhyun stroked him a bit himself, not bothering with the staff. Another way they were compatible.

“It must be. Look at this monster, though. It’s impressive anyone can take you in any position,” Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi snorted a little, but he was still pleased. “Are you complimenting yourself? Your turn today.”

And he was planning on enjoying it, as long as they made it out in one piece.

He heard, rather than saw, Zhou Mi’s moan as Kyuhyun slid into him. Kyuhyun braced himself and breathed. Not a moan of pain, just one for the camera as they’d shoot everything leading up to it after. It was a point of pride that he could usually tell when Zhou Mi was faking it or not. He tried to make it more the latter - another point of pride that he found he had a lot of when it came to Zhou Mi. Another sound, that one very real as Kyuhyun rolled his hips.

He was going drawn out as many of those moans as he could.

***

**Prompt:** could i bug you for qmi with an extremely ridiculous valentine's day card? 

***

“Is this a card or a gift?”

“It’s a card!” Kyuhyun said, like Zhou Mi had asked him if it was a frog instead.

It could have been called a card, he supposed. In that there was paper and a fold. It was also kind of like a book, because there were multiple levels, and a box. Maybe it was the worst card ever, but also the best. Zhou Mi stared at Kyuhyun, and back at the card front with its glued-on chocolate.

Not as in in the wrapper so they could be pulled off and eaten, but actual pieces of chocolate stuck to the paper.

Happy Valentine’s Day!

It read. With the chocolates as the dots of the words and “Valentine’s” spread out on two separate lines.

He opened it. Page two was a page also full of glue, but not with chocolate. They were little candy hearts and it started out intelligible. Be mine. Love. U. Sweet. Say yes. And then it descended into chaos with hearts slowly descending and ending up in a conglomeration of right-side up, upside down and backwards hearts glued at the bottom.

Kyuhyun’s face was blank, just watching Zhou Mi continue.

The next page looked like it had come from a serial killer with letters glued onto a magazine house background. “Will u date me?”

Well. They had been dating, so that was a safe question. “Valentine” was tacked on as an afterthought but in just plain black marker.

The box that the “card” was glued onto rattled, as Zhou Mi peeled back the bottom layer and peered in. The chocolates and candies not on the card greeted him there and made him laugh. The economy-sized bottle of lube nestled in between did, too.

“It took a long time to glue all that candy on there!” Kyuhyun said just before Zhou Mi’s arms, the box and all wrapped around him.

“I will definitely date you,” Zhou Mi confirmed, kissing his neck and cuddling him.

Satisfied, Kyuhyun hugged him right back.

***

**Prompt:** qmi https://68.media.tumblr.com/44a1cc4d24831fa9c7c214ac02e73f5a/tumblr_oaiazcYDO41thombho1_540.jpg  <3 (i talk a lot huh - yes but it’s nice hearing your thoughts)

***

Kyuhyun was a good listener, not interjecting until there was a pause unless he really had to get a joke out, or if he had to interrupt some negative spiral. Zhou Mi appreciated that, too, even if it felt a little strange getting scolded. Though, it was good, too. It made him smile, most times, swatting at Kyuhyun’s arm.

He liked making Kyuhyun laugh, though, too, and the serious directness of his eyes when he was paying attention. No phones, computers, chattering people. Just them. A leg hooked over Kyuhyun’s, rubbing along his arm, or leaning into his shoulder. Sometimes close, other times talking with their legs tangled.

And it was a gap, when Kyuhyun left. When he could hear the echoes of his own voice, and think through all the things they had discussed. Life, work, themselves. Happy stuff, movies they wanted to see. Most of it came from him, though Kyuhyun could certainly hold his own. They worked better for it, he thought. And he texted, almost an after thought, and almost not expecing a response.

“i talk a lot huh”

“yes but it’s nice  
i like hearing your thoughts”

He typed back immediately that he liked hearing Kyuhyun’s thoughts as well, and sighed happily. If he had to say what he wanted a relationship to be, it was just like that.

***

**Prompt:** qmi accidentally confessing to each other during a heated argument 

***

Five years after the fact, neither of them really remembered what the argument had been about. Zhou Mi swore they’d been arguing about food. Kyuhyun remembered it as an argument about errands. They sort of settled in the middle and decided it had been about where to eat, which was certainly a debate they had had many times. Not always heated unless someone’s consistent lack of opinion gained him the hairy eyeball. “Anywhere” wasn’t an answer, when Kyuhyun wanted—

But that was beside the point.

They’d been arguing, they knew that.

“If it’s that much trouble, we should date so we at least get something out of it,” Kyuhyun had said.

Zhou Mi remembered that.

He also remembered biting back, “Fine, then let’s do that!”

“Fine!” Kyuhyun had said.

Though Zhou Mi was thinking, and Kyuhyun’s lips parted.

“Did you just say we should date?”

Zhou Mi shook his head. “No, you did.”

“But you agreed!”

He… He had. He had? “Well if you don’t want to—“

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” Kyuhyun said. “Do you?”

Kyuhyun’s face was four shades of red, on the cusp of making a joke and waving it all off, if Zhou Mi knew him at all. And he did know Kyuhyun. He knew that the banter and the jabs were set to fade, more fun and interest than aggravation. (If Zhou Mi would pick a restaurant—)

“I think I could endure going on a date with you,” Zhou Mi told him, and Kyuhyun’s mouth flashed into a smile.

Five years later, the argument that started it hadn’t matter. But all the dates in between did.

***

**Prompt:** Hi Coley, can I request some Qmi genderswitch? The long-lasting war between between the Northern and the Southern Kingdom is unbearable so the Southern princess Kyu and the Northern prince Zhou Mi decided to announce their fake marriage to stop the war, but the truth is they don't get along at all? 

***

Outwardly it was what all of their advisors had dreamed of. They provided a united picture of harmony, Zhou Mi offering his hand to his wife and her smiling as he led her in front of their advisors.

It might have been in the privacy of their chambers as well if she hadn’t blamed him for almost all of it. The number of advisors favored him. The staff, none were from Kyuhyun’s country. There had been concessions made for the peace, and some of those had been requirements. But his attempts to speak her language were not the same, he knew, as a servant would have been. She’d had a lady’s maid who had been ordered to leave. What she didn’t understand was that he didn’t really have as much control over that as she would think. Maybe when he was king, or if a way showed itself. He was not unaffected by her, and it was easy to imagine how it would be in a completely strange country. But it was impossible to think of asking her for what his father expected when she looked at him like he was the lowest rat set to bite her. What he had wanted wasn’t to send poison into her blood, and it was a pact between them for the sham they had created.

It was why three weeks after the wedding, she remained just as she had on arrival. He had lied to the physicians, and forbade them from examining her. It wasn’t done. No one should know. Not that he was frustrated. He knew she would not be an ally. He’d been warned that he would have to treat her nearly like a prisoner. She might flee, or strike. But he suspected he would have been settled for her to look at him with contempt. And yet, not even meeting his eyes was worse.

“I don’t know what horrible things you think of me,” Zhou Mi said, almost against her hair as they waited in the finery of his people, but not hers. “But I will do everything possible to protect you and your people.”

It wasn’t easy to win the trust of someone who had no reason to trust him. Beautiful and stubborn were the main two traits he knew about her. But more than that, the first thing he knew was that she was brave. And that was a place, at least, to start.

***

**Prompt:** hi, can I ask for more princess!kyu and prince!mi and their fake marriage? :D 

***

“No,” Kyuhyun told him.

That was her favorite word, it seemed. Luckily, it was also a word Zhou Mi understood. No, she didn’t want to walk in the garden, no she didn’t have a preference of which food strange to her she’d prefer for dinner. It was more like having a very stubborn guest, and not a wife. Zhou Mi’s winning of concessions for the prisoners they still held had seemed to not affect her or her esteem or lack thereof of him. It was something that should have been done, and he agreed.

“I can’t get you your own maid back yet, but if you choose among the girls, maybe at least you can find one who would be best.”

“If you say they’re all well trained, then what does it matter?”

It was not a no, he would give her that. But she was getting by with a maid hastily assigned, one who was growing frazzled by the lack of response from her charge, and the sometimes hostility.

“Then I will choose, and if you object, you may tell me.”

“That is fine.”

Zhou Mi almost held a hand to his heart, his overture at least getting a response that wasn’t a negative. Though he half thought it was to get him out of her hair. He interviewed some half dozen women, a few of whom seemed uncomfortable that a prince was doing the asking. He dismissed those. To be at Kyuhyun’s side required sterner stuff, and a good grasp of languages. The one he chose was a little younger than Kyuhyun, but whose chin had risen at the implication that she might treat Kyuhyun worse for being foreign. It was all he could do, in the capacity that he had. He was gone most of the days after, attending the peace talks with his father.

But it seemed the first time he had Kyuhyun truly smile outside of obligation, was at her maid when they were left alone at Zhou Mi’s entrance. And though Kyuhyun didn’t speak to him, and her eyes were still cool when they met his, she nodded once. Acknowledgement for the maid, perhaps.

It was only after Zhou Mi turned into his own chamber that he let himself smile.

***

**Prompt:** Could i bug you for a male stripper qmi? Being attracted randomly at a friend's party ^^ 

***

Professions tended to get around, even when the person in question wasn’t present. Most were pretty usual, clerk, or office worker, or doctor. But on the short list of the short list of friends who knew one of their own was a stripper, it’d never been said in a bad way. Maybe a little “how did that happen?” but not much more than that. Kyuhyun hadn’t really given it a lot of thought, a fact that floated in the back of his head.

And Zhou Mi wasn’t there for that. He was dressed like everyone else in jeans. But his shirt clung a bit to his chest, and that was the beginning of the end, really. Ten mile legs, an impossible jaw, and those arms.

Then Zhou Mi almost tripped over a chair, and Kyuhyun almost choked on his drink.

“You’ve met Kyuhyun before?”

“We have,” Zhou Mi said, smiling.

Kyuhyun smiled back like a cardboard cutout, their host abandoning them after making the connection.

“It’s pretty relaxing. At least they’re not asking anyone to dance here,” Kyuhyun said. Small talk. Normal small talk. And he meant dancing to music, just dancing, not… But his eyes widened when he realized how that could have been taken, and Zhou Mi laughed.

“Relaxing parties are nice,” Zhou Mi confirmed.

The blush was inconvenient, but Zhou Mi’s attention was not.

***

**Prompt:** Can I ask for a qmi proposal? Informal, just while cuddling maybe and just simple and fluffy? 

***

Kyuhyun was ruffled, his legs draped over Zhou Mi’s, and making the most of the limited space. Like a lizard under a heating lamp, all pressed together and pleased. There weren’t enough quiet, uninterrupted times where interest was captive but welcomed. Well, that included clothes being on anyway.

Kyuhyun had been off to see his friends, and they had apparently gamed, and the last five minutes had been Zhou Mi understanding a generous 30% of the conversation, but interested to hear all about it anyway. He loved Kyuhyun’s interest in it, and that he’d climbed onto the couch and curled into him almost the moment he’d gotten home.

“I think you should marry me,” Zhou Mi said, when Kyuhyun’s story had wound down.

“Sure, tomorrow.”

“I mean it,” Zhou Mi said. It wasn’t a joke. Nor had it been a question, which was maybe half the problem.

“I meant it, too,” Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi’s eyebrows crept upwards. “Well, I guess we need to plan a wedding, then.”

“Let’s have it casual, though.”

“But I want to see you in a suit,” Zhou Mi said, pouting so that Kyuhyun could see.

Kyuhyun hummed, slipping his hand up under the edge of Zhou MI’s shirt.

“I can wear a suit since you want to marry me. Probably means it won’t be tomorrow, then.”

“No. I think our families would be a little put out. We can work on it, though. Does that mean you’re saying yes?”

Kyuhyun nuzzled into his cheek, sighing and sending a little shiver over Zhou Mi’s skin. “Yes.”

***

**Prompt:** a shy Cho asking Mi how to take sexy photos for his ig~ 

***

The first answer out of Zhou Mi’s mouth was, “Don’t try and edit it yourself.”

He got smacked for that, but he said it mostly in jest. Mostly. The apps did almost everything on their own anyway, so shy of turning himself green, there wasn’t a whole lot that could go wrong.

“Look, that was one time—“

“I know. I’d find all your Instagram posts sexy, anyway.”

“You’re not exactly my target audience?”

The hand that Zhou Mi lifted to his chest was swift and dramatic. “What?”

“Do I need to win you over? You’re living in my - our - house. We have a kid together. How many albums are you going to buy?”

Zhou Mi thought for a moment. “At least two.” It got him a snort anyway. “But a good idea is… Have them taken by someone. Maybe even someone who finds you sexy.”

It wasn’t like it would be hard to do. Kyuhyun was his favorite subject, after all. And he did have some discerning eye. He wasn’t going to suggest Kyuhyun put up a picture with him having pillow creases on his cheek. As cute as it was.

“I should get one of those stick things,” Kyuhyun said. “You’ll really take pictures for me?”

“Any time.”

“I’ll have to think about how to be sexy then.”

Zhou Mi smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. “You don’t have to try.”

***

**Prompt:** Photographer kyuhyun meets zhoumi during an underwear ad shooting campaign... What happens next? Up to you~ 

***

Whether a picture was meant to have connection, or be a pretty image to be looked at, there was always a point of view. Maybe Kyuhyun didn’t always control the end result, but he tended to know when he’d gotten the shots. That was why they paid him so well.

The room had just subsided from a raucous bout of laughter after fixing their model-of-the-hour’s makeup. There were five more waiting for entry, and another on deck, and the day was going to be a marathon. If all of them were as genial and open to direction as Zhou Mi, he’d have a good time. He liked initiative too, it was just a lot of it could be taken within his direction.

They were slowly getting to less and less clothes like some kind of stop-motion strip show, because once the shirt came off, there was no going back. Makeup and highlights got applied, not that he needed many. And with a thumb hooked in the waistband of the boxer briefs, and a lot of skin glistening, and that did less to have heat pooling than the direct and focused eyes that Zhou Mi locked on the camera. He looked like he was going to prowl right on through.

“Maybe turn down the smolder like, 25%,” Kyuhyun suggested.

Zhou Mi chuckled for half a section, and refocused on the camera. The smolder was still there, but under it, a glint of humor that was just exactly right. Sharing a joke with the consumer - with him - while at the same time exuding confidence and easy sensuality.

Perfect. He thought it, didn’t say it. The fact that he didn’t give further direction said everything.

They took a breather between Zhou Mi and the next model, and Kyuhyun put himself in the path of Zhou Mi and his tight black jeans on his way out. The makeup was stark up close, softer on camera, but it wore well.

“I had a question. I’m not your boss. I don’t pay your bills,” Kyuhyun said, and watched Zhou Mi consider that..

“Though your words could make or break me.”

It wasn’t quite so simple, but the force of his influence could cause inconvenience at least.

“Would you still like to get dinner anyway?” Kyuhyun said.

After a pause and the curve of Zhou Mi’s lips, “Yeah.”

Zhou Mi left with his card, and Kyuhyun walked with renewed purpose back to his camera. Maybe it was going to be a late dinner, but he had things to work on first.

***

**Prompt:** Could I bug you fora qmi based on this song? https://youtu.be/qCd7u29WII0 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of VERY varied in content from fluff to explicit smut, etc. Definitely pay attention to the prompt description. Please watch out for the occasional pothole (I mean, uh, typo), though I've tried to comb through as I could. I've tried to generally group them by request string, but there may be some scattered. If anything is spotted that needs a better warning, please let me know~

***

**Prompt** Qmi: I dreamed you into life. Desires are a tricky thing, you're not lonely but somehow that guy was in your dreams and then you run into him so casually. Was it a dream or was reality being significantly kind to you suddenly? 

***

Zhou Mi breathed in, the smell of the ocean riding high on the warm wind, and the sway of the hammock underneath of him. It was comfortable, though sticky with warmth with the weight pressed against his side.

“Surely the water is cooler than this,” he heard, turning his head to meet a pair of dark and laughing eyes.

Ah, that face. He knew that face. The curve of his chin, and the shape of his mouth. But his words slurred, the sun brightening through the leaves above him.

Zhou Mi breathed in, and it was the air in his bedroom, morning sun slanting across his face, and a phantom pressure against his side from the man who wasn’t there. Definitely no man in bed with him. Not for too long. His head fell back, rubbing at his hip and lazily checking his phone as he waited for the energy to get out of bed. A couple of invitations to dinner, one to an art gallery opening. All of them friendly, appealing. He didn’t reply to any of them, swinging out of bed so he could get ready for the day.

He was still considering his options as he waited for the train, one ear bud in, the other hanging as he tapped a foot to the music and watched the lights approach. He saw the doors open, but didn’t notice the man to his left until they bumped shoulders starting forward.

“Sorry,” Zhou Mi said, before any other words stuck in his throat. The disheveled hair from his dream was carefully combed. A crisp white collar, and dark tie.

“Go ahead,” he was told.

He did, and like a wild man, kept his neck turned in case the man just disappeared. But he didn’t, standing across from Zhou Mi in the entry. Had they seen each other on the route before? Maybe his dreams were matchmaking for him. But Zhou Mi didn’t think so. And pinching himself, no. He wasn’t dreaming. The man was there, right in front of him, and for a bit, not realizing he was being gawked at. A tentative, questioning little smile had Zhou Mi laughing.

And stepping forward, to introduce himself.

***

**Prompt** Qmi, angst, "I don't do long distance relationship." Thanks ^^ 

***

It seemed impossible, to Kyuhyun. There was a border between them for one thing, trips that required visas, complications. Flights were expensive. The time they could spend together limited. There were calls, and video chats, and things technology had granted them, but it didn’t seem like it would ever be enough. There wasn’t anyone there, not to hold, or hug, or touch. It seemed too hard. It seemed… like it would be kinder to cut things off before there was some petering off that clung like a film on water.

“I don’t think I can do a long distance relationship,” Kyuhyun said.

He said that in person, not during a special trip but one for business. He didn’t want that resentment to be on either side, and he understood the tightening of Zhou Mi’s face. Pulling in. Protecting.

“It can be hard,” Zhou Mi said. But his head tilted, considering. “Is there someone else?”

It would have been easier if there had been, maybe.

“No. It’s just…. I don’t—“

He couldn’t fight for what he already felt was slipping away. And Zhou Mi had too much pride to cling.

Maybe it was a mistake, watching that cold little smile before Zhou Mi walked away. But he hadn’t lived quite long enough to regret it.

***

**Prompt** qmi, a nice ride for one of them, well, both would enjoy it, of course ^^ 

***

“Fuck,” Zhou Mi muttered, and immediately was shushed by Kyuhyun, breathless as it was. He could’ve glared, if he had the control. Or laughed. The walls were paper thin as it was, and it was their time with Kyuhyun riding him and being almost unable to hold back the sounds. He had his hands full of Kyuhyun’s ass, half to urge him, half to help him move, half to appreciate just feeling him, and Zhou Mi didn’t care if it didn’t add up. He wanted too much.

When Kyuhyun made a sound, it was his turn to shush, and Kyuhyun was no quieter, leaning in.

“Blame your big fucking cock,” Kyuhyun hissed. And Zhou Mi was glad to, laughing silently, swallowing a moan and gripping Kyuhyun’s hips. Kyuhyun’s lips were wet from kissing, from sucking Zhou Mi hard, and they were kissing again, muffling each other as Kyuhyun rutted against him. More, gasps and the slide of Kyuhyun’s tongue. More, and the wet slide of lips against his jaw as they gasped for breath and worked frantically together. More, pulling Kyuhyun down as Zhou Mi came in him, biting against his shoulder and feeling Kyuhyun jerking against his belly. And the groan wouldn’t be kept back, as he felt warmth soaking through his shirt.

They were still, breathing together. Laughing quietly as Kyuhyun smacked Zhou Mi for pinching his butt, and then again as Zhou Mi admired the stain Kyuhyun left on him. His fault, he knew. He’d take all the blame.

***

**Prompt** hey coley~ can i bug you for some qmi with unresolved sexual tension? ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun shifted in quite nearly self defense as Zhou Mi stepped up out of the pool. He was a bit leisurely about it, considering Kyuhyun had just ordered him up and out. It was a little easier to talk to someone when they were both on dry land. Instead of being obscured by water, Zhou Mi was smoothing back his hair, water dripping down his skin and into the waistband of his small swim trunks as he reached for a towel and dabbed at his face. Not ten feet away either, but right in front of him, blinking his eyes clear and looking at Kyuhyun so intently.

“No, I don’t mind if you search the grounds at all,” Zhou Mi told him. “Anything anyone can do here, just let them know. You have our full cooperation.”

The towel settled light around Zhou Mi’s neck, stark against his skin. He’d seen pictures and had even joked to Donghae that no one really looked like that in person. He was going to have to go back on that, and he shifted again at the flicker of Zhou Mi’s eyes down his chest.

“We appreciate that. I’ll let you know if we have questions,” Kyuhyun told him.

“Please do. Can I get you anything? A drink?”

“I’m on duty, but thank you. Stay close by, please.”

Stay available, he meant. Don’t leave. Don’t make it more difficult than it had to be.

Zhou Mi smiled, tugging on the short ends of the towel. “When you’re not on duty, then maybe. I’ll be right here.”

Zhou Mi turned. Rude, maybe, but it presented Kyuhyun with a mile of toned back, and he yanked out his phone, wheeling.

“Where are we at?” he demanded, when Donghae picked up. There were more important things to do than ogling the owner of the estate, and he had to stay on top of them.

***

**Prompt** Assassin's Creed AU: Kyuhyun's family has been assassins for generations, but SuJu doesn't find out until a fellow assassin swings by to bitch at him about becoming a singer instead and Abstergo crashes the party? Any pairings alright! ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun knew the debt he owed to his family, and the expectations he had shrugged away. At least he had been the only one to take a different path, even though there seemed to be a thought that he’d get bored with his current life and return to what he’d been born to do, trained to do. What could have been a solitary life hadn’t turned out that way, since there seemed to be noise at every corner, and the stresses put on him were of his own making.

He hated the judgement more than anything. There were few people who knew what he was, fewer who knew where he was.

“You think singing is honoring your family? A nice falsetto is going to protect you?”

It was a rare afternoon in alone, and Kyuhyun wasn’t up for it. Kyuhyun had heard It all before, in so many formats. From this man, from others. From his family, back before they’d accepted him for what he wanted out of life. There were always more assassins. And he only had one life.

The retort was on his lips, before the background noise of a helicopter melded with the rapid beeping from the hallway.

“Abstergo?? Were you followed?”

“I took precautions,” the man said, but he drew his weapon anyway. “Do you even have a weapon?”

Kyuhyun’s lip curled at that, tugging out the knife he had strapped to his leg at almost all times. He felt naked without it. He gestured to the balcony, just before the door burst open.

***

Kyuhyun sat in the ruins of the trashed living room, with too many eyes on him, judging him. Everything that had gotten blood on it had been removed, but everything else had stayed as an example. Maybe to force his hand to leave.

“Was it a rave?”

Kyuhyun’s lips thinned, though mostly in self-deprecative amusement. “So, we might have to move. And… I have something to tell you.”

If there was the possibility of danger going forward, they needed to know. He needed to tell them.

***

**Prompt** domestic!qmi, after the honeymoon getting used to their new life as husbands~ 

***

“If we do cold cereal, then no one has to cook,” Kyuhyun said, having staked out a position on the kitchen counter so as best to admire Zhou Mi as he hunted for spoiling food in the fridge.

“Who washes the bowls?”

“The dishwasher.”

Even if Kyuhyun was satisfied with his easy answer, Zhou Mi clearly wasn’t. “And putting them away?”

“Taking turns,” Kyuhyun said. They could get magnets, or something. He was about to suggest they just let the dishes live in there indefinitely, but then there was no place to put dirty dishes. It was a rigged system. They needed two dishwashers, so they could rotate. He kept that to himself, though, because they had the next best thing in two sets of hands.

No, he hadn’t married Zhou Mi for splitting dish duties.

“I’m shocked! Scandalized!” Zhou Mi said, his butt wiggling ferociously as he backed away from the fridge.

The “What?” Kyuhyun offered was a little cautious. He was pretty sure he’d been in charge of cleaning before they’d left.

“It’s clean! And we have real food!”

There was no way for Kyuhyun to be able to kick Zhou Mi from his position, but he lobbed a foot out anyway.

“That’s a good start, right?”

Zhou Mi had a package of grapes in his hand when he stood up, and Kyuhyun scooted forward. A husband bringing him grapes was a great start.

***

**Prompt** Qmi: "we're best friends, we shouldn't have slept together but..." a before and after? A little smut if you want to add it :) 

***

They’d slept in the same bed numerous times, wrestled, gave each other sarcastic slaps on the ass, kissed, and seen each other naked. There wasn’t anything different about that night. Zhou Mi could’ve blamed it on sexual drought but he’d gotten laid a few nights before, and Kyuhyun knew it. In retrospect, that might’ve been a clue. Talking about it while lying on his bed had led to getting turned on, and Kyuhyun’s inscrutable looks.

It’d been laughter as they kissed, and laughter as Kyuhyun got his pants open.

“Where’ve you been hiding this?” Kyuhyun joked.

“It’s been there the whole time,” Zhou Mi said. Equally joking.

No amount of mental preparation, no tightening of his muscles, or careful inhales prepared him. He thought he’d been hard before, but watching his best friend’s lips wrap around his cock was making him throb. Warm through the condom, Zhou Mi relished it, the slide of his lips and play of his tongue, the tug and stroke, and the purr as Zhou Mi’s fingers stroked through Kyuhyun’s hair. 

Kyuhyun wasn’t in any rush but Zhou Mi’s body had other plans. It felt too good, looked too good, and knowing who it was set him on an edge he had no control over.

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi said.

And his eyes shut as he came as Kyuhyun moaned around him. Kyuhyun had kept stroking him, gentling, moving up Zhou Mi’s body. And the last of his pleasure, he spent it lost in kissing Kyuhyun. And breathing, but mostly kissing. They rolled together, Kyuhyun’s back against the mattress, his hand in Zhou Mi’s hair instead, and breath hitching against Zhou Mi’s lips as Zhou Mi’s thigh pressed between his legs.

“How come I didn’t know you were so good with your mouth?” Zhou Mi asked.

“You do now,” Kyuhyun said. And hissed, as his hips lifted.

He did know. He was still thinking about it with Kyuhyun aroused under him. Zhou Mi’s thumb worried a nipple and Kyuhyun arched, a flush on his cheekbones. Demand in the clutch of his hands and the angling of his body. Zhou Mi had just come and he wanted it. Wanted to taste, wanted Kyuhyun inside him. Wanted.

“Zhou Mi.”

That was his name on a full-throated moan as Kyuhyun rutted against his leg, and his skin tingled as he imagined more. Kyuhyun with his legs around him, not just his thigh, skin to skin, feeling Kyuhyun tighten around him as he— He watched Kyuhyun come with Zhou Mi’s hand on his chest and his mouth still wet from kissing.

Zhou Mi relaxed down, close enough that Zhou Mi couldn’t see, and stayed there long enough that the damp was seeping through against his leg as well.

But he didn’t want to move, afraid of breaking the moment, of wanting nothing to change, and being afraid it had. Kyuhyun patted his neck, clearly on the edge of sleep. It made Zhou Mi snuffle a little, curving his arm a bit more over Kyuhyun’s ribs.

Not all change was bad.

***

**Prompt** I'm sorry but your line of being afraid something change makes me want more from that last qmi so if you ever want to come back to it, could you note random changes down the line, as things do start to change one way or another? D: 

***

Nothing changed. Everything changed.

There were the lighter-than-air kisses that Kyuhyun left at the juncture of his shoulder and neck when they hugged. Legs tossed over his lap as they hung out, and a jitter there that hadn’t been there before. Not that Zhou Mi remembered. A tension, slightly off, like he wasn’t quite inhaling deeply enough and just waiting for something to change. Then, there were eyes that shifted away as Zhou Mi said thanks, but no thanks to a man asking to buy him a drink as he waited for the ones he’d bought for them.

“He was your type,” Kyuhyun said, when Zhou Mi had sat back down.

/But something changed with us, and I need to figure it out. And I love you./

“I just want to relax tonight,” Zhou Mi said.

Kyuhyun was his friend. Of course he was loved. But if Kyuhyun had been the same, Zhou Mi might’ve been, too. Or tried to be. He knew what it felt like to giggle against Kyuhyun’s mouth, and to moan against it.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he told the taxi driver later, as he got out after Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun looked perplexed, stopping before he could beeline into his building. He was going to say something, but instead, he had Kyuhyun’s head tipping to meet him, kissing him back.

Just a kiss, more than a brush but less than he wanted, and sending more heat to his face than the meager drinks he’d had that night.

“Text you when I get home,” Zhou Mi said.

It was like pulling himself away from a staticky balloon, but the taxi drove, and he was somehow unsurprised when his phone buzzed.

“Was that a date?” the text read.

A joke. Deflection. A question in return. So many ways to take the pressure off of himself, and put it back on Kyuhyun. All he could be was honest.

“I think I wanted it to be,” Zhou Mi replied.

“Is this a good idea?” Kyuhyun asked, in the absolute same text as the sentences, “I don’t care. I’m buying next time, then.”

And that was them “talking about it.”

“At least I got my goodnight kiss,” Kyuhyun sent a second later.

Zhou Mi sent a whole row of kissy faces.

And he finally took that deep breath, when Kyuhyun sent them right back to him. And one with a tongue sticking out.

***

**Prompt** hey idk if you're still taking requests but a qmi broadway musical au where kyu and mi are both parents and take their kid with them while they perform on stage :)) Also your blog has been marked as explicit :( Idk if you can get that fixed 

***

It was a little surreal to be doing the same musical again that they had met doing, but it was a short revival. Zhou Mi was still involved in anything he could get himself into, walking around with the director while Kyuhyun touched up his stage makeup since his role was earlier. People were already being seated, and he was prepared.

It was special in another way, because their son was there. He’d been backstage with them for a little while, riding around in Zhou Mi’s arms. Old enough, at five, to get sad but not afraid when he was taken out to sit with the audience. It wasn’t the first musical he’d been to in his life, though maybe the first time that he’d been there with them from backstage before to the end.

And maybe he didn’t know it then so well, but his dads had met on that stage. Had kissed for the first time there, too, in a rehearsal. Had fought there, and shone there, and did it all over again years later.

“You were amazing,” Zhou Mi said, wrapping Kyuhyun up in a hug the moment the curtain closed. “So amazing. Even better than the first time!”

Kyuhyun kept his dirty joke to himself, but Zhou Mi knew by the grin, taking Kyuhyun’s hand and another cast member’s, and preparing to face their audeince.

Bowing to the applause was the culmination of every overly hot stage, the rush backstage as people changed with lightning speed, the tired limbs, and carefully protected throat. Kyuhyun looked down to where their son was staring up, waving frantically as his nanny tried to keep him from flying at them. Kyuhyun went over to the edge of the stage, tugging the delighted boy into his arms and carrying him back to Zhou Mi who cawed over the sound of the music and hugged both of them. There was a scatter of laughter from cast and audience, and Kyuhyun took another, awkward bow while still in the most important three person hug of his life.

***

**Prompt** Could I bug you for a brothel qmi centered on a Japanese themed room? Fancy yukatas and nice smut thrown in if you can ^^ 

***

Maybe the fantasy would’ve seemed more real if the man sent to him had had a Japanese name. But Zhou Mi had never looked less than assured, evaluating Kyuhyun’s body as he slid closed the shoji, paper walls that lined the brothel room and gave it the illusion of a room in a Japanese home. The man’s yukata was dramatic, emphasizing his height.

“I’m waiting,” Zhou Mi said.

Kyuhyun swallowed the moan, kneeling on the floor cushion and bending over to present himself to Zhou Mi. It took only seconds, Zhou Mi moving silently over the floor, before Kyuhyun’s yukata was flipped up over his back. He was slick already, from the attendant who had dressed him, squirting oil into him and slicking his cock, and leaving him there throbbing and waiting.

There was no stretching, no sweet words. Just a hand gripping his ass and baring him, and a cock pressing against him moments later. It wasn’t so bad. Not too big, and Kyuhyun could take it, he thought. But his eyes got progressively wider, and his hands sweatier on the tatami as the thick cock head stretched him further and further and seemed to get only wider as it nudged inside him. The cock was never going to /end./ He’d known Zhou Mi was big, picked him from the book that showed Zhou Mi lounging in yukata almost in the nude, hard cock displayed against his belly. Thick and long and enticing.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Kyuhyun babbled, and froze, gasping as Zhou Mi’s fingers stroked along his cock.

“Rock hard and dripping,” Zhou Mi said, his tone almost mocking. “Your ass loves it.”

The spank took his breath away, alternating sides, his body jolting with every slap, until Zhou Mi gripped his hips and filled him balls-deep. Kyuhyun gurgled, rocking, the skin of his ass stinging and the stretch of Zhou Mi’s cock overwhelming him. And his eyes rolling back as Zhou Mi pulled out what seemed miles but was only half, and pushed back in. It was like his whole body was being displaced, trying to squeeze around that cock, protect it, feel it. He was ass- up, half naked, in the middle of a room and a man fucking him at his own pace, in his own time. Every shallow thrust as a new experience, pushing, rubbing, filling him, stretching him.

Kyuhyun wheezes as Zhou Mi’s cock pulled almost out of him, the head still half in him, Kyuhyun fluttering and clutching around him.

“Still think you can’t?” Zhou Mi asked, the words lilted and teasing.

“I can! I can! I need it,” Kyuhyun begged, going down to his elbows, bracing himself and wiggling his hips in offering.

Zhou Mi laughed, his cock slipping free. Kyuhyun moaned as Zhou Mi rubbed his cock against him, stretched and so sensitive. More lube was squirted in him, and that was where his mind stopped. Zhou Mi’s blunt cock pressing against him, slick and wide, and filling him again. Slow, for the first inch, or two, and then Kyuhyun wheezed, all the air in his lungs going as Zhou Mi filled him full and tight.

Pulling back part way, and again. Filling him over and over, thrusting deep with his thick cock, rubbing against his prostate, pre-come streaming out of him as Kyuhyun cried out with every rock of Zhou Mi’s hips. Zhou Mi’s hand found him again, tugging on his cock, fucking him with urgent slaps of his hips as Kyuhyun’s whole body tried to tilt for more, for less, for everything. His knees were barely holding him, legs widening, making even more pressure in him as his whole body bucked.

Kyuhyun gasped and came onto the tatami, and knew he wasn’t the first to come in that room, on that cock. Zhou Mi stroked him every moment, every spasm and ejaculation in Zhou Mi’s hand like he was coming for two cocks and not one, slowing, and stopping when Kyuhyun struggled. Over the thud of his heart, he could hear Zhou Mi’s breathing was lightly labored, but his fucking cock was still hard and stuffing Kyuhyun full. Zhou Mi was stroking, squeezing, the curves of Kyuhyun’s ass, and when Kyuhyun opened his eyes, the side of his face on the floor, let out a slow breath, Zhou Mi patted him.

“That’s one,” Zhou Mi said. And Kyuhyun moaned as Zhou Mi’s hips began to rock again.

***

**Prompt** qmi brothel continuation

***

There were hands on Kyuhyun’s ass, Kyuhyun realized. Not just on it, but squeezing, and pushing outward. But as momentarily unsettling as that was, that hadn’t been what woke him. It had been a wet little tickle and press, a teasing little circling, and warm air wafting against his skin. He woke, on his belly, wildly exposed and the hottest guy he’d ever gotten fucked by eating his ass out.

The stiffening and the gasping clearly gave away his being awake, because he felt an amused little puff as Zhou Mi continued rimming him. His cock lying down between his legs, he’d thought exhausted beyond belief, gave an interested little twitch. Zhou Mi’s tongue swirled against him, poking at him, wiggling in a tease that had him relaxing and his eyes and knees widening as Zhou Mi’s tongue began to flicker in and out of him. His strangled little sound had no meaning in any language except perhaps yes, and more.

Kyuhyun’s neck gave out, but his hips angled, trying to give Zhou Mi more. He’d been aching, sore and tired when Zhou Mi had gently cleaned him after their marathon of sex. Zhou Mi had come in him after Kyuhyun’s second orgasm, and he’d been half unable to move while Zhou Mi did everything for him. Cleaned his ass, and his cock, and gave him some kind of sweet, fortifying drink. And then stroked at his back as Kyuhyun flatlined right into pleasantly, exhausted sleep.

He’d thought he wouldn’t need anything fucking him for a year after having Zhou Mi’s cock in him. That anything would be too much, that he was too tender. Zhou Mi was making a liar of him, licking wetly into him, fucking him with his tongue, teasing every single nerve and cell until he could have sworn Zhou Mi had five tongues, each of them as good as the last. The stiff one that penetrated him and made him inhale, and the little sucks, and licks, enthusiastic kisses, and softest soothing. Zhou Mi was making love to him, and Kyuhyun was lost, barely breathing, moaning and seeing stares.

When Zhou Mi turned him over, Kyuhyun’s cock was half hard and heavy with it, lolling as Kyuhyun was still tingling from the attention paid to his ass. It was all fluttery like it was trying to beg for something bigger, even when Kyuhyun knew it was going to be pain.

“I got to taste my come in you,” Zhou Mi murmured, his voice low. “Now I’ll get you to number three.”

Number three what? Oh. Oh. Zhou Mi licked a line from his balls up against his cock and Kyuhyun’s eyes rolled back. Zhou Mi had eaten his /come/ from him. Kyuhyun groaned, and those long, broad slides had him hard before he could almost breathe, bumping down against his belly as Zhou Mi skimmed his lips along him next, lifting Kyuhyun’s cock and waggling it upright in his fingers.

“What a pretty cock,” Zhou Mi said, before wrapping his lips around it.

Zhou Mi would get the wettest blowjobs. The alternating sensations were undoing him, from Zhou Mi sucking like he could physically pull the come from him, and the petal soft slide of his tongue. One moment Zhou Mi’s teeth were making Kyuhyun shiver, and the next flickering touches on the head of his cock were making him moan. He was trapped, Zhou Mi’s arm over his hips and Zhou Mi taking his cock into his throat and moaning around it. He was fucked, one of Zhou Mi’s fingers gliding in and out of his ass.

Kyuhyun was shaking, so close to orgasm that his cock was pulsing in Zhou Mi’s mouth. He keened, wiggling his hips, trying to lift them, gasping as Zhou Mi swallowed around him and pulled back, slick and fast to tease his swollen head. Kyuhyun groaned, flinging out a hand, nails scraping the tatami. And Zhou Mi hummed around him as Kyuhyun arched and orgasmed, Zhou Mi swallowing around him as fast as he could come, sucking for more with his finger still wiggling inside him.

Kyuhyun breathed so carefully, as Zhou Mi’s mouth let him go, only moments later gently cleaning him with a damp cloth, top to bottom. Kyuhyun hadn’t moved, still flung like he had been at the moment of orgasm, and staring at the ceiling in shock and overwhelming delight.

A soft blanket covered him, and Kyuhyun’s eyes closed as Zhou Mi stroked against his belly and pressed against his side.

“Three,” Zhou Mi said, making Kyuhyun whine somewhere deep in his throat.

And the last thing that Kyuhyun remembered was a kiss and chuckle against his shoulder.

***

**Prompt** qmi brothel continuation

***

Kyuhyun couldn’t. He’d staggered back from the bathroom feeling like he’d taken a pole up his ass, and his dick a little sore, too. He thought, he’d get dressed, since it was lighter in the room. He’d go home, and probably jerk off two or three times thinking about it. But he wasn’t prepared to look up after he’d knelt back on the bed to try and find his yukata in the mess of it, to see Zhou Mi standing there, watching him. Or to see Zhou Mi unbelt his own yukata, first baring his chest, and then his hard cock that stood in no mere suggestion of want. Kyuhyun was frozen, staring as Zhou Mi walked up to him and rubbed the head of his cock against Kyuhyun’s lips. His lips that parted so Zhou Mi could press inside before he could even think twice about it.

“Get me wet so I can take you to heaven a fourth time.”

He couldn’t. He really, really couldn’t. But his tongue was all over Zhou Mi’s cock, exploring it in his mouth, tasting it, feeling the contours of it, how hard he was, how thick he was. Blowing a man had been— Fuck, he liked it, the possession of it, letting his lips tensed as he sucked and dazed as the head of Zhou Mi’s cock rubbed velvet over his tongue.

When he would have reached to touch himself, Zhou Mi took Kyuhyun’s wrists, rocking his hips a little. “That’s right, use that gorgeous mouth on me. Take me deep so when you wake up in the night, you can still feel me in your mouth.”

His cock was into it as Kyuhyun moaned, throbbing against his thigh as Zhou Mi fucked his mouth. He could taste pre-come, trying to suck for more, and Zhou Mi’s cock making a wet sound as it pulled from his mouth entirely - leaving him with sensitive lips and shock at seeing just how much of Zhou Mi’s cock was wet. Fuck, it was big, and Zhou Mi wanted to fuck him again.

“I don’t think I can—“ Kyuhyun babbled, as Zhou Mi nudged him back onto the mattress.

“See what you think of my fingers,” Zhou Mi said.

His fingers. Just one, wiggling against him and almost making him laugh - but not when it pressed into him, bringing cool lube with it. That didn’t hurt, as Zhou Mi fucked him with it. It felt…nice. Pleasant, like someone stroking his hand, and empty, spasming around nothing when it was gone. The stretch of two fingers had him tensing, but as they twisted into him, slick, tension melted from him as he rocked his hips to meet the stroke inside him.

He could feel the soreness, as Zhou Mi’s third finger stretched him. Just enough to hurt for a second, and then be uncomfortable for a few more, and then gasping as Zhou Mi’s fingers spread and slid, and Zhou Mi licked against Kyuhyun’s cock. There was no spark of pain. Tenderness. Awareness. But it was so slick, and Zhou Mi’s tongue was so insistent wiggling against the underside of his cock.

“Do you think you can now?”

Kyuhyun groaned at the stroke against his prostate.

“I— Maybe…?”

Zhou Mi smiled, taking his hand away and leaving Kyuhyun empty, devoid of touch. He watched as Zhou Mi shrugged back his yukata, baring his shoulders, his torso, his hips, and thighs. He saw everything he hadn’t seen before and he was in awe, not even worrying for those few moments as Zhou Mi pressed his thighs wide and pressed his cock against Kyuhyun. His ass took it so easily, like he couldn’t feel the stretch, like he was so hungry for it as Zhou Mi’s hips wiggled and worked. Little thrusts and retreats and nudges that had his legs falling even wider. He whimpered, full of cock, Zhou Mi’s hips flush against him, and Zhou Mi and his mouth near Kyuhyun’s ear.

“Can you now? Wrap you legs around me.”

His legs jolted at first, feeling how it changed angles, moving so subtly and tightening around Zhou Mi. When his thighs, shaking, closed against Zhou Mi’s body, Zhou Mi groaned, grinding against Kyuhyun and driving all the air from him.

“I knew you could,” Zhou Mi said, and Kyuhyun’s whole body jolted as Zhou Mi pulled back and filled him again. Impossibly thicker as Kyuhyun gasped, his chin gripped by Zhou Mi’s hand and forced to look at him. “This is what you were made for. You have no idea how much men would pay to feel you come on them. But you’d never come for them like you do for me. Not as many times. Not as hard. Fuck me back, Kyuhyun. Use my cock for your pleasure. Enjoy me.”

Kyuhyun was still moaning in broken pleasure when Zhou Mi kissed, his lips parting instinctually, letting Zhou Mi’s tongue fuck him too, rushing against his, trying to touch it, feel it, make it linger, just like he had Zhou Mi’s cock. Fucked inside and out, moaning as Zhou Mi rocked and covered him up, Kyuhyun’s hands meeting Zhou Mi’s back and clinging as he moaned into Zhou MI’s mouth and his legs tried to pull Zhou Mi even deeper. He cried out, breaking the kiss to breathe, straining under Zhou Mi’s body.

“I want you to come all over me,” Zhou Mi gusted, kissing along Kyuhyun’s cheekbone. “I want you to get us both sticky with come, and feel you get tight when you can’t hold back any more. Let a man give you the best pleasure you’ve ever known, fucking it right out of you. Fuck.”

Kyuhyun moaned as he squeezed around Zhou Mi, as the angle of his body trapped his cock between their bellies. Slick. Sliding together, Zhou Mi grunting as he fucked into him, nipping against his jaw, against his neck, below his ear. Kyuhyun was lost in it, fucked and held overtaken.

“I—“ Kyuhyun gusted.

Zhou Mi’s cock filled him. Zhou Mi moaned against him. And Kyuhyun’s hips bucked, rubbing frantic against Zhou Mi’s belly, moan stuttering as he orgasmed hard, clutching on Zhou Mi’s cock with every spasm, thighs thumping against him as Zhou Mi groaned and pressed his cock deep and came with Kyuhyun still coming around him.

Kyuhyun was the one who recovered first, still trying to wiggle for a little more friction but impossible to with Zhou Mi’s throbbing cock still holding him in place. Zhou Mi’s head was heavy on his neck and shoulder, little moans still rumbling around of him. He didn’t know whose sweat it was making his hands wet on Zhou Mi’s back, and didn’t really care. His ass was pulsing from the beating it had taken, but it was his hips that were aching the most as he relaxed them. It was like he’d been trying to lock them together with his legs, and the thought almost made him laugh.

“That was perfect,” Zhou Mi said, almost startling Kyuhyun before kissing against his collarbone. Color was high on his face and he lifted his head, admiring Kyuhyun’s fucked-out expression for a second before pushing himself up. He tweaked Kyuhyun’s nipple, smirking a little when it made Kyuhyun squeak and wiggle, and that cock pulled away from him. Again. It made him want to close his legs, but Zhou Mi held his knee open. A wet cloth swiped over his belly and cock, a second soothing against his ass. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensations when he wasn’t sure he should.

Kyuhyun moaned, as something pressed against his ass, slick and first slender, but flaring until it narrowed again and something flat settled against him from the outside. A plug.

“A gift,” Zhou Mi said, kissing his shoulder. “So you can take all my come home with you.”

Home, he thought, watching Zhou Mi rise and his softening cock hanging. He closed his eyes and squeezed around the plug.

When Zhou Mi tied his yukata for him, so that Kyuhyun could return to the dressing rooms to go, he touched Kyuhyun’s face and smiled.

“Four,” he said. “Just like I promised.”

***

**Prompt** Qmi in a long distance relationship: finally being brave enough to have any type of sexual advances. Smut please~~ ty 

***

They’d had chances. Weekends caught away, teasing texts sent. There’d been an attempt to keep things tame, if only to try and keep the worst of the want at bay, and yet— Zhou Mi was going to go home remembering him one way or another. But there were memories they could share, like when he slipped off of Zhou Mi’s thighs and knelt between them.

The kiss had changed from a small peck, a thank-you-for-dinner kiss in the privacy of Kyuhyun’s apartment, to something else. Something that had his breath coming short as Zhou Mi’s hands had curved at his waist, holding him there for a kiss, and another. And another, feeling the graze of Zhou Mi’s teeth against his lip, and the little laugh as Kyuhyun nudged into him.

If they’d admitted how much they’d thought about it, maybe they wouldn’t have waited. As imagining changed to knowing just how good it was, the laughs, the mutters, the exhales just short of moans as Kyuhyun tumbled into Zhou Mi’s lap. He was going to have to learn how to live without easy access to Zhou Mi’s mouth, but he was also living /with/ it. And slipping his hand between them, he felt Zhou Mi’s moan, felt the little rumble of encouragement.

“Too bad I can’t get this on demand,” Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi’s laugh had an edge to it, a shaky one. “Just push a button and…?”

There Zhou Mi would be, helping Kyuhyun get his pants open, laughing with abandon as Kyuhyun made completely un-feigned impressed noises. But Zhou Mi’s groan, at the touch of Kyuhyun’s mouth, he didn’t know if he was going to be able to go without that for a day, much less a week. They were going to have to get creative, with their calls, and he sincerely hoped Zhou Mi was on the same page. Not just a fantasy, and every sound Zhou Mi made was emboldening encouragement. Zhou Mi was teaching him in touches and babbled words, teaching him more about just how much he enjoyed giving pleasure. How much knowing Zhou Mi wanted him had him nuzzling against Zhou Mi’s skin, and moaning against him.

Zhou Mi was going to remember every touch and stroke, and every pang of want. And Kyuhyun— Kyuhyun was going to remember what it felt like to have Zhou Mi moan his name, and cup his head, and moved for him - came for him. That was Kyuhyun’s whole world, right there, making sure Zhou Mi felt good through every single moment. It was like he’d burst through reality out in some other plane, one he didn’t have any regrets, and no more need to wait.

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi said, stroking his face. He kissed against Zhou Mi’s fingers, sighing against the touch.

He wasn’t going to see Zhou Mi again for weeks, except through their respective screens. But it wasn’t going to be like that forever. Soon. Soon, they wouldn’t have anything parting them. He was starting to count down the days.

***

**Prompt** Qmi: either one of them had a stripper hired by their friends for a birthday. And it in a cutesy note like a number being slipped in at the end of something? ^^ 

***

Kyuhyun’s friends were making way too much of a big deal about his birthday. He was turning 29, not 109, but they insisted it was a Big Birthday, and he needed to live up the last year before 30. Before 30, not the end of his life. He had a pretty bad feeling when he was shoved into a chair and told to stay, while his friends retreated to the outer area still full of chatter and music. And he had an even worse feeling when someone else was let in in a long coat. A guy, when he turned, Kyuhyun definitely didn’t know.

He blanched, at the little wink.

A song wishing him happy birthday began playing almost out of nowhere, until a little portable speaker was set on the floor. And the coat slipped free in one, sweeping move.

He was… He was really tall, and full of limbs, and Kyuhyun barely had time to register all of that before he had a man nearly near enough to smell. Dark eyes and striking face, close.

He hadn’t asked for it? He almost opened his mouth to say so, before one look from the man stopped him. But it wasn’t the searing, naughty look, it was the smile that came after. Like they were sharing a joke, a moment.

“Happy birthday, Kyuhyun.”

The man began to unbutton the white shirt, smiling, and swaying, and mesmerizing him. Kyuhyun had to grip the edge of the chair, as white cloth parted, showing suspenders beneath, an undershirt, and long, toned arms.

But Kyuhyun gasped when the undershirt came away too, in a surprise move, fluttering away, and it was just skin, and suspenders, and tight pants, and music, and his friends knowing he was in there getting stripped for. By a guy who wiggled his butt in almost a cute way, who had an amazing back, and shoulders, and thighs for miles. He almost forgot to be turned on from sheer admiration, almost, almost forgetting his embarrassment, just watching him move, and the man almost bowed for him, as the song ended.

“That’s— Wow. I— Thank you? What’s your name?” Kyuhyun almost stuttered, belatedly grateful that his voice hadn’t cracked.

“Zhou Mi,” he was told. And nearly had one of his hands pried off of his thigh. He wasn’t supposed to touch. He knew that much.

Zhou Mi stroked against his fingers, not sexual, mostly admiring. Mostly… Mostly horrifically amazing, as he tried to breathe. He didn’t know what to look, what to do, strong fingers pulling his hand closer, dancing up closer to it until he could nearly feel the warmth emitted by the glistening chest. He didn’t know what Zhou Mi saw in his eyes. Fear? Excitement?

And abruptly, with no warning, his hand was lifted, curved over, and those plush lips brushing against his knuckles.

The laugh bubbled out of him, and Zhou Mi smiled.

“Thank you for letting me be one of your gifts this evening.”

Breathing was fundamental to life, and he dragged in a breath that wasn’t in the least bit subtle.

“Yes. Thank you,” Kyuhyun repeated back to him, and got another smile. And another show, almost, as Zhou Mi tugged on the white, long-sleeved shirt, and picked up the undershirt. It was like reverse stripping, and almost more fascinating, with the embarrassment factor out of it. Kyuhyun tottered onto his feet, as Zhou Mi gathered his belongings into his coat.

“You probably don’t want cake,” Kyuhyun said, his mouth going off without him.

“No. But thank you.”

“I’ll walk out with you,” Kyuhyun said. And that seemed polite. Not letting him get waylaid by the jerks he called friends. There were only a couple hoots as he beelined with Zhou Mi for the door.

“The tip!” was shouted as Kyuhyun paused with the door partly open.

“Oh. Oh. Wait in the hall a moment, and I’ll bring it?” Kyuhyun said.

And it wasn’t like he shoved Zhou Mi out, when Zhou Mi agreed. He couldn’t start shaking people as he had to go all the way into the kitchen to find the envelope they said was waiting, scrawling a thanks on it, and definitely ignored the whoops that followed him that time. Zhou Mi was casually leaning up against the wall, waiting, like he had no worries in the world. He definitely did not take a look at the leather pants extending beyond the coat at all.

“Sorry about that. They shouldn’t— I didn’t— I. Thank you,” Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi inclined his head, accepting both the envelope and the thanks.

“Have a good birthday, Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi said, and handed him a paper that Kyuhyun took for a receipt.

“I will. Thank you!”

That made about 400 times saying thanks, not including the little “thanks again” on the envelope with the tip. As Kyuhyun keyed in his door code, he looked at the paper he’d been handed, curious to know how much they’d been charged. But while there were numbers, it wasn’t an amount. It was a phone number.

Kyuhyun was still out in the hallway, gawking at the message, when his friends opened the door to make sure he hadn’t been eaten or maybe run away with Zhou Mi.

“In case I can buy you a piece of cake one day - Zhou Mi.”

That was a very different kind of gift.

***

**Prompt** Qmi: a suju ugly sweater party that escalates a little too much when Zhou Mi arrives with a sweater that claims he's "well hung" 

***

The wreath was so pretty, standing out from the rest of the sweater all festive and green. A few people looked like they even wanted to compliment it, until they saw the words that accompanied it. In actuality, it was kind of a weird sweater to wear for the fact that it had the wreath hanging on it. Every time Zhou Mi’s sleeve accidentally brushed it, he thought something was wrong, like he’d picked up a burr. But no, it was the sweater, wreath and all, happily proclaiming itself - and by association its wearer - as well hung.

“Did that come with matching underwear?” Hyukjae wanted to know.

Donghae stepped on Hyukjae’s foot, like it was going to stop anything, and Zhou Mi wasn’t sure if he wanted to preen or fall into the floor.

“Maybe it should have,” Zhou Mi teased.

Everyone had some kind of joke or another, and in terms of strange shirts, he felt he was well on the way to winning. What exactly the prize was was immaterial, really. People laughed at the zebra on Jungsoo’s sweater, and there was some kind of alien Santa on Siwon’s.

But Zhou Mi was waiting for one reaction in particular, really, He faced off with Kyuhyun, chest displayed proudly, just as Kyuhyun took a bite of cake. He would have approved and appreciated spraying crumbs, but the way that Kyuhyun turned red and struggled swallowing was just as satisfying.

“That’s— That’s very,” Kyuhyun said, clearing his throat. “Suggestive.”

“I could’ve replaced it with a bigger wreath, but that would have been boasting,” Zhou Mi said.

And oh, Kyuhyun’s ears were a delicate dark pink as well.

“Right.”

“I hope you don’t have plans after the party,” Zhou Mi leaned in and whispered. “I need to prove it’s true.”

He grinned, as Kyuhyun looked him over, huffing out a laugh like he couldn’t believe Zhou Mi had just propositioned him in front of everyone. But with a glance around, Kyuhyun nodded. Not like he really needed proof? But Zhou Mi ever delighted in proving himself. So there was definitely a little spring in his step as he wandered off to see just what other reactions he could get.

***

**Prompt** could you please write some qmi smut? maybe established qmi that are reunited after kyu finishes his time at the training center? 

***

Tingles flung themselves away from Kyuhyun’s neck at the brush of Zhou Mi’s lips. Being away, there were definitely things he’d been without. And the times Zhou Mi was away as well. His shirt had slipped slowly down his arms, but that had been the last thing to be slow. His pants had fallen somewhere in a tangle, but Zhou Mi’s never came off, laughing, struggling their way onto the bed. 

One slick, hard cock was everything it took to have him groaning, relearning what little he’d forgotten about how to make his body give.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Kyuhyun groaned.

“Not unless you tell me to.”

Not that Kyuhyun would, or could, or wanted to. That would’ve required breath, and will, and a desire to make Zhou Mi stop when what he wanted was more, and deeper. And his eyes flew open on a groan, deeper like that, where Zhou Mi felt like he’d expanded since the last time. He was going to have to say it, when he had breath, but Zhou Mi was—

“So tight,” Zhou Mi wheezed, and apparently it wasn’t just him. He remembered the first time, muffling moans against Zhou Mi’s mouth, the first time in a hotel room alone, stolen kisses, the agony of half-finished hand jobs.

Every minute of it worth it, Zhou Mi moaning, kissing against his neck, his hips frantic with a pace that wasn’t wavering and was driving them both forward.

“Yes,” Kyuhyun urged, just before Zhou Mi seemed to surge. Coming in him, gripping Kyuhyun’s thigh, groaning some garbled version of his name against his neck and some uttered curses in Mandarin. That. That was what he’d waited for, Zhou Mi’s desperation, and need, and his /touch/—Kyuhyun came with his cock trapped between their shirts and Zhou Mi still twitching inside him and panting over him and sweating onto him. And it was a mess, and it was the best he’d felt in weeks.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to wear out, and he didn’t care, and Zhou Mi rested beside him, breathing into his hair, and squeezing wet fingers around Kyuhyun’s.

“Next time I think I’m going to finger you until you beg.”

“Promises,” Kyuhyun panted.

Promises he’d look forward to Zhou Mi keeping.

***

**Prompt** Qmi: while browsing the newspaper for a new job, mi runs into an ad looking for an "enthusiastic power bottom". Curiosity gets the best of him and it leads him down a rather... interesting road :) 

***

Zhou Mi wasn’t sure exactly what had him answering the advertisement. Well, no, a dry spell accounted for quite a lot of the urge to reply as well as all the thoughts that came about after researching exactly what a power bottom was. And was he enthusiastic about the whole prospect? Absolutely. There were pictures traded, very tame ones, and he nearly felt like he was applying to a job before he got a notification - a meeting request in fact. Not a question like he was being asked for a date, but an actual e-mailed meeting request.

Which he accepted immediately. This Kyuhyun he was meeting had a really straightforward look about him, face calm, eyes direct, mouth soft.

Enthusiastic then seemed not quite a strong enough word. And that led him to trying to figure out exactly what he was going to wear to said meeting. Interview. Whatever it was. He half wondered if it was some kind of porn recruiting and not an actual interest in him as a human. He was going to turn around if there were cameras. But as he would have for any interview he was unsure of, he put on his best suit, a crisp shirt, and took care in tying his tie. His hair was done just so, favorite earring arranged, and ring as well. He felt powerful, and it was up to Kyuhyun to decide whether that worked in his favor.

As nearly tall as he was, Kyuhyun had a strong handshake, sitting across from him in the private restaurant room. There was a tea pot set up already for them, and Kyuhyun poured him a cup, sliding it across the table. He wasn’t dressed quite so formally, but he was wearing a tie under his sweater, and it made Zhou Mi glad he’d dressed one level above.

“Thanks for meeting with me,” Kyuhyun said.

Zhou Mi held himself back from cracking the joke that the pleasure might all be his. “When I saw it I had to respond.”

“You’re the only one who made it to the interview,” Kyuhyun said. "Do you have much experience bottoming?"

"I definitely have higher learning in the subject," Zhou Mi said, smirking a little even as his cheeks threatened to melt down. What did he expect they were going to talk about? The weather? “It’s something I enjoy, and enjoy very much taking charge when the situation calls for it.”

And those eyes were lethal as Kyuhyun considered. “That’s good. What does bottoming mean to you?"

“The same as topping does. When you’re part of a couple, there’s an exchange that’s mutually agreed on. It doesn’t matter if I’m taking someone’s cock, because I’m fucking them, too.”

Maybe the words had been said quietly, and maybe Kyuhyun’s lips parted with an audible sound, but Zhou Mi kept his head high and cursed that he probably looked bright as a red star.

“That’s— Yes. I think. The position is yours if you want it, then,” Kyuhyun said, that smooth voice suddenly a little hoarse.

Zhou Mi was the one who held out his hand to shake on it, holding Kyuhyun’s hand a beat longer than necessary and squeezing, skimming around Kyuhyun’s fingers as he pulled his hand away.

And he very much hoped that little act of courage affected Kyuhyun as much as it had him.

***

On the bed with his clothes on. That was what Zhou Mi had said he’d wanted from Kyuhyun, and that was what he got, because the moment Kyuhyun let him in, he’d realized Kyuhyun had been working himself up - harder than Zhou Mi was, and his eyes blown. And then on his back, fingers curling into green fabric as Zhou Mi unzipped his pants. He’d done a lot of thinking about the arrangement, about what Kyuhyun wanted, and what he wanted. And he was determined he was going to have the experience satisfy them both. Part of that had to do with Kyuhyun’s cock, but he just stopped himself from licking his lips as he filled his hand with it.

“Have you gotten off today?” Zhou Mi asked, after Kyuhyun tried to swallow a groan.

“No.”

Then maybe it wouldn’t be a long journey, but he was going to enjoy every moment of it. They were going to have to back off, give Kyuhyun time to cool down, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He took his time, getting off of the bed, taking off his pants, folding them, setting them aside. Taking off his underwear and watching Kyuhyun’s hands twitch. He lifted his shirt over his head on impulse, finding the difference between Kyuhyun - fully clothed - and him delicious. He crawled up the bed from the direction of Kyuhyun’s legs, pausing to stroke a hand up Kyuhyun’s thighs, avoiding his cock, but stroking his belly, his chest, until Zhou Mi was straddling his torso and reaching for his bag and the tube it hand in it.

“I need your help, and I admired your hands when we met. I don’t stretch myself if there’s a man around to do it for me,” Zhou Mi said, squeezing lube onto Kyuhyun’s fingers and bringing it between his legs.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Kyuhyun agreed. And fingers worked into him as Kyuhyun’s eyebrows rose. Maybe he wouldn’t stretch himself, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t read to be stretched. He’d been anticipating finding out what was in Kyuhyun’s pants the whole taxi ride over. And he knew then, sighing as Kyuhyun fingered him, teasing Kyuhyun’s nipples through the cloth as he stroked over Kyuhyun’s chest. He hoped Kyuhyun didn’t see how red his face was, enjoying himself, but also extending more than he might normally. A man to touch, a man with, ah, three fingers in him. That was why he’d dressed up and gone to the home of an almost perfect stranger. Zhou Mi hummed, gripping Kyuhyun’s arm, grinding himself onto the fingers inside of him and feeling shooting stars of pleasure as those fingers curled and rubbed.

He reached behind himself, taking a few quick strokes on Kyuhyun’s cock to be sure he was hard enough.

“You ready?” Zhou Mi asked, and Kyuhyun’s head almost rolled instead of nodding, a tortured little groan leaving him as Zhou Mi squeezed. “Good. Good. Okay, no, I need you.” 

The air huffed out of him at the loss of Kyuhyun’s fingers, even as his hands trembled tearing open a condom. But he sank onto Kyuhyun’s cock in almost the same breath as the condom did, following it down and moaning at the incredible fullness. He had to still as Kyuhyun arched, grimacing like he was on the precipice already. And Zhou Mi knew he was good, but he needed a little more time than that.

When he lifted up only to fill himself again and still, they both moaned, Kyuhyun’s hands jolting onto Zhou Mi’s knees. With closed eyes he stayed there, feeling Kyuhyun shift under him, and wrapping his own fingers around his cock. His muscles seemed to ripple with every stroke, but he wanted to be close, too, wanted to come with Kyuhyun in him, and that meant enjoying Kyuhyun just as he was. He stroked himself as Kyuhyun watched, humming, rocking his hips and feeling Kyuhyun’s cock shifting inside of him. The stretch and give, tightening as his body reacted to the stimulation.

Cock in hand, Zhou Mi felt prepared, half wanting to come against those soft and parted lips.

“Which one of us lasts longer?” Zhou Mi asked, half-breathless.

He suspected neither of them cared, because as he rocked and sank again, Kyuhyun’s moan was so guttural he nearly felt it in his veins. Zhou MI was throbbing, the angling changing as he braced himself, filling himself with cock, fucking the both of them. He found another gear, moving faster, and the moans got higher, edging with desperation, Kyuhyun’s face flushed and sweating, almost fully clothed with a naked man pleasuring him.

“Oh fuck, yes, please,” Kyuhyun gasped, his whole body stiffening, hips lifting so Zhou Mi could take as much of him as he wanted.

But Zhou Mi had gotten what he wanted, moaning and feeling every inch of Kyuhyun’s cock inside of him as he came. His hand flew, come falling on Kyuhyun’s shirt and listening to Kyuhyun gurgle at the sudden lack of friction. But as much as he wanted to collapse and bask, there was something else he wanted. Something else he knew was his to get. His wet fingers found Kyuhyun’s nipple, and his shaking legs found enough strength to help move him. From still and tight to fucking himself on Kyuhyun at almost the same pace as before, willing him to come.

Willing his breath to shudder in. For his eyes to almost roll back, and Zhou Mi almost laughed to feel Kyuhyun’s hips jolting under him as he came, feel the quiver of it inside him. Too full and too sensitive, he slowed, but kept moving until Kyuhyun let out a long, signing breath and seemed to almost melt into the mattress. One top taken care of. He tossed the condom, tucking Kyuhyun back into his underwear as Kyuhyun blinked at him like an owl. His clothes went on with ease, humming to himself as Kyuhyun sat up.

“It was a pleasure fucking you today,” Zhou Mi said and held out his hand.

Kyuhyun shook it with a chuckle. The ride home might not have been as comfortable as he tried to find an easy way to sit. But it was infinitely satisfied.

***


End file.
